Razor's Edge
by Archer83
Summary: Two officers from very different worlds find themselves in the middle of a conflict, in a galaxy far, far away. Multi-crossover of Star Wars, Mass Effect, and Star Trek. Warning: Chapter 5 contains several triggers! Chapter 8 now live!
1. Suns, Sand and Sith

**Razor's Edge**

By: Archer83 and Vergil1989 the Crossover King

**Summary: **Two officers from very different worlds find themselves in the middle of a conflict, in a galaxy far, far away.

**Disclaimer:** Neither author owns anything related to Mass Effect, Star Trek or Star Wars. But we really REALLY wish we did.

**Authors Notes: **_Archer83; _Yet another insane idea that came to me and had be to forced out of my head. And because I think Kirk and Shepard being out of their element is interesting.

_Vergil1989;_ And the fact he dragged me along for the ride helps lol. It is not a certain point of view either, but truth. D Joking aside, we hope you enjoy the story as it unfolds. Adios!

**Chapter 1: Suns, Sand and Sith**

Jim immediately noticed something odd when he woke up, dreading the moment when Bones would no doubt enter his room and jab him with another hypospray. _Why does this bed suddenly feel so damn scratchy? Wait...is that sand on my ass? _Kirk's bright blue eyes shot open to see that he was most definitely not in a hospital anymore. _Oh great...Scotty beamed me into a desert...in my hospital gown. His pranks are original at least, gotta give him that._

Several dozen feet away, someone else was having a similar thought pass through her mind as she sat up on the top of a sand dune. _Why do I get the feeling I'm not in my apartment anymore? _Anyone else might have been more alarmed about waking up in a strange place with no memory of how they got there, but Alexandra Shepard, formerly a Commander in the Systems Alliance navy, was not just anyone. Dusting off her mostly white civilian clothes, having been out of uniform for the past few months since the end of the Reaper War, Alex rolled her right shoulder until she felt something pop as she tried to get her bearings. _Ok, binary star system, definitely not something I've ever seen but nothing unusual either. Still, if this isn't a barren rock, there should be someone around here that can help me out._

Shepard was so lost in her own thoughts that she never heard the stranger sneaking up on her until he started speaking. Spinning on her heel quickly, her short raven black hair spun with her until she stopped and met the man's gaze with a scowl plastered on her face. "Let me guess. You're the entertainment, right? Never thought I'd say this, but please don't bother taking your clothes off. I'm too annoyed with this whole little prank to appreciate it right now anyway."

"Entertainment? I'm not anyone's goddamn entertainment." Alex crossed her arms under her chest, her glacial blue eyes narrowing to slits as she sized up the guy in front of her. _Besides being a little bit of a prick, he's actually kind of cute. Too bad I'm probably going to have to kick his ass._

_What in the world happened to her face? At least she's pretty hot, although it looks like she could kick my ass with one hand behind her back._ There was no mistaking the defined muscle underneath the rather snug clothing she was wearing. She was some type of soldier or he was still in Starfleet Academy. At the moment though, it was the thin line of blood rolling down her left sleeve from a small tear that caught his attention. "Hey...you alright? I think-" Jim only just managed to stand his ground when an orange glow appeared on the woman's right arm and a similar colored blade sprang to life, the tip stopping just short of his neck. "Okay...I'll take that as a yes. Your arm's bleeding by the way."

Alex kept her eyes on the blonde man while she backed off a few steps, and only then bothered to look at her arm. "Oh hell. This was my favorite shirt too." _Damn, Thane just bought this thing for me._ She hadn't even noticed until then that he was telling the truth. Rolling up her sleeve, Alex saw a small bit of rock embedded in her upper arm, right below the shoulder. Only a slight grimace crossed her face as she yanked the rock out with her bare hand before tossing it casually away. The cut it had left behind, to Kirk's amazement, was already closing up right before his eyes. "What's the matter, never seen nanobots before?" _Thank you Cerberus. _She thought sarcastically, as the man stared at her in confusion.

"Not really...no. Two questions. What's a nanobot, and would you happen to have any clothes I could borrow?" The blonde man said as he looked down at his less than adequate attire. Shepard felt a smirk forming when she realized the man was wearing nothing but a hospital gown and a pair of socks.

"You escape from a mental health clinic or something? Also, do I look like your damn butler?" Alex asked as she looked towards the twin suns before turning back to Kirk, the scowl on her face deepening considerably. "No, I don't have any clothes because I have no idea how I got here, and as for the nanobots? That'll have to wait unless you want to fry out here while I explain them."

Kirk held up his hands and took a step back, hoping to avoid being laid out flat. "I see your point...so which way do you propose we go? It's a lotta sand in every direction far as I can see."

Alex took in their desolate surroundings and pointed to what she figured was east, going by the position of the twin suns. "How about I let you lead? I can take in the nice view that way." Jim actually felt a slight blush coming on as the woman gave him a wolfish grin.

Despite the strange situation he found himself in, Jim couldn't hold back his customary sarcasm even if his life depended on it. "I can see this is going to be a fun vacation. Just look, don't touch, that's extra."

"I won't look...much. Now get moving, you'll forgive me for not trusting a half naked guy I met in the middle of a desert. Speaking of…" Shepard let Jim get a head start before falling in step behind and to the right of him. "What's your name anyway? You know, so I can tell the local authorities to stop looking for you."

Jim threw a cocky grin over his shoulder as he tried not to show how uncomfortable his feet already were. It turned out that medical issue socks weren't the best for hiking in a desert. "Ladies first." _I'm starting to seriously doubt that this is all just some elaborate joke. _Kirk had the distinct impression that the woman might have killed him with that blade of hers if he had gotten any closer to her.

"Wiseass." Alex smirked despite herself and shrugged, seeing no harm in going first. _Not like I have anything better to do besides stare at his ass. Surprised he didn't recognize me right away though. Harbinger didn't blast my face off that badly. _"Commander Alex Shepard, retired." _And a very well deserved retirement thank you very much. The sooner I get back to Thane, the better. I can't afford to lose any more time with him as it is._

"_Captain _James T. Kirk, but most people just call me Jim when I'm off duty. So, no need to salute or anything Commander." If he was expecting her to gawk at the famous Starfleet officer, Jim was sorely disappointed.

Shepard gave the man a short sarcastic laugh instead. "Why would I salute a guy I never even heard of?"

"Last time I checked, a captain is a _superior _officer to a commander in any military." She could hear the smug grin in his voice. Even with his back to her, Alex had no doubt it was plastered on his face.

"No, merely a higher ranking one. Since you aren't on your 'ship' 'Captain' and the fact I could break you in half with my bare hands has nothing to do with my dislike of you by the way. I just hate wiseass officers who think rank is the only thing they need to demand respect. But since I highly doubt you're anything but an escaped patient, let's drop it shall we?" She hated guys like Kirk, who she pegged for some spoiled brat that had bought his way to his position, provided he wasn't a patient in some mental asylum anyway. The cocky swagger was kind of hard to miss, which tuned her into his blatant overconfidence. _Or maybe I'm just an old cynic?_

"Hey, I'm a great guy once you get to know me. Have you ever gotten a Vulcan to grin?" Alex just gave him a blank stare as he turned back to the sandy dunes in front of him. "Didn't think so. So, how about I call you Shep?"

"How about you don't, and leave it at that. Or I could always make you sing soprano." She tapped her right arm to emphasize what she was hinting at, the omni-blade currently tucked away.

Something in her eyes told Jim this woman wasn't going to do a damn thing to hurt him, as long as he didn't give her a good enough excuse. "Whatever you say Shep." _At least I have someone to talk to. If Spock was here I'd have died from boredom already. _"So, where you from? Earth, Risa, Proxima colony, Betazed...please tell me your aren't from Betazed. I don't need you snooping in my head, thank you very much."

"Okay, what in the Hell are you going on about? Besides Earth, those aren't planets I've ever heard of, and I've been all over the Milky Way. But I'm sure being in your head would be one hell of a trip." Alex was hoping that her traveling companion wasn't completely nuts at this point. It'd be about her luck. _I survive Mindoir, Saren and the geth, the Normandy being destroyed by the Collectors...sort of, and Harbinger and his latest pet, TIM, only to be stuck with a potentially unstable guy? Someone is having a laugh at my expense right now._

_This woman sounds insane. Hopefully that isn't true, or I'm royally screwed. And definitely not in a good way._ "Okay...popular worlds aren't your strong suit. So what _do_ you know Shepard?" He realized too late that he should have phrased that better when he looked over his shoulder and saw that his traveling companion was giving him a funny look, as if she had caught onto the fact he thought she was nuts. He wasn't too far off the mark either.

"As hard as it might be for you to believe, _I'm_ not crazy. Wait...why am I even bothering to justify myself to you?" _Although I have every right to be after what I've been through._ Shepard sighed and merely shook her head, having a feeling that trying to convince Jim of her sanity would be an useless exercise.

_Damn...what was the first thing they taught us in hostage scenario training? Oh right, keep your captor calm. _"Hey, I believe you, Alexandra right? Just gotta get out of this weird situation we got here and everything will be fine."

Alex knew exactly what Jim was trying to do and only shook her head. The soft reassuring tones, the confident voice, an earnest look here and there. She had been in a few hostage situations herself and knew the drill like the back of her hand, although she had ran up against batarian terrorists on an asteroid the first time. They had planted bombs around the mining outpost while the leader made her choose between the hostages and taking him down. The second time had entailed her own capture, again on a meteor before she activated the engines that sent it hurtling towards the Alpha Relay. _Yep, he definitely thinks I'm nuts. _"Always try to keep the hostage taker calm at all times, or risk bodily harm or worse should you upset them, right? And now you're looking for a way to disarm or disable me. Even if I had wanted to hurt you, which I don't, you wouldn't have a snowball's chance in Hell to do either."

Jim stopped and casually took a few steps closer to Alex as he sighed with relief. "Oh, looks like I was wrong about you after all. Sounds like you had similar training in dealing with unstable people." _Another half meter and I can probably knock her out._

Alex only smirked at the obvious attempt to get closer in a vain hope to take her down if necessary. "Nice try. But you've got to do better than that. I've talked or fought my way out of just about every situation you could imagine." _And a lot you probably couldn't._ "The fact you're trying to get within striking distance just proves-" Kirk leapt at the woman, and landed face first in the sand as she gracefully side stepped out of his way. "...my point." She could have easily grabbed his head on his way by and slammed him into the ground, but that would have been overdoing it. _Not beating up a crazy person, I'll call that my good deed for the day. Hmmm maybe just a quick holo pic, for when I get back._

Spitting sand out of his mouth, Jim turned to see Alex was holding out her left hand. Her right was covered in an odd orange holographic display, that she quickly deactivated. "Thanks, but I don't need any help. Oh crap...you just took a picture, didn't you?" _Good thing Bones isn't here to see this. I'd never live it down._

Alex smirked, ignoring his question, and pointed to the man's feet. "The fact you've been trying not to grimace for the last few minutes says otherwise. Stop being so damn stubborn for two minutes." Shepard replied as she ripped off the sleeve that was torn already and tossed it to Kirk. "Here, tear that into strips and-"

"I think can I figure out the rest." Jim sarcastically replied as he wrapped his sore feet in the fabric. "Thanks though."

"Can't have you slowing me down, now can I? We won't last long in this heat, we'll have to find a cave, maybe a small shaded area." Alex scanned the horizon, looking for anything more promising than the endless dunes that surrounded them.

"Right. I'm more worried about the not having any water part myself. We have a day, two tops, before we keel over." _I can't believe that I'd ever say this, but I almost preferred freezing my ass off to this heat. At least I had somewhat decent company in Old Spock...ow. _Shepard had given Jim a good shove in the back to get him moving after he had paused for a moment.

"All the more reason to bitch less and walk more." Alex didn't bother waiting any longer as she started moving on without him. If he wanted to stand around all day she'd leave him behind. They had a long march in front of them and had no idea how soon before they'd find anything resembling civilization. That was assuming they found anything at all.

**Five hours later...**

"It figures that we must have been dumped here in the morning. I think I can feel my face cooking." Jim winced under the oppressive heat and bright glare of the twin suns.

"Shut up Jim, your whining isn't helping." Alex's patience was wearing thin. The heat and her companion's constant need to chat wasn't helping at all. _Just give me a reason to punch you. Oh God, here comes the cocky grin again, that might be enough._

Kirk nodded in satisfaction as they climbed a particularly large sand dune. "See...told ya I'd get you to call me Jim." Alex only rolled her blue eyes as she pushed him down the other side of the dune, watching with a certain satisfaction as he rolled head over heels until he came to a stop at the base. "I

might have deserved that." He muttered to himself as he spat out sand for the second time that day.

Alex jogged down to him a few seconds later as Jim pulled himself to his feet. "Come on, I thought I saw a few small adobe houses in the distance. We might have gotten lucky today."

"Yeah, saw them when you pushed me. Why I am supposed to trust you again?" Kirk mocked as they started walking side by side once more.

Alex pretended to give that some serious thought before answering. "Huh... Maybe because I'm the only help you've got right now?"

"That _is_ true...come on, I've got enough of a sunburn on my ass as it is." Jim had a feeling that his entire backside must be cherry red by now after several hours of direct exposure to the suns.

"That gown _does _tie in the back, you know that right?" The smirk on Alex's face was a welcome sight compared to the dangerous glare she had been throwing his way not so long ago.

"_Now_ you tell me." Jim shook his head in amusement.

"Hey, I figured you were the _entertainment_." Alex managed to playfully leer at the man as she recalled the first time they spoke.

Jim just shook his head as an embarrassed grin split his face. "Haha. Your sense of humor sucks Shep."

Shepard just raised an eyebrow which, for whatever reason, made Jim smile. "And yours is any better Kirk?"

"All the ladies happen to love my sense of humor." _Well, except Uhura, but I won't tell her that._

"Not all of them, trust me. They probably just put up with you because-" All it took was a glint of reflected light for Jim to recognize a concentrated beam of red energy coming their way. He didn't wait for a formal invitation as he tackled Alex to the ground, just in time to receive a glancing burn to his right shoulder for his trouble. It only took him a few moments to realize that the shot had melted right through his shoulder, burning through bone and muscle with startling ease.

_That's going to sting later. No wait...there it is. _"Oh Hell, move!" Kirk shouted even as he rolled to the right, avoiding another bolt from finding his left knee. Instead the shot hit the sand, sending up a small plume of particles into the air between his legs. _Ow, sand burn, sand burn! Why do these damn gowns have such good...air flow?!_

"Get behind cover! I'll deal with these bastards." The omni-blade appeared over Alex's right arm once more as she tried to get closer to the enemy while avoiding getting shot at. It was a tricky business considering there was little cover besides the sand dunes themselves between them and whoever was firing at them.

Jim yelled at the highly pissed woman as she charged towards the robed gunmen. "Are you nuts?! You can't just...huh, I guess you can." Shepard had already managed to close the distance to the nearest shooter, and a rifle with both forearms still attached fell into the sand. From what he had seen, her blade had met no resistance at all as she sliced through the masked man's limbs before burying her blade in his chest for good measure. Before he could shout a warning, Alex had already put the dead shooter's body in front of her and used him as a shield as she charged forward. _Maybe she wasn't kidding after all about being able to kick my ass? Kinda makes me wish I hadn't implied she was a stripper. _

Kirk wasn't completely struck dumb by Shepard's proficiency in a fight as he picked up the closest rifle, and took aim at the guy trying to sneak up behind the enraged woman. He dropped dead, less than twenty paces from her as Shepard whirled around to see the smoking corpse. _Damn. He's going to gloat, I just know it._ To her surprise, Jim didn't say a word as he took aim at a second shooter that had put himself behind an overturned stack of metal containers and vented his skull with a red burst of plasma the moment he popped out of cover, rifle at the ready. The raider fell back as if he had been kicked in the teeth. "Nice shootin' Tex."

"Thanks, nice choppin' with your glowy sword thing. Huh, I wonder if it's highly frowned on to kill everyone you meet in a first contact situation? Oh well. They _did _fire at us first." Kirk just shrugged as he tossed another rifle over to her with his good arm, which she easily caught as her omni-blade disappeared about the same time. "Can I have one of those by any chance?"

"Not a chance in hell kid. Besides, I only have the one omni-tool anyway." Shepard hadn't forgotten the fact he had saved her life more than likely, but she didn't trust him enough to start handing him whatever technology she had on her person. Still, she smirked at the offended look on Jim's face as she started walking towards the nearest adobe house.

"Kid? You're barely older than me. What are you, thirty-seven?" Shepard gave him a glare that definitely wasn't set on stun. _Oh shit...I know that look. _"I mean, twenty-seven."

"Thirty-one...technically." She _had _been dead for two years, and was only thirty-one chronologically speaking.

"Technically?" Jim just gave her an odd look. _How is someone technically a certain age?_

"Later, let's take care of that shoulder first, _kid._" Opening the metal door in front of her, Shepard had to take a step back when the noxious smell of dead and decomposing bodies hit her nose. "I guess that answers that question." She said as she slammed the door shut before she threw up. Despite everything that she had seen and experienced, the smell of fresh corpses was something she had never gotten used to, and she honestly hoped she never did.

"Dammit. We're too late...aren't we? I know that smell..." Alex only got a glimpse of the haunted look in Kirk's eyes before he turned away and kicked a broken crate over in frustration.

_So do I, Kirk. So do I. Maybe he's not as much of a spoiled brat as I thought? _It was clear he had had some battle experience, just by seeing the way he had handled that rifle earlier. His reaction to the corpses that had been piled up in that house had spoken of past experience with such losses. "If you or I ever let ourselves become desensitized to what obviously happened here, I'd check myself into the nearest asylum, fast. Otherwise, we wouldn't be much better than whoever or whatever those bastards were."

The look on Alex's face spoke volumes to Jim. She had seen death, a lot more than he could possibly imagine, and yet she had somehow retained her humanity despite it all. Even so, he wasn't nearly as battle hardened as she was, and it showed. "Thanks for the pep talk Shep. I'm good, really."

Alex walked over to Jim and forcefully planted his ass on one of the still intact crates. "Yeah, right. Now hold still, this will only sting for a second." _More like a minute, but you don't need to know that, do you?_ The younger man yelped out in pain as Shepard injected his damaged shoulder with enough medi-gel to properly heal his wound. _I hope that's enough anyway. Never had to deal with plasma before today. How did they get the energy levels, let alone the packet size of the 'bullet', just right to pull that off anyway?_

"Just a second huh?!" Kirk growled out as Alex kept him from falling over yet again. "You and Bones both have a _great _bedside manner, you know that?"

"Shut up and be happy it's working." Alex grumbled even as she breathed a sigh of relief at the sight in front of her. The plasma burn, which had cauterized the wound on its way through, was closing up like any other wound she _was _familiar with. _Not too much longer now, might as well distract him from the pain._ "Who's Bones?"

"Huh? Oh, a pain in the ass, also one of my best friends. He's a hell of a doc though, even if he does like sticking me with sharp things every chance he gets." Originally getting on the _Enterprise _had taken him being injected several times on their way to the med bay. _Not gonna be doing that again anytime soon._

"I like your friend already." Alex laughed at the glare Jim gave her as he shakily got to his feet and rubbed his now fully healed shoulder. "Reminds me of my former CMO actually, she never screws around either."

Rolling his healed shoulder experimentally, Jim nodded his approval when all he got back was a slight tingle, which was a vast improvement from minutes ago. Shepard hesitantly turned back towards the main building. "I'll see if I can get us some decent clothes. No one's going to be needing them anymore."

Kirk had seen the look on Shepard's face when she had opened the door, so he gently, but firmly, grabbed her arm and shook his head. "I got this, why don't you rest for a minute?" Alex nodded, knowing the man was just trying to help her save face by going into the home instead.

_Looks like I was totally wrong about him. He's dealt with all this, and probably worse, before. _Besides the main house, the rest were small storage units and an equally cluttered garage, which meant that if they wanted new clothes, then someone had to go into the house. Shepard was almost glad Kirk had volunteered as she watched him go for the door and take a deep breath before shoving his way inside. A few minutes later he stumbled back out, carrying two complete sets of clothing, a pair of boots and a large container of water. Alex didn't say a word when she saw him subtly wipe his mouth with his sleeve. Or when she distinctly smelled vomit on his breath.

She had busied herself in the meantime, grabbing the last rifle off the ground and searching the three bodies for anything useful. A quick check of the rifle revealed what had to be the power pack for the weapon. She then found the switch to drop out the blocky power pack and another to release a decent sized canister, most likely full of a type of gas, where ammo usually went in weapons back home. _At least that's similar. Ammo I can handle once I figure out what it's made out of, the power pack….might be another story._ Recharging the pack would require tools she didn't have, or the time to make them either.

"They were shot and piled in there like old rags. Least they didn't seem interested in the clothes, these should do for now. Got us some drinking water too. Good thing whoever else must have been with them missed this." Jim had noticed that any food and supplies that had likely been in the house were gone, leaving them short handed in that regard. Thankfully, there was a couple of what looked like hoverbikes behind the house which Jim was willing to bet had belonged to the raiders they had shot.

They quickly changed in separate, and then headed towards the odd craft. Shepard looked at them dubiously as she nudged one with her foot. "You'd have to be crazy to ride one of these things." The other bike abruptly started as Alex barely stopped herself from jumping back in surprise.

The eternally cocky grin was once again plastered on Kirk's face as he slowly started maneuvering the vehicle, and then did faster and faster loops around the area. He stopped next to the irked woman and pointed to the other bike. "Easier than it looks, hop on and I'll show you the basics."

Alex just looked at the flying death trap and then back at her grinning companion, before sighing in defeat. She climbed on the bike, and then suddenly realized she had no idea how to operate it. "Fine. Um...how did you start it?" _Where's the damn holographic interface when you need one? Hell, an instruction manual would be good at this point._

"You're joking right? What rock have you been hiding under again?" The woman glared at him as she went back to looking the controls over. _Something tells me anymore gloating will get my teeth knocked out._ Kirk pointed towards the red button on the tiny control panel. "When in doubt, it's always the red one...usually."

"Unless it happens to be the self destruct button." Alex muttered under her breath as she pushed the button and almost jumped when the bike lifted off the ground. She was going to kill him if she ended up flying off the ass end.

"There you go, now just twist the throttle on the right handlebar." Kirk dropped his head in exasperation as Alex rocketed passed him and into the open desert. _Probably should have said to do that carefully. _

Shepard rapidly sped away before turning the vehicle around and slowing to a stop beside him, the smirk on her face clear as day. "I could get used to this. Whoever those freaks were, at least they had good taste in vehicles."

Jim pointed to the large animal tracks in the sand that came and went in the same general direction. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. If I was a betting man, I'd say these bikes belonged to the people here. The guys who attacked them must have come in on whatever made those tracks."

Shepard quickly realized exactly what Kirk was implying as she stared at the massive footprints. "You think the rest of them left those three behind to grab these vehicles and whatever else they could find. Maybe even ambush anyone that came to check on the neighbors." If that were the case, the raiders would have probably been out here a while since Shepard couldn't see any other signs of life from where she was sitting currently. Even so, they couldn't survive out here on their own, not without any idea of where they were and where they could get supplies at least. "So, where do we go from here? Normally, I'd say we should go after the rest of the people who did this. Heading in another direction might be a little more prudent right now though."

"Sounds like a good idea as any I got Shep." One look at Shepard's face told Kirk she hated the very idea of leaving the raiders to attack another family, but their options were pretty limited. They had little water and no food, and with no idea how far the raider camp was or how many there were, they'd likely walk into a trap before they got close. "We can report this to the local authorities once we find some form of civilization."

"Let's hope the locals care enough to actually do anything." Too many days in Council meetings came to mind as Shepard powered up her bike and left Kirk in her literal dust.

_Oh, I like her... _Jim thought as he chased after the other bike, his usual grin back in place.

**Three and a half hours later.**

"Wow...what a shit hole." Shepard had seen a lot of trash heaps in her time, but even the krogan homeworld had looked better than the town they had drove into not ten minutes ago.

"Charming, isn't it?" Kirk couldn't keep the smirk off his face as they looked down at a relatively small settlement in front of them. "Personally, I'm glad that we just managed to find a town. Beats staring at endless sand, right?"

"I guess." Shepard shrugged, not entirely convinced the small city in front of them was much better than endless sand. Then she noticed a ship ascending from what looked to be a space port. "Okay, on second thought, its the most beautiful shit hole I've ever seen."

"Wait...you aren't actually smiling are you? And here I thought you could only smirk or frown." Jim quickly sped towards the town's nearest entrance before Alex had a chance to respond.

_Why does he have to be so goddamn annoying all the time? _Shepard just gazed in irritation at Kirk's retreating form as she quickly sped after him. Alex caught up with the man less than a minute later and joined him in staring at the white armor clad guards eyeing them cautiously. "They friends of yours?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing Shep." The strange vehicle in front of them was waved through the checkpoint in the time they had been talking, but not before the pair noticed the old man in the front seat who gave them a subtle wink before turning his attention to the front again as they drove away. "Okay, that was weird. You saw that right?"

Alex looked tempted to hit him on the head, but thankfully must have decided against it. "No, I didn't, that's why I'm looking at their vehicle as it speeds off right now. Of course I did jackass."

_Someone seriously needs to get laid. _Jim put on his best shit eating grin as he casually rode over to the armed guards. "Well hi there fellas, mind if-"

"Move along, citizen." The bored sounding man told him as Alex's eyebrows shot up. She hit her throttle and followed Kirk through the gate, shocked at how utterly incompetent the security forces were around here.

"What was _that_?" The terse whisper in his ear only made Jim grin all the wider as Alex glared at him once again.

"My charming personality at work? We're in, I wouldn't bothering complaining if I were you." To add insult to injury, Kirk slapped Shepard on the back as they made their way forward through the crowded streets. After a few minutes, Jim stopped and parked his bike outside what could best be described as a dive bar. "This place looks promising. If you want to find ship captains, just check the nearest bar. See anything that looks familiar?"

Shepard noticed the same vehicle that had entered the city ahead of them parked a few meters away. "Now what are the chances of that?" She didn't like coincidences stacking up on top of each other, especially right then considering she was way out of her element. Just on the street alone, she had seen half a dozen species she couldn't identify, let alone understand. Not only that, but it seemed that mechanical droids were common for these people since Shepard had seen just as many robots running around in the short time they had been in the city.

"Probably here for the same reason we are, grabbing a ride off this dust bowl so we can get home. Not that I wouldn't mind spending more time with a lovely lady such as yourself, but I have people counting on me.'

Alex only just held the urge back to punch him in the face as she rounded on him before she grabbed Jim by the front of his new shirt. "And I do too Kirk, so don't make the mistake this is a vacation for me. Believe me, it isn't. I want to get home just as much as you do and back to my own people, remember that before you open your mouth again." Letting his shirt go, Alex stomped off into the bar without a look back, leaving Jim to catch up. Before she reached the door, two droids wandered out. She ignored the gold humanoid appearing one's attempt at an apology, leaving the droid to scratch its head at her behavior.

Jim was the only one to hear goldie's comment as he passed by, which was probably just as well. "Let's hope Master Luke has luck inside R2. I do find that rude woman's appearance to be rather odd." The small blue and white domed headed droid only offered a series of beeps in response.

"Hey goldenrod, watch who you're calling odd. I'll give ya rude." Jim shrugged as he passed the two confused looking machines and headed inside. _Yup, my kinda place. Huh, is that a hammerhead shark sucking down a margaretta? Definitely not in Iowa anymore._

_Why is there a hammerhead shark drinking what looks like a margaretta? I'm definitely not on the Citadel anymore. _Alex had to shake her head before moving forward, surprised by just how many different alien lifeforms there were around the place. The band itself was composed of pale bulbous looking humanoids that didn't match any species she had ever seen. _At least the tune is catchy. God I need a drink_. She had already picked up on the fact that her money was likely worthless out here and made it a point to lift someone's wallet on her way to the bar. _Thanks for the lessons Kasumi._

"Tsk, tsk Commander. So, you paying or am I?" Jim smirked as he held up a familiar looking bit of currency.

Alex didn't need to look behind her to sense the guy Kirk had robbed had noticed the theft as the alien started stomping over to their spot at the bar. A young blonde man apologized after he was shoved against her by the angry drunk, who pushed him aside to reach for Kirk. _Nice going Jim. At least I know he hasn't had practice_. Shepard didn't move a muscle as the alien started grunting and shouting in its native tongue at Jim before the alien's companion translated for him, in a manner. "Hey! Did you steal from us?!"

"Who, me?" Jim's grin faltered as he subtly looked for something to smash over the guy's head before spying a nearby beer bottle. All he had to do was get to it, but if that failed, the bar stool would make a nice substitute. "Listen, this was all just a big misunderstanding. I'll buy ya a round and we can forget this ever happened right?"

"You won't be buying anything when you're dead!" The human shouted as his alien companion went for the gun strapped to his thigh.

_Well darn, I tried to be nice. _Kirk grabbed the bottle he'd spied and smashed it on the alien's face, turning to deal with the human guy next.

In the time it took Kirk to smash the bottle over the alien's head, Shepard had already spun the human around and twisted his arm painfully behind his back before slamming a kicked barstool at his feet, sending him to the ground where gravity took care of the rest. The loud crack that was heard was moments ahead of the man's agonized scream, as his shoulder was yanked out of it's socket and his arm broken in several places. Shepard kept a hold of the highly abused limb as she knelt to meet the fellow's tear filled gaze. "Take your friend and leave. I won't ask twice."

Both men nodded vigorously as they scrambled to get to their feet. Alex was slightly surprised when Kirk grabbed them by the shoulders and helped them up. "I'd listen to the crazy lady, gentlemen. Have a nice day now."

"Sorry about the mess." Alex said as she tossed a few of the odd coins to the bartender. The man shrugged and accepted the coins. He had dealt with far worse than what had just occurred. Blood on the floor was a common occurrence in the bar, if it wasn't severed limbs.

"Impressive my young friends. I admire your skill at dealing with those two and yet avoiding bloodshed at the same time." An older bearded gentleman in an old brown robe nodded his approval with a twinkle in his eyes. _So these are the two I felt. They could prove most helpful in the days to come._

_Oh great, if it isn't creepy old dude._ Kirk mused, as he nonchalantly shrugged at the man who had winked at him earlier. "I figure there's no need to kill every drunk idiot you meet."

"Violence solves little in my experience. Still, I wasn't about to let them try anything either." Alex said as she warily eyed the seemingly harmless old man. _He's about as harmless as Jack, or I'm still an FNG._ She hadn't missed the strange weapon on his hip that he swept under his robe the moment he saw where her gaze had wandered for a brief moment. Or the fact he went to reach for it just before they had dealt with those ugly drunks.

"Very wisely said, both of you." The man's eye flicked between them as a sly grin pulled at his mouth. "You no doubt are looking to charter a ship?"

"Ben! What are you doing? We can't trust them!" The young blonde man that had bumped into her protested, but the older fellow merely clapped his hand on his shoulder before gently pushing the kid behind him.

"It's alright Luke, I have...a very good feeling about these two. Would you be interested in splitting a charter perhaps?" The man cocked an eyebrow as Alex and Jim each tried not to show how exuberant they were at the offer, or desperate for that matter.

Alex had the odd feeling that he _knew_ exactly how bad off they were at the moment. All they had in their possession they had either stolen or brought with them. Alex started to speak but Kirk cut her off before she could say a word. "Sounds good to me, whaddaya think Alex?"

"Sure. Why not. _Jim._" _We don't have a choice in the matter anyway._ Slim prospects were better than none, but he at least could have _tried _to keep their identities a secret for a little longer.

"RRRRRAAAAAHHRRRAAAA?" Jim's first instinct was to find cover as he looked at the gigantic hairy alien standing over his shoulder. Alex merely raised an eyebrow as she turned to the source of the noise, having for a moment thought a krogan was behind them that had forgotten how to speak. The way he waved his arm to a table in the back where a human was sitting suggested the furball wanted them to head that way.

"Ah, meet Chewbacca, first mate on a ship that might just suit us." Ben said as he led the way to the indicated table which was only just big enough to seat them all.

"Whoa, whoa, who's blondie and the broad? Chewie said you were lookin' for passage for two, _not _four." Alex took an instant dislike to the arrogant looking captain the second she laid eyes on him. The feeling was mutual as he looked her over, leered might be more accurate. _She's been in a few fights too many for my liking. Maybe former Imperial officer, or another bounty hunter. Either way she's trouble._

_I hate this guy already. Wait, am I pissed because he looks like an asshole, or because he's eyeing up Shep. Hmmm, both I think. _As Jim came to that mildly disturbing conclusion, he tried not to grind his teeth as the man flashed a sarcastic grin at Alex.

"Two droids, myself, the boy, and our two new friends who have already proven themselves quite capable in a fight." Ben amended as he met the smuggler's gaze. "Five thousand now, and _twenty _thousand when we reach Alderaan."

"Twenty five huh?" The old man nodded as Han's grin turned into a full blown smile. "Alright you got yourselves a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay 94." It wasn't until he turned his attention to the door that his smirk started to fall when he saw Imperials heading into the bar. "Looks like someone took an interest in your little bit of handiwork."

Alex and Jim took one look at each other and as quietly and quickly as they could, left the table. Their fellow passengers did the same as they headed in a different direction. Alex passed two feet behind the nearest trooper on her way out and couldn't suppress the grin on her face as he didn't even glance up as she passed by. _Thanks Thane, I owe you one. _Moving through a crowd unseen was one of the assassin's many talents, and only one of the many he had taught her on the battlefield and in the bedroom. _It might've helped that they can't seem to see a damn thing in those ridiculous helmets._

_You always were a quick student siha._ She could practically hear Thane's voice against her ear as she made it outside moments later. The feeling it brought with it faded too fast for her, but it still caused a ghost of a smile to form on Alex's face as she made her way to the vehicle they had seen earlier that the two droids were standing beside.

If Ben had noticed the sadness behind Alex's blue eyes, he didn't comment on it when he got her attention. "Good, I see you have avoided our Imperial friends as well. My young friend and I shall see to selling our transport, and I suggest you do the same. Our pooled funds should be quite adequate I believe."

"Great, now we just need to find a buyer." Jim didn't look forward to trying to figure out how in the world they would accomplish that feat given the strange place they were in. To their amazement, Ben simply pointed to a nearby human that had been looking at their bikes before he had started to walk further down the street. "Oh, right."

"I got this one." Alex said as she jogged down the road to catch up to the young man that had been eyeballing their hoverbikes. "I see you're interested in our rides. We happen to be planning to leave today, might be willing to make you a good offer."

"They look a bit beat up but what do ya expect on this rock?" The man said, taking an instant liking to Shepard as he held out his hand to the woman in front of him. "Nice to meet you...miss..."

"Gunn, Allison Gunn." _Chock another point on to Kasumi._ The alias hadn't lasted longer than the party, but no one knew about that particular incident out here. "So, shall we talk price, mister….?"

"Oh, just call me Rel. Two and a half sound reasonable?" Shepard figured the man would try to lowball her and wasn't surprised at his first offer.

"If you expect me to walk off this planet maybe. How about six, three a piece?" Shepard countered, crossing her arms under her chest as she cocked her hip a little to the side.

"Four and a half is the highest I can afford, and if I wasn't in a bit of a hurry myself, I'd haggle you down lower if I could." Rel sighed, obviously hating to spend so much for a couple of old bikes, but he apparently needed whatever transport he could find. He was probably buying them for someone else who needed them badly. He wouldn't have been after both bikes if he had just wanted the one for himself, of that Alex was certain.

"Four and it's a deal." Rel looked up in surprise at Alex's offer, having expected to have to pay out the nose. He quickly handed over the money with a grateful smile before she could change her mind. "Hey, we all need a break sometimes right? Good luck Rel."

Alex nodded her approval and was about to start back when the man spoke up one last time. "You too Ms. Gunn, may the Force be with you in these dark times."

_The Force? Eh, whatever works I guess. _Alex just nodded to the man as he turned to inspect his new vehicles. Jim was impressed when she showed him the full pouch of coins she had managed to get. "How are our two friends doing?"

"Considering the kid is trying to haggle with a bunch of robed glowy eyed midgets, I think we're in trouble." Luke, by all appearances, wasn't doing so well either if the slightly frustrated look on his face was anything to go by.

"Fifteen hundred! Now you're just insulting us." Another series of strange words came out of the jawa's unseen mouth and Luke grumbled a bit louder. "Fine. Eighteen hundred." Ben merely observed the exchange, and Alex couldn't shake the feeling that the old man had had the money they needed all along and had simply sent them out to learn more about their new surroundings. Luke she figured just needed the learning experience. "So how did you two do? Better than I did I hope, otherwise we're gonna be stuck here for a while."

"I believe our young friends did quite well Luke." _Just as I thought she would._ Ben replied and his small grin widened a little when Alex casually tossed the four thousand she had gotten over to Luke, who looked about ready to eat sand the way his jaw had dropped.

Jim leaned over to whisper in Shepard's ear. "You didn't have to give them the whole thing you know. We only need five, remember?"

Alex merely looked over to Jim and didn't bother to whisper. "And the fact that they didn't have to take us with them at all never crossed your mind did it?" She didn't care about the money, so long as it covered some small part of their generosity. That was what mattered to Alex.

"Hey, it's not like I'm not grateful. Just being practical Shep." Jim held up his hands in a placating gesture at the icy glare he had just received. _Geez, woman knows how to guilt trip a guy better than Nyota._

The boy grumbled at them as he and the older man started making for bay 94. "You two done? I get the feeling that glorified pirate isn't going to stick around forever."

"Yeah we're done blondie." Kirk said even as he noticed the fact that Shepard seemed momentarily distracted. "Luke wasn't it? You never been away from home much have you?" The way Luke glared at Jim just made the Starfleet officer grin a bit wider. "I figured as much. You seriously need to work that stick out of your butt."

Ben put a hand on Luke's shoulder long before he tried to turn around and take a swing at the young man behind him. Alex meanwhile slapped the back of Jim's head for antagonizing the youngest of their group even as the droids brought up the rear, carrying on their own conversation.

"I say R2, Master Luke certainly does seem quite upset. Seeing loved ones killed will do that I'm afraid." The smaller blue and white droid let out an irritated warbling as it shocked the golden one. "Why you little...oh...I see your point R2."

Shepard stopped in her tracks and turned to face the decidedly nervous looking machine. "When did this happen, and how?" Any information was better than none at this point, but she made sure that Luke was out of earshot before pressing the droid for anything more. Loss, especially fresh loss, was not an easy subject for anyone that had suffered it.

"Earlier this morning. It was a most dreadful scene, if I do say so myself. Master Luke's parental units appeared to have been burned beyond recognition." Alex thought it might have been her imagination, but she could swear there was a slightly sorrowful tone in the droid's voice.

"Jesus Christ...the kid lost his family this _morning?_" _How the hell is he holding together as well as he is? _ Kirk looked over his shoulder at their two fellow passengers who had continued on, although Ben looked over at them briefly before turning his attention to the road ahead of him. "And now I feel like a giant ass."

"Let's get moving, you can feel sorry for yourself later." Even as Jim flinched at Alex's harsh tone, he noticed the concerned looked in her glacial blue eyes as they quickly jogged to catch up with the other men.

"What was all that about? At this rate we'll be lucky if we get to the ship by sunset." Luckily, Luke had no idea what they had talked about as they rejoined the small group moments later.

Ben cocked an eyebrow as a mild frown appeared on his face. "Oh, I think our two friends here just had an...enlightening conversation." Luke just shrugged as neither of them could bring themselves to look at the young man.

It wasn't until they turned down a side street that Shepard noticed someone was following them. He was several feet back, but the back of her neck was tingling and had been since they had started on their way to the docking bay. Until now though she hadn't had confirmation they even had a tail as a black robed alien trailed after them.

"I need to check on something Kirk, I'll meet you at the ship." Jim just nodded in understanding as he casually leaned towards her.

"Going to say hello to our friend? Gotcha. Just be careful, I'll see you at the docking bay." Alex tried not to show any surprise as the man smirked at her and walked off with the others. Only Ben took note of her absence but acted as if nothing was happening.

She made as if to check a nearby market stall, patiently waiting for the robed figure to pass her. As it headed for a small alley, she quietly followed it and made sure no one was paying attention as she bull rushed the blackish skinned creature into another alley, making the spy stumble over its own feet before it fell onto its back. "Now that I got your attention." Shepard grinned as she leveled her rifle at its neck, stopping it's attempt to go for the blaster on it's hip.

"Nice try, but you aren't getting away that easily. She's _really _observant like that." A very familiar smirking face was aiming a rifle at the now terrified alien as well.

Alex did her best not to growl at Kirk for nearly blowing everything. "I had this handled!"

"You sure did, but a little backup never hurts." Jim nudged the alien with his foot. "You better start talking, if she's pissed at me, just imagine what she'll do to _you._"

"Humans, you don't know who you're up against. The Empire will find you wherever you go." While there were a few strange noises between the words, it was intelligible for the most part. Enough that they got the message anyway. "You will not get anything else out of me."

"Really?" Alex's face uplifted into a feral grin. _Let me be clear, if you fail in this I will track you down and flay you alive with my mind._ That same idea from Liara seemed like the perfect opportunity to put into practice here. She might have been bluffing, but Shepard didn't plan to bluff, not if the Empire was the same group that had allowed or even ordered the brutal murder of Luke's parents.

"Oh, bad choice buddy. Well, have fun Shep. Just try not to get any blood on my clothes, alright? I like these boots." Jim backed up a few feet before giving the alien a shrug. "Remember, there's no shame in screaming, I wouldn't blame you pal."

Slamming the spy into the back of the alley with a wave of her hand, Shepard's body started to glow a dark blue as she followed the sprawled out alien down the dead end street. "Why are you following us, and who did you tell? I don't have a lot of time to play around, so if you don't start talking, I _will _flay you alive."

No one in this universe had ever seen biotic power before, and the spy was rightfully frightened by the blue glow that surrounded the human woman. The pain was secondary to how far out of depth he was. "The Empire wants the two droids, I was told to report their location to the garrison commander! That's all I know! I swear!"

_Well now we know who probably had the kid's parents killed. And all because of a couple machines?_ "Are you sure you know nothing else? Like why the Empire wants the droids?" Alex asked as she knelt by the alien, her right hand glowing brighter than the rest of her. "Lie to me and I'll rip your arm off at the elbow."

The spy desperately started to plead with Kirk to help him. "Please! Don't let her kill me!"

If Kirk was shocked by the sight of her abilities, he managed to keep his feelings in check as he continued his role of bad cop to Alex's _worse _cop. "I have to admit, even I'm a little afraid of your glowy trick Shep. Still, clock's ticking buddy."

"The droids must belong to the Rebels, it's the only reason the Empire would want them so badly! That's everything I know!" The robed spy cowered in fear as Alex got to her feet, expecting her to stomp on his neck.

"Thanks for your cooperation." Alex felt only a little guilt as she lifted the alien with a gesture before slamming him into the alley wall. The sickening crunch that followed resolved any doubt in Kirk's mind about the alien's wellbeing as the spy fell to the sand in a heap, never to rise again. She looked away from the accusing glare on Jim's face, hating what necessity had forced upon her, but there had been no other way to ensure their quiet escape.

"Dammit Shepard! Is that your idea of due process?! He didn't deserve that!" It took every ounce of Kirk's willpower to not aim his rifle at the woman.

Alex was remarkably calm as she rifled through the alien's pockets, looking for anything she could use or sell later. "No, that's my idea of making sure we survive. Haven't you noticed anything since we got here Jim? It's a smart guess that you're not from the same galaxy I am since biotics are obviously new to you, and neither of us are natives of this one. This 'Empire' ordered the deaths of Luke's parents, I'd be willing to bet every credit I have on that being true. That tells me that they wouldn't hesitate to kill us if they ever get the chance."

Kirk just growled at her as he headed for the other end of the alley. "Let's get the hell out of here." Alex didn't say another word as she followed him to the local space port.

**Docking Bay 94**

"Nice to see you two haven't gotten lost." Han said as he looked away from the hatch he had opened up underneath his ship to see that the last of the passengers had finally decided to show up. _I almost wish she hadn't shown up. That woman has trouble written across her face. _"Get on board blondie, you to _Princess._"

If he was hoping to get her to react in a negative fashion, Alex only smirked and walked up the ramp. "Whatever you say Captain."

Jim was only a few steps behind her as he turned to the annoyed captain. "She grows on you."

_Yeah, right. This better be worth it...I got a bad feeling about all four of them. _Han shook his head and hit the ramp control before heading for the cockpit. _Just have to think about the credits, I'll be free and clear of Jabba in no time. Too bad that chick is such a rough customer, she's a real looker._ "Chewie, let's get out of here, the sooner these people pay up the better." Han said as he took his place next to his old friend, pressing the control levers in front of him forward, and sending the ship hurtling to the stars above. Taking a note of an Imperial cruiser that was hanging around Tatooine's orbit, and that they weren't pursuing, gave Han an eerie feeling that one or more of his passengers were hotter than he realized as he made the preparations to jump to lightspeed. _Too late to back down now._

**Fifteen minutes later in a Mos Eisley alley….**

If not for the commander's habit of employing the local bounty hunters and spies that called Mos Eisley home, they never would have known that one of their tenacious allies was dead when he failed to report in with the location of their query. When they found the body of the spy left in the alley, even the garrison commander had to take a step back at the gruesome handiwork that had been left for them to find. Nearly every bone in the alien's body had been turned to dust, and the wall he had been slammed against had an impact crater as if it had been hit by a small detonator charge.

"Send word to the _Dauntless_. We've lost the trail." The garrison commander was already feeling a migraine forming behind his eyes as he turned to walk back to the command center they had set up. Today was shaping up to be a very long day.

Before the leader of the city's troops could get to the end of the alley, another of his men stopped him. "Sir, priority message coming from the _Dauntless_, they say it's….Lord Vader."

_What?! How does he know already?!_ If not for the helmet covering his face, everyone would have seen the fear in his eyes as he nodded for his communications officer to patch the message through to him. A small blue hologram appeared over his right arm, revealing the Dark Lord himself. "Lord Vader…."

The holographic figure impatiently crossed his arms. Even in miniature size as he was now, there was no mistaking that he was incredibly dangerous and not to be taken lightly. "What do you have to report Commander?"

"My Lord, I am afraid that the trail has apparently been lost. We found one of my local sp-" The armored man immediately reached for his throat as if he were suffocating. There was no rational explanation for it, yet it was happening as the Commander flailed and coughed until he collapsed in the dirt, his right arm extended before him.

As if nothing had happened, Darth Vader turned his attention to another in the crowd. "That is _most _disappointing Commander. Lieutenant, I hope you will be more successful than your predecessor. Find those droids, no excuses." Vader paused for a moment as if deep in thought. "And find out who killed the spy, I want them captured alive..._Commander._"

"Yes m'lord." The newly promoted Commander replied but the hologram had already disappeared. _Talk about a battlefield promotion..._

**End Notes: **

_Archer83: Well there you have it, our very own sci-fi odd couple are already involved in a galactic conflict they don't even know about yet. And, to make matters worse, Shepard has managed to attract the attention of a certain Dark Lord of the Sith less than ten hours into this little adventure._

_Vergil1989: Funny how that works. Even so, how their arrival will change things is still very much up for debate, but rest assured it WILL change things. What I want to know is how they got there to begin with lol. That aside, may the Force be with them all, they'll need all the luck they can get._


	2. New Universe, New Rules

_Opening Notes; Archer83; Welcome to back to Razor's Edge, and this is the part where, as the saying goes, 'Shit gets real, real fast.'. Just because James T Kirk and Commander Shepard are two of the greatest fictional heroes in sci-fi doesn't mean we aren't going to make them go through hell and back in this story. Enjoy. Please feel free to review or PM us. Thank you to everyone who has favorited or followed this story!_

_Vergil1989; As for some of our OC work, I think Rels was meant to be one of those characters you saw once and didn't see again, but it seems he's evolved into much more without our permission. I find I love when that happens, especially for such a fable as Star Wars. A few years ago I wouldn't have even attempted something like this, but thanks to Archer and a lot of needed practice, that's changed as you can see. I just hope we don't screw this up lol._

_Archer83; Thank Vergil but...I find your faith in me...disturbing. What can I say? I'm a fairly good down to earth guy lol. Now onto the story... _

**Chapter 2: New Universe, New Rules**

**Tatooine, On the Outskirts of Mos Eisley. **

**Two and a half hours later.**

_He's back, far sooner than I expected. Hopefully he didn't get himself into any trouble this time. _The togruta woman thought, as she walked out of the cave when she heard the tell tale hum of a hoverbike heading her way. _Good old Rels, at least I can always count on you._ Pulling the sand beaten brown cloak closer to herself as she stepped out into the waning light, her smile was genuine as she saw the man land by the entrance to the cave. "I'm glad to see you made it back Rels."

Rels was an older gentleman, who some might call a scoundrel at best. She knew though he was a fair better man than he appeared to be. Graying brown short cropped hair that was perpetually spiked up, in this case because of the ride out of Mos Eisley, was just visible under the white hood which he pulled down as he made his way to the cave. His cheeks were slightly pudgy and his brow was always wrinkled as if he were in deep thought. The most telling mark of his personality though was the perpetual grin that was always on Rels's face which made his light blue eyes light up, almost as if he was in knowledge of a joke only he understood. As if to prove that point, the man gave her a grin as he pointed to their new speeders, one having been towed by the other. "You know you can always count on me Soka. But...it probably didn't hurt that I got lucky this time."

"In my experience there's no such thing as luck. Still, tell me what happened." _What is this odd feeling? Did he come into contact with the source of the disturbance I felt earlier today?_ The moment Rels had gotten close, the strange feeling she had picked up on earlier that morning returned, and her friend's next words only confirmed her suspicion.

"Well, long story short, this apparently down on their luck couple needed credits in a hurry. The woman even gave me a break, and all I had to do was look a bit overwhelmed. Played the down on _my _luck routine on her. Worked like a charm. Only had to pay four thousand measly credits, they could have gotten six, easy. I almost gave her the money anyway. Almost." Rels's grin widened as they headed into the cave, his eyes always twinkled with slightly more delight after pulling the hood over someone's eyes. Literally in his young friend's case from time to time.

She merely shook her head and chuckled at her companion's humorous if slightly devious nature. She knew that he was exaggerating slightly, but she let Rels keep his ego intact as she put a hand on his shoulder before pulling him to her small cooking fire. A few of the local sand lizards were already prepared to eat. "Or they could have been decent people like you Rels. It doesn't matter in the end. We got what we needed to make the next step in our journey. Now we just need to hope we make it to the ship that's leaving, once we get confirmation that the Imperial cruiser is gone."

The small radio transceiver she had set up in the back of the cave was connected to the local Rebel faction's secure frequencies. So far there had been nothing save for the occasional update on progress on the planet's surface, but she had a good feeling the Imperials would be leaving soon. In the meantime, she saw no harm in a little idle banter while they ate. "So, what was this woman like? Did you see who she was traveling with?"

Rels leaned back a little as he looked to the cave ceiling. His brow wrinkled as he thought about what to say next to best describe the woman that had left a rather lasting impression despite their brief encounter. "She was somethin' else, I'll tell ya. A little beat up maybe, but she had this fire in her eyes. Kinda reminded me of you actually. Strong, but compassionate type. Had a way about her that you just knew everything could work out, so long as you fell in behind her."

"So what you're saying is, you thought she had a nice body right?" The almost sly grin on the togruta's face made Rels chuckle before he responded. _He is so boringly predictable sometimes. But in the dark times we live in, I'll take predictable over untrustworthy every time._

"Yup, that guy with her, now _there's _a lucky man. I got the feelin' that if they didn't hate each other's guts, they'd make a nice couple. Looked to be an older man and a boy traveling with 'em." Rels paused for a moment to take a bite of his lizard. "Had two droids with 'em as well. Kind of an odd group but eh, I've seen weirder. Like us, the secretive former Jedi and the _cunning vagabond_." His companion merely rolled her eyes and chuckled even as her thoughts turned inward.

_It's starting, just like they said it would._ _His timing could have been a little more accurate though._ Minor complaints aside, she was glad it seemed that things would finally start working in their favor. _I just hope Yoda and Obi-Wan are right, and that the Empire will fall because of the chosen one. If not him, I at least have a backup plan now._ Whoever that woman had been, her presence in the Force, even untrained, had sent ripples like a stone dropped in a pond. She knew that she wasn't the only one that had sensed the stranger's arrival.

"So Soka, what's the plan? Or is that one of those Jedi need to know things?" Rels wasn't offended by his companion's need to keep secrets. These were dangerous times after all and there was still a very substantial reward out for any surviving Jedi.

"It's the same as I told you before, but with one small change. You're going to stay here Rels. The other speeder and everything else I can spare is yours now. Thank you...you've been a good friend to be, but I have to go on my own path now." She couldn't risk her friend's life anymore than what she had, especially where she was planning on going.

"I wish you luck in tryin' to dissuade me from following ya girl." Rels held up a hand to stop her from interrupting him as his eyes fell squarely on her mostly orange face save for white markings on her forehead and cheeks. "You saved my ass more than a few times. Hell, if it wasn't for you, I'd either be dead from a glitterstim overdose, or worse, after..." His grin faded as he stared at the fire and ate the rest of his meal, no doubt thinking of the family he once had.

_Why am I not surprised he would be so stubborn about this? I always hate to see that look on his face, he deserves more than to follow me around like some loyal puppy. _"You were lost like I once was. We have both seen horrible things, and it changed us. It took another to drag us out of the darkness. If you truly can't be talked out of this, then you know I would never try to stop you." The former Jedi had found the man in the street, broken and near death. She had later found out that his wife and two daughters had been killed in a kidnapping gone wrong. It was little wonder that he felt it necessary to protect her after that.

Relsaron Kilert had once been a man with wealth and power on Coruscant, the capital of the Empire. Now he was happy to share a small cave and a few roasted lizards with the woman who had managed to save him from himself. Of course, he always joked that if he ever got tired of the dirt, he could always turn her in for the hefty reward. The reality was however that the moment he did, Rels had no doubt that the only reward he'd get was a knife in the back by the Imperials. _Besides, there's no way I'd ever betray you Ahsoka. No amount of money would ever be worth it after all you've done for me._ The memory made the old warrior smile and Rels looked up, having a feeling he knew where her thoughts had turned. _I hate to see her giving me that concerned motherly look, doesn't suit her at all._ "No need to picture me with my clothes off Soka. You know I'm always willin' if ya but ask."

"_Very funny_ Rels. No offense, but you're a little too old for me." She rolled her eyes at him and continued to eat, trying her best to suppress the smirk that wanted to escape.

"With age comes wisdom, they say...and I am very wise in certain areas." Rels chuckled to himself as he finished eating. While he would never lay on hand on the younger togruta, or let any else for that matter, he couldn't bring himself to stop flirting with her from time to time.

"I don't believe the occasional human, twi'lek, or..." Ahsoka did her best to not picture the image in her mind as she continued. "...trandoshan prostitutes count old man." It was one of the few vices he had left and one that she wasn't about to curtail. Everyone needed an outlet, and apparently, meditation wasn't for everyone. She had tried to teach Rels meditation, only to find out that he preferred to sleep more than center himself.

"Hey! Rrishara is one of the funniest women I've ever met...not to mention talented. Must have done something right last time, since she gave me a discount. That, and she always had a smile on her face whenever I left. I think it's because I'm her most generous customer, in more ways than one."

"More likely it's because she doesn't have to smell you anymore." Rels playfully tossed a bit of sand at the woman, only for it to hover in mid air in front of her outstretched hand before falling to the ground.

"Ya know, if I didn't like ya so much Soka, I'd call ya a cheat. Cheaters tend to meet rough endings out here, or so I've heard." He never got tired of seeing the Force in action, even if it was just a small parlor trick like what had just happened. Despite his 'threat', Rels was grinning.

"Good thing I never let you talk me into gambling in one of the cantinas then." While it would have made their life a lot easier, such actions would have drawn a lot of attention to themselves. Besides, it would have went against almost every tenet of the old Jedi Code to use her talents for self gain. Even if she hadn't technically been a Jedi for almost two decades, Ahsoka wasn't about to abandon her old training.

Suddenly, the small radio came to life with a whisper of static. "This is your regional weather net speaking. Looks like we'll be having clear skies and low winds for the next five to six days. As much as you moisture farmers out there might like them, I doubt we'll be seeing any dark clouds in the near future."

"That's it. We're in the clear. Come on, if we only have five hours to get to the ship, we'll need to hurry." She was already in the process of packing their few belongings and setting the thermal charge to destroy any evidence they had ever been there. They didn't want to risk the Imperials getting their hands on anything that could lead them to the Rebels.

_Least she ain't trying to stop me from followin' her. _"You don't have to tell me twice Soka. Lead the way." As light hearted as the man tended to act these days, Rels was all business once he got to be actively involved with Rebel missions. Secrecy was their greatest asset, and a man with nothing to lose, searching for a just cause in life was their greatest weapon. _Of course, having a former Jedi around evens the odds a bit._ Once their final preparations was complete and their hoverbikes loaded up, Rels gave Ahsoka a meaningful look before they took off. "I don't expect an answer Soka, but what happens if we catch up to your mystery woman?"

"We'll help her out of the darkness as well, or we'll likely die trying." There was no use sugarcoating the truth as far as she was concerned. She had survived too much and seen too much to lie to one of the few friends she had left.

"Good to know Soka. Like to know what my chances are of retirin' a very old man." Deep down, Rels knew that if it came down to either him or Ahsoka seeing an old age, well that was an easy choice in his mind.

"When it becomes time for us to rejoin the Force, not a moment sooner Rels. Until then, worry about getting to our ride off of this planet. Then we'll worry about tomorrow." _Be mindful of the present, let the future come as it will you must, young padawan. One of Master Yoda's better lessons._

Two speeders raced away in the darkness towards their clandestine rendezvous, with only short lived dust trails to show they had even been there. A lone herd of dewbacks in the cool desert night were present to witness the large explosion less than five minutes later. It left only ashes and smoke in one particular small cave.

**The Death Star, enroute to Alderaan.**

**Vader's Private Quarters.**

Deep in meditation and having left explicit instructions not to be disturbed, Darth Vader was reaching out to the edges of the galaxy when his mind brushed against something that caught his interest. _The tremors in the Force….they are getting closer. Is the disturbance I and my Master felt coming here? If my suspicions are correct, I will finally have the power to destroy my Master and take my rightful place._ Such dangerous thoughts were better left unsaid until the time was right, but time was on Vader's side. He had been waiting for nearly two decades thus far, a few more years wouldn't kill him. So long as things went as he intended, there would be little danger to himself and his position as the Emperor's chosen agent.

_If the stranger to this galaxy can be turned, so be it, but if not, then perhaps something can be learned from the corpse. _With such a prize to be gained, Vader pondered the level of risk needed to attain it. The reports from Tatooine had offered more questions than answers. He would need to send someone trusted to find this being, and the Dark Lord knew he only had one choice if he wished this to remain unknown to the Emperor. _It is fortunate I chose to bring him with me, leaving him behind would have only lead to his discovery. Destroying the lab was a necessary step. My Master must not know the whole truth until the time is right. _

A series of button presses on the hidden device on his arm, and a secret door opened beneath his meditation chamber. Darth Vader quickly descended into the dark passageway that led to where his apprentice slumbered in suspended animation. A wave of his hand and the machinery that was keeping his life signs in check started to bring the young Sith into wakefulness and awareness. When the process was complete, the glass shielding rose up and the young man fell before the Dark Lord, coughing up the foul tasting fluids that had preserved his body until now. "Rise, my apprentice."

The young Sith had learned long ago hesitation was not something his master appreciated. Even as he continued to clear his airways, he took his proper place before the man that had taught him everything he knew. "What is thy bidding, my Master?"

"There is an unknown and strange presence in the Force, and it is approaching quickly. You will bring this being before me. Preferably, alive. Dead if necessary. In either case, I believe this will lead to the destruction of the Emperor, and then my apprentice...you shall rule by my side." It was difficult to tell if the younger Sith quivered in anticipation or shuddered with dread at his Master's statement.

Regardless of the answer, there was no point in asking for more information such as a physical description of race, gender, or anything of the sort. When in doubt, the Force had always guided the way before, but it seemed he'd be flying a lot blinder than usual this time. "Yes, my master." A dark gleam showed in the young man's eyes as he bowed to Vader. "It will be done."

"Until you can construct your own lightsaber, I have had time to construct several. Choose your weapon wisely, and when the disturbance arrives, I want you to be ready to face it." Leaving his apprentice to prepare, Darth Vader had other matters to attend to. The interrogation of Princess Leia Organa, for one, had been going poorly. Even with the mind probe's methods, no information had been extracted from her. Then Moff Tarkin had suggested that they use the Death Star's main weapon on her home planet. It was an excellent idea, but one that had the potential to make her even more tight lipped than ever if it backfired in its purpose to get her to see the futility of her continued defiance. One way or another, Vader would rip the information he wanted out of her. It was only a matter of time, after all. _What will happen first I wonder? Will she break, or will the disturbance arrive first? Either way, I must plan for the future._ He hadn't lived this long by being foolish.

'**Merchant' vessel Millenium Falcon.**

**Enroute to Alderaan.**

**ETA, seven hours.**

Even after making the jump to hyperspace, going from one end of the galaxy to the other took time. The ship's two crew and her passengers had used some of that time to sit down for a decent meal as they discussed the near future. From what Alex and Jim heard from both Ben and Luke, they were on a mission to Alderaan to deliver the smaller blue and white domed droid, R2-D2, to a faction called the Rebel Alliance. The droid contained some kind of vital information that the Alliance needed to topple the Empire, or at the very least put up a good fight.

Jim stared at the old man across the table from him. "So let me guess this straight...this woman, Leia right? She's part of this group you're helping and got herself caught by these Imperials. Now getting important information into the right hands, and I've seen enough already to see that these Rebels _might_ be, is one thing. But who's going to save _her_? You let these people hold her long enough and they'll get each and every secret out of her, one way or another."

"I hate to say it, but Jim's right. Even so, we have several problems stopping us from doing anything about it." Alex said, as she held up her hand and started counting off the list she had come up with. "We don't know where to start looking. Barring that, that cruiser in orbit when we left was the biggest ship I've ever seen except for one, and that was the Destiny Ascension. I assume a similar ship most likely attacked her vessel. We would have no idea what kind of opposition we'd face once we got to her, and reinforcements are always a possibility. We'd be stuck between a rock and a hard place and then where would that leave us?"

"She's screwed. You could have just put it that way Shep." Kirk gave the woman a rather dejected look as he slumped in his seat.

"I didn't say that I wouldn't try, but we'd need a location first. I've done a lot more with a smaller group behind me." Alex grinned slightly and the gleam in her eye wasn't hard to miss to anyone sitting around her.

"While I admire your compassion my friends, Princess Leia would want us to complete her mission before worrying for her safety. Once we have given the Rebels R2-D2, _then_ we will be able to plan her rescue. If you would be interested in helping with such an endeavour that is?" Ben let his words hang in the air around the table, curious to see who would bite first. Not to his surprise, it was Jim that spoke up before Alex.

"Is that a trick question old man? I've seen enough of this galaxy to know evil people when I see them and that these Imps are bad news. When you can't even walk down a street without being tailed by one of their hired eyes, you know something's not right." He looked towards Alex for only a moment, but he bit back the rest of his comment as he turned to his food.

If Alex had seen the subtle glare he threw her way, Alex didn't comment on it. "Again, I hate to agree with Jim but he's right." Folding her hands underneath her chin, Shepard appeared deep in thought as she looked to Luke, but it was Han that spoke up next. _Why am I not surprised?_

"Both of you are crazy as a womp rat in a trash compactor. Saving a rich girl has its perks, but whaddya gonna do with those creds if you're dead? Personally, I wouldn't risk drawing the attention of the Empire for enough Alderaanian gemstones to fill this ship three times over." Han just threw his empty plate on the table and stood up, giving the two a sarcastic smirk before moving to leave for the cockpit.

Alex wasn't done with him just yet however. Han didn't get far before she grabbed his arm and gave him something to think about. "You might wake up one day and find that you missed out on a chance to make a real difference. Of course, that would be assuming you could stop counting your credits long enough to do it."

An irritated Solo jerked his arm free from the marine's light grasp before making a beeline for the cockpit, where a puzzled Chewbacca waited for him. The wookie could almost swear there was the slightest look of guilt on his trusted friend's usually cocky mug. "Don't ask. Not. One. Word." Han ignored the loud huff of annoyance next to him as his settled in for the rest of their trip.

Since both of them had seemingly lost their appetite, Jim and Alex had headed for a couple nearby bunks and passed out only minutes later. Luke had found a quiet corner of the ship soon after the meal had ended and was lost in thought, while Ben wandered to the living quarters. He wasn't a young man anymore after all and was about to try to have a nap when he felt rather than saw the fact the two guests he had invited along were having rather severe nightmares.

_They are both haunted by those they could not save, far more than any perils they themselves have faced. If what I have sensed of the future is true, then they will have to endure yet more sorrow. But, if we are to prevail, then the needs of the many must outweigh the needs of the few._ Despite being in such close proximity to their shared pains and old wounds, Obiwan kept a straight face as he continued on his way. Sleep would be long in coming for him with those two around, but he didn't complain since it gave him an excuse to start Luke's training.

**Five and a half hours later...**

_You did good child._ Alex bolted up in the bunk and bit back the scream as she bashed her head against the ceiling. Pain flared behind her eyes but it faded quickly as she rubbed her forehead, cursing her stupidity at letting past memories get such a strong reaction out of her. _At least it was a better nightmare than my usual ones._ Her usual nightmares almost always involved those close to her being hurt or killed in some horrible fashion. The worst one she could recall involved her, and every member of her crew, being liquified by the Reapers to make a new and more powerful Reaper construct. The worst part was that they were still aware of what had happened to them, and they always blamed her for letting it occur. She had to watch each of them die horribly before she herself started to melt, and always woke up screaming from the imagined pain.

"Bad dream huh?" Kirk asked from the bottom bunk, having woken up moments before she had.

Alex let her head fall back onto the stiff pillow as she started to calm down. "Yeah...you too?"

"You could say that." Kirk replied, not about to elaborate. Seeing the entire destruction of Vulcan stuck with you no matter who you were or what race you happened to be. But Kirk's nightmare wasn't _just _about his inability to save an entire planet, along with billions of lives. The worst were the dreams where he couldn't save one. Sometimes he found himself standing next to Spock on Vulcan as the planet collapsed, forced to watch his friend's mother die no matter what they did to try and save her. Other times, he would find himself in the conference room next to Pike the very moment Khan started firing through the window. And once again, nothing he did prevented his former captain from dying in Spock's arms.

"Well, since we're not about to start sharing, might as well see what everyone's up to." Alex said as she swung her legs over the bed and hopped down. She winced when she landed on her right leg at a wrong angle, but hid her discomfort well. Or so she thought.

"Old war wound Alex?" Ben asked from a nearby seat as he watched Luke fight against an old remote droid, an energy saber of some sort in his hands.

"Something like that. You tend to collect them after a while." Even as she spoke, Alex noticed that Luke was getting shot more than he was managing to block. The fact he was blocking _anything _at all was amazing in and of itself, but that didn't stop Shepard from saying something to the youngest of their strange little group. "Hey kid, I think the point is to _not _get hit. Here's a thought, maybe not having the shield down on that helmet would help your aim." _Still, how is he able to block even a few of those shots without seeing the bolts coming at him?_

The intrigued look on Alex's face wasn't lost on Ben. "It's part of his training Alex. Don't worry, he'll figure it out. You could actually learn a thing or two as well." The wizened man said, before Luke could say a word. It was probably just as well since he _did _have an activated lightsaber in his hands. "Perhaps you would care to try? Surely you could do better than an inexperienced boy on his third attempt?" As Luke pulled off the helmet, he had to allow himself a smirk at the look on Alex's face.

"Is that a challenge old man?" Alex smirked, knowing she was being baited, but she was eager to bite. Kirk raised an eyebrow at what was playing out before him, curious to see what was about to happen as he took a spot against a nearby wall.

_Should be interesting to see what she can actually do. Might even see if I can sucker the captain of this tub into a couple bets. And speak of the devil._ Kirk looked towards the cockpit door where Han stood, his arms crossed and a cocky grin on his face. _Didn't take him long to get board. Can't say I blame him, I'd go nuts staring at nothing but a blue tunnel for hours. At least back on the Enterprise you could see the stars passing by._ "Hey captain, care to make a little wager?"

He was still irritated with what had happened at the table earlier, but looking out the cockpit window _had_ gotten boring real quick. "I'm already taking your money, but I don't mind taking a bit more blondie." Han grinned a bit wider, starting to like Jim's way of thinking.

"Hundred credits says she can't block the first ten shots." Jim confidently said as he felt Alex's eyes locking on him. Han just grinned and nodded his agreement.

Alex just glared at the smirking blonde captain as Luke carefully shut the weapon off and handed over his helmet to Ben. "Nice Kirk...thanks for the vote of confidence." Taking the cylindrical 'hilt', Alex pressed the button to activate it before it emitted the blade of light blue energy. _It's virtually weightless. Even my omni-blade has some heft to it, but this saber? If I'm not careful I could lose a hand, or worse._

As if reading her mind, their cocky captain had something to add to the proceedings. "Be careful you don't cut your own arm off there _princess_." Han said as he took a seat across from Kirk who remained leaning against the wall _This ought to be good._

Alex ignored Han's sarcastic comment and listened to what Ben had to say. "You're no stranger to fighting, but this will require you to accept that the galaxy is not as you once thought. You will need to believe in new concepts and different ways of viewing the galaxy around you."

She had seen a lot of things and had experienced far more, but Alex was having trouble wrapping her head around what Ben was trying to show her. "Okay….but what does any of that have to do with blocking a shot of energy with this glowing sword?"

"Patience my young friend, we're getting to that, I promise you." Alex frowned, but didn't bother complaining as, not too surprisingly, Ben placed the helmet Luke had worn on her head, completely blocking her vision.

Shepard took a moment to prepare herself as he reactivated the remote droid. _Even blind, I know I can do better than the kid. Okay...just listen for the movements. How hard could this be? Ow! Son of a bitch that hurts!_ The remote had taken a shot at her left knee and the blast sent waves of tingling energy through her body. It wasn't nearly enough to do permanent damage, but it still hurt a great deal.

"Do you think she'll get it before I did Ben?" Luke asked, having almost seen the remote during his own session as he tried to hide his amusement at the sight of Alex hopping around on one foot. _Let's see how cocky she is with that thing at full power._

"We shall see Luke." He hadn't missed the fact that Luke had upped the power on the remote's control device. Still, he knew without needing to scan her from head to foot that her tolerance for pain was far beyond most people's he had ever met.

By the fifth time she was hit, Alex was starting to get frustrated. By the ninth time she was ready to rip the helmet off and slam the droid into the wall with her biotics. As she was hit again in the shoulder, a simmering rage started to build, because not only was she failing, but Jim had just made money off of her pain, much to Han's annoyance. _THAT'S IT. ENOUGH!_ A cold serenity fell over Alex as she not only blocked several of the next shots that came her way, but the eighth bolt of energy met the droid dead center, sending it spiraling to the floor at Ben's feet.

As soon as she heard the device crash on the deck, Alex released the button on the energy weapon and removed her helmet with a victorious flourish. "Ha! Not bad for my first time huh?" The feeling of satisfaction she had gained soon faded the moment she laid eyes on the older man. She had expected Ben to be proud of her for beating his little test so easily, but the man only looked concerned.

_Victory wasn't the point my young friend. _He merely frowned as he looked to the damaged remote before looking up at Shepard. "You _have _taken a step into a larger world Alex, but how you got there worries me." Alex wasn't the only one confused, except Luke, as the old Jedi collected the remote, hoping to fix the thing for future use.

"Wait huh? What just happened?" Kirk asked even as Alex glared at the old man's retreating back.

"Looks to me like it's all hokey religion and tricks to me blondie." Han shrugged as he went back to the cockpit, having grown bored once it seemed that nothing else of interest was about to happen.

Luke meanwhile had gestured for Shepard to follow him to a quieter part of the ship. " I'm not sure what Ben meant, but I think he might have been worried for good reason." Once he was certain no one else would hear them, Luke nervously looked to Alex as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I may have...I _did _turn up the power of those bolts. I swear I didn't think they would hurt you that badly, but it was wrong of me in any case."

"I guess I deserved that." She rubbed at her sore shoulder for a moment before speaking further. "I better go talk to him then." Alex sighed as she threw the deactivated lightsaber over to Luke. She had her own blade anyway. It wasn't a pure energy blade perhaps, but it still got the job done. Before she left to find Ben, the marine looked over her shoulder towards Luke. "You've been through a lot today, and if it helps, I know how it feels to lose those you're closest too. I always had an open door policy back home, and old habits are hard to break." It wasn't an outright apology for her earlier behavior, but it was close enough for what she needed it to be as she left Luke to think about her offer.

Alex was only mildly surprised when a hand landed on her shoulder. "Hey Shep, don't take this so hard, but it was just a silly test. I got the feeling ol Benny boy pulled a Kobayashi Maru on you." Alex just gave Jim a blank stare before he realized she had no idea what that meant. "Uh….it's basically a test that can't be beat, but victory wasn't the point."

Her curiosity was immediately piqued as she turned to look at her companion. "What was the point of that test then?"

"To control your fear, so it doesn't control you. I..._might_ have cheated when I took it the last time, but I got the point later when I passed my own real version of the creator's original test concept. Funny thing though, he and I became good friends."

_I wonder if some of the admirals and captains back home would have benefited from such an idea? Huh, might have to look into it more later. And why doesn't it surprise me to hear that he cheated? _Alex gave Kirk her best dubious look as she sat down by the small round table in the passenger area. "You actually have more than one friend? I'm stunned."

"Ha ha Shep. Yes I _do_ have more than one friend. Quite a few, now that I think about it." Jim had tried to be slightly more professional in his dealings with the crew after officially receiving command of the _Enterprise _as Pike's relief captain. Nonetheless, he had become very close to his senior staff and other members of his crew in a relatively short amount of time.

_As do I Jim._ The crew of the Normandy had become close as family, and after three separate engagements with the Reapers, it made sense for such strong bonds to have been forged between them. "I guess there are stranger things out there." Alex held up a hand before Kirk could say anything against that latest comment. "In all seriousness, I just hope we get back so we can see our own friends and family again. From what you've told me of yours, they sound like a nice group of people." What Shepard didn't say was that she had no idea how they were going to do that. With no idea how they even got here to begin with, it'd be next to impossible to get back.

"You mean _if _we get back Shep." Alex looked up in surprise at Jim, but it became quickly apparent that he had already put two and two together. "We have no idea how we got here so how are we supposed to find a way to get back? I ain't givin' up, but we need to be realistic, that's all I'm saying."

"I guess you're smarter than you look. Still….maybe I was deluding myself more than anything. You get used to being strong for everyone around you…." She didn't have to finish that sentence as Kirk nodded solemnly.

"I know what you mean, Shep. Like the old saying goes, the captain's always right, even when they aren't. To let your crew believe otherwise, you might as well stay in space dock."

"That's not _exactly _how I would have said it but you get the idea." She had a newfound respect for Jim as she stood and met his for once, serious gaze. "You're not a bad guy Jim. I _still _say you're crazy, but you're the kind of crazy that gets the job done." Just as she was about to walk away to find Ben, she was stopped by Jim.

"Like you Shep?" The cocky grin had returned, and Alex found she didn't mind it as much.

Turning to look over her shoulder, Shepard grinned at her new friend in this galaxy. "No, I'm crazier. Kind of comes with the job of being the savior of the galaxy and all."

Jim went to move towards his bunk but stopped when her words hit him. "Wait, what?" Alex had already disappeared by the time he turned around. "Damn, she's quick."

When Alex did find Ben, she somehow wasn't surprised to see the knowing smile on his face. "Why do I get the feeling you heard most of that conversation?" Even knee deep in repairs on the remote droid, Ben had missed little as Alex pulled up a chair and got comfortable.

"I might be a well traveled old man my young friend, but my hearing is still as good as ever." The last of the scorched metal and fused circuits was laid out before the old man but with the way he was handling the tools in front of him, Alex had no doubt that the damage would be erased before too long.

"So are you going to tell me who you really are? The old hermit in the desert veneer doesn't fit you at all." The 'old hermit' routine was far from what Shepard imagined of the old man, but she couldn't come right out and say it either without being incredibly rude.

"What do your feelings, your instincts tell you?" _I know you can come up with an accurate comparison my young friend. _The old guardian of peace patiently waited as Alex thought it over.

"You carry yourself like a soldier, not to mention how observant you are." Ben raised an amused eyebrow as he continued to tinker with the small droid. "You were going to deal with those men in the bar if we hadn't beat you to the punch. And you always seem to be aware of those around you and your surroundings, even when you're appearing otherwise, just like now. If I didn't know any better, I'd have called you a fellow Spectre."

"The peacekeepers of your galaxy no doubt. You are one of these Spectres, or were I imagine." Only then did Ben look up to meet Alex's intense gaze.

"Retired." Shepard nodded in confirmation, although she doubted the Council would agree with that assessment. _Once a Spectre..._ "So what are you old man?" Alex might have appeared rude if it wasn't for the sly grin on her face.

"A fellow peacekeeper, as you implied. I was a member of an order called the Jedi...many years ago. Like you no doubt have done, I've lead people into battle as a general during the war, but our order was always dedicated to peace. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights maintained peace and order in the Old Republic and its allies. But that was before the dark times, before the Emperor rose to power."

"And now we have the Empire huh?" Old Ben nodded and Alex sat back in her chair, deep in thought over what she had seen and learned of late. "I'm guessing this guy didn't come around out of nowhere, to have pulled one over on a group like the Jedi if they were half as strong as you made them out to be."

_Observant and wise beyond her years. _"My former apprentice, a good man until he turned to the dark side, helped the Emperor hunt down and kill nearly all of the Jedi Knights. I hope you never have the misfortune of meeting Darth Vader face to face. I fear even you would stand little chance against him."

Normally Alex would have challenged such words given her propensity for doing the impossible, but something in the old man's voice as well as his face told her that this Darth Vader was far stronger than any enemy she had ever heard about before. Instead she opted for a less heavy topic. "I've been meaning to ask, but just what is the Force anyway? I get that there are two sides to it from what you've said so far, but what is it?"

"The Force, in its most basic form is everywhere. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together. If I may however, I have a question for you. How is it that you were able to kill the spy?" At the surprised look on Alex's face, Ben chuckled lightly as he looked towards where Jim had remained in the passenger area. "When you two came back, your friend was most displeased. I assume he did not agree with how you dealt with the problem that had followed us after you had disappeared for a time, and it seems my suspicions were correct."

"Yep, definitely an old soldier." Alex could only shake her head at the old man as a small smile flickered across her face. "I assume you've never heard of dark energy, or biotics for that matter." Ben gave a slight shake of his head before she continued. "To put a long story short, I was born with the ability to manipulate the dark energy in my body. My mother was exposed to something we call eezo, or element zero, while I was still in her womb. It collected in nodes along my nervous system and allows me to harness dark energy in many different ways. A person with these abilities is called a biotic."

"That small device on the back of your neck is no doubt involved in these abilities, correct?" It was Alex's turn to nod as Ben rubbed at his chin. "Very interesting. I couldn't help but notice a slight tremor in your voice when you spoke of biotics. Is there perhaps some contention among your people about their use?"

"You could say that. The first biotics were the result of industrial sabotage. Factories and ships were purposely damaged or destroyed to expose the nearby populations to eezo. Nearly everyone that came into contact with the element developed terminal forms of cancer, as well as birth defects in their unborn children. Most of the first _trained _biotics didn't survive, and if they did, they had serious mental and physical problems either because of their implants or they pushed themselves way too hard. Rather they were purposely pushed too far. I was a second generation biotic, meaning I was lucky and most of the research had been done by that point and the implant had been perfected to protect the person's health while giving them control over their abilities."

A dark frown once again replaced the usual twinkle in the man's eyes. "I see there are those in your galaxy who are equally as criminal in their pursuit of power as the Empire. Were those responsible for these acts ever found?"

"They were found, but as to whether or not they were all discovered and dealt with I can't be sure. The organization that was most responsible was dealt with, but I don't think they were the start of it." Even with her unique understanding of Cerberus, she doubted that the pro human group been solely responsible for every element zero exposure case. Some of the accidents had truly been just that, as far as everyone knew anyway, and even if that hadn't been the case, Cerberus hadn't been around long enough to have been able to orchestrate every exposure on record. At least, that's what Alex believed.

"I am glad that you were able to bring justice for some of those affected at least." The older man seemed to pause for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to tell Alex something. When he did, Ben put down his tools and stood from his chair, indicating Alex should follow him as he headed for the cockpit. "You are even more unique than you know."

"That's one way to put it." Alex wasn't so sure she was as unique as Ben seemed to believe, but before she could get further she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

He didn't need the Force to tell him that this young woman didn't consider herself or her abilities highly. _If her unique powers are indeed a result of crimes against her own people rather than a naturally occurring phenomena, then it makes sense that there would be those that wished to be born simply normal. People inherently fear what they don't understand. _"You do not consider your gifts a blessing, even though they have obviously served you well throughout your life my young friend." It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact.

"Let me put it this way; not everyone liked having biotics around. Even after some of the misinformed rumors and propaganda was put down, there were still those that made it their business to make life miserable for people like me." _It explains why my old man had a drinking problem._ Her being a biotic had played a part in it, but Jason Shepard had been a career officer long before Alex had come into the picture. It just gave him the added incentive to leave, but he had always been distant anyway, so her mother, Hannah, had barely noticed when he finally did put an end to their marriage. Things could have always been worse though. _At least I wasn't a colonist on one of the worlds batarian slavers raided._ "Anyway, it was a long time ago now, and a lot has happened since those days."

"I see." Two words had never been spoken with such thought behind them. "You can come out now Jim. I'm sure you've learned quite a bit by now." Jim cursed as he stepped around the corner, a wry grin on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"For the record, I spotted the thing on her neck the first time I saw her. Figured it might be rude to ask about it is all." Alex looked ready to deck the man for invading her privacy, but opened her closed fist as she realized she would probably have done the same thing in his place.

"Well at least he's honest." Ben replied, earning a somewhat playful eyeroll from Shepard since they could tell he was lying before the old man seemed stricken by a sudden bout of weakness as he immediately went for the closest chair. Both Alex and Jim, who was followed by a concerned Luke moments later, were at his side at almost the exact same time. Luke was the only one to ask what was wrong but Alex had a terrible feeling she knew before Ben answered. "I felt a great disturbance in the Force. As if millions of voices cried out in terror, and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened."

Everyone looked to Ben, wondering what he meant, but no one had any answers. Whatever it was that the old man had picked up, and Alex had no doubt he had picked up on something, she just hoped it didn't mean what it sounded like. _There's no way that a planet suddenly disappeared or something...right?_

Hopefully the elderly man was just having a senior moment, but from the look of worry on Alex and Luke's faces, Jim was starting to doubt that. "You don't look too good, maybe you should get some rest."

Ben merely smiled but shook his head at Jim's concern. "Don't worry, it'll pass soon. It's one of the few downfalls of being Force sensitive. I do not wish to alarm anyone here, but such shocks are only felt when life is lost in great number at the same time."

"One way or another, we'll find out soon enough." Alex said as she started towards the cockpit once again. "I'll go warn Han that there might be trouble ahead. Better safe than sorry." Jim nodded as the woman quickly walked away, but his attention had been caught by the similar look in her eyes that he had seen in Ben's moments earlier.

_Whatever the old man was showing her and Luke seems to be rubbing off, and fast. Why am I worried about that?_ Jim couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong, and it wasn't just the fact that he was potentially walking into another catastrophe.

Han meanwhile hid his displeasure at seeing his least favorite passenger as she invited herself up to his cockpit. "You know I could always have Chewie show you the way out, right _princess_?"

"RRAAHHRRAAA?" Chewie howled in disagreement to his friend's less than appropriate behavior.

Han shot his buddy a look of mock betrayal as the wookie glared at him in turn. "Oh shut up. So what if I'm not a gentleman, I could care less. She's trouble and you and I both know it furball."

Alex only crossed her arms and glared daggers at Han as she spoke. "_She_ is standing right here jackass. Look, I didn't come up here for a fight, I just came up here to tell you that we might be flying into a bad situation. Don't ask how I know, because I honestly couldn't tell you. Call it a gut feeling, and my gut has yet to fail me."

"Fine, whatever. Leave us in peace will ya? You and your buddies still owe me the rest of that charter fee anyway, so until the job's done, we're stuck together. As much as I hate the thought." The thought that she could pay off part of the charter in other ways crossed his mind for a moment, but he wasn't nearly stupid enough to say that in front of her, let alone Chewie. Wookie warriors like Chewbacca were honor bound to those that saved their lives, but even his bond with his friend wouldn't protect him if he pissed off the giant furball.

"You'll get your money." _As soon as I figure out how to get the rest if old Ben doesn't have it. _Alex gave the man a mildly disgusted look as she briskly turned and left the small compartment. _God I hate this guy, even Zaeed had a little more decency than this prick._

"Remind me why I agreed to this Chewie?" It was a rhetorical question but Han knew the wookie beside him would answer anyway.

The wookie glared at Han as if that as the dumbest thing he had ever said. "RRRRAAAAHHHHHRRRRRAAHHHAAA."

"Yeah, not giving Jabba an excuse to gut us _is _a pretty good reason." The smuggler just sighed as he watched the unending void of hyperspace pass around them. "At least she was nice enough to give us a heads up, so if we _are _walking into a trap, we had fair warning right buddy?" Chewie grumbled his response, earning a small smirk from Han as he looked out the cockpit window again.

**ETA to Alderaan, thirty seconds.**

Han cast an annoyed stare behind him to the overly crowded cockpit before turning back to the controls. Alex just crossed her arms and waited while Jim tensed up in worry. _Last thing I need is a damn audience right now. _Doing his best to ignore the passengers behind him, Han continued as if he didn't have anyone looking over his shoulder. "Alright Chewie cutting to sublight engines." The moment the void of hyperspace disappeared, their worst fears were realized as sizable chunks of rock flew past the ship but there was no sign of the planet. "Looks like we jumped into an asteroid field! Something's wrong, the charts don't show anything like this in this part of the system. Maybe an asteroid collision?"

Kirk was the one that broke the silence. "The entire planet's gone." Alex never would have believed such a thing possible, but the look on Jim's face spoke volumes. Ben silently nodded as he took in the devastation he already knew they would find. _This is just like Vulcan all over again._

"How is this even possible?" Luke asked, bewildered just as much if not more so than the others around him.

"Destroyed, by the Empire." Ben said, confirming what Alex and Jim had feared even though Han didn't seem so quick to believe it.

He ignored the old man and offered his own two credits into the conversation. "It's not. It'd take more firepower than a hundred star destroyers could carry to blow up a planet like that." Chewie and Han were barely able to avoid the larger chunks of rock as they neared the edge of the massive debris field less than a minute later.

If they thought they were out of the woods however, they were sadly mistaken as the ship shook violently right before a small fighter sized vessel flew past. "It followed us!" Luke shouted as he raced to get a better look at the enemy craft.

"No, it's a short range fighter. Even I can see that." Alex said while Jim and Ben nodded their agreement. "There's no way a ship that small could get out here on its own. There's gotta be a station or a carrier craft nearby."

Ben tracked the fighter with his eyes while his tone remained patient and calm. "It's an Imperial fighter to be precise. And you are quite correct in your assumptions, it wouldn't be alone in this system."

"Whatever it is it won't be around long. Chewie jam its transmissions. One of you make yourselves useful and head for a turret." Han didn't plan to let that thing report them in.

"It's best to let it go, it's too far out of range." The Tie Fighter was even then speeding off into the blackness of space, and Ben doubted their ship could catch it in time even as Jim and Alex ran off to the quad gun emplacements onboard.

Alex had just slid down the ladder before jumping into the lower turret's seat as her eyes locked onto a bright white speck in the distance. Few times had she felt cold dread hit her, but seeing the growing white dot in front of her made that feeling return with a vengeance. _That's not good. At least we know __where he's going. They must have a base on that planetoid . _Alex quickly grabbed a nearby headset and spoke into the mic. "Are all of you seeing this? The fighter is heading for that small moon."

"I see it Shep. I don't think it's a moon though...look how uniform that one gigantic indentation is." Jim said, having a bad feeling of his own which was growing steadily worse the closer they got.

Ben stared at the ever expanding object before them and knew the man was right. "You're correct. That's no moon, it's a space station."

"What, are you all crazy? It's too big to be a space station." Han said in disbelief as he gestured towards the view ports.

"You're in denial Solo. Get us out of here! NOW!" Alex shouted, half tempted to go to the cockpit herself by that point. If not for the fact she didn't know the first thing about piloting a ship, she would have done so. If she hadn't seen something it herself, she'd have had a hard time believing it too, but the proof was there for them plain as day. Why couldn't Han admit it was beyond her.

Jim was quick to back Alex up as he stared at the massive construct in awe. "I hate to say it Han buddy, but I strongly suggest you listen to Alex. _That _is a space station." By then the 'moon' had completely filled their respective windows, and it was still growing in size and scope the closer they got. _How in the Hell did they make something that big?!_

"Alright, setting a new course now." Han frowned as he adjusted the controls which had no effect whatsoever on their flight path. "Full reverse, Chewie lock in the auxiliary power." Chewie pulled another lever but again nothing happened.

"Why are we still moving towards it?!" Luke shouted as the ship started to shake even as they were slowly reeled in.

Jim was already starting to head for the ladder as he spoke up into his headset. Alex was only a few steps behind him as she climbed up to the main deck. "We're in a tractor beam or some kind of magnetic grapple, I'd guess. Han, cut back on your engines before they blow. Too late to get away now anyway."

"Already on it blondie." Han hated to give up so easily, but he didn't plan to go down without a fight as he and Chewie's hands flew over the control board in front of them. The ship powered down almost immediately, leaving only the lights and life support still powered up.

"You're a smuggler, you have to have a bolt hole or hidden compartment on this hunk of junk. Get in it." Alex said as she soon joined Han and the rest of the group in the cockpit moments later. The surprised look on Han's face confirmed her suspicions. "Long story on how I'd know that, just do it."

"You thinking what I am Shep?" Even as the obvious danger of their predicament distracted his mind, Jim gave Alex his best cocky grin. "Maybe we just got lost and wanted some directions from that fighter?"

"Jim, shut up." Alex interrupted him even as Ben, Han, Luke, and the two droids disappeared somewhere in the back. She was glad they had listened as she got comfortable in the copilot's chair. Even as the ship was pulled through an energy field which served as an outer bay door, the feeling of dread continued to grow like a snake coiled around her guts. Someone or something here was making her incredibly nervous, and she didn't like it one bit.

**(Time for some mood music! Play the Imperial March, looped as many times as needed to finish this chapter for added effect!) **

When the Falcon touched down on the deck, there was no welcoming committee as Shepard and Kirk had expected. There wasn't a large group of men in uniform. In fact, there was no one at all waiting to greet them as far as they could see as they gazed at the eerily silent hangar. "I know it's a cliche...but this is _definitely _too quiet Shep."

Alex wholeheartedly agreed with Jim's assessment, but she was already moving to the ramp controls as she looked over her shoulder. "Keep on your guard. We need to go out there or I'm sure they'll send someone in to get us. Let's not let that happen shall we?"

"So, how you want to play it? Armed or unarmed? Personally, I'd be more comfortable strapping one of the pistols Han let us borrow to my hip." Kirk held out the two weapons, letting Alex decide how they should proceed.

"They'll just take them away anyway, but let's have them." Alex sighed as she took one of the offered guns. "I figure they would expect us to be armed, so might as well do what they expect." _Only a fool goes in unprepared._

The duo cautiously walked down the ramp a few minutes later and were surprised that the bay was still deserted. "Looks like they're giving us the silent treatment." Jim instantly whirled around, hand on his blaster, as the sound of a door opening echoed through the empty chamber. "Spoke too soon I guess."

"Stay back." Alex said, putting herself between him and the stranger that was slowly but surely approaching their ship. He wasn't the source of her discomfort, but he definitely seemed ready for a fight. Something about the young man radiated danger. "Who are you?" Alex asked as she let her hand rest on the blaster on her hip, while her spare hand started to glow blue behind her back. The moment he showed a hint of aggression, she'd flatten him.

A smug, confident smirk appeared on the man's face as he studied Shepard for a moment. "All you need know is that I am to bring you to my Master. If you resist, your friend will be punished."

"Over my dead body pal." Jim said as he pulled his gun before Alex could stop him and only managed to shoot once. The red bolt of energy was reflected by a red energy blade before the bolt hit the floor between Kirk's feet. The truly astonishing part however had been the fact that the man had moved only as much as he had needed to in one swift movement. "Oh crap." _He barely moved an inch! How are we supposed to stop this guy?!_

Alex reacted the moment Kirk's shot was reflected and threw out her right hand. Several dark energy explosions shot out of the floor straight towards the dark warrior in front of her. There was enough power behind her Shockwave to flatten a YMIR mech, but when the man merely raised his own empty hand, her idea of what power was was blown away when her attack was flattened. An invisible wall of telekinetic force slammed into her Shockwave, dispersing the dark energy she had thrown out, and she and Kirk were subsequently thrown back hard. Even as she flew through the air until she hit the deck, Alex did note that the man she had tried to kill was mildly flustered as her attack pushed him back a few feet. Alex prepared to attack again as she heard a familiar yelp of pain to her right. Kirk had been thrown into a stack of storage containers as he thudded to the metal deck once again.

"This is getting tiresome. You have ten seconds to drop your weapon and do as I ask, or you can watch your pathetic companion die horribly." As if to emphasise his point, Jim slowly started to rise off the deck, his hands grasped around throat as if trying to stop someone from choking the life out of him.

_No, don't you dare Shepard! _"Shep...don't..." Jim tried his best to shake his head as the edge of his vision started to go black.

_So long as he doesn't remove my amp, I can surprise him later._ As much as Alex hated giving up a fight, she dropped the blaster without a second thought as the man started to close his raised fist. "Now put him down!"

"As you wish." Kirk fell unceremoniously to the floor, breathing but unconscious. It was enough for Alex as she took a steadying breath of her own so she didn't end up doing something stupid that would blow their chances of escape. "Follow me, before I change my mind. My Master wishes to see you immediately."

"What about my friend, and who is your master anyway?" Alex growled even as she fell in behind the powerful man in front of her.

_She worries more for her ally than herself. If only she knew what awaited her. _"He will be dealt with, but left unharmed so long as you cooperate. As for my Master, he will give you his name if he wishes you to know it." The man glared at her with his dark brown eyes as if she were a bug, an insignificant nuisance at best.

"Fine, who are you then?" Alex crossed her arms under her chest as she glared at the back of her captor's closely shaven head. She'd be damned if she showed him fear as her glacial blue eyes stared deeply into his brown orbs until he turned to face forward once again.

A look of doubt crossed his face for a split second before his smug attitude reasserted itself. "That is unimportant, now start moving before I finish what I started with your weakling friend."

"Fine. You can call me Shepard." She didn't care if he wanted to know or not, the fact he had shown even a slight moment of weakness had bolstered her hopes considerably. _Maybe he isn't as tough as he pretends to be. He might have blasted aside my Shockwave, but I've never been a one trick pony. I'll bide my time and see where this goes for now._

_My Master was right to send me, but what is she? She does not seem to be Force sensitive, yet she pushed me back, even if it was just a few feet._ His Master would find the answers, that he had no doubt about, but something about her felt off. It made him feel uneasy despite the fact he had already proven able to deflect her power with relative ease.

The sheer size of the station made it hard to get anywhere in a relatively short amount of time as Alex followed her 'guide'. They finally reached what had to be an elevator after roughly thirty minutes later as he motioned for her to get in with a jerk of his arm. "Shall we?"

_As if I have a choice. _Alex stepped into the small lift and tried to stay as far from the darkly grinning man as possible. Despite how uncomfortable she was with her guide's close proximity, Shepard's mind was a whirl as she went over everything she had seen since stepping off of the Falcon. She had seen blast doors, security stations, dozens of uniformed personnel and droids running around, and dozens of opportunities for chaos since the hallway they had just left had been riddled with vent covers, power junction boxes, and pipelines of all kinds. All she needed was an opening.

_She tries to look defiant and strong...but I can feel her fear under all that anger. My Master should be able to turn her quickly enough, the seeds of her downfall have already grown within her._ Strangely, the idea of seeing this woman broken down and beaten by his Master gave him no pleasure. He was mildly disturbed to realize that it instead brought him a feeling of dread, perhaps even a tinge of guilt.

_I might be afraid, but I can handle whatever these guys can throw at me._ She had faced Saren, Sovereign, the Collectors, and Harbinger. She could face this next challenge and overcome it, she just had to hold out long enough for her contingency plan to unfold. _Let's just hope Kirk recovers fast __enough from whatever this asshole did to him._ Rubbing at her bare right arm, Alex sighed as the lift came to an abrupt stop and the doors opened, her guide already moving forward again. The hallway they stood in now was red and black except for the floor which was lit up with faint white fluorescent lights underneath the black grating. Besides a security station that they passed as soon as they left the elevator, there was no one else to meet them until they reached a black blast door at the end of the hall.

"My Master will see you now." Alex noticed that the man clearly wasn't going to follow her into the room as she stood to the right of the blast door.

_Good. Maybe I can deal with them one at a time and then go help the others. I just hope the others are doing alright, Jim and I might have to count on them to get us out of this mess._ Even with the feeling of dread still present in her gut, Shepard hid her discomfort well as the door opened with a barely audible hiss and a small slam as it locked into place. Her guide merely nodded for her to proceed into the darkened room in front of her, an odd look in his eyes, before the door slammed shut behind her.

The soft inhale and exhale of a man breathing through some type of apparatus was the only sound she could hear besides her own footfalls. "Well, you wanted to see me so damn badly, here I am." Shouting at the room at large, Alex continued to walk forward until she saw a faint black outline in the darkness.

"Your defiance is astounding, but utterly pointless and futile." The voice was augmented by his mask's speakers, but even if it hadn't been, Alex was sure she still would have been shaking minutely in her figurative boots. Garrus Vakarian, a seven foot tall turian, would have appeared tiny compared to the immense build that the black armored clad man before her possessed. "You will kneel."

"How about you go screw yourself?" Alex's hands were clenched into tight fists of rage which started to glow a dark blue as she glared coldly up into Vader's masked face. "I want to know who you are and why you insisted on this meeting."

Vader chose to ignore her insult, strange as it sounded to his ears. "Your strange abilities are impressive..._most impressive_." The towering figure almost seemed surprised that she didn't know who he was. The fact her hands were glowing greatly intrigued him as well, and so he decided to show her some small courtesy. "I am the Hand of the Emperor, second only to him, but you may call me Lord Vader. As for why you have been brought before me, that is simple. You will serve me and become my apprentice." Vader sounded as if she should have been grateful at his offer to join him.

_So, this is the man that destroyed the Jedi. At least now I have a face to go with the name. _"From what I saw of your friend outside, I'd say that's a bad deal. What happens if I refuse?" Her hands continued to glow, but she had relaxed her clenched fingers just enough so that blood could return to her whitened knuckles.

"You will not." A large screen came to life behind him at a wave of the giant man's gloved hand. "If you wish for your friend to live, then you will give yourself to the dark side, and to _me_." Alex was horrified to see Jim strapped to some type of metal table as several sharp looking spikes started to spark with energy in front of him. Then the table started inching him ever so slowly towards the waiting spikes.

Alex's entire body was engulfed in dark blue biotic energy a split second later. "You have three seconds to let him go before I rip that breather off your goddamn face!"

Vader was far more impressed by the sudden spike in the disturbance she generated than intimidated. _It seems that rage increases this woman's strange power. Most impressive indeed. _"Your anger gives you strength. Use it, and let us see how strong you really are."

A massive wave of energy slammed into Vader moments later, but he deflected most of it without so much as a grunt of effort. The little that got through moved him back only a few inches, but Alex was far from done as she closed the distance between them. Vader's chest was the target as a blue glowing fist slammed into him before he could grab his lightsaber, knocking him back further even as a second fist went for his right arm above the elbow. She planned to follow the attack up with a grab for his head, but whatever his suit was made out of didn't allow enough of her strength through to shatter his arm as she had planned, let alone knocking him over with her blow to his chest.

With a gesture, Vader sent Alex sliding on her back towards the blast door. He looked with interest at the slightly damaged control panel on his chest. _Excellent. She has even more potential than I believed. It has been a long time since anyone has damaged me even slightly. _"Kneel, and I will stop your ally's torment before it starts."

"You first!" Alex shouted as she made a gesture of her own right before a swirling vortex of dark blue energy appeared before Vader. Everything that wasn't nailed down was sucked into the Singularity she had created, but the Sith Lord again didn't move even as his cape fluttered in front of him as it was pulled towards the black hole.

It was only after a canister harmlessly exploded against Vader's back that he decided he had had enough of the game. "So be it. He _will _suffer for your arrogance until you submit, or _die_." Shepard tried her best to block out the agonizing screams of pain that filled the room moments later as she focused every ounce of her rage at the man responsible.

The Singularity disappeared, but the blue aura around Shepard turned such a dark blue it was nearly black as her glacial blue eyes blazed with barely controlled power. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" Vader was surprised to feel his boots lift from the floor as he smashed into the ceiling before being accelerated into the metal deck with enough force to create a massive dent in the floor. Even as he rose to his feet, a large ball of dark energy slammed into his chest. Shepard wasn't far behind as she leapt at the man, pummeling his helmet and chest repeatedly with both of her glowing fists.

While Vader was almost shocked by her pure destructive power, he had enough presence of mind to stop the onslaught with brutal force. Shepard found herself lifted off of him by some unseen force as she found her throat constricted. Unable to breathe, Alex found herself completely helpless even as she tried to loosen the unseen grip on her windpipe by throwing everything she had left at Vader, which by then wasn't much. If she hadn't been suffocating to death, she would have taken pride in the fact his armor was at least ruined with numerous cracks, dents, and other signs of damage running over most of its surface.

She didn't notice the blood pouring out of her nose until she was dropped to the deck, gasping for air with multicolored spots dancing in front of her eyes. _It seems there is a physical price to be paid if her powers are pushed to their limit. A weakness worth noting. _"Your power is truly impressive, but it pales in comparison to the dark side. Kneel before me and save your friend. From me alone, you will learn the meaning of true power."

_How did I let this happen?_ To be defeated so easily, to be brought this low with barely any effort on the part of her enemy, it was completely mind shattering to Alex. Worse yet, the one person she'd actually managed to trust in this reality was still screaming himself hoarse as he trembled in agony on the screen. _I can't let my pride get him killed..._ "Just let him go…." Her voice was without any of the backbone she was known for across Citadel Space or the Terminus Systems, as she fell to her knees before Darth Vader. Her raven hair had fallen over her eyes, not quite hiding the tear tracks running down her cheeks as she looked to the floor in shame.

_Closing Notes; Vergil1989; I've yet to see someone truly break Shepard. While it wasn't my idea to take things this far, I found I had chills at what my dear friend put together for this little confrontation between Alex and Vader, and that was just the start of the planning process. By the time we were done, I was practically covered in goosebumps and shivering in my figurative boots. I NEVER imagined that could happen to me, yet it did, and that just makes this all the more amazing yet terrifying._

_Archer83; If it makes you feel any better Vergil, I felt the same. I HATE the idea of breaking someone like Alexandra Shepard, but she was simply outclassed and out maneuvered by a man far crueler than she could ever imagine or ever become. So...what is her fate going to be? Find out in the next chapter of Razor's Edge. Reviews are greatly appreciated._

_Vergil1989; Don't worry about Kirk, he'll get his chance to shine soon enough. In the meantime, sorry about the cliffhanger, but that was actually my idea. If you want to send flames, now you have a nice target. D In all seriousness, we hope you enjoyed the story so far and we'll see you again soon._


	3. A Vision Of Things Past

**Chapter 3: A Vision Of Things Past**

**The Death Star**

**Detection Block AA23**

Jim was barely able to make out the distant sounding voices around him, as the peaceful darkness that had nearly claimed him started to fade. _Damn, I'm still awake. Passing out sounds like a great idea right now, but I have to do everything I can to save Alex. Oh great...the torture duo are chatting again. Maybe I can catch them by surprise...as soon as I can feel my legs again. I thought Khan was a sadistic bastard, but these Imperials made him look like a choirboy in no time flat. Okay...baby steps...let's see if I can at least get my eyes open first._

"Come on, let's get this Rebel scum to his new accommodations so I can go have a proper meal. There's a new bar that opened up last month around Midlevel, called the Hard Heart Cantina."

"I say we just turn the machine back on and skip the work. A trash compactor is good enough for him."

"And risk angering Lord Vader? Don't be a fool."

"You may have a point...help me get this filth to a cell. I've got a fun idea."

Jim could feel the bindings being removed from his body as the men grabbed him by the arms. _And now! _When his arms refused to move, Kirk sighed mentally as he was pulled off the metal table only to be dropped on the floor. _Damn. Well, so much for my daring surprise attack. On the plus side, these idiots aren't going to kill me at least. Doubt I could do a damn thing to stop them otherwise. _After being roughly dragged, his boots sliding across the floor, Kirk felt himself land with another thud, right before he heard a decidedly feminine gasp.

"We brought a present for you Princess. I wonder how long before he gets bored and wants to have a good time with you, _your highness_?"

Even in his currently muddled state, which was thankfully fading fast, Kirk was able to get the 'joke' quickly as the door shut to mocking laughter the moment the two guards left. _You're kidding me right? Did they seriously...oh they are so dead when I get out of here!_ It took him several long minutes, but eventually he had regained enough control over his body to open his eyes. When his vision finally cleared up, a young woman in a flowing white outfit was staring at him from the far corner of a spartan holding cell. From the way she tried to hide the fear in her eyes as she held herself close, he could guess what she had endured not so long ago. _Those goddamn bastards._ "You're Leia right? Would you believe if I said I was here to rescue you?" Jim managed to ask, without letting slip how pissed off he was as he shook his head. When he tried to sit up, Kirk only managed to fall back down with a heavy thud where he remained for the moment.

"No. Who are you?" Seeing her minutely flinch as he started to get up again, Jim slowly moved to sit on a flat raised surface that served as the cell's bed. "You don't look like you received a warm reception."

"I had a playdate with the Imperials not even five minutes on deck. I'm seriously thinking of writing a nasty letter to the management of this place." Jim tried out his usual charming grin, but it only seemed to make the girl more uncomfortable. _Okay, not doing that again. Looks like she's used to seeing through people all the time._ "Sorry, let me try that again. I'm Captain James T. Kirk, and I really am here to rescue you...and well, myself I guess. Ben Kenobi is around h-"

"Ben Kenobi?! Where is he?!" Apparently that had been the magic word, since Leia was on her feet and practically dragging him to the door in the next two seconds.

"Easy Leia, first let me see if I can get the door popped then we'll talk about finding Ben and the rest of my friends. Um….do ya mind turning around a moment? My...lockpick is in an...awkward place right now."

Even with an honest blush on Kirk's cheeks as he vaguely gestured to his highly personal hiding place, it seemed that Leia wasn't about to do what he had asked. "I knew it...I knew this was just another disgusting trick! Let me guess...I turn my back and then..."

A stern look replaced Jim's blush in a flash. "No, absolutely not. I just need you to trust me for a second. I'll face the door." The embarrassed look on Kirk's face had disappeared even faster as he turned away before reaching into his pants. "It's a long story, but we got your message. Nice trick using a droid by the way. Ah, there it is." It took only a moment for him to get himself straightened out as he slipped the omni-tool onto his left hand.

"Really? _That's _supposed to help us get out of here?" Leia dubiously eyed the small device that Jim had slipped on his left arm. _I'd have better luck with a slicer than whatever that thing is._

"That's what Shepard said anyway. How did she...ah here we go." Kirk grinned as the orange holographic display appeared once he waved his hand over the device. Flicking through the menu with his fingertips, he found the hacking programs that were already installed and picked the one he thought would work best before approaching the door's edge. "Now, just need to find the locking mechanism and…." Several orange bolts of light shot out of the omni-tool from the center of his hand when he found the lock and three seconds later, the door disappeared when it slid up with a hiss. "Open sesame." When Jim grinned at her this time, Leia actually had a hint of a smile on her face.

Kirk's eyes instantly shot to the armored man in front of him as he swung the device as Shepard had shown him, its blade already unfolding. "Jim?!" A disguised Luke asked, stunned to see the blonde officer who was just as surprised to see an Imperial stormtrooper standing in the doorway. Jim was just barely able to halt his swing, the blade resting less than an inch from the white armor as Luke ripped off his helmet. "Hold on, it's me!"

Recognition dawned immediately on Jim's face the moment he set eyes on the kid's face. "Damn it Luke! Give a guy a heart attack why don't ya! Good thing I noticed your voice, otherwise that helmet probably wouldn't be empty right now."

"Unless you want to get locked in here again I suggest we move it." Leia grumbled as she pushed past the two men in front of her.

"Luke we're about to have company! Oh, there ya are blondie. Here, catch!" Han tossed Jim a spare blaster rifle before running back the way he had come as a red blaster bolt zipped by his head and hit the ceiling.

"You heard the man, kid." Kirk pushed Luke into cover on the opposite wall as he and Leia quickly vacated the cell. "Keep your head down Leia, I'll cover you."

"Over your dead body!" Leia shouted as she ripped the blaster rifle from a less than skilled Luke's hands before unloading several shots down the hall. Five of her bolts hit their targets dead on, but reinforcements were already arriving.

It became quickly apparent that the only one that needed protection was Luke despite the overwhelming odds that were stacked against them. _Wow. Something tells me she would get along well with Uhura._ Even as he thought that, Chewie shot over Kirk's head, nailing a gray armored Imperial soldier square in the chest before he could get a bead on his friend. "Thanks furball." Chewbacca growled a quick response Jim took as a "you're welcome" before shooting down the hall again.

"This is gonna get really ugly _real _fast if we don't think of something!" Han shouted, over the blaster fire that was going back and forth from both ends of the hall.

"This is some rescue! You came all the way here, and you didn't have a plan for getting out?!" Leia shouted back, amazed by this group's stupidity.

"You're welcome _Princess._" Han grumbled even as he jerked his head to the right at the last second as a red bolt slammed into the wall by his face.

"Wasn't that the nickname you gave Shepard?" Jim asked, as he spotted what he hoped was a vent cover on the other side of the hall a few cells down.

"Fits her _high and mightiness _over there better, she actually is a royal snob I hear." Han snorted as he blasted another stormtrooper who must have had a death wish.

"_She_ is right here you half witted, scruffy looking, nerf herder!" Leia growled back, half tempted to shoot the smuggler herself even as she put down two more troopers that had tried to rush their position.

"We can yell at each other later!" Jim shouted as he took a shot at the vent cover before making a run for it. "Get over here, move it!" He was secretly relieved that his 'Captain voice' had the desired effect as everyone immediately did as asked with only a mild grumble from Han. Jim covered the others as they dove into the small shute rapidly. Chewie hesitated when his nose picked up something rather rancid but a kick to the butt from Jim had the wookie diving into the chute before him. Jim was the last in, and it was just as well as he activated Shepard's omni-tool and selected another program from the menu that was labeled Proximity Mine Fabrication. _Hope it does what it says on the tin!_ Jim noticed the face of a mandibled alien on the front of the mine when it appeared on the floor in front of the chute, but he paid it little attention as he jumped in feet first.

If the troopers and officers running towards the newly made escape route could understand turian, the last words they ever heard would have been, "Have a nice day." The explosion that followed ripped apart the cell block hallway, closing off their escape route for good and ensured there would be no pursuit.

That was a small comfort when Jim landed in knee high sewage and spare parts. "Oh you gotta be joking. We went down a trash chute?!" He shrugged as he got to his feet, quickly looking for the nearest exit. "Eh, coulda been worse."

A loud grating noise was heard the moment Jim said that. "It's worse." Han grumbled as he turned to take a shot at the door where Chewie was trying to claw his way through. "Get away from there."

"No wait!" Luke tried to warn the smuggler but it was too late as Han's blaster fire hit the door and started to ricochet around the room before bouncing harmlessly into the watery trash heap. "Don't you think I tried that?! It's magnetically sealed!"

Kirk just shook his head in annoyance as he stood back up after ducking for cover. Then he gave a now soaking wet Leia a hand, since he had pushed her down before worrying about himself. Leia shoved his hand away before turning to yell at Han. "Put that thing away before you get us all killed!"

"Absolutely your _worshipfullness_! We had everything under control before blondie led us down here! You know it ain't gonna take them long to figure out what happened to us. I doubt that charge he left behind will hold them for long."

"Um guys?" Jim said, having quietly gone over to the door while the two were yelling at each other. Shepard's omni-tool had come through once again as it made quick work of hacking the closed hatch. "Door's open."

"At least he's more useful than you." Leia said over her shoulder as she pushed past Kirk and Chewie without a glance back. As the group rapidly exited the reeking chamber, Jim could swear he spotted a curious eye staring at them before plunging back into the water.

"Women. Right?" Han grumbled as he fell in step beside Jim once they had cleared the trash compactor. "Some are just born with a silver spoon up the-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you Han buddy." Jim tried to warn Solo from saying something he'd regret, but it wasn't about to be that easy.

"What ya gonna do, teach me a lesson _Captain Boyscout_?" Han grumbled, reconsidering the possible benefits of saving the princess from her Imperial kidnappers.

"Wasn't planning on it, but _she _might." Kirk gestured to the icy glare that was directed at Han, before Leia turned back to watching for trouble ahead of them. "Personally, I wouldn't piss that woman off for a weekend with a dozen grateful orion ex-slave girls." Jim's face scrunched up in thought for a moment as they continued their escape. "Huh...actually, on second thought, I _might _be willing to get her a _little _angry for that."

The smuggler could only roll his eyes while a small grin appeared on his face again. "Who are you to deny newly freed women what they want? That'd just be cruel."

"Is Han always like that?" Luke asked Chewbacca who only nodded his head. "How do you put up with him is beyond me." Pulling out the com link he had tucked in his belt earlier, Luke hoped the droids were listening. "C3PO, you guys alright?"

"For the moment. We're in the main hangar across the ship. Also, R2 wanted me to inform you that Mistress Shepard is still in captivity. Wait….what are you going on about? Oh my." The alarmed tone in the protocol droid's voice wasn't hard to miss.

"Okay, here's the gameplan. The rest of you get back to the ship, and prep her for departure as fast as you can. I'm going back for Shepard. If we aren't on board in twenty minutes, provided you don't have to pull out sooner than that, leave without us." Kirk was already moving, having every intention to save Alex if he could, or die trying.

"You can't be serious! Hey, what do you think you're doing! Someone tell this walking carpet to let me go!" Leia pulled futilely against the massive furry arm dragging her in the opposite direction even as Luke looked between Jim and Han, unsure what he should do.

"That crazy, selfless bastard is right, come on. We need to get to the _Falcon_." Only Leia continued to resist as she watched Jim quickly disappear down another corridor.

Leia managed to jerk her arm away from the gentle giant, and with a look of finality, started heading in the direction of the hangar. "Only a cold hearted scoundrel like you would consider being selfless crazy." It was truly admirable in Leia's opinion, what James was willing to do to save one of his allies. _May the Force be with you Captain._

**Inside Vader's Interrogation Room.**

"While your tolerance for pain is most entertaining, your continued impudence is useless. I will ask once more. If you do not answer correctly, my forgiving nature will have come to an end, and your companion's torture _will _be resumed. Who is your master?" Vader ignored the door opening, sensing his apprentice's curiosity, but he knew he was on the verge of victory over this woman. He had no time or patience to focus on anything else. _Let him watch as his weaker replacement is born. A pity. If not for his doubts, this would not be necessary._

Shepard bit her tongue hard, her few tears of rage having long since dried, as Vader's lightsaber tip brushed over her right shoulder again. There was no mistaking the precise control he had over his chosen weapon, since he had yet to cut her outright even as her body trembled from the pain it left in its passing. _I can't keep this up forever, not even with Jim's life hanging in the balance._ _I just hope I bought Ben and the others enough time to rescue him and the girl._ "Go….to Hell!" Alex growled before she screamed as Vader pushed his 'blade' right through her left shoulder with little effort. Even 'speared', her blue eyes looked up to the Dark Lord with unmistakable rage. "I _will_….find a way….to kill you."

"Embrace what I can show you and you will get that chance, but not until you submit!" Vader growled in turn as he pulled his sword free. Shepard howled in pain as she fell to her hands and knees before him, just as Vader turned away from her.

"Never." Even now, knowing she had been beaten, the defiant look on Alex's face would have done David Anderson proud. _Did my best sir. Thane...wait for me across the sea, I'll see ya soon if you're there already. Otherwise, hire a damn guide._

_Truly astonishing. Anyone else would have been begging by now. Very well, she shall meet her fate. _Vader leveled his lightsaber towards Alex's forehead, but if he had hoped to intimidate her one last time, he was disappointed. "If only you knew the power you could have had at my side, you would not have been so quick to throw away my generous offer."

"I've always...been too humble….for my own good." Even shaking in agony from close to two dozen burns and a cauterized hole through her shoulder, there was no mistaking the fact she still possessed some kind of strength that went beyond Vader's understanding. "If you're going to kill me...get it over with. I've died twice already, what's one more time?" The second time had been on the operating table after the Crucible firing. Luckily, Chakwas had been able to save her, albeit barely. There would be no hope of a reprieve this time though, and Shepard knew it yet accepted it. _I would rather die a free woman than be a slave to anyone, or anything._

Vader's apprentice meanwhile had a look of utter surprise at what was unfolding before him. _How is she still so defiant?! Why doesn't she give into the inevitable? Surely her death isn't worth saving her pride?! I must follow my Master's will...but seeing him hurt this astoundingly brave woman... Why am I so conflicted?! I've seen him torture and kill dozens of others before...so why is she any different?! _When he met Shepard's gaze, even as his Master raised his arm to take Alex's head, something changed inside him. The proud look in her glacial blue eyes caused a series of memories and images to flood into his mind. A man in an old robe...someone strong, compassionate, loving. He felt fear as he saw this man being hurt by a cruel monster in black armor, screaming 'RUN!' to the young boy before his neck was viciously snapped. Someone who had protected and cherished him until his last breath. _F-father? _Someone who called him..._Galen. I was his son...and he was taken from me...by HIM!_

As Alex's eyes continued to burn holes through Vader's mask, a roar of pure indignant rage thundered across the chamber. "MY NAME IS GALEN!" The Dark Lord's helmet was ripped from his head as a red blade slashed at him in a vicious uppercut. Alex's attention immediately snapped to the scene that was unfolding before her, amazement at seeing the monster that had nearly tamed her toppled with the same ease that he had toppled her. "Shepard, get out of here now!" Even as he yelled that, Galen threw the Dark Lord through the wall where the video screen resided, sending Vader head over heels into the torture device which was subsequently crushed under his immense weight. The same torture device that was presently empty.

With a groan of effort, Shepard didn't hesitate to get to her feet as she grabbed at her wounded shoulder. She knew it'd slow her down, but she had had far worse injuries than this. _None of them had been so dragged out like these. Vader enjoys his work._ Alex knew she wouldn't get far on her own, so she shouted over her shoulder to get her unlikely savior's attention. "Get up here Galen! You can finish him off another day!"

Galen snarled with pent up rage as he glared at the rising dark figure, before his mind got the better of his emotions and he ran over to help the badly injured warrior. "Just who are you?"

Even though she knew the question was steeped in rhetoric, Alex couldn't resist saying something. "Want to start getting chatty now huh?" Shepard wrapped her good arm around his shoulder as 'Galen' surprised her by lifting her off her feet and into his arms. "If I wasn't so messed up right now, I'd consider this a good enough reason to kick your ass."

"If you wish to punish me later for my part in this, then so be it. But I'm getting you out of here, nonetheless. Can you use a lightsaber?" Alex had to admit that she was mildly impressed at the fact this man could run at a breakneck pace and keep up a conversation at the same time.

If she hadn't been in the middle of a life and death situation, Alex would have cringed at the man for taking her so literally. "Just get me and my friends out of here and we'll call it even. And I'm sure I can swing one, but if you're asking me to block laser bolts, then no. That answer your question?"

"Yes." Before Alex knew what was happening, one of Galen's twin lightsabers found its way into her hand without him actually touching its hilt which had been hanging off of his belt only moments ago. Alex made sure she had a good hold of it before pressing down the activation button and took a swing at a passing stormtrooper before he had a chance to raise the alarm. He was too busy staring in shock at his own severed arm to be much of a worry anymore.

"So, why the sudden change of heart?" Shepard asked even as she took the head off of another stormtrooper who had just enough time to take a shot at them.

"Now who has decided to get 'chatty'?" A hint of a grin pulled at Galen's lips as they neared the closest lift. Galen quickly reach out with the Force and hit the button to summon it before it opened seconds later. The doors shut just in time to prevent several laser bolts from finding their marks in their respective bodies. "If..._when _we get out of here, I'll tell you."

"Then we better get out of here. You're not getting out of answering me so easily." The sly grin on her face was hard to miss. Her mood was improving from more than their escape however since the nanobots in her system had already begun their work in repairing the damage to her arms. Her shoulder would take a lot more time she knew, but Alex was just happy she was still breathing as the lift continued its descent until it was stopped between floors. "Seems our 'friends' are getting smarter." _Now I wish I had my omni-tool._

"I expected as much. Hold on, I'll cut us a way out." Before Galen could move to put her down, Alex was two steps ahead of him as she drove his lightsaber into the seam where the door met the elevator frame. "You catch on fast."

"This thing is like a glowing meter long swiss army knife. Color could use some work, but I'm not complaining." Alex said wryly as Galen began cutting the door on the opposite side. Once they had completed their work, the new door fell away with a Force push from Galen and they were off again in moments once they had climbed their way up to the next floor. "I hope you know where you're going."

"We're only three decks away from your ship's hangar bay." The very recently former Sith seemed to notice something as Shepard surprised him by running on her own power instead of waiting for him to carry her again. "Your stubborn friends, I can sense them from here, and they've drawn some attention of their own."

"I'll take your word for it." Alex said even as she looked over Galen's shoulder to see they had a sizable force of Imperial troopers and senior officers on their tail. Tossing the lightsaber hilt back to its owner, Alex raised her now empty right hand and grinned as she generated a Shockwave that blasted through the ranks of enemies. Her attack bought them some much needed breathing room as they took off once again, jumping through a closing blast door before it had a chance to close shut in front of them.

Less than a hundred meters of running later, Galen stopped and thumped a closed fist against a large control panel before a small hatch slid open next to them. "Here, emergency access ladder, this should get us to the hangar deck."

"I like a guy who's resourceful...and has good timing too since we got company!" Alex said as their 'old friends' finally caught up with them and started shooting the moment they spotted the fleeing pair. She hit a similar panel on the other side before the door slammed shut, having left a Singularity in their path to delay the enemy pursuit. Galen slid down the ladder and was about to call out to Shepard when she stuck her head out of the same hole he had just crawled out of. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"You are something else Shepard." He couldn't decide if he had meant that as a compliment or not as he helped her out of the access tunnel before they took off again, with him three steps ahead. Just as he was rounding a corner, Galen reached up and grabbed the gun that would have otherwise been aimed at his head before throwing the blonde man he had met earlier across the hall. "Good, now we don't have to worry about rescuing you as well."

Jim just glared at the man who had almost killed him less than two hours ago, before turning his glare to Shepard. "Easy Kirk, he got me out of harm's way." Alex said before Jim could try to shoot at Galen again, as the Starfleet captain pushed himself to his feet. "We need to get out of here before more company shows up."

"It is too late for that. Your mildly effective resistance ends here." A familiar heavy breathing greeted their ears, although now it was uneven and sporadic at best, as Vader walked towards them, alone. Despite the fact his armor was still heavily damaged, the Dark Lord didn't seem the least bit affected by what Alex had done to him save for the sporadic breathing. "You will all die, and I will recapture Princess Leia. Perhaps she will be more forthcoming when forced to observe the torture of those who aided you."

"You haven't changed Vader. Even after all these years, you are still as cowardly and boastful as ever." Only then did Vader take a step back in surprise when Ben Kenobi jumped from an overhead vent shaft, having put himself between his former apprentice and his new friends. "But, perhaps you wish to face a worthy opponent, instead of threatening those you can defeat so easily. Although, from the state of your twisted shell, it seems young Alex wasn't as weak as you thought." From the way the left side of Ben's mouth curled up, Vader, a man no longer used to being insulted by anyone, let alone several times in one day, should have known he was being played.

That was proven false when Vader charged forward with a roar, his lightsaber at the ready, but he was stopped cold when Ben's blue lightsaber slammed against his own. "Obi-wan... We meet again at last. The circle is now complete...when I left you, I was but the learner, now _I _am the master..."

"Only a master of evil Darth." Ben replied even as they clashed, bolts of light shooting out from their respective blades every time they met.

Alex was the first to rush towards the two fighters, her fists already glowing a deep blue as Jim and Galen moved to follow her lead. Just as she was about to try and place Vader in Stasis to allow Ben an easy victory, the three were flung back by Vader's outstretched hand as he blocked Ben's slash with the other. Before they had even landed on the deck, a massive blast door cut them off from the dueling foes. Alex only paused a split second as she slammed her fist on the sealed door, before turning to Jim and Galen with impatient rage in her eyes. "What are you waiting for?! We need to help Ben!"

"Did it ever occur to you that Vader has been holding back?!" Galen shouted, as he lifted her from the ground without touching her as she landed, once again, in his arms. "You are no match for him Shepard! We must go now, before it's too late! I will drag you to the ship if I have to."

The very idea of giving up was out of the question for someone like her. Even having been humbled and tortured that day, Shepard was still willing to put up a fight for what she believed in. "Put. Me. Down." Even in her weakened state, she still had enough biotic power to challenge Galen for control as she started to glow blue once again. Galen grunted with effort as their two very different powers vied for dominance, but the former Sith was the victor as Alex felt fresh blood start to flow from her nose before she had to give up fighting the man. "I can't lose someone else..."

"I'm sorry, but we have no other choice." Galen's sorrow filled gaze hardened as he continued his personal mission of getting Shepard to safety.

Kirk was already running ahead of the burdened man, taking pot shots at the many stormtroopers who were already gunning for them. The fact they were trying to flood the hangar in superior numbers wasn't lost on Jim or those that were already on board as Galen and Alex ran for the ramp right behind the former captain. "Hurry up! We're leaving!"

"Really? And here I thought you wanted to stick around for a while, _Captain Righteous_!" Han shouted as he ran down the ramp, with Luke not far behind, firing from the hip at the quickly massing stormtroopers.

A flash of bright red and blue light caught their attention before the small group realized that Ben and Vader had almost fought their way to the hangar. Alex tried not to focus on their battle as she worried about her own. _I'll get to him when I can, I'm finished with leaving people behind. _Even as she thought that, Shepard had thrown a handful of stormtroopers through the atmospheric force field before turning around to face Vader and Ben. Time slowed to a crawl as she watched, horrified, when Ben gave the trapped group a knowing look before he raised his lightsaber so it was before his calm visage. _No!_ Vader slashed him through the middle the moment his old master faced him for the last time. To her equal amazement and shock, there was no trace of a body as Ben's robes simply fell to the floor as if he had simply stepped out of them, yet there was no sign of the old warrior. No blood, no body, nothing save for his now empty clothes suggested he had ever been there.

The sound of Luke screaming the man's name next to her ear brought Shepard out of her daze instantaneously. She hadn't even realized that the young man and Jim were already half pulling, half dragging her towards the ramp, Galen guarding their escape from the storm of blaster bolts aimed at them with his twin crimson blades. Han must have already preceded them into the ship, because the moment the ramp closed into place, they were lifting off the deck and heading out of the open hangar bay. Only when Alex met Galen's sorrow filled eyes, as he sheathed his twin lightsabers, did she finally collapse from exhaustion. Either from her collection of wounds, or from some trick he had pulled on her. She couldn't say for sure, and Galen wasn't about to admit to some Force related duplicity on his part, especially when Jim aimed his gun at his head for a second time.

"The only reason I haven't shot you dead already is because you saved our asses and got Shepard to the ship. But if you so much as twitch wrong...I _will_ end you." The look in Jim's eyes showed the conflicted, former Sith, that the man meant every word.

Galen only narrowed his eyes at the overconfident but protective officer before him. "If I had wanted to destroy you, I would have done so by now. That blaster would not be enough to stop me, not by a long shot, but you have my word I am not here to cause you any harm. As for my fate...I will let _her_ decide, and her alone." Galen looked down at the physically and emotionally battered woman slumped on the deck between them. Without another word, he picked up an unconscious Alex and cradled her in his arms before heading for the ship's quarters. He doubted a ship this small had a medical facility.

_Why am I not surprised that Shepard got this thug to play nice so easily? _Jim mused as he watched their new 'friend' like a hawk. Galen seemed content to simply stare at Alex as she peacefully slept in one of the bunks. _Son of a bitch. I know that look, I've seen it enough between Spock and Uhura. No wonder tall, dark, and ugly was so quick to change sides._

Leia could only shake her head in amazement at the scene that had unfolded before her. _Just who are these people I've found myself with? At least all of them...with the exception of that arrogant smuggler...are a far better sort than the Imperials._

Despite what had happened to her earlier that day, Leia could see that the youngest in the group was despondent over the loss of General Kenobi from the way he looked at the table he had sat down at moments after take off. "I can't believe he's gone."

"There was nothing you could have done." Leia replied, as she put a hand on Luke's back even as she looked to Jim who had sat on the young man's left side.

"She's right Luke, we're lucky _we _even got out of that mess. At least Vader got his wheezing, immoral ass kicked around by Shepard before it was over." The playful smirk on Kirk's face died a quick death when the boy failed to so much as look up at him.

Leia looked up at that, curiosity etched on her face as she met James' gaze. "Just _how _did she do that? Lord Vader has always been known to be notoriously difficult to damage, let alone seriously harm the few times he ever decides to appear on a battlefield."

Before Jim could even begin to explain, Han stuck his head around the corner. "We're not out of this yet. We got company heading our way."

Jim and Luke shot out of their seats and made for the quad gun emplacements while Leia went to stand in the cockpit behind Chewie and Han. Someone needed to take command of the situation and she was the most suited for the job at the moment.

"Know how to fire that thing kid?" Jim asked with a slightly doubt filled tone, as he slipped on his headset after sliding into the lower turret seconds earlier. "Kid? Ya there? Testing..."

"I'm here, I'm here! You didn't have to _climb _remember?" Luke replied, slightly out of breath as he donned the headset and got himself situated as quickly as he could.

Jim rolled his eyes in annoyance as he strapped in to the gunnery chair. _Christ, will this kid ever stop whining?_ "Captain's prerogative, kid. Now get you butt in that seat and watch out for incoming."

"If you're a _captain_ then why aren't _you_ flying?" Luke quickly retorted as he got himself settled into place as well.

Leia interrupted their argument before it could get any more heated. "Cut the chatter! Here they come." To emphasize her point, the lights flickered as four fighters flew too close to the ship before breaking off to make their attack run. _Only four? It's too easy, there's something else at work here._

Jim was having similar thoughts as he tried to get a lock on one of the banking craft. _A base like that might carry tens of thousands of fighters, maybe even more. And they only send four after a couple of highly prized escaped prisoners...this doesn't smell right. _Luke's triumphant yell in his ear only managed to agitate the wary officer further. _Damn. No way am I losing to this kid._ "There's still three left kid, don't get ahead of yourself. Han, slam on the brakes!" _Let's see these idiots avoid this one!_

Han didn't know he was listening to Kirk until the _Falcon _came to a dead stop, forcing the Imperial fighters to pass them over when they tried to make another run, guns blazing. Instead, they hit nothing but empty space, while allowing Luke and Jim free shots at the vulnerable ships. Jim couldn't help grinning as the damaged fighter he had just hit with a few well placed shots slammed into its nearby wingman. "Ha! Gotta love the classics!"

"Blondie...after we get out of this, you're gonna have to tell me just where the hell you came up with that idea. It was damn impressive." Han replied over the radio, his amazement clearly audible even as the last fighter started blasting at them as he flew over the cockpit. And right into Luke's waiting gun emplacement.

Jim felt a frown coming on after Luke blasted the remaining craft to oblivion, but felt proud of the sarcastic teen at the same time. "Nice job Luke, I guess a tie isn't that bad."

"We did it. We did it!" Even Leia wasn't able to suppress her joy at having escaped by hugging a certain wookie. If the Imperials had truly wanted to capture or destroy them, they wouldn't have sent only four fighters. Still, they were getting away, and that was good enough for her, for the moment.

Once the hyperdrive had been programmed with a new destination given to him by Leia, Han relaxed and kicked back in his chair while turning to face the resident princess. His cocksure grin was firmly entrenched, which only spurred Leia's annoyance back to the surface.

"A man died so that they would _let _this ship escape. And you grin like an idiot because we barely managed to get away from a token force meant to convince us they were actively trying to recapture or destroy us."

"They ain't tracking this ship if that's what you're thinking sister. Scanners would've found something by now." He sounded so sure of his ship. It was clearly obvious that only cold hard proof would convince him that he was wrong.

"I wouldn't count on it Han." Jim said as he crossed his arms over his chest behind the cockpit chairs.

Both Chewie and Han jumped in their respective seats while Leia simply glared at the idiot captain in front of her. "Geez! Sneakin' up on a guy isn't very polite Kirk. Might get you shot if you're not careful." Chewie let out a growl of agreement. "Or get your arms _ripped_ off, good point Chewie."

"Right, because you've been dead on so far. Who said that the Death Star was too big to be a space station again? And, remind me here, who was it that said the Empire couldn't destroy a planet?" Jim immediately regretted his words as Han promptly belted him in the face before he could so much as raise an eyebrow, let alone his fists. To his credit, Jim didn't fall backward onto his butt as he reached out to steady himself and managed to stay on his feet, before shooting Han a murderous glare. "You get that _one _free shot, savor it.' Then Jim noticed where his hand was resting, directly on Leia's chest, before Jim quickly jerked it away as if he'd been burned. "...Oh crap. I'm...I'm sorry."

The mortified look on his face was honest, and Leia wondered if he felt worse about it than she did as she merely nodded her head before turning her fury on Han. "You really are a fool if you think they aren't following us right now. Land the ship at the coordinates I gave you and I'll prove it to you. Then we'll head to our real destination." Before Han could begin to come up with a counter argument, Leia stormed out of the cockpit and headed to the crew quarters.

"Smart." Jim managed to give the young woman a nod of approval on her way out, as his cheeks started to cool from his fresh embarrassment.

"She's right." It was Jim's turn to about jump out of his pants when Alex spoke up right behind them. Galen was standing off to the side, cautiously eyeing the woman as if he might have to catch her before she hit the deck at any moment. "Will you please _stop_ that before I put my boot up your ass? It's cute and all, but annoying as hell."

_Looks like Shep has herself a brand new six foot, one hundred and eighty pound puppy dog. With a considerable sized set of teeth. Stay boy, stay. There's a good little killing machine. _Jim couldn't keep the dark grin off his face as Galen glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. It was clear that he was constantly sizing Kirk up in the event he needed to disable or kill him. _At least he recognizes who the most dangerous person in the room is...well, for the time being anyway._

"You two can stop the silent pissing match." Folding her hands behind her back before forcing herself to stand up straight, Alex glared at the two men who quickly looked away from her. "If I catch _anyone _fighting on this ship again, they are going to be dealing with me. Do I make myself clear? And Han, feel free to pull your head out of your ass at any time. Until we find that beacon, I plan to tear this ship apart myself, but it'd go a lot faster if you'd help us rather than keep on insisting the Imperials are incompetent. I know from first hand experience, they are anything but." Han and Chewie quickly rushed out of the cockpit after the irritated woman, who was immediately followed by Galen, Jim and Leia. Shepard meanwhile was doing exactly what she had said she'd do and was ripping a panel off of the wall with her biotics. "R2, can you link up to the ship and see if you can boost the sensors by chance? I want to find this thing as quickly as possible." Alex said as she knelt in front of the torn panel while the droid quickly wandered off to do its assigned task.

Kirk knelt next to the focused woman as she systematically started looking over the exposed conduits, looking for anything that looked like it had been added recently. The general state of the ship, which was, in a word, beaten and battered, would give it away immediately. "You need to lie down Shepard, but you're right about the beacon." Jim suddenly looked to his left arm, as if a light bulb had just gone off over his head. "Wait...why don't we just use your omni thing? Here, just let me wipe it-" Alex had already taken her omni-tool back from Jim the moment he got close and smirked at his quick thinking. "Nevermind..."

_Took him less than a minute to think of that. Not bad at all. _"I'll give you credit for hiding it in your pants. Your average pat down would never reveal it since most people have a thing against feeling up a man's junk. If you were worried about it though, I've been covered in blood and guts so many times I've lost track. A little ball sweat isn't going to offend me." Running her fingertips over the all too familiar omni-tool's interface, Alex's face scrunched up into a thoughtful expression as she searched for anomalous signals. After figuring out which ones were part of the ship's normal operations and those that belonged to the droids, her task was considerably easier. It took a little longer than she would have liked, but five minutes and some creative curses later, she found a very distinct signal being sent from the outer hull of the ship. "So, everyone want the good news first, or the bad?"

Galen peered over Alex's shoulder at the holographic display on her arm, while Jim moved to do the same. "It's on the hull, isn't it? That's where I would place such a device."

Jim stared at the highlight section of hull, as if he could burn the tracking device off with his glare alone. "Great...we need to drop out of warp, err hyper-whatever to get this damn thing off of us."

"At least we know it's there." Han looked away as Leia gave him a cold glare. "Get us out of hyperspace as far from a settled system as you can. There's no point in continuing to the decoy coordinates I gave you if more innocent people could get hurt. The Empire is no doubt going to investigate the location when the homing signal stops." Han wordlessly went to the cockpit with a grumbling Chewbacca right behind him. Leia meanwhile turned to Shepard, truly glad she was on their side. "There's bound to be EVA equipment somewhere on this trash heap. I'll gear up-"

"No. You've been through enough." Alex was impressed by the fact she was willing to go out on the hull and get the beacon herself, but she wasn't about to let Leia put herself at risk needlessly. "I appreciate your concern and your willingness to do so Leia, but the Rebel Alliance needs you. If that thing has some kind of defensive measures attached, I'd rather it be me or Jim out there than you."

"Thanks for volunteering me Shep, I'm a sucker for suicide missions. Before we argue by the way, I'm going. You can go and finish your nap." Jim's cocky grin was back in force as he slapped his hands together and started rubbing them." Okay, first things first, let's ask Solo where he stows the EVA suits. Oh, speak of the devil."

"Real funny..." Han had returned in a matter of seconds, after helping Chewie deactivate the hyper drive in record time. "Um...there's one small, minor problem." Everyone just stared at the slightly nervous looking smuggler in anticipation until he opened a crate and their puzzled expressions quickly turned to one of shock. The EVA 'gear' was nothing more than a rebreather mask and a portable contained oxygen tank. It was meant to be used in low atmosphere planets, not out in space itself.

"You gotta be shitin' me. _That's _it? I could do better with a few pieces of mylar and glass." Kirk could only shake his head in exasperation, finding it rather ironic that he'd be stuck in an assbackward's space civilization with a captain that was a tightwad.

Han threw out his arms to the side as he yelled, "Well excuse me for not knowin' we'd need to knock a tracker off my ship in deep space from the outside!"

"Good enough." Alex had already ripped one of the small breathers from Solo's outstretched hand. "I need topside access." There was no arguing with Shepard, one look at her determined visage and Jim didn't even try. The smuggler pointed with disbelief in his eyes towards a small hatch in the ceiling. _This is going to be a bit of a long walk. Just hope my Barrier holds until I can get back inside. _Images of being spaced again appeared in her mind's eye, but Alex quickly suppressed them as she ran for the airlock. _As Jack would say...don't be a pussy._

"Are you insane Shepard?!" Galen stopped dead at the determined look on Alex's face. It was similar to the glare she had been giving his former master the entire time he had tried to get her to submit through torture, torture he was all too familiar with. "I can survive long enough to destroy the device. Let me go instead."

"No….I _need _to do this Galen." She looked down at the deck for only a moment before meeting Galen's brown eyed gaze. "I'll explain when I get back, I promise." The subtle smirk on Alex's face told him she had something in mind even as the first door to the airlock opened up above her head. As the small lift took her up to the second door, the first hatch sealing behind her, Shepard donned the mask, clipped on the small safety line attached to the lift, and made sure her Barrier was up before the second and then final outer door opened up to reveal the empty space beyond. With her Barrier up, the void of space couldn't touch her, not with how dense she had made the outer shell anyway, but neither could fresh air reach her. Of course, being out in space made that a moot concern as she fervently wished she had let Galen do this instead as she started her slow walk to where her omni-tool showed the tracking device was located. _Why do I always volunteer for the suicide missions again? _Shepard answered her own thought moments later. _Because you were the only one with a chance of surviving, and you know it._

_It is not only for that reason Alex._ She stopped when she swore she had heard Ben's voice in her head. _Search your feelings, you know the real answer to your own question._

_Ben? _Alex shook her head in confusion when she only heard the quiet hiss of air being fed into her mask. _Better move fast, Han's crappy equipment is already giving me oxygen deprivation just thinking about it. _Alex made sure to keep one hand wrapped around whatever handhold she could find as she made she way as quickly as possible to the marked area on her omni-tool display. Actually disabling the surprisingly small device turned out to be child's play compared to reaching it. _Gotcha. I bet Ol' Wheezy is pretty pissed right about now. _As she moved to head back, Alex's smirk disappeared when the device automatically detached itself, slamming into her protected torso with explosive force, sending her flying into space before the safety line tugged against her belt. _SHIT SHIT SHIT! HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID?!_ She should have realized sooner the Imperials would have considered something like this and would have prepared for it. It was too late to worry about it now though as she lost her grip on the safety line. If not for the thin cable, she'd have been lost until her Barrier collapsed, and then she would have simply been dead for a third and final time. _Someone get me out of here!_

The former Sith snapped his head up to the hatch that Shepard had disappeared through minutes earlier before his desperate gaze fell on Kirk. "We need to get her back inside! NOW!"

"Wait! The outer airlock is still open!" Leia was horrified as Jim nodded, and slammed the lift control with his fist with no hesitation whatsoever. "If you-" Whatever Leia had been about to say was drowned by the howl of escaping air as Luke grabbed her before the woman was sucked out from the vacuum of space. If not for Chewbacca grabbing onto Luke in turn, he wouldn't have fared much better. Han just crossed his arms in satisfaction, since he had been the only person smart enough or fast enough to strap himself into a seat.

"WE KNOW PRINCESS!" Jim shouted behind the mask he had been able to grab before it was pulled out of the hatch, surprised he was still standing at all until he looked to Galen and saw the intense concentration on his face. "You holding us down?"

"Not if you continue to ask me pointless questions." Jim only grinned at the man's blunt statement as he grabbed ahold of the now slackening safety line and pulled will all his strength. Galen wasn't about to tell Kirk that he was two steps ahead of him as he utilized the Force to pull Shepard into the ship.

"There she is!" Jim reached out as far as he could and wrapped his arm right around the woman while his left shot out to slam the hatch control. He barely caught a still glowing Alex before she crashed to the deck just as the rushing flow of air suddenly ceased. It took him several seconds to realize that despite everything that had just happened, she still had her arms wrapped tightly around the tracking device. "You gotta be shittin' me."

"Not today Jim." Alex groaned in relief, immeasurably glad she was alive and back on the ship as she let her head thump against the deck. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Alex let out a sigh of relief before commenting further. "I always make it back, haven't you figured that out yet?" Galen could only shake his head in amazement as he held out his hand to help her to her feet. Shepard gladly accepted it while she tucked the tracking device under her other arm. "Ever go fishing? I figured, why waste perfectly good bait."

"That has got to be the single most idiotic, reckless thing I have ever seen! You could gotten us all killed!" Leia's face was contorted into an expression of pure rage that made even Shepard grimace as she stomped over to the small gathering, her scathing look leveled on Jim and Galen. "It was also the bravest and most daring thing I've ever seen in my life." The angry expression on her face remained, but it didn't take a mind reader to see that she was impressed almost beyond words. Her gaze focused solely on Jim for a moment as her expression finally started to soften. "Try to give a little more warning before you do anything so stupid and harebrained like that again."

"No promises Leia." Jim's smirk was smaller than usual but it was still present as he looked to Galen for a moment. "It's really him that deserves the thanks, since he told me to open the hatch in the first place."

That got Shepard's attention as she looked to the former Sith, amazement and puzzlement equally displayed on her face. "Wait...you heard me? Didn't you?" _Did I really hear Ben out there? No, that had to have been something else….and I'm in denial. Great. _She had seen too much that day alone to dismiss something so easily. Galen was busy looking anywhere except into Alex's curious glacial blue eyes as she slowly approached him. "How?"

"The same way I flattened your attack earlier today, focused use of the Force. Even an untrained individual can still send and receive generalized warnings if a Force sensitive person is in the area." As Shepard continued to stare at him unflinchingly, Galen gave a more honest answer. "I knew you were afraid, just as I knew that even defeated, you weren't about to yield to my Mas….Vader."

"I don't get to say this too often, but thanks for saving my life...again." _Retirement is looking rather nice if a former 'ruthless' enemy saves my ass twice in one day._ Despite the thought that passed through her head, Alex gave Galen a full blown smile as she held out her hand to the former Sith. "You've more than earned my trust after today." A loud cough drew their attention before either was able to say more.

"For the record, still a little shaky on the trust issue." An amused looking Kirk was glancing at the two of them, but the humor didn't reach his eyes. "So...trap?" The shipless captain said, as he pointed to the device still under Shepard's arm.

"More like we invite the wolves to dinner, before introducing them to the lions." Alex replied even as she started to walk over to the cockpit where Leia waited. "You're a leader to the Rebels, so I'll let you handle the main setup, but I'm sure we can set an effective trap if we do this right." Being a stranger to their galaxy, Shepard had every intention to learn everything she could about the Rebels' tactics and ship strength alongside Kirk so that they had a solid plan laid out by the time they reached their true destination.

_Says the lioness. _A grin pulled at Galen's mouth before it turned into a frown. _I shouldn't delude myself with fantasies and false hope. If I were her, I'd let the Rebels kill me the moment we reach our true destination. I'm a walking tim-_ Jim's hand slapping against his back drew Galen out of his thoughts immediately.

"If Shepard says she trusts ya, then I wouldn't waste time obsessing over it buddy. While I might be a bit sore with the whole neck choke trick earlier, I'm willing to give you a chance. Don't make me regret it." Another hearty slap on Galen's back and Jim soon joined Leia, Chewie, Han, and Alex in the planning process after Han had programmed the hyperdrive to hopscotch them to several systems along their route, just in case the Imperials had another means to track them.

"Thanks for helping to get her out of there." Galen merely looked over his shoulder and saw Luke standing in the hallway leading to the crew quarters. "I don't know who you are, but I owe you one. We all do." _I just wish Ben was still here to see it._

"Don't exaggerate so much boy. I betrayed my master because I saw fit to do so, that's all." While his response was rather blunt, Galen couldn't make the scowl he threw the young man's way reach his eyes to save his life.

"Well, my Aunt Beru always used to say, if you can't do something _smart_, do something _right_." The not-quite-Sith did his best not to flinch as Luke put a hand on his shoulder before turning away.

Galen couldn't fault Luke's logic as the boy headed for the nearest bunk. _I suppose today was a good day not to be very smart._

**Two days and several jumps later.**

_When you arrive in the Yavin system, you will find Ahsoka Tano, a former student of the Jedi who has survived the Empire's hunt for her._ Once again, Alex shot bolt upright in her bunk and bashed her head against the ceiling at the sound of Ben's voice in her head. "Damn it!" _Would it kill him to let me have a little uninterrupted sleep, for once? Oh wait...nevermind._ With a heavy sigh, Alex hopped off of the top bunk and wandered to the dining area, the fresh smell of what passed for coffee in this galaxy hitting her nose the moment she turned the corner. Seeing Kirk at work behind the makeshift kitchen made her smile briefly. "Another sleepless night huh?"

"What gave you the first clue? Morning Luke." Alex looked over her shoulder and saw that the former farm boy from Tatooine was behind her, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Coffee? I got crap and oh, more crap."

A small laugh escaped him at Kirk's usual antics in the morning. "Thanks Jim. Alex."

"Hey Sleepwalker, you better get some caffeine in you before you accidentally walk out one of the docking ports. Besides, if I did the math right, we're a couple hours away from Yavin. I'd expect a long day." The playful smirk on Alex's face was hard to miss even for a still awakening Luke.

Luke gave Jim a grateful nod as he accepted a steaming cup from the eternally grinning blond man. He started looking a bit green right after taking a large swig of the sludge Han called coffee. "Bleh, that's awful...how can you two drink this swill? Back up Jim, I might throw up on you." Kirk didn't have to be told twice as he tossed the kid a pot just to be safe.

"With practice kid. It might not taste the greatest but it gets the job done." Han said as he pushed past Alex before helping himself to his own swill. "The folks on Taris like this stuff, believe it or not. Probably 'cause most of 'em wouldn't know a decent brew from their own recycled waste." A small growl of agreement was heard from the resident wookie when he followed his friend from the cockpit moments later.

"You won't catch me drinking it. Give me a soothing tea any day." Leia grumbled, the scowl on her face disappearing when she met Alex and Jim's respective gazes. "As soon as we land, I want you two to be in the meeting with our commanding officers. Presenting the plan to them yourselves will be far more convincing to them than if they hear it from a second hand source, so long as I endorse it. The fact you haven't tried to scan the R2 unit with your omni-tool only increases my belief that you can be trusted, despite your unique origins."

"I've known our beepy little friend had inforamtion worth killing for since we met up with Luke and..." Alex couldn't quite bring herself to say Ben's name since the loss was still fresh in her mind, let alone Luke's. He had easily been the closest to the old man out of all of them. "So, you really think the brass of this 'Alliance' of yours will take us seriously huh? Forgive me if I'm not counting on that, nothing personal."

Leia nodded to the woman as she took a sip of the weak tea she'd managed to find. _She's been disappointed, and possibly actively opposed, by her superiors one too many times. _"I'd have a hard time believing your story as well, if I hadn't seen first hand proof of it personally. But by rescuing myself and the droids from the Empire, they will have no choice but to listen." Leia paused for a moment, most likely deciding exactly how to phrase her next words. "Especially if you were to show them even a small sample of the technology you have recorded on your device."

_She certainly put that tactfully. I do appreciate the position she's in, but still..._ Shepard sighed as she looked to her right arm. Ever since it had been accidentally discovered that she had stored schematics of the weapons and armor she had repaired and maintained herself, especially during the last months of the War, she knew that Leia would eventually ask. If their situations had been reversed, Alex knew she'd grasp at any advantage she could get as well. It was still a difficult decision for her to make since Shepard had never thought she'd be in a situation like the one she was in now.

_If only Leia had been around during the first contact meeting with the Vulcans, and a few dozen other species I can name. We might have avoided some trouble later._ "She makes a good case Shep. I can see why you were a senator Leia. I have more faith in the brass than she does maybe, but I can see Alex's point too. Besides, I'm not exactly comfortable with showing anyone the tech she's got on that puppy." It was one of the few things that Alex and Jim had immediately agreed on after he had accidentally seen Shepard going over a few of the schematics she had saved on her omni-tool.

Alex leaned over to the younger woman and pretended to whisper to her. "He's really doing a good job of trying not to piss either of us off, isn't he?"

Leia nearly spat out her tea as she laughed at the woman's unexpected joke. "Um yes, you're quite the diplomat yourself James." The thin smile Alex had brought on was short lived as a haunted look replaced the gleam in Leia's eyes. "I can understand your hesitance, since you know virtually nothing of this universe, but let me put this to you plainly. Alderaan was my home." When that bombshell had had time to sink in for the small group, Leia proceeded to make her case. "Tarkin and Vader made sure I was present when they tested the Death Star's main weapon. These are the depths to which the Imperial military will sink in order to quell the growing resistance."

The silence in the dining area was palpable. Galen could sense the tension in the air the moment he entered the room and knew better than to say a word as Alex and Jim looked away from Leia's sad gaze. When the silence was finally broken, it was Alex that managed to speak first. "You can never go home again... I've seen entire worlds scorched, but they at least held the potential to support life, given enough time. To destroy an entire planet, just to gain information….that is something I simply can't ignore. I know you mean well Leia, but I _am _worried that the Imperials might get their hands on anything we provide. And, I know you can't promise me it won't ever happen, so I won't even ask. Just be sure the tech I _do_ end up giving to the Rebel Alliance stays within your hands as much as possible."

It wasn't hard to miss the grateful look on the young woman's face, and it never failed to make Shepard feel slightly embarrassed the countless number of times she'd seen it before. "I'll do what I can Commander Shepard." Alex nodded to Leia, knowing it'd be the best promise she could hope to get out of the former senator. It would have to be enough.

"I'd tell you to call me Alex for the umteenth time, but something tells me my retirement is officially on hold for the foreseeable future." The smile on Shepard's face wasn't even close to reaching her eyes, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that she had a reason to continue fighting, to continue trying to grab victory from the jaws of defeat for the countless innocents that would otherwise suffer if left to the Empire's 'tender mercies.'

Jim didn't wait for Leia to turn her gaze towards him. "You had me at Alderaan there Leia. You can skip the recruitment speech." _You guys must be way down on your recruiting quota for the month. _Jim smiled as he recalled the night in that dive bar the first time he had met Captain Christopher Pike. "I might not have saved schematics for advanced armor and weapons, but I can still help your tech heads lay the groundwork for some fancy ship upgrades. Never had to study much at the Academy, mostly because I just memorized anything I needed."

Galen had been quietly leaning against a nearby bulkhead, observing their foolish rebellious camaraderie. "For whatever it's worth, where Shepard goes, I go. That is if you can bring yourself to work along someone like me."

"Joining the Alliance is not even a decision for me." Luke said next, surprising Leia a little as he finished his coffee before setting the empty mug down. "I have nothing to go back to either, and besides, you could always use another pilot right?" The thin smile had returned to Leia's face as she gave him a small nod of appreciation.

"I still say you guys are nuts." Han interrupted, but the sly grin on his face wasn't the usual sarcastic smirk they were used to seeing. "But I might be willin' to stick around for a while, after I pay off my debts to Jabba."

"Look at that, even the space pirate, I mean honest freight captain, has a heart after all. Who woulda thunk?" Chewie gave the equivalent of a chuckle at the slightly offended look on Han's face from Jim's comment.

Han only had one thing to say to his old friend. "Laugh it up fuzzball."

_Ending Notes: Archer83; Bet you didn't see that one coming. Shepard has such a way of drawing people to her, she actually managed to reignite the spark of good in him that Galen had always held onto. We hope you enjoyed the daring escape and unexpected twists in this chapter! It's safe to say that more are definitely on the way. Reviews are always greatly appreciated!_

_Vergil1989; There's a downside to that kind of charismatic presence however. As you can imagine, if she ever fell off the deep end, she'd be the single most dangerous enemy they could ever imagine. Archer pointed that out to me while we were writing this and he was absolutely right. Still, I don't see that happening, ever. Until the next chapter is released, we hope that you continue to provide us feedback much like_ _**XRaiderV1**__, __**Hiel-Uchiha**__, and __**Ahlysha **__did, and to favorite, follow, and send us PMs as the situation warrants. May the Force be with you all. D_


	4. Of Tyrants and Great Leaders

**Chapter Four: Of Tyrants and Great Leaders **

**Yavin 4**

**Massassi Station**

**Eight hours later...**

_Well this could have gone better. _Kirk thought as he aimed a blaster at the scared shitless guards, who were, he reminded himself yet again, part of a group had promised to aid only hours earlier. _And here I tried to make a great first impression and everything. Thanks a lot Shep, all that polite ass kissing for nothing. _"I think you better listen to my pissed of friend here. She's not in the habit of asking twice."

"Sorry ma'am, but my orders come from Mon Mothma herself." The guard swallowed nervously, as a dark blue glow started to emanate off of the woman before him. "No one is allowed access to the prisoner without the direct permission of Gen-"

"He might have been an enemy before, but it was agreed upon before landing that I'd be in control of his custody. And I'm pretty sure if he had wanted to fight his way out, he would have done it by now. The fact you even managed to get him in chains should be proof enough of his willingness to cooperate. So I'm going to say this one last time. Let me in, or I walk over your cold dead corpses." The way her hands had clenched into fists made it pretty clear she wasn't bluffing.

_Man, what I wouldn't give for a phaser right now. Bet these boys would much rather wake up with a nasty headache, than a bad case of dead. _Kirk was mentally calculating the time it would take to wing both men in the arm or leg and pistol whip them into unconsciousness. _Nope, she'd have killed them by the time I got the second shot off._

Fortunately for everyone, it didn't come to that as Princess Leia joined the small gathering, and immediately took charge of the situation as she confronted the guards. "Commander Shepard, Captain Kirk, stand down. You two, what is the meaning of this?!"

A sighing Alex smirked, as Jim acted like a fresh cadet getting a dressing down and instantly lowered his weapon. She followed suit a few moments later as the two of them watched a teenage girl make two grown men tremble in their boots. "W….we were only following orders your Highness! Mon Mothma didn't want anyone going into the prison-"

But Leia was only getting started as she quickly interrupted the stuttering fool. "His _name _is Galen, and I am unaware of any orders for his imprisonment. It is embarrassing enough that someone went behind my back and took Galen into custody, _against my recommendation_. Worse yet, I only just heard of it because our new _allies_ asked for my assistance. Now, you are going to stand aside and let the Commander see him, or I am going to go tell Admiral Ackbar of this utter incompetence on your parts."

Alex was impressed as both men moved away from the stone door before the activation switch was hit by Jim. "So that's what happened, I was wondering why he was arrested when I wasn't around. Your officers played their cards right by keeping us busy." Shepard said, as Leia led the way into the makeshift detention block they had had to set up for their current single prisoner.

"If I had known what they had planned, I would have tried to stop them Alex. I had thought they would listen to reason, but it would seem I was wrong on that point." Shepard didn't have to take more than a fleeting glance at the young woman to know she meant every word.

The moment Galen had been separated from Alex, was the moment several Rebel troopers had moved in to apprehend him. It was the only thing that made sense. He hadn't resisted, which was a blessing in and of itself, but the fact remained that someone had convinced the other leaders that keeping him under heavy guard was a better idea than letting him roam free. The fact he could have easily wiped out all opposition hadn't crossed their minds apparently.

Jim, meanwhile, stayed behind to run his mouth, as per usual. "Smart choice fellas, anybody gives you crap for this, you tell us. Got it?" By the time Jim turned around, the stone door had slammed back into place, leaving him alone with the two guards. "Crap."

Leia and Alex carried on their conversation as they made their way deeper into the temple, unaware for the moment that Jim had been left behind. "I've already caused enough trouble just trying to see him to begin with Leia. Having you interfere on my behalf would have just raised more problems most likely, and besides, I could have handled that better. It's a good thing those two idiots didn't call my bluff. Killing allies is not something I like to do."

"_That_ was a bluff?" Leia had to stop and stare in surprise at Alex for a moment before merely shaking her head as they rounded a corner together. "You had even me convinced, and I've always been good at seeing through people's masks. I was a senator, it was part of the job description."

"They lie with every other word and sugarcoat the rest. I know how the game is played. _You_ at least I trust enough not to stab us in the back anytime soon. Why do you think I immediately stood down?" Alex smirked even as Leia rolled her eyes at the marine next to her.

"I thought it had something to do with the fact we have a mutual respect and understanding of the other?" Leia countered, a subtle smile on her face as she pressed the button that opened the next door in front of them.

"Well, _that_ too." Alex's smirk wasn't so subtle, but it disappeared moments later as they approached Galen's bound form. "But, to be honest, I mainly go with my gut instinct around anyone I haven't had the chance to get to know well enough. My gut has yet to fail me."

Even chained in place, Galen's current facial expression almost reminded Alex of Samara's calm serenity as he appeared to be mediating on the bare stone floor. "I'm curious as to what your 'gut' says about me Shepard. It's good to see that your wounds have fully healed. Princess, I suppose I should thank you for not having your men try to kill me at least. That would have ended _badly_...for them." Only then did the former Sith open his eyes and look towards the two women, although his gaze lingered on Alex's face. Something that Leia noted but said nothing about.

Alex crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side, as if mentally appraising the restrained man. "I'm going to get you out of here..._if _you do something for me first Galen."

_Why did I expect her to be any different from my Master? Of course she'll just use me as he did. _"Fine. Name your price Shepard, I will do as you ask." It wasn't like he had much of a choice. Half a dozen guards were stationed around his cell with orders to shoot to kill if he so much as twitched wrong, or so the man in charge had said before leaving him alone with the troops.

_You could get that stick out of your ass._ "Lucky for you, a name _is _my price. Call me Alex, it's far less formal and it doesn't get old fast." Hearing 'Commander Shepard' all day had gotten old after the first hour of being surrounded by the Rebels' commanding officers. Having at least one more person address her as simply 'Alex' would have been refreshing, to say the least.

Galen's eyebrows shot up before he quickly composed himself. "I...of course..._Alex._" He hadn't failed to notice that 'Alex' had already begun to remove his restraints even before he had met her simple request. The guards around him started to look increasingly nervous as Galen's bonds were systematically unlocked until the last one fell to the stone floor. Only then did the former Sith stand to his impressive six foot height, which made the guards retreat until they bumped into the cell walls. He turned his gaze to one in particular before he slowly approached him, and then stopped at a reasonable distance. "I sincerely hope your son doesn't end up fighting in this conflict as well, Corporal."

The guard blinked in surprise, having expected a number of things but not a sincere and honest wish such as the one that had just left Galen's mouth. "I guess we can agree on one thing Imperial. We both want this war to be over." The trooper gave the newly freed man a nod as he waved to the other men in the small room before they started towards the only exit. The three quickly found themselves alone in the stone chamber shortly thereafter.

The imposing man just shrugged as Leia and Alex gave him questioning looks. "Meditation doesn't prevent one's ears from hearing, and staring at me for the past several hours gave them a reason to start talking. To be fair, they were impressively vague, but I still caught the important details. I could easily find their homeworlds if I had a mind to, which I don't. There are already enough orphans in the galaxy." Neither Alex nor Leia missed the brief sorrow filled gaze that Galen allowed to appear on his face before it vanished moments later.

**Ten minutes earlier...**

"I think I've seen this someplace before." Jim and the two guards turned around at the sound of a female voice, and the way the two guards immediately stood to attention left the Starfleet officer scratching his head in confusion. Quiet laughter reached his ears a split second later. "Don't look so lost Captain James T. Kirk. We haven't met yet, but I've heard a great deal about you and Commander Alexandria Shepard."

_Well somebody certainly wants to show off today... But with a body like that she could show me anything she wants. _"You have me at a disadvantage 'cause I think I'd remember a pretty face like yours. Never seen such a beautiful shade of tangerine before, if you don't mind me saying so. " It wasn't until he noticed the lightsabers hanging off of her belt that Jim's grin evaporated. "Oh Hell, please tell me you can't throw me around with a wave of your hand?" Kirk got his answer a moment later, as the woman casually waved her right hand and he found himself stumbling slightly for no apparent reason.

The playful smirk on Ahsoka's face was hard to miss as she approached the man while the two guards did their best not to laugh at Jim's embarrassed expression. "Former Jedi Ahsoka Tano, I'm a togruta, since you've obviously never seen one of my people before. It's nice to meet you in person, Captain."

"Just call me Jim, or ass if you prefer, because I certainly feel like one." Rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks started to cool off, Jim managed a small smile once his embarrassment disappeared.

"Whatever you say...Jimbo." Rels had shown up just in time to hear the nickname, and had to bite his tongue when he caught sight of the blonde man's face. Ahsoka didn't have to turn her head to know her old friend was behind her, before her smile widened considerably.

Jim took an instant dislike to his new nickname, one for the life of him he could never remember being called before. "Jimbo? _Seriously_? Not Jim or James, or even, _god help me_, Jimmy Boy?"

"Be glad it's Jimbo an' not something like old man, like she calls me." Rels couldn't have suppressed the smirk on his face to save his life as he stood beside the former Jedi moments later. "You already got a nickname from her, I'd say she likes ya, Jimbo. So, this is the guy that popped Organa's cell and got her off that fancy Imp station eh? He doesn't look like much does he?"

_Oh great, I get to meet the two most sarcastic people on this base...and they're friends. Just my luck. _"_He _looks just fine, and yes, I did manage to save a princess from certain doom. It was an about average day for me, strangely enough." Somehow, Jim had always found himself in the thick of some great catastrophe or another and always managed to get out of it by the skin of his teeth. "So what's your name _old man_?"

With a grand flourish, Rels bowed in Jim's direction, grinning the whole time as he stood up straight once more. "Relsaron Kilert, formerly of the corrupt capital world of Coruscant, Cap'n James T. Let me guess, 'Total pain in the exhaust port'? Must take forever to sign anythin'."

"Actually, it's Tiber...nevermind." _Like I'm going to give them high quality ammunition like that, I don't think so. _

"Tiberian bat?" Ahsoka added in, before Jim had even closed his mouth completely.

_Damn. She's even quicker with a good comeback than Bones._ "Ya know, if you weren't so damn cute I'd be more offended."

Rels was quick to intervene before Jim could dig himself a bigger hole. A hole that the old soldier planned to throw Jim into if he ever overstepped his bounds. "Easy hotshot, best get to know her a bit before ya try to make your move."

Seeing the ever protective look in Rels unsmiling eyes, Ahsoka decided to set Kirk straight then and there. In the most humiliating way no doubt, for the overly confident man. "Sorry, it's better if I tell you now Jimbo, but I'm not interested in immature young boys."

Jim had already been coming up with several witty comebacks, but the exotic, to him at least, woman's words left him completely flat footed. _I think my ego just suffered a warp core breach. Where's Scotty when you need him?_ "Ok, I think I need to find an icepack for that major burn. Never thought I'd say this, but you Ms. Tano have a sharper wit than even me."

"That's not saying much Kirk." Alex chuckled, as the unfamiliar alien woman smirked at her. Leia did her best to keep a straight face around them, as Galen simply stared at the two newcomers, focusing most of his attention on the Jedi. "Who are your new friends Jim?"

Despite his bruised ego, Jim gestured towards the mismatched pair with his hands before answering her question. "Let me introduce ya Shep. Ahsoka Tano and her partner in crime, Rels, right?"

"A true pleasure, Commander Shepard." Alex didn't even have time to activate her biotics as the older gentleman bowed and gently took her left hand in his before planting a brief kiss on her wrist.

Alex could only blink, never having been on the receiving end of such a gentleman's show of respect. Even Thane hadn't been so formal, although for an assassin he had been incredibly polite, and hadn't necessarily enjoyed what he did for a living. If anyone noticed Galen quietly grinding his teeth in barely contained jealously, they didn't mention it. Thankfully, his mood greatly improved when Alex managed to quickly jerk her hand away from the older man. "Thanks….but please, call me Alex."

"Alex it is then." Rels managed to still look like a perfect gentleman, even as he openly leered at the attractive woman in front of him.

"Put it back in your pants old man. You'll have to forgive Rels, he's an incorrigible flirt." Ahsoka replied, while Rels acted as if she had stabbed him through the heart. "I think I'd like to speak with you in private, if that's alright?

"I don't see a problem with that Ms. Tano." Before Jim could start listing reasons why that wasn't a great idea, Alex passed her omni-tool over to the blonde. "Here, since Leia was nice enough to help me break Galen out, you can give the 'Alliance' brass a small demo of what we can offer them."

"You sure, Shepard?" Jim knew it had been part of their agreement, but he hadn't expected that she'd give the data to him to handle on his own. "I mean, what if I hit the wrong button on this thing or something?"

"It ain't that hard to figure out Boy Genius. Go on, you'll be fine." Alex highly doubted he could break her omni-tool since it had survived a lot more than a set of possibly clumsy fingers. "Besides, the worst that can happen is that you delete everything off of it." When Jim's eyebrow shot up, she decided to go easy on the guy. "Kidding. Don't worry, it's password locked so that no changes can be made to it without prior approval."

"Right. Really good sense of humor you got there Shep, doesn't wear thin at all." The sarcastic captain playfully snatched the device out of her hand, as Alex turned to look at the smirking alien woman next to her.

"Come on Jimbo, Princess, Scary Person, let's leave these two to get caught up shall we?" A subtle look passed between Ahsoka and Rels, before he gently let an arm fall on their respective shoulders as he led Jim and Leia away. Galen cast one more look towards Alex, before reluctantly trailing after them at a distance.

Only once everyone was out of earshot did Alex let her mask fall away. It had taken every bit of her training to keep her surprise upon hearing the Jedi's name, to herself. All the humor on Ahsoka's face had since vanished as well, only confirming Shepard's suspicions that she knew why Alex looked ready to drop. "I know that Ben's no longer of this world, and I suspect he contacted you after he became one with the Force. Otherwise, you wouldn't look as pale as the sands of Tatooine, like you do right now."

Even as unsure and wary as she felt in that moment, Alex forced herself not to back away from the mysterious alien woman. "All this is so damn new to me, can you blame me for being out of my depth a little bit?" Ahsoka merely gave the nervous looking Shepard a slight shake of her head.

"It's perfectly understandable for someone that has only recently learned about what they are and what they could be capable of, to feel overwhelmed and afraid. For someone that was raised in the Jedi Order, this life is all that I've ever known. Even so, I can name many, myself included, that have felt afraid and unsure of our abilities despite being surrounded by those like us all of our lives." As far as reassuring speeches went, it wasn't her most inspiring, but the effort wasn't lost on Alex.

"Um...could we find a quiet spot to talk? I doubt these two would say anything..." A smirk in their direction had both of the guards she had intimidated earlier vehemently shaking their heads 'NO' so rapidly she almost laughed. "But, I _would _feel more comfortable speaking in private."

Ahsoka nodded her head and motioned for Alex to follow her, feeling a bit embarrassed for jumping right into the heart of why she had waited for the stranger to arrive. "I guess it goes without saying that it's been a such long time since I've been able to talk so freely about such matters that I got ahead of myself."

"If I ever found someone trustworthy enough, I'd probably let my guard down too if I had been hunted by the Empire for decades. As for jumping right into why I was sent to you by Ben after he died, there's no need to apologize for that Ahsoka. You were right about one thing though. I do find all of this overwhelming, to say the least. We don't have anything quite like this back home." _Only biotic power comes close, and it's a pale imitation of whatever this Force stuff can do. _Alex gave the togruta a playful grin before continuing. "Never been one to be afraid of anything though..."

The sly smirk on Ahsoka's face returned, albeit briefly, as they made their way outside the temple base and into the jungles surrounding them. "The fact that you are Force sensitive isn't in question since you were able to hear Ben. I do find it puzzling that you've never heard of Jedi or Sith or even the Force from wherever you came from, and yet you still seem able to use your abilities in limited ways. But that is all beside the point, the only thing that _is _in question is _how _you wish to use the gift you have been given."

"I think I'd need more information before I jump into anything Ahsoka." Shepard countered as she ducked under a low tree branch, looking up as a strange bird passed overhead before turning her gaze back to Ahsoka. "I don't know why Ben thought I should talk to you, but if you can make sense of all this, then I'm all ears. The only things I know for sure are that, this energy field you call the Force has two distinct sides to it, and that it allows you to manipulate objects without touching them. I assume that life itself creates this 'field', since it's found across the entire galaxy. We...didn't get a chance to go over much else."

"The Force...as you rightly surmised, is indeed created by all living things. It does have two sides to it, and a Jedi, as well as the Sith, draw their strength from it. We can feel it flowing through us, and when used appropriately, can give us strength when we need it and even visions for those that are sensitive enough to its presence. Because it flows through us rather than _from_ us, as some foolishly believe. While it partially controls us, as you've already stated, we can control it as well." Lifting a two ton boulder that was blocking their path, Shepard only raised an eyebrow at the demonstration as Ahsoka gently lowered it off to the side.

"So...if I let you train me...using the Force would give me far stronger abilities than I currently possess?" She wasn't sure if she liked the sound of that or not, but Alex's curiosity was still piqued nonetheless. She hadn't been joking about being humble while in Vader's company. Despite all of the accolades, awards, and achievements to her name, Alex had never let it go to her head. Power was the last thing she wanted, but it seemed someone or something had other ideas.

Alex tried not to show any telling emotions as Ahsoka gently tapped the back of her orange neck. "If you mean the current mass and gravity altering abilities you already make use of, then yes. But strength without the knowledge and discipline required to control such power is a dangerous combination. To truly master the Force, one must be concerned with more than just a show of strength and superiority."

"It's a shield as much as a sword huh?" _Now why couldn't biotics have been thought of in such a manner?_

"I like to think of it as a tool with limitless uses. To that end, in the right hands, it can save countless lives. In the wrong hands...it has the potential to cause untold devastation and suffering." _The fact I can sense a great potential for both in you troubles me. But I'm not about to go against a Force Ghost, especially since Obi-Wan likely wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I didn't try._

"That bad huh? Are you trying to persuade me or make me run off screaming? I can't decide which." As light hearted as she made it sound, Alex knew she wasn't fooling anyone as she stopped and stared at Ahsoka's back. "What if...what if I'm not worthy of that much power, that much responsibly? I'm assuming that's where the Sith come in, and the Emperor and his right hand Vader, they're Sith, right?"

"Your insight serves you quite well." Ahsoka looked down at the dirt path, and Alex couldn't shake the impression she was remembering something of importance to her before the Jedi started speaking again. "Yes, those that lose their way run the risk of becoming the very thing they swore to destroy. They become twisted in their logic and let their strong, dark emotions dictate their every action."

_And people wondered why I destroyed the Reapers rather than opting to control them. No one is worthy of that type of power._ It had never been a question in Alex's mind. While the cost had been most of the newly awakened geth population, EDI, and most of their current technology, the cost later on would have been far too great if she had ever gotten out of control. To her, destruction _had _been their salvation, only the Reapers had had it backwards. The destruction of the advanced machines was what saved their galaxy, not the extinction of every sentient lifeform able to fight them.

"The fact you question whether you'd be considered worthy or not gives me hope. Too many have gone through the training thinking they had some innate right to the power they naturally possessed. That type of thinking, while not harmful in and of itself in most people, can and will lead an initiate to the dark side. Even Jedi Masters were not infallible. The man that lead the droid armies against the Republic during the Clone Wars was a Jedi Master once, but he let his power get the better of him." _One man caused so much misery and death... This galaxy might have been a vastly better place if Dooku had never given into the dark side._

"Why do I get the feeling he was an old friend of yours?" Alex's comment hadn't been directed solely towards Ahsoka perhaps, but her point was still well made.

"Not of mine, but of my...Master's old teacher, Obi-wan Kenobi." Alex gave no hint of just how surprising that revelation was, aside from a slight widening of her eyes. "The Sith have a certain rule called the Rule of Two. There is always one Master, and one apprentice. When one falls, another is called to take their place. Obi-wan destroyed the Sith apprentice that killed his former master that same day, and thus Count Dooku rose to become a Sith in his place."

Despite being covered in sweat from the hike they had endured already, Alex didn't pay her mild discomfort any attention, as she made her decision about the same time they crested a large hill. "As interesting as that little history lesson was, I think I've decided." Staring towards the sun which had only just started to set, Alex slowly looked back to Ahsoka before she gave her answer. "You and your allies need my help, and if you train me, I can be more effective in doing that. So...what's first? Meditate until I have an epiphany, run fifty laps with a rucksack full of rocks, or do we skip right to the hand to hand?"

Her attempt at lightening the mood worked, and Ahsoka couldn't help but grin at the woman beside her. "You remind me so much of myself when I was younger." Ahsoka chuckled, as she shook her head again at the sarcastic remarks coming out of Alex's mouth. "Surprisingly enough, you got it right the first time, meditation is what we always learned first."

"Crap. I was worried you were going to say that. I mean, I'm up to the task, patience is one of the first things the Systems Alliance drilled into me. Of course, so did my biotic instructors, but that's besides the point."

"Speaking of which, may I have the device on your neck?" At the slightly dubious look on Alex's face, Ahsoka didn't need to sense her hesitation and worry at being at an even more disadvantage than she was already to know it was there. "Tell you what Blue, what if you remove it and simply keep it in one of your pockets?"

"Blue? That's the best nickname you could come up with?" Even as she said it, Alex hesitantly reached behind her neck and removed the amp that had seen her through a great deal of her life. Staring at the small device for a moment, Alex knew she was potentially giving up a part of herself if she wanted to go down the path that had been laid before her. "I never thought I'd willingly separate myself from this thing." Alex quickly dropped the amp in one of her pockets before she could change her mind.

The moment was not lost on Ahsoka, as she rested a hand on Alex's shoulder in an effort to give her some small modicum of comfort and reassurance. "To sacrifice is part of the Jedi way. I know I'm asking a lot, that you're having to take a lot on faith, but it'll start to make sense soon enough. Come, we still have a bit of a walk ahead of us."

"Won't your friend miss you if we're out here too long?" Alex asked, in an attempt to take her mind off of the fact she had just given up the only way she knew how to fight unarmed, aside from normal hand to hand, as they continued on their way. "I get that you two have probably known each other for a while, but how much does he know about all this?"

"Rels knows more than enough to know that what I do is my own business. He doesn't ask for too much information, in case the Imperials ever get their hands on him." _I know he would never forgive himself if he gave me up to them, no matter how they got him to do it._ "But we are very good friends, and if for whatever reason trouble finds us, I have the means to contact him in a hurry, just as he has a means to get a hold of us if need be." Old tricks were sometimes the best tricks, and with a smuggler kit attached to it, her old Jedi communicator was virtually untraceable. The same could be said of the one Rels carried.

"So he knew why you were looking for me, but not exactly what you planned to do after you found me? I like how you think, but I don't like how it's become a necessary evil, leaving your friend out to hang should the worst happen. Hopefully, if all goes well, that particular choice won't have to be made. Ever." Being forced to choose between saving Ashley Williams and Kaidan Alenko during the siege on Virmire had been one of the worst days of her life.

_Can she radiate anymore sorrow by any chance? And to think that I thought my life had been rough. _The sound of rushing water brought Ahsoka out of her melancholic thoughts as they neared the second 'test' she had in mind for Shepard. It would be a simple way to judge just how patient the military minded woman really was. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" The togruta gestured towards the small waterfall as they walked into an open clearing in the forest.

"You have no idea." _I wish Thane was here to see this. He probably would have enjoyed Tatooine too, as rough as it proved to be._ The thought brought a level of comfort to Alex as she nodded her approval of the scenery. "When you've been through as much as I have, you tend to enjoy the little things a lot more. Being born and raised on ships just adds to the marvels of the natural world."

_I have your attention, now let's keep this smashball rolling. _"Perfect. Your honest fascination with nature should be of benefit to you during your training. Even among the light and dark sides, there are two types of Force ideologies. The first is the Living Force, which focuses on the idea that there are light and dark sides to the Force, advising us to embrace the present, while being mindful of the future. A Force user who believes in this might focus on the living energy around them to avoid an enemy entirely, for instance. The second is the Unifying Force, which focuses on the idea that there is only one Force, with no true sides, and that it can effectively be used to influence the outcome of future events. Some forms of lightsaber training have the wielder predicting their opponent's next move, for example, by delving into this school of thought."

"And what were you trained in?" Alex asked as she leaned against a nearby tree and crossed her arms under her chest. She was genuinely curious and wanted to know what path Ahsoka had chosen to learn.

"While my Master had visions, he chose to follow the Living Force. It's not so much one is better than the other, more that each has its strengths and weaknesses. Learning about both is necessary, but I favor the Living over the Unifying ideology ."

_Makes sense. Since my gut is leaning towards the Unifying thought, I think that's actually the one to avoid for the moment._ Shepard merely nodded as she watched Ahsoka take a position on the dirt floor much like Samara had done constantly on the _Normandy_. Following her unspoken suggestion, Alex bit back the grunt of pain that wanted to escape her as she forced herself into the awkward position. Some of her old injuries even the Cerberus tech hadn't been able to repair fully, as Ben had been the first in this new reality to notice. She was sure Ahsoka would call her out on it eventually.

Sure enough, Ahsoka didn't move a muscle save to address the slight tremor she had detected from her new student. "There's something I forgot to mention about the Living Force. It offers healing abilities to those that practice the skill set."

"I can't hide anything from you can I?" Alex only smirked, despite the fact Ahsoka was able to read her like an open book.

"Nope. But I'm very good at keeping secrets." The togruta only opened one eye to give Alex a quick wink before going back to her serene pose. "Now...try to empty your mind of all thoughts and worries. Focus only on the sound of the falling water, let all other distractions fade from your consciousness."

_I'm liable to fall asleep first before that happens._ She wasn't about to give up before even trying, but for someone that was so used to being on the move, sitting quietly in meditation was the last thing she ever allowed herself to do. _Funny how that works, I fall in love with a drell assassin who always meditated after a job and now here I am, learning how to do it in another reality. Good thing I let Thane talk me into joining him once in awhile. Otherwise, I'm sure I'd have walked away by now._

_And now the waiting game begins. This might take quite awhile, she's much more patient than I first thought._ She couldn't help but smile a little as Ahsoka 'saw' that Alex had started to let go. The way her body had started to relax as all of her worries started to fall away was a dead giveaway, but to Ahsoka's amazement when she opened an eye, was the appearance of a slight blue shimmering around the marine. While it was barely a millimeter thick around Shepard's still form, it was still a sight to behold to someone that was unfamiliar with it. _Is that the dark energy she's able to control at will? It's….kind of pretty. Huh. I wonder if it'd be brighter if she still had her amp in place?...I see you find it even more beautiful than I do...Galen._

Galen wasn't aware that Ahsoka knew he was stealthily watching from above, as he looked down at the strange scene from his spot in the jungle canopy. He was too fascinated by the subtle blue glow around Alex to notice much else. Even the slight grin on the togruta Jedi's face was lost on him as she continued to 'meditate' next to Alex. _Just hours ago, that same blue glow ended the lives of more than a dozen stormtroopers. How could something that dangerous appear so radiant now? Just what is she?_ It wasn't the first time Galen asked himself that question, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last as he continued to quietly observe. _Is this what it means to be Jedi? Looking at her now, I wouldn't have believed she had endured my former master's rage. _Galen shook his head and moved to find a better spot to settle into for the next few hours.

**Ninety-seven minutes later...**

_The faintest tingle flew over Alex's skin, similar to Thane's breath against her neck._ Alex's awareness snapped back to the present as she looked to Ahsoka. The togruta's blue eyed gaze held a measure of impatience to the former Spectre, but it was gone so quickly from the woman's eyes that Shepard had to wonder if it had ever been there. "Care to explain what just happened or should I guess all night?"

"I'm honestly surprised you sat there this whole time. ...I thought you'd give up after thirty minutes at most." Rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment, Ahsoka felt her cheeks turn a shade darker at her own impatience.

Her look of mild annoyance was clear as day as Shepard got up and stretched her stiff legs. "What? Wait...you were just testing my patience?" The usual frown on Alex's face quickly turned into a smirk. "Looks like you're the one who needs to work on that, no offense."

"My old master always said the same thing, so don't worry about it." The wistful look on Ahsoka's face disappeared as she followed Alex's example and stood to her feet. "As for your question, it depends, what did you feel?"

"That's what I'm asking you." From the puzzled frown on Ahsoka's face, Alex obviously wasn't getting what the togruta was getting at.

"Not what you sensed, what did it _feel_ like to you?" Every initiate had a different reaction to their first true look at the universe around them. Older initiates, while rare, were not unheard of, and thus their 'sample' of the Force had a wider range of sensations for them.

Alex seemed to pause for a moment, as if unsure whether or not she wanted to share the exact feeling with a woman she barely knew. _Like the feeling of a lover's breath on my neck._ "Almost like coming home…." It was a half truth, but it was as close to the whole truth Alex was willing to get. The fact her face had turned bright red for a split second hadn't been lost on Shepard herself, but she hoped that Ahsoka hadn't seen it.

Putting her chin in her hand, Ahsoka let herself become lost in thought while her eyes stayed on Alex's face. _I can't blame her for holding out. If the expression on her face was anything to go by, it was very personal to her. Not too surprising, given a certain observer. He must really be head over heels crushing on her for Alex to pick up anything from him at all, and during her first meditation session no less._

"You're starting to creep me out with that silent stare." Alex raised a quizzical eyebrow, after Ahsoka had been lost in thought for the better part of a minute. "So, what's next on the list? Make me count all the leaves in this forest?"

"No, but that's a good idea." Letting her hands fall to her sides, the Jedi smirked as she looked to where she knew Galen had disappeared the moment he realized Alex had sensed him, before turning her gaze back to her student. "As to your earlier question, let's just say that you have started your journey into becoming a Jedi. Sensing the Force at all is just the first step. Mastering it comes later, but only after you've mastered yourself."

_Did the Jedi just glance right at me?! I better move, just to be safe. If Shepard...if Alex finds out I've been spying on her_... Galen couldn't stop the small shudder from rippling through him as he carefully positioned himself on another large branch.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" The gleam in Ahsoka's eyes wasn't hard to miss, and it brought a smile to Alex's face.

"Maybe a little...I never had a student before, and it's a nice change of pace to be able to encourage growth in someone else rather than be the one growing." _Is this how Sky Guy felt anytime I made him proud? I think I can get used to this feeling._

"First day on the job huh? You're not doing so bad teach." _She must have had a Hell of a teacher when she was starting out. Despite how strange all this is to me, she at least makes it easy to understand, when she gives a straight answer anyway._

"Thanks Blue. Ok, first real lesson. There is something else that you must understand right away. We follow a Code, laid down during the founding of the Jedi Order." The next words out of Ahsoka's mouth bore real weight to them. The importance she put on the words of the Jedi Code wasn't lost on Shepard.

"_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no death, there is the Force."_

"We have always sworn to defend, never to attack. To give of ourselves so that others can live in peace. Violence was a last resort of the Order. Even during the Clone Wars, we tried to come to peaceful resolutions whenever possible."

Alex nodded her head in understanding of the woman's deep explanation, and almost felt guilty as a barely detectable grin pulled at her lips. "Do the Sith have a Code as well? Just want to keep my options open."

Tano playfully tossed one of her unactivated sabers in the air and deftly caught the light hilt in her hand, before replacing it on her belt just as quickly. "Funny. You know I could always change my lesson plan right? I don't think you'd enjoy the alternative much." Shaking her head at the woman that was a little too much like herself, Ahsoka openly grimaced in disgust as she recited the Code of the Sith. There was a definite difference between the two, to say the least.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The Force shall free me."

"No wonder you looked like you swallowed a bad barrel of ryncol, if that's what the Sith believe. Brute force and violence can only get you so far in any battle. Actually achieving victory is usually far more complicated." As her eyes glazed over, Alex looked lost in memories of distant battlefields. "In war though...in war, there are no victors, only survivors. Everyone loses something, and unless the cycle is broken, it just goes on until nothing's left."

"Only those that have seen war, and still retained some small part of themselves, understand that." _How many years of war did she survive? What did she lose? And...more importantly, do I even want to know? _Seeing the distant look still in her student's eyes, Ahsoka decided to quickly move on with the next lesson. "You're going to lift..." Ahsoka looked around their general surroundings for a moment, before picking up a small pebble and placing it at Alex's feet. "..._that._" Glad of the distraction, even if it seemed rather ridiculous in comparison to where her attention had been directed, Alex just sighed, and bent over to reach the tiny stone. Ahsoka stopped her before she even got halfway. "Nope. Didn't really think it'd be _that_ easy did you?" Shepard was starting to get mildly annoyed as she reached into her pocket first this time. "Wrong again. No cheating Alexandra."

"God I hate that name. I almost prefer Blue over my whole first name." Shepard just glared down at the small obstacle in front of her like it was some unknown enemy, before raising her glacial blue eyes to stare at Ahsoka. "What? Do I have to use my toes or something?" Alex knew this was going to be a long day, as her teacher kneeled on the ground once again and gestured for Shepard to join her. "Ah crap, how did I know that what it was going to be something like that?"

"Because it is going to be something _like that_."

"Wiseass."

"Takes one to know one doesn't it Blue?"

"Whatever you say...Stripes."

"Now who has a lackluster imagination?"

Alex chuckled, and immediately fell silent when she swore she heard faint laughter on the wind. _It's bad enough I have a dead guy talking to me on top of the message from the beacon, but now I'm hearing laughter too?_ Shaking her head as she knelt once more with the small pebble between them, Alex nodded for Ahsoka to continue.

_Oh no. Did she hear me? _A mortified Galen had slapped a gloved hand over his mouth after reacting to the rapid fire banter below him, and then breathed a sigh of relief when both women continued speaking as if nothing had happened.

_Glad someone got some enjoyment out of that._ Ahsoka smirked, as she subtly looked to where Galen was currently hiding before turning her full attention to the rock between them. "Remember I said that the Force flows through us?" Without waiting for an answer, Ahsoka merely raised her right hand slightly before the pebble floated a foot off the ground after a slow and almost languid ascent. Apparently, there was no hurry to let it touch the ground again, since the rock sank just as slowly as it had left the dirt until Ahsoka's hand returned to her lap.

"Okay...piece of cake." Alex slowly held out her right hand as Tano had, focused her thoughts only on the pebble in front of her, and concentrated as hard as she possibly could. With a final grunt of effort, nothing whatsoever happened as the stone stayed perfectly motionless, mocking her with its unchanged position. _You dirty little... Damn it!_

'No offense, but you looked like you were trying to _force_ something out." Before Alex could growl at her, Ahsoka held up a hand and told her to take a few breaths. Once she was at least calm again, the Jedi continued. "If you think this is frustrating, you're lucky I didn't start you off on sand manipulation. Grandmaster Yoda was the strictest instructor I ever had. Anyway, you can't force the rock to move, just as you can't let your emotions rule you anymore. A Jedi is the center of the storm, a being of utter calm and serenity, not the storm itself. Letting go….that's the hard part."

A light bulb went off in Shepard's head at hearing those words. "That first time you had me meditate...it was about more than just testing my patience, wasn't it?" Alex took a moment to observe the nearby waterfall and the native creatures around her. "I have to get to that state of mind again, before I can use whatever abilities you want me to learn?"

"You just went to the head of the class Blue, nicely done. Yes, and you have to be able to maintain it, even in the heat of battle. Control, self discipline, call it what you will, but it all comes back to the same thing. Mastery over yourself. Without that, the rest will be blocked to you." _Why do I get the feeling that 'letting go' is going to be hard for her?_

"No wonder you were raised in the Order. Someone like me, coming into this at a later stage of life, would have trouble with the basic stuff. That won't stop me from trying though." Alex tried to get into a more comfortable position. She knew she wouldn't be moving from that spot again until the damn pebble at least twitched.

Ahsoka closed her eyes once more and made a show of letting the small pebble dance in the air, without so much as lifting a finger. "Good to hear. Maybe I should have told you this before, but I don't take well to quitters."

From what Ahsoka had already shared with her, it most likely meant that she'd have to face her inner demons at some point. Despite that, Alex wasn't about to back down now that she had chosen to follow the path laid out before her. She was too stubborn and strong willed to give up once she had decided on a course. "Well, it's a good thing I don't quit then. I just find another way if the first way doesn't work." _That's the understatement of the century._

"Unfortunately, there _is _no other way. Not with this, not if you want to do this right." Ahsoka countered immediately, a hint of irritation in her voice even as she tried to mask it. Taking a moment to calm herself, the togruta continued. "The quick and easy path, that's the way of the Sith. I just don't want to see that happen to the first person I've ever gotten to have as a padawan." The former Jedi cut the marine off before she asked the next obvious question. "It's a Jedi term, for a student that a Knight has taken under their wing." Ahsoka give Alex a patient look as she failed yet again to so much as shift the tiny object.

_Perhaps if I just give her a nudge of encouragement...no, the Jedi would know and Shepard would help her beat me into submission. That is one woman's wrath I do not wish to incur. _Galen let his outstretched hand fall to his knee, Alex would accomplish this on her own or not at all. Even with his limited interaction outside his Master's control, the former Sith had gotten that impression about Alex almost immediately.

_I didn't realize how deep such a relationship ran with student and teacher among the Jedi. _Shepard could only nod at her new friend's solemn words, even as she read the hidden meaning behind them. _She's telling me she doesn't want to have to put me down should I become a danger. I faced the same possible situation with Jack...and managed to earn her trust and loyalty. Now I have to do that for Ahsoka. Definitely a sobering thought._ Maybe it was the well meaning threat, maybe it was the area they were in that finally calmed her enough, but whatever it was, on her final attempt for the day, something that had never been accomplished in her own galaxy came to pass.

It was only a fraction of an inch, if that, but Ahsoka held her breath for a moment as the pebble shook minutely before it rose, and then immediately hit the dirt. Beads of sweat were visible on Alex's face, but the triumphant grin was all the encouragement Ahsoka needed. "Your progress is amazing! I thought that would take days, at best. You're a quick learner."

Exhausted in a way she hadn't imagined was possible, Alex was still grinning as she wiped at her forehead with the back of her right sleeve. "You aren't the first one to say that. I almost wasn't sure I could manage even that much."

"We'll take a break for today Blue. You've made some progress, and there's still a long road ahead of you. But I think you'll do just fine." Helping her student to her feet when it became apparent that their session had taken more out of her than Alex had first thought, Ahsoka put a hand on her shoulder until she was sure she was steady. _Maybe it's too soon...I'll give it to her later. Besides, we have the war to worry about. Throwing too much at her will just be detrimental._

Galen quietly panted close by, after barely avoiding a fall that would have dropped him right next to the women. His near disastrous slip from his perch had happened the moment Alex had been successful in her attempt. _Maybe I was focusing on her just a bit too much. Still, such progress in such a short amount of time...she is truly unique. I doubt she can stand against Vader in the foreseeable future, but still..._ He didn't allow himself the luxury of such foolish emotions, like hope, but Galen still couldn't help but feel real hope around Shepard that maybe, one day, Vader and the Emperor would fall.

**Massassi Station**

**Four hours earlier...**

"She did what?!" One of the Alliance commanding officers was on the verge of a coronary, if the way his face had turned tomato red was anything to go by. At the news that Shepard had freed the Sith assassin, the small gathering had fallen silent until General Ohara gave an enraged shout. "I don't care what she has to offer, I want that bastard locked up!"

Leia immediately stepped in, before Ohara could get his hand to the receiver on his chest. "It's not your call General Ohara, but mine and Mon Mothma's. I talked to her before attending this meeting. You told your guards she had ordered him restrained, and that no one was to see him without her or _your _express permission. That was a blatant lie." Even glaring up at the far taller man, Leia was still a force to be reckoned with. If not for the holotable and several officers between them, Leia was sure Ohara would have vaulted over the table and throttled her for exposing him.

"Hey, no need to get all twitchy n' such. Soka's got her eye on him. I doubt he'll get into much trouble around her and that warrior woman she's taken a likin' to." Rels added, a cheerful gleam in his eyes even though he wasn't too sure he liked Ahsoka alone with that Galen about.

"Wait..._what_?" Jim stared at Rels in confusion, after spinning around to find that Galen had indeed snuck off from their little group. "I need to go after them. Shep might trust that guy, but I sure as hell don't."

"No, she's a full fledged Jedi, Cap'n Worrisome. She'd never forgive me if I'd let ya or anyone of these fine ladies and gentlemen interrupt 'em' without the Imperial Fleet itself bearing down on us." Rels had only needed to look at Jim to make him freeze in place. Something in the older man's eyes had caught the officer's attention, and his statement only reinforced it.

_Not to mention that Shep would kick my ass if I ever thought of her as some damsel in distress. _Jim sighed deeply, before he finally relented. "Fine. But if Shepard gets so much as a scratch, I'm taking it out on you."

"Fair enough Cap'n. In the meantime, how about that tech demo? You have a willin' audience, let's not waste it shall we?" Close to two dozen human men, women, and a smattering of aliens nodded their heads as Rels gestured to the group around them.

"Right. Pay close attention boys and girls...and any other genders. While I could draw up some useful tech, given some time, I think the stuff Commander Shepard wanted me to show you will be a little more impressive and a lot easier to assemble." Even though he still had a little trouble with Alex's omni-tool, Kirk managed to pull up the first detailed blueprint they had agreed upon. The image that popped up over his left arm showed one of the first weapons she had ever used. "_That_ is a Lancer Assault Rifle. A grained sized piece of any desired metal is shaved off an ammunition block, and is accelerated, using the mass altering tech of this weapon, to supersonic velocities."

"That's impossible. You're talking about a way to use a piece of sand capable of punching holes through armor and flesh? It's never been done. The power requirements alone would be enormous, and even if we managed that feat, we'd still have excessive heat build up. We'd be lucky if the first test firing didn't blow up in our faces." Ohara was quick to denounce the very idea that some upstart could do better than they could. "How do we even know this 'mass effect tech' is real? They claim to be part of a new galaxy, but all I've seen is a fancy holographic device and a lot of bantha poodoo."

_Let's hope Shepard's omni-gel stuff doesn't run out soon. I have a feeling I'm gonna need it with General Jackass around. Hopefully what I've got will be good enough, until she shows me how the hell to salvage more with this thing._ Jim pulled up the fabrication option for the Lancer and grinned as a fully working model of the assault rifle appeared on the holotable less than a minute later. Even Leia couldn't keep the shock and awe off of her face as the gathered leaned in close, half expecting the gun to disappear if they took their eyes off of it for even a moment. "It still needs a key element to fire, but that can be harvested with relative ease. _If_ you have the proper scanner to find it...which _we _do." _Good thing Shep was so damn sentimental about this 'outdated' tech and saved a few designs. Damn, just that one rifle used up over half of her stored omni-gunk. Better be careful I don't overdue it then._

Ohara wasn't close to being convinced as he waved off Jim's demonstration even as the Lancer was passed around so that the other officers were able to get a better look at the weapon. "Ha! Mere parlor tricks and showmanship won't fool me boy. You offer fantastical design specs that can't work no matter how you try to sell it, and a 'model' that's probably made out of scrap metal."

"If you aren't interested in vastly superior weapons and armor designs...how about actual medical tech?" Kirk pulled a mostly empty vial out of his jacket and held it out for his audience to see. "Something a bit better than that baka stuff I've heard about? Introducing medi-gel, long story short, it heals anything and everything up to major internal injuries I'm told." Jim pulled a small blade from his boot and flipped it around so that the hilt was pointed towards the crowd. "Anyone care to help me with this next bit so that General Ohara knows to put a sock in it?"

Kirk held out his right arm and pulled up his sleeve, not too surprised to see it was Leia that took the blade from him. The officers meanwhile tried their best not to laugh at the look on Ohara's face. It was no secret that General Ohara was not liked among the other officers for his brutish behavior and mannerisms. If not for the fact he commanded one of the biggest ground groups in their army, they would have found a way to get rid of him ages ago.

"It'd be my pleasure Captain." Leia tightly grasped the blade, before surprising everyone in the room, including Jim, by quickly slashing her own arm instead of his. Several officers raced over to deal with her self inflicted wound, but Leia just stopped them cold with a glare before she turned back to Jim with a hint of doubt in her eyes. "This is the part where I _really _hope you weren't kidding about how effective this gel of yours is."

A still mildly stunned Kirk gently grabbed Leia's arm and thoroughly coated the wound with the remaining contents of the vial. "Don't worry Leia, I know Shepard's medi-gel works. She used it on me when I took a plasma bolt to the shoulder. Want to see the scar after this is done my fellow officers and non believers?" Just like his shoulder, the cut on her arm disappeared, only within seconds rather than minutes as it had been for his own injury. The severity had been vastly different, but the results were the same in the end. The round of applause, from those who had seen her skin knit itself back together almost instantly, was just an added bonus. Only Ohara still wore a frown, but he at least had stopped trying to naysay Kirk at every turn.

"Here, let me." Jim grabbed an offered cloth and quickly wiped the remaining blood from the woman's arm. "Just for the record, you scared the hell out of me. At least they got the point."

"Not quite." Leia wasn't the only one that turned towards Ohara, who looked ready to make a run for the meter thick blast doors that had been added into the temple's design upon their arrival. Walking over to the general, Leia made sure he saw the dagger in her hand at all times before slamming it on the table before him, point first. Her aim had been perfect as the slick dagger's tip wound up between Ohara's pointer and middle fingers without touching him in the slightest. "Is that proof enough for you?" The thin rivulet of blood that remained slowly worked its way down until it pooled on the table but Ohara jerked his hand away before it could touch him. "Or perhaps you'd like to see its effectiveness on yourself first?" Leia held up her unmarked forearm before the man's astounded gaze, in an attempt to further drive her point home.

"N...no your Highness, I can see that it works just fine." Forcing those few words out had taken a considerable effort on his part, as Ohara's eyes remained on the dagger rather than on the scathing look Leia was shooting towards him. Swallowing nervously as he turned his gaze to Jim, General Ohara managed to recover enough of his bluster to speak again. "What other….things, can you give us Captain?"

_At least he's coming around. _"Well...gee let me see here. First, I can give you the schematics to produce more of that awesome medi-gel." Jim pretended to ponder for a moment as Leia smirked up at him. "Oh, how could I forget! I think these might speed things up in that department." Two additional small vials were tossed to nearby officers, who cradled them as if they were newborn infants. "Get those puppies to your science labs and I'm sure you can make viable samples in no time. Now, let's talk armor, or the depressing lack thereof around here. I know, I know, limited supplies and all that, but what if I could give you an alternative?"

"Feel free to impress us further Captain Kirk." One of the older officers said even as Jim looked through Shepard's omni-tool data until the older man stopped him. "What's that one?" The mostly black armor suit he was pointing towards was impressive, to say the least. The only problem was that it was way more advanced than they were ready to handle at the present time.

"It's called the Terminus Armor, General, but it's way more tech heavy than the simpler ones I was getting to. Ah here we go, this was the one I was after." After closing down the Terminus Armor suit, which even Jim had had to admire for a moment, he moved onto the Partisan suit, which was a mostly blue with red highlights light armor that was displayed on his left arm. "The Partisan, perfect for the light infantry man on the go. Next we have the Onyx light, Shepard's personal armor when she started out from what she told me. It comes in medium and heavy as well." _So that's the famous N7 mark she earned through blood, sweat, and tears._ "Before you ask, that designation letter and number doesn't come with the armor. From what Commander Shepard told me, only those that are the best of the best ever achieve it."

"I've seen her in action Captain, I can attest to her skill in a ground assault." Leia was quick to add in, earning the two a round of quiet but thoughtful murmurings from the other officers. "The only question that remains is how we use this technology, and how we can get the resources to make the items you've listed."

"That I can try to help with where I can, but I haven't been around long enough to know what you folks have to work with. Those armors I showed you come with built in shields that can stop a solid projectile flat. I can improve on that and maybe come up with a version that should be able stop plasma and energy bolts. But the armor itself will save lives even if I can't come up with a working prototype shield to match." The applause that followed was louder since there was clear and present hope to be found among their number. For too long the Empire had had nearly every advantage, and it seemed that the tide was turning with the unexpected arrival of merely two people. Kirk was drowned out as he went on to try and tell them the space worthiness of the armored suits, but one question stopped the celebrations cold.

"And what of Commander Shepard's ability to control dark energy?" Ohara was impressed, but he was irked that the smug captain had left out the one major technology he had wanted more answers about.

Jim's refusal was immediate. "That's one thing I won't be sharing with anyone here, and neither will Shepard. Besides, the way a biotic is made is heinous, Empire level heinous. You want to subject unborn children to the same torture be my guest, but you won't get the answer from me, and I'm sure Shepard deleted the information off of this long before she handed it over."

"And we have your word alone to go by of course." Ohara rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, contempt written on his face as he glared down at the smug bastard across from him.

"Let me tell you what Alex told me, you arrogant prick." Jim had had enough of Ohara and was determined to put the man in his place, one way or the other. The silence in the room was only interrupted by the sound of Ohara taking a sharp breath inward at being openly insulted. "She said, and I quote, 'If I let biotics loose on this galaxy, I wouldn't be any better than the people who forced it on the humans of mine.' So, there you have it. I suggest you drop it, or maybe I should let Shepard convince you? The information I'm about to show you was collected by Commander Alexandria Shepard herself. It is from _one laboratory_ in particular that was running the very experiments you seem so eager to put others through. It's only from this lab that she decided to share evidence, but you don't make an army of biotics simply from one lab, _General_."

Jim didn't say another word as he pulled up the logs and video files from Pragia, where Subject Zero, Jack, had been 'raised' until her eventual escape. Gasps of horror and utter indignation soon followed as those gathered listened to one of the researches calmly and coldly describe the deaths of at least dozens of children. Recorded vids soon followed of the duels in 'their little arena' as drugged up children, some appearing as young as six years old fought each other to the death, or at best, until they were grievously injured. One face kept on appearing over and over again as she tore apart one opponent after another, but only Jim was privy to the young girl's name.

"That..._program_ had only one goal. One perfect human biotic specimen that was powerful enough to take on an asari matriarch, the most powerful biotics among a species known for their biotic ability in Shepard's galaxy. That's all they wanted. In the end, they got it. 'Subject Zero', Jack, would later become the strongest human biotic, but if not for Commander Shepard's intervention, she wouldn't have made it. Turns out, mess with someone's head enough, and you can turn a scared kid into an all powerful killing machine." There was none of Kirk's normal humor on his face or in his voice. If anything, he looked ready to jump over the table himself and bash Ohara's head against the nearest wall.

Only the good General remained unaffected by the horrors they had been shown. "That was a very nice speech, but you have only sparked my interest even more with those logs. The power demonstrated by this 'Subject Zero' would change everything for us! As for your attack dog, Shepard, she might have scared two of my incompetent soldiers, but she won't intimidate me so easily. I am willing to do whatever it takes to win this war, let me know when the rest of you feel the same way." Ohara had expected to have had some support behind him since they were losing the war. No one wanted to admit it, but they needed every advantage, and some upstart 'captain' and a woman they barely knew were withholding vital information from them.

What he got was every man, woman, and alien among them giving him death glares at blatantly insinuating he was willing to experiment on the very people they were trying to save. That he was willing to stoop to the Imperials' level by committing the gruesome acts Kirk had already clearly shown them in terrible detail was beyond unforgivable. Admiral Ackbar, a mon calamari from what Jim had been told, summed up their feelings with two simple words. "Get out." When Ohara only gaped at the man, Ackbar continued. "You are relieved General. Get out of this meeting before I have you thrown into the very cell you had the 'Sith assassin' thrown into against the wishes of Mon Mothma and this gathering. This is not the Imperial Navy, Ohara, and we will never allow its abhorrent tactics spoken aloud in this room as long as I remain in command of our forces. I'm sure your 'volunteers' will be grateful of the change."

To his credit, Ohara didn't put up a fight as two nearby guards escorted the former general out of the meeting room. Once the former Imperial officer was gone, only then did a collective sigh of relief echo across the area before Leia turned to Jim. "As much as I hate to agree with anything General Ohara said, we have been losing this war. But with the information from the R2 unit and the plans you and Commander Shepard have provided us, I believe we can turn the tide."

"I know failure is always a possibility, but Shepard doesn't know the meaning of the word. She'll find a way, whatever it takes, and she'll remain human while doing it. Unlike a certain _general _I could name." As he started to walk away, Kirk immediately stopped in his tracks, before hesitantly turning back to Leia. "Do me a favor would ya? Don't tell Alex I said that, woman's got an ego the size of a starbase as it is."

The diminutive princess felt the smirk on her face disappear at the almost beseeching look in Jim's eyes. Before she could reply though, Rels beat her to it. "She won't hear it from us Cap'n, so don't worry yer little head none. Now go on, we got a war to plan for, 'less you want to help us with that too after ya figure out our ship strength, capabilities and such kid."

"Since I was so rudely interrupted...let me assure you that you have my word as well James, your secret admiration for Commander Shepard is safe with me. But, our talkative friend here has made a good point. I'd be honored if you joined in planning our next major engagement. We were just about to look at R2's data again, as it turns out the Empire's terrifying new weapon has a deadly flaw after all. Interested Captain?"

Jim's attention was hooked immediately as he looked at the new hologram that had appeared in the center of the holotable. His eyes narrowed at the massive space station that was on display, but he kept his tone jovial. "Now you're talking a language I know. So, what do we know about the Death Star's flaw and how can we exploit it?"

_Closing Notes; Archer83; Something tells me with a little time and effort...the Rebels will be kicking ass in the near future. But first, they have a trap of their own to lay for the Empire and the 'Technological Terror' they've constructed. Alex will continue on her path of learning the Jedi way, while Jim finds his place with the Rebels. Many decisions lay ahead, none of them easy. Special thanks to __**XRaiderV1, **_ _**Hiel-Uchiha **__for their inspiring ideas and advice!_

_Vergil1989; It might be awhile before the first armors and weapons are completed, but rest assured it will help a great deal until the Imperials come up with sufficient countermeasures. As for Alex, she won't be taking Luke's place by any means, but she won't be helpless against Vader if they ever meet again. Even so, unexpected challenges still remain ahead for all of them._


	5. Fear Is Only The Beginning

**Warning! The authors would like you to know that the new M rating for this story is well earned in this chapter! This chapter also contains some triggers. The biggest ones are serious thoughts of suicide, followed closely by a scene of torture.**

**YOU ARE ENTERING THE NEUTRAL ZONE. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING.**

**Chapter 5: Fear Is Only The Beginning **

**Yavin 4**

**Massassi Station.**

**One week later.**

"Why am I not surprised?! Take your reward and go...before I do something I'll regret!" Leia stormed away, her dark brown eyes filled with anger, and something else, before she nearly collided with Luke as he approached the Millennium Falcon and her decidedly guilty looking crew of two.

"So you're leaving then?" Luke asked, his blue eyes briefly flicking to Leia's retreating form, as he watched Han load up his ship. He was surprised that the smuggler hadn't left earlier, but with everything going on even the freighter captain had stayed a short while to help where he could.

"Gotta kid, got debts to pay before I can do much else. I might think this attack on that Imp station is a gigantic death wish, but I gotta hand it to these guys, they got guts. Not a coward in the bunch." He tossed another crate to Chewbacca before going to the cart to grab another, all the while trying his best to ignore the frown on the young man's face.

"I think I'm looking at one right now." Han just scoffed at the boy's insult, before tossing Chewie the next crate. "These people could really use an experienced pilot like you. You could really make a difference Han, don't just run away from this!"

"They don't need me, they got blondie and that amazon woman helpin' 'em. Sides, I ain't one to fight for a lost cause." It was the closest he had ever come to saying exactly what he thought of the Rebel Alliance's attempt to beat the Empire, and it was apparent he thought they didn't have a chance.

"Looks like you can't do anything _smart_ or _right_. Take care of yourself Han, I guess that's what you're best at isn't it?" Luke was about to storm away as well, but Han stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Look kid, I might not think much about their chances, but if it makes ya feel better, I hope that you at least make a dent in that thing." Luke nodded and started to walk away again, but the smuggler had one last thing to say. "May the Force be with you."

With a final nod to Solo and Chewbacca, Luke walked away down the long aisle of one man fighter ships until he saw Leia and Galen. Galen nodded to the princess before walking away, giving the young desert worlder a reassuring pat on the back as he passed. "You'll do fine boy." _Or you'll get blown out of the stars, but either way, you had the courage to try._

"He's full of encouragement today. At least _he's _staying though, unlike some people..." Leia remarked once the former Sith was out of earshot, before her small smile disappeared at the sight of Luke's frown. She had only to look towards the Falcon to know why he wasn't in a better mood. "As much as I despise that man...he's got to follow his own path, no one can choose it for him."

"I know, I still just wish he'd change his mind." Luke sighed, casting one last look towards the ship that had gotten them this far before looking back towards Leia.

"He will." Neither of them had heard Alex's approach and both almost jumped upon the simple reply from the marine. "Call it a gut feeling."

Luke glared at the satisfied expression on Shepard's face. "Looks like Ahsoka's been teaching you how to sneak up on people...and scare the life out of them. Must be nice to have someone guiding _you_." The note of jealousy in his voice wasn't exactly hard to miss.

Alex could only shrug, as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Luke, I've told you already, Ahsoka says she's only comfortable with taking one student at a time. I'm sure Ben...I'm sure he would have said something if he wanted her to train both of us. And as for the sneaking, well...I just love doing that." Alex gave him a rare honest smile as Luke rolled his eyes at her, while a subtle grin forced his frown to disappear. "Besides, I don't like letting my skills get rusty." Her smile faded seconds later as she looked to the busy hangar bay that was packed with dozens of X-Wings and other fighter craft. "I know you're ready to go up there Luke. I just wanted to tell you good luck and may the Force be with you, if I don't get the chance to do it later. With what Ahsoka has me doing out there, I'm not sure I'll be able to make it back in time to help in the assault."

"I know Alex." Taking a moment to cool off in his friend's comforting presence, Luke offered a smile as he nodded to her and an approaching Ahsoka. "Thanks, and you too." With that, Luke ran to his own waiting X-Wing before climbing into the open cockpit, R2 D2 already plugged in and waiting for his human counterpart. "All set R2?" The blue and white astromech chirped cheerfully from the back, as Luke did a final check of his ship before powering up the engines. Looking out of his cockpit canopy one last time, the young man from Tatooine saluted to those still on the ground and Alex returned the gesture in her own fashion.

Jim, meanwhile, was already onboard a Mon Calamari cruiser in orbit, and had noticed on the ship's computers that they had some stragglers. It didn't take him long to figure out who the late arrivals were before he opened up a comm link with Luke's fighter. Even behind the rebreather he was forced to wear while aboard the cruiser, Kirk's humor filled voice was unmistakable. "Come on farm boy, get that tin can off the ground already. You're gonna be the last one out the door as it is. You can stare at Shep and her hot teacher's ass all you want when we get back."

"I didn't think it was possible, but you're more of a dog than Han is. I'll be sure to tell them you said that when we get back." Luke chuckled, even as he pushed the accelerator for all it was worth once he was clear of the hangar bay doors.

"Go ahead Luke, what are they going to do? Hug us to death for managing to come back alive and victorious? You know what..._when _we get back, I am totally getting you laid kid. Least I can do for someone as stupidly brave and foolish as you. You have a preference, or would any hot and grateful alien babe work for ya? I'll even be your wingman and talk ya up, the bar kind, not the daring do in space kind." Jim's smirk quickly vanished when he realized the entire bridge crew was staring at him. Not that he minded the look he was getting from the two female crewmembers present.

"Captain Kirk, cut the chatter and focus on the task at hand." Admiral Ackbar admonished, but the subtle grin on his face suggested he might have forgotten to tell Kirk that he he had been on the fleet-wide channel the whole time. _A little levity before a fight goes a long way, and this Captain James T. Kirk has enough to go around. Although, a little humility would do him some good. _"This is Admiral Ackbar to all craft, form up and prepare for our hyperspace jump. Today is the beginning of the end for the Empire. Ackbar out."

_I hope Jim's crazy plan works. I don't know what's more shocking, the fact that they even listened to him in the first place, or that they actually agreed with him. _Luke only gave a brief shake of his head as he formed up with the rest of his squadron mates. "Red Five reporting in. Sorry I'm late Biggs."

"Hey don't worry Luke. Just like back home right?" His old friend replied, the smirk on his face easy to imagine as Luke finally caught up with the rest of the squadron.

"Hopefully not too much like those days Biggs. I seem to recall that we got into trouble more than a few times. But you know what they say, any crash you can walk away from..." The fond memories helped to counter the weight that was on their shoulders. An attack like this hadn't been attempted since the Clone Wars, for good reason.

Back on the sole cruiser in the small ragtag fleet, Ackbar turned to Jim as he gestured to the ship's helmsman. "What are you waiting for Captain? Let's get moving."

Jim blinked in surprise at the order, having expected to sit on the sidelines. It was his plan, but he hadn't thought it'd earn him much more than a front row seat to either the victory that was before them or the total destruction of their fleet. Still, Jim recovered from his shock quickly and stood from his chair. "Aye, aye sir. All ships report in and stay close. We're making the jump in thirty. Once we're on the other side, we'll give 'em Hell."

Back on the planet, Alex and Ahsoka watched the small dots of light that were the departing fleet from the entrance to the hangar bay. A hand on her shoulder drew Shepard's gaze to the togruta beside her. "You're worried about them, aren't you? Just remember that the Force guides all of us to where we're supposed to be. It's simply a matter of listening to it, or refusing to." _I'm worried too, I'm just better at hiding it._

"There's no trying about it huh?" Despite the small smile she tried to keep up for appearances sake, Alex knew she wasn't fooling anyone, let alone herself, as she watched the dozens of small one man fighters and support craft leave the planet. It didn't take a mind reader, or in their case, a Force sensitive, to know Alex wanted to be up there. Sitting on the sidelines was the last thing she wanted to do, but the simple fact she had never learned to pilot a ship had kept her grounded. _Why didn't I take Joker up on those lessons? If I had had all the basics down...learning on one of their fighters wouldn't have been impossible._

"Very wise are you, young Blue." A distant memory filled Ahsoka's eyes, as she smirked at the confused looking student next to her.

"Did I just hear you speaking in rhyme, or am I finally going nuts from staring at rocks for hours on end?" Uncrossing her arms as she turned away from the Rebel fleet that was preparing for the attack against the Death Star, which had been directed towards Dantooine thanks to her salvaged 'bait', Alex only then realized that Ahsoka had started moving without her. "Hey, wait up Stripes."

What puzzled her was that they weren't going into the jungle like they had been the past few days, but rather they were going into the temple itself. More surprisingly, was the fact that they were going underground, which became apparent when the togruta walked down a flight of stairs that Alex hadn't seen since their arrival on Yavin 4. Of course, with the preparations that had been underway, there hadn't been a lot of time to explore the temple grounds.

"So my next lesson is in some creepy underground tomb?" Alex just shrugged as Ahsoka shook her head in amusement, and some other emotion which flashed across her face too rapidly for Alex to notice. "Can't say I didn't see this one coming."

"I need a special place for your next...let's call it a trial. Lesson doesn't quite fit." _Not if the stories I heard about this temple being constructed by an old Sith Lord and his mutated slaves were true. The fact that this place reeks of the dark side probably means that they were._

_Is it just me or does she look...nervous?_ There was something definitely off about the dark corridors and dusty passageways they had descended into, but nothing jumped out at the marine to say it was dangerous persay. Even so, something just didn't feel right about it either and the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. _If I didn't know any better I'd almost say we were getting close to a Reaper._ While the sensation was similar, this, whatever it was, felt vastly different from what the machines were known to project upon their victims. While a Reaper was able to focus its malevolent intent, the catacombs seemed to project a blanket of dread and unease.

After what felt like hours, but was most likely closer to minutes, Ahsoka stopped in front of a large stone arch with a passageway that led deeper into the temple's catacombs. "I have to stay behind, only you can walk this path." The togruta's large blue eyes stared into Alex's soul, as she was given one last piece of advice. "Remember what you take with you Alex."

"Well that didn't sound ominous at all." _Remember what I take with me? The Hell does that mean? Would it kill her to give a straight answer? Just once it'd be nice._ Knowing she wouldn't get any clear answers from Ahsoka, Alex moved forward without a shred of hesitation, but her steps were relatively shorter than they normally were. Even she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to be down here, alone and unarmed, with some unknown presence pressing down on her from all sides. She didn't realize she was reciting the Jedi Code, under her breath, until she came to a crossroads. When Alex noticed, she shook her head and tried to shake off the oppressiveness of the dark tunnels. "Damn, this place is making me jumpy." The sound of her own voice sounded muffled to her ears as she proceeded on the right hand path. _Not even walking through that dead Reaper's innards had me this nervous. What the Hell did I get myself into this time?_

"Hey Shep, funny meeting you here." A smiling Jim started walking towards her, covered in dust and cobwebs. From the state of his outfit, Kirk had been wandering around the catacombs for a while. "Oh! That's right. You sent me a message to meet you down in this rat infested maze. This better be good, like three or more twi'lek strippers are about to show up good."

It was an immeasurable relief to have him beside her, even though she knew his being present was impossible since he had just left with the fleet, and Shepard relaxed visibly at the officer's goofy grin. "Hate to say it 'Jim', but I think you're out of luck. Sorry, no twi'lek strippers up here...right now at least." A grinning Alex tapped a finger against her left temple. Then his words caught up to her, and Alex snapped her gaze towards his face before looking behind him, half expecting to see a red laser dot to appear at any moment. "Wait, what message are you talking about? I didn't send a message." _Wait….something's wrong here. His face...why does he look like he aged twenty years overnight?_

He continued on as if he were carrying on a conversation she wasn't a part of. As he started to walk further down the tunnel, Alex could only follow as she tried to process the strangeness of the situation. "Nah, you better not, her Prudeness would kill me. Besides, old Chewbacca would rip my arms off and beat me over the head with 'em if Solo asked him to, and I'm pretty sure the twins and Anakin would help."

It was only when they entered a circular chamber deep beneath the temple, that the truth of what was going on was fully revealed to her. When a phantom Shepard stepped ahead of a stunned Alex, and joined the older Jim as they continued on their way. Just like Kirk, the Shepard in front of her was older in appearance, but unlike Jim, it seemed that the woman before her had fully embraced the way of the Jedi. The twin lightsabers on her belt gave that away even if the unusual dark brown robe she wore didn't. "Perhaps, but only if you ran that mouth of yours like you normally do. The Council has given me a highly sensitive mission Jim, I just need a ride to an Imperial Remnant outpost, and you're the only one I trust to get me there."

"And the fact that outpost is on the front line has nothing to do with it, I'm sure." Appearing to give it some thought, Jim looked to his companion as his hand idly rested on his belt. At least that's what most people would have believed, until the heavy pistol on his hip was pulled and aimed at Shepard's face in the blink of Alex's eyes. The grin that was normally plastered on Jim's face had vanished as he stared at the one woman that had gotten them to this point. "Did you forget the fact that you told me about those dreams of yours? You came to me, scared shitless, of this day. The day that you'd go Sith. You begged me to shoot you first, as I recall. I'm sorry Alex...for the good woman you once were, I'll keep my promise."

_What in the Hell is going on?! Oh God...please tell me this is just his terrible sense of humor_?! _He'll probably just put that pistol anyway and give 'me' that annoying grin of his. _ Even as the thought crossed her mind, Alex knew better even before a feral grin appeared on her doppelganger's face. Something terrible was about to happen, but she had yet to comprehend just how terrible.

"Too late Jim. You always did have a big mouth." Before Jim could pull the trigger, his hand was knocked to the side. The mass accelerated shot that was meant for her head grazed against her left cheek, but 'Shepard' paid it no mind as she darted forward a few steps and slammed her open palm into Kirk's chest, sending him sprawling face first onto the stone floor at her feet. Before he could even begin to get back up, Shepard had straddled him and slammed his face into the floor before returning to her feet. "I've wanted to knock you on your ass for a long time. I bet that pretty face of yours isn't looking so good right now is it?"

"Get away from him!" Alex shouted, as she charged at 'herself', only to pass right through the older version of her. As soon as she was clear of the insubstantial form that was standing over Jim, Alex could only turn around and stare dumbly at the scene before her. _Is this some kind of messed up hallucination...or one of those visions Ahsoka mentioned?! If that's the case, then I just have to get through this. It's just in my head, I just have to keep it together until it's over. You're as tough as they come. You can do this._

Rolling onto his back after spitting out three bloody teeth, Jim looked up at the woman that had once been his friend before slowly getting to his feet. "Shep...listen to me, this isn't right. This isn't you. You need to stop before it's too late. Come on Alex, you're a compassionate, strong woman! Not some power hungry maniac out of some _goddamn fantasy_!" In response to that, bolts of dark blue lightning struck Kirk in the chest and sent him flying across the chamber. Despite smoking from every centimeter of his body, and biting back the pain of being electrocuted, Jim still managed to speak. "Alex! Stop, I know you, you're better than this! You can beat this! There's gotta be some of the old Shepard still in there, I know there is!"

_It isn't real. IT ISN'T REAL. I'd never do something like this, not in any lifetime. _Despite her thoughts, Alex found her anger focused on the 'woman' in front of her. Besides a few wrinkles and scars she didn't have, the 'Shepard' in front of her was nearly identical in every way, except for one. Where Alex still retained her glacial blue eyes, the 'Shepard' in front of her had taken out the contacts she had been wearing, and revealed that they had turned a sickly, malevolent yellow.

A wolfish grin split that woman's face, as she casually sauntered a few steps closer to her victim. "Wrong again Jim. The old Shepard died when she was spaced above Alchera. I saw nothing but the void, but I tried to deny it, up until the bitter end. When I woke up, I wondered if I was just a shade of the real Shepard, and Cerberus just revived the leftovers. I tried to hold on to my delusions of _justice _and _duty_, but I was just delaying the inevitable. So if that's true, and I'm just a cheap knockoff, then why shouldn't I enjoy myself, instead of pretending to be something I'm not? _This _is what I am now, and I find I rather enjoy it."

_She knows...she's me. This is real...but how can this be real?!_ No one, not even Thane had ever found out her deepest fears about being a Cerberus created facsimile. What 'she' failed to mention however was that Alex had thought it had been two seconds rather than two years that she had been out of it, and that had helped to kill the idea flat. One minute she had been aware, the next there had been nothing, and then she had woken up again. That's all Alex had allowed herself at the time, until now.

"What would Galen think if he could see you now? You _saved_ him from _this_! Hell, what would _she _think?! Seeing her mother just giving in and acting like a spoiled little-" Seizures of agony cut the man off, as waves of lightning struck him once again.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT HER! _YOU _KILLED HER!" Shepard roared, before a fresh storm of Force lightning slammed into Kirk. "I watched your ship go up! She was _trapped_ inside, and you ran away like a _fucking coward_!" Another blast of lightning sent fresh screams erupting from Jim's mouth. "Where's that cocky grin of yours now?!" Pausing to let her victim catch his breath, Shepard just grinned as she knelt by his curled up body.

Alex had sunk to her knees in shock as a grief filled torrent streamed down her cheeks. _Oh God no! Don't do this to me! _After finally defeating the Reapers, Alex had entertained the idea of settling down, maybe even adopting a few of the vast number of orphans the war had created alongside Thane and her stepson Koylat. From what her doppelganger had said, it looked like she might have gotten that chance in this galaxy with Galen, only to lose him _and_ their daughter, and it had destroyed 'her'.

Jim was only able to groan in pain, as Alex trembled in rage and emotional agony as she saw the look of utter sorrow and shame in Jim's watering eyes. "I'm sorry….I couldn't save her. It wasn't from lack of trying. The saboteurs….were after you. If I could have….I'd have taken her place….and you know that!"

"It doesn't matter _now_ does it?! She's _dead_, and you're about to join her!" One of the lightsabers on her belt flew into her hand, before glowing a hideous red, as she effortlessly severed Kirk's right hand with a flick of her wrist. Before he had finished screaming, Shepard pulled Jim to his feet with her hand wrapped around his neck before bodily lifting him from the floor. "I'm going to carve her name in your chest before I leave you for the carrion feeders on this rock." Kirk screamed himself hoarse as Shepard slowly drew the tip of her blade across his chest, then in a perpendicular line starting at the center of her first mark. By the time she got to her third mark, Jim had passed out from the pain.

"YOU BITCH!" Slamming her amp back into her neck as she bolted to her feet, Alex didn't wait the two seconds it took to reconnect with her nervous system before unleashing hell on her dark half. It had all the effect of a slightly more destructive fireworks show on the vision around her as the dark energy merely passed through the target of her hate. A scream of futile rage echoed off the stone walls around her seconds later, before she frowned in momentary confusion. _Wait...what is she doing? Oh no...you sick, twisted bitch... _Alex, once again, felt to her knees as she realized what was about to happen next.

A look of guilt had come over the formerly enraged woman's face as she cradled Kirk's head in one arm and wrapped the other around his wounded chest. Racking sobs started shuddering through Shepard's body and Jim soon returned to consciousness. "Glad to….have ya back Shep. I knew there had to be….some of the old you in there. You're gonna be alright, everything's gonna be alright Alex, _I promise_." Reaching up with his remaining hand, Jim gave a weak and reassuring smile as he made an attempt to brush away some of the tears on Shepard's cheeks.

The racking sobs turned into scornful laughter as yet more bolts of Force lightning shot through him before he could even touch her face to wipe away her tears. "You really are a naive fool. You're not escaping my little punishment that easily Jim. One letter down, five to go. I might even kill you first before I'm done." A dark and malevolent chuckle echoed around the large chamber. "Actually, I'll be honest with you Jim, I'm not going to kill you first, I'm going to take my time. And no one is coming to help you, it's just _you _and _me_. Like the first time we met, remember? Don't worry though, when I'm finished with you, I'll be sure to send Luke, Mara, Han, and Leia to join you in Hell. I might give their children a choice, or I might not. Haven't really thought that far ahead yet." Shepard slapped her forehead as if she'd forgotten the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh! How could I forget? I'll be sure to pay my old Master a visit too..." Shepard leaned in closer so that her lips was nearly touching Kirk's ear. "Just between you and me, she always loved you, you just didn't bother to notice. I bet you never even knew she had a son...his name is David." Realization struck the man like a ton of bricks as Jim's eyes filled with fear and shame. "Jim, old buddy, do you know the krogan proverb that says 'Revenge is a dish that is best served cold?' It's very cold ...in space, something I know first hand. I think little David and his mother are going to have an 'accident', just like _she _did."

"Don't! _Please_ Alex, don't hurt them. Do what you want to me, but leave them alone!" Kirk pleaded, his bright blue eyes full of desperation as he managed to slump to his knees before her.

Shepard seemed surprised at what she had just heard as she lowered her lightsaber so it was pointing to the floor for the moment. "Is that actual begging I'm hearing from you? I didn't honestly think you had it in you. Feel free to plead, beg, bitch, moan and whine all you want...but you know what? I'd rather hear it from Ahsoka's desperate lips than yours." Without a second thought, Shepard decapitated the whimpering father at her feet before leaving his corpse to the worms. "Pathetic."

By that point, Alex was a shaking bundle of nerves as she watched herself leave the chamber, slowly rocking back and forth on her knees, her arms held tightly around her. Alex had even started to pray, something she hadn't done since Alchera, that this twisted version of her would just get it over with and kill Jim, not toyed with him further as she had. Instead, things had only gotten worse from there, and by the time it _was _over, Alex was near catatonic from what she had just witnessed.

When Ahsoka finally went in after Alex, she stared, aghast, at what had befallen her student. She had expected a great deal of past issues and experiences to have accumulated a fair share of darkness within Shepard, but the Jedi hadn't thought the quivering woman before her would be as far gone as she appeared. _What have I done?! How could I have sent her in here well before she was ready?! Why didn't I pull her out sooner?!_

_There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the Force. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the Force. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the Force. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the Force._ Ahsoka had a feeling she knew what Alex was saying even though no actual words escaped her moving lips as the togruta knelt in front of the shaking woman. All she heard was a quiet blurred muttering, the same phrase over and over again which came to a stop when Alex slowly looked up. "I killed him. _I _killed him_..._I tortured him to death."

"Let's get you out of here. It'll be ok." Whatever else Alex had been prepared to say fell short as Ahsoka caught her suddenly limp padawan learner. Using her power to knock her out cold had been the merciful thing to do. Sensing a familiar disturbance, Ahsoka looked up even as she pulled Alex's limp form closer to her. "I have already faced my trial, begone and leave us in peace." Whatever the dark side influenced catacomb had tried to show her disappeared upon the Jedi's command.

Alex suddenly snapped back to consciousness as she ripped one of the hilts off Ahsoka's belt and backed away from the very concerned togruta. "I won't become that _thing_ that wore my face. I WON'T!" Before she could turn the hilt's emitter towards herself, the lightsaber nearly flew out of Alex's trembling hands, but her grip on the hilt was just strong enough to prevent that.

Instead, Ahsoka ended up dragging a struggling Alex towards her inch by inch across the stone floor, a determined look on her face as her right hand continued to draw her weapon, and Alex, back to her side. "Then you had better be prepared to kill us both...because _I won't_ let you destroy yourself." The hilt emitter gently pressed against Ahsoka's chest, clearly getting her point across.

"Dammit!" Alex slumped to the ground as she let go of the weapon, her face wet with tears as she cupped it in her hands. "I've already destroyed myself, and everything I've ever stood for. It just hasn't happened _yet_. I had a vision of the future, didn't I?"

_No point in hiding the truth now. _"You had a vision of a _possible_ future, but it was influenced by the presence of the dark side in this place." Gently taking Alex's hands away from her face, Ahsoka made sure she didn't look away as she continued. "Places like this are used to test Jedi initiates. They are shown what they fear the most, and they have to overcome those fears. I couldn't tell you what you were walking into, but now I wish I had."

"Wait...you _knew_ what I was walking into and you didn't _say _anything?!" Ahsoka might have been wary of the anger in Alex's eyes at that moment, if it hadn't been a vast improvement in her emotional state from the crippling depression and guilt she had been feeling moments ago.

The togruta gently placed her hands on the shaken woman's shoulders, as she knelt in front of her and forced Alex to look her in the eye. "I knew your life had been hard, but in my eagerness at how successful you've been since we began, I rushed you into this ill prepared. I didn't know this place would react so strongly to you as it did. If I had known, I _never_ would have allowed you to do this. I...I'll understand if you're never be able to trust me again because of this, but I'm _not _going to let you deal with this alone." She wasn't surprised when Alex jerked her hands away from her.

Nor was she surprised when Shepard slammed her left fist into her face, sending Ahsoka to the stone floor. The fact she didn't bother to defend herself caught Alex's attention, and her mind flashed to Jim's writhing form as her literal dark side self tortured and killed him. "Get up." Ahsoka half expected Alex to hit her again, which she couldn't really blame her for, but all the former Jedi received was a cold glare as Alex helped her back to her feet. "Just….let's get the hell out of here." She was still too messed up to come to any rational decision on anything, and Alex knew it as Ahsoka silently led the way out of the temple grounds. Part of her wanted to run as far from the 'trial' and Ahsoka as possible, another part of her wanted to yell and scream at the togruta for throwing her to the wolves, while yet another part wanted to go find the nearest weapon and end it all, despite what the Jedi had said.

Alex chose to ignore all of those ideas and instead chose to focus on getting outside. _Just focus on putting one foot in front of the other._ _One step at a time, just take this one step at a time and maybe it'll all start to make sense soon enough. _Alex had never been more relieved to see an open sky by the time they reached the surface. It could have been raining cats and dogs and she would have been happy about it.

Ahsoka said nothing as she watched Alex close her eyes and point her face towards the sunlight that managed to filter through the jungle canopy. _She looks a lot better than she did even minutes ago, but our future together is still uncertain. I can't believe I was stupid enough to show her that place._ Hesitantly reaching out to put a hand on Alex's shoulder again, Ahsoka didn't get the chance as Alex walked away before she got close.

Having put some distance between them, Alex turned around on her heel and faced the Jedi. "If you're looking for forgiveness, it's gonna be a long wait." Ahsoka merely nodded as she stared into Alex's still haunted glacial blue eyes. "Anyone can make a mistake, _one _mistake..._Master_." While the word radiated sarcasm, it was also the first time Alex had used the term to address her. Even with the less than subtle threat Shepard had thrown out between them, Ahsoka could only feel the elation of being given a second chance to prove herself a worthy Master to her recalcitrant Padawan. Despite her joy at being given another chance, she knew better than to follow Alex into the jungle when she disappeared into the wilderness before them.

_I just need to give her some time._ Just as she was preparing to turn back towards the temple grounds, the Jedi stopped cold when a red lightsaber tip stopped underneath her neck.

"You're fortunate I wasn't nearby when you dragged her out of that place _Jedi_." Galen growled, even as the togruta brushed aside his weapon with one of her own green blades in the space it took him to draw breath. "I don't know what you _did _to her, but it terrified her down to her core."

"You don't have to tell me what I already know _Starkiller_. What surprises me is that you're so concerned for her in the first place. I appreciate you keeping your distance from us, but the last thing she needs is a former Sith clouding her judgment further." Ahsoka replied, as she deactivated her lightsaber, but she kept it in her hand as she stared down the man before her.

It took every bit of his willpower not to strike the togruta down where she stood. Instead he followed her example and powered his weapon down, but he kept it in his hand just in case. "Oh you are right about that, you seem to be doing an excellent job of damaging her mind on your own. And Alex was right about one thing as well _Ahsoka... _If you ever hurt her again, I _will _kill you."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the anger filled man as she stared him in the eye. "A Sith making threats, how original."

"I wasn't threatening you, I was stating a fact." Having made his point, Galen stalked off, fuming at the harm that had been brought to Alex.

"I'm sure your Master would be _so proud_ of you." Galen spun on his heel and was in the process of swinging both of his red blades, but Ahsoka met him mid swing with her own twin blades. "Thanks for proving my point." She grunted, but with some effort she pushed him back. Flipping her sabers' hilts so they were in the reverse grip style she was familiar with, Ahsoka prepared herself for the seemingly inevitable duel between all Jedi and Sith as Galen fell into a similar stance.

Before they could begin, both 'sworn enemies' felt their stomachs twist with fear when they heard scornful, sarcastic laughter from Alex, as she slowly made her way over to Galen and Ahsoka. Once she had managed to calm herself slightly, Shepard merely shook her head at them with a disgusted expression on her face. "And thank you for proving _my _own point. You two were about to start your own little cycle of destruction, weren't you?" When neither could meet her intense gaze, even as they tried to hide their now deactivated lightsabers behind their backs, Shepard only sighed and slapped the back of their heads. Hard. "Jedi, Sith, I could give a damn right now. We're here, now, and we're supposed to be working together to stop the Empire from committing anymore atrocities. For instance like, oh I don't know, _blowing up_ another goddamn planet of defenseless civilians! You two _will _get yourselves UNFUCKED, _right now_, or I _will _do it for you. Is that in any way unclear?!" Shepard was still an emotional wreck at best, but she wasn't going to let them know that, as the two 'enemies' immediately stood ramrod straight. _I feel like shit, but at least my 'Commander Voice' still works. My Gunny from Basic would be proud._

_Did I just get dressed down like I was an incompetent clone trooper? And I thought Master Windu had a temper._ Ahsoka could only blink as Alex pushed past the two of them without a glance back. A similarly shocked look was stamped on Galen's face but the togruta didn't notice it as she looked to the dirt floor before the temple entrance. _She's right. I'm a fool to have antagonized Galen just to sooth my own damaged ego._

Galen could only stare at the departing Shepard as she made her way to the living quarters, to get some much needed rest no doubt after the botched trial she had unwittingly been thrown into. _I shouldn't have been so aggressive. I could see the guilt and shame in Ahsoka's eyes. That should have been enough recompense for an honest mistake, without me threatening her as well._ While he wasn't about to apologize to the Jedi, Galen did turn to Ahsoka and offered her a simple nod of acknowledgement before wandering off.

When she was still a padawan learner, Ahsoka would have let it go at that, but the years had given her some maturity if not outright common sense or wisdom. Putting a hand on Galen's shoulder before he got too far, the togruta quickly stepped in front of him. "I used my damaged pride as an excuse to say some things I shouldn't have. It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." Galen's expression softened, as he suddenly realized how harsh that had sounded. "We were both wrong, let's leave it at that shall we?"

Only when Galen had disappeared into the temple base, did Rels choose to show his face. One look at Ahsoka told him all he needed to know. "Rough day at the office Ms. Tano? Not even a corellian apple to show for it huh? Kids, can't blast em', can't live without 'em." When his normal banter didn't elicit so much as a small smile from his old friend, Rels put a hand against the small of Ahsoka's back and made little circles against her orange skin. "There's always tomorrow Soka. Today might have been a rough one, but so long as you're both willing to give it a go, that's all that matters. So chin up old girl, you still have a student who needs proper teachin'." Rels paused as he watched Galen disappear in the direction an irritated Alex had stalked off in. "Once she stops bein' all creepifyin' an such, of course. I'd leave that part to Scary, if I was you."

When the old man's words sunk in, Ahsoka could only softly smile at her old friend as she met his gaze. "Thanks Rels, you always say exactly what I need to hear. Even if it does sound like it's coming from some ignorant, uncivilized space cowboy." _He's right, tomorrow is another day. I made a near disastrous mistake today, but I can't let that stop me from doing what I can for her. And who knows, that vision might have altered her future on its own by giving her something to avoid at all costs? I just hope that the damage isn't beyond repair._

Ignoring the thoughtful look that appeared on Ahsoka's face, a smirking Rels went on undeterred. "This is what I do darlin'...this is what I do."

**Five hours later….**

"Get away from him!" Alex sat straight up in the top bunk and at first didn't know where she was, until her eyes adjusted to the dark living quarters that had been set aside for officers, or in her and Ahsoka's case, Jedi. Groaning as she forced herself to take steadying breaths as her heart continued to race, Alex didn't see a pair of brown eyes staring at her from the doorway, until she looked up from the stone floor. "Galen?"

The former Sith merely nodded as he shut the door behind him, before slowly walking towards the troubled woman. "Nightmares are something I'm familiar with Alex. If you'd like to talk about-"

"Save it. You probably brought your fair of nightmares to those you were sent after." The moment the words were out of her mouth, Alex wanted to bang her head against the nearest wall when she saw the hurt look in Galen's eyes. When he started to walk back the way he had came, Alex made a snap decision and bolted after him. "You didn't deserve that, not after everything you've done to get us here...to get _me _here." Gently dragging him over to a nearby table, Alex decided she needed a drink and was immensely glad that there was a small food storage unit nearby. Popping it open revealed an equally small collection of foodstuffs and sealed drink packets. _Just add hot water...right. MREs at their 'finest'. Oh well, beats the nutrient paste they stocked on the first Normandy._

While Alex prepared herself a drink, Galen silently watched her, both with his normal senses and the extra sensory perception granted to him through his training. _Even now she radiates strength and calm, despite the fact her mind is a whirlwind of emotions, most of them directed at herself no doubt. A lesser person would have snapped under the strain, but not her. _

The absent minded guest snapped out of his musing when he realized Alex was staring at him intently. "Earth to Galen, you getting this transmission?"

Galen just barely managed to make it look like he was stretching, as he stopped himself midway from rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I apologize, what were you saying Alex?"

"I _said_ would you like something?" Alex told him, as she turned back towards the small kitchenette and continued to rummage through it with a few muttered curses.

_I'd like to know if you feel even a miniscule amount about me, the way I feel towards you. _Aloud however, Galen shrugged and directed Shepard to a soup packet that was already on the counter, before going back to quietly observing her.

"I'm fine in case you're wondering." Alex said, as she turned around after preparing their late night snacks and sitting across from the formidable warrior.

"I believe you." _About as far as I can throw you. Actually, I could throw you farther._

_Right, that's why you're trying not to glare at the obvious lie I just spat out. The eyes never lie though, do they? _"Don't ever play cards with me, _ever_, because your 'poker face' _really _needs work."

"You woke up the part of me Vader tried to destroy, so if you don't like it, then too bad. Ahsoka's not the only one that's concerned for you Alex. I…." He couldn't have finished that thought, even if the Emperor himself had been demanding him to do so, as Galen's cheeks turned beet red.

"Well at least you're honest, and she's _Ahsoka _now huh? What happened to that _Jedi scum _tone you always use around her?" Alex couldn't contain her boisterous laughter anymore, when Galen managed to blush even redder at her little joke. "I'm sorry...I should stop before you pass out from oxygen deprivation." Alex doubled over as Galen cocked his head to the side with a utterly confused expression on his face. "You know, since all the blood is going to your cheeks."

"Oh, _very funny _Commander...Insulting." Given his limited interactions with other people, it was the best comeback Galen had been able to come up with. The way his eyes darted away from Alex's, it was as if he thought he'd done something wrong.

To his surprise, Alex's smile only grew a little wider as she nodded her approval of the comeback. "Not bad, original even. I honestly think that's the first time someone's used that one on me." _From anyone else that would have been rather uninspired. But for his first zinger, most likely ever...not bad at all. _"Did he ever even give you an ounce of respect for being so loyal to him, if nothing else?" The change of subject was unexpected, but not that surprising. He knew she would start asking about Vader sooner or later. In explanation to the sudden shift of conversation, Shepard looked to the glass in front of her for a moment before looking up at Galen again. "I'm not the only one here that needs to start being...more open, I guess would be the best way to say it."

"So I give a little before you do? That seems like a disadvantage given your extensive experience compared to mine." Alex nodded before Galen sat back in his chair and folded his hands under his chin, wondering where to begin. "But...I'll humor you, this time. The answer to your question is no, to put it simply. There was always some test, some challenge, and countless obstacles in my way, and even after I passed them, there was never any reward." Galen frowned for a moment, as a new thought occurred to him. "Actually, if you consider the lack of punishment a reward, then there was that."

"You took what you could get? That's no way to live. That's barely surviving if anything." _He and_ _Jack would get along just fine._

"It was the only way I knew _how _to live." Galen quietly muttered, as he accepted the small steaming bowl of soup from her, before she started spooning some aimlessly around her own. "Thank you."

"You're lucky it's impossible to burn this stuff. You shoulda seen the time I talked my ship's cook into letting me help him make a big chicken parmesan dinner for the crew. Let's just say that I wasn't allowed in the galley unsupervised, _ever _again."

"You let a cook order you around?" The very idea that someone had stood up to a superior officer, and lived to talk about it, was beyond Galen's understanding. While the only two people that _technically_ had been above him were Vader and the Emperor, Imperial officers rarely went against their superiors' commands since such actions were severely punished.

Alex just shrugged noncommittally, as she tried a spoonful of her 'cooking'. "Huh. Interesting flavor. Anyway, first rule of serving on a starship, _never_ piss off the guy who makes your food. _Especially _if he's a damn genius that could make a banquet out of spam and ration packs."

"I'll keep that in mind." Galen said, hiding his grimace as he swallowed another spoonful of his 'interesting' soup. "What happened today, Alex? I have a few ideas, given my limited understanding of what Ahsoka's been showing you, but I want to hear it from you."

Alex frowned as she set her bowl down on the counter and crossed her arms in front of her chest, a posture he was quickly becoming familiar with. "You're not going to give this up easily are you?"

"If you intend to follow the very rules you laid down earlier, then no, I'm not." Galen copied her gesture, grateful to have an excuse to stop eating the dreadful soup.

"As long as we're sharing, here's something you should know about me. Jim and I have something in common. We both like to cheat whenever possible. And your poker face still needs work. I think that 'soup' I gave you was labeled, 'condiment: hot sauce', I was expecting you to complain immediately. I'm not going to bite you or anything, if you stand up for yourself Galen." Even as Galen's latest blush started to disappear, Alex's amused smirk fell a little as her mind flashed back to the chamber beneath the temple grounds.

"I've gotten used to eating whatever I'm given, but if you want me to..." Galen paused as he realized how easily the woman had distracted him, yet again. "Nice try, but I'm not a total fool Alex."

"Just a partial one?" When Galen didn't look away, or move in the slightest for that matter, Alex grumbled in the back of her throat as she leaned forward a little. "Aside from one person, I rarely let anyone get close to me. I only just met you a few days ago, so good luck." Trying to make a run for it proved fruitless, as Galen blocked her path the moment she tried.

"Maybe that's your problem? You try to shoulder everyone else's problems while trying to bury your own?" Galen was proud of the fact that he managed to look calm in front of her icy glare, which had his stomach twisting in knots.

"Only now you decide to grow a pair?" She saw Kirk laying on the ground at her doppelganger's feet, and had to take a step back from Galen as her own stomach did a flip. Leaning against the counter behind her a moment later, Shepard didn't pay her shaking hands any mind as she looked over her shoulder at the table between them. "I don't know what I can say to explain what I saw in that chamber, Galen. I just know it nearly destroyed me where nothing else came close. I thought I was prepared for anything….but that place stripped me bare."

Galen's next words were soft, and heavily laden with experiences he would have rather forgotten. "I've studied the ways of the Jedi, in order to be able to elimin...deal with them more efficiently. I know that whatever you saw during that trial...would have shown the darkest part of you, and forced you to face it. I've heard of some that….die during such trials, often times by their own hand, or are driven mad by them."

"What you heard isn't wrong, let me put it that way." Knowing she wasn't getting away from this, she gathered what strength she had left and started to speak again. "I...I saw a possible future version of myself." Alex was silent for so long, Galen thought she wasn't going to say anything else, but his quiet patience was eventually rewarded. "She was mad with grief, a mother without a child...or a husband to love any longer." Alex couldn't bring herself to look at Galen when she said those words, terrified that he might see the truth in her eyes. "I don't know what transpired to bring it about exactly….only that she blamed the one man she trusted for the loss of her daughter and….she killed him, and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop her."

Galen felt a familiar presence close by, but was far more concerned with the clearly distraught woman before him. "I wish I could say I understand the pain you went through, but even the tortures I have suffered pale in comparison to being forced to watch such a vision." As strange as the act seemed to him, Galen hesitantly stood up, reached out, and put a hand on Alex's shoulder, and only then did he notice that her body was trembling as she quietly cried where she stood against the counter. "I don't plan to go anywhere, Alex. No one should suffer alone, as you have, for far too long. I will keep you company, as long as you wish."

Being alone was the last thing she wanted, even as she wondered if this was how it had started, her descent into that _thing_ that had tortured and killed Jim. _If I second guess every action I take for the rest of my life, it'll drive me insane as surely as whatever pushed 'her' over the edge to begin with. I can't live like that...but I don't want to become that monster either. Facing the Reapers again would be easier than trying to make sense of all this._

"You won't become _her_, Alex." Those few simple words drew Alex's attention to the present as surely as a blaster bolt passing by her head would have done. The determined expression on Galen's face only puzzled her further until he explained his reasoning. "Sometimes, knowing the future is enough to change its course. Sometimes, there is no fate, the decisions we make now can vastly alter later events in our lives." Galen couldn't help but be drawn into the icy ocean of Alex's blue eyes. "Look at us, right now. Because you gave me the strength to make _one _decision, our lives have taken a drastically different course. Whether it was the will of the Force, or something else entirely, I don't know, but I'm not about to question my good fortune in meeting you."

"Live in the moment huh? That's advice I can get behind." A weak smile started to form on her face again as she couldn't help but stare deeply into Galen's brown orbs.

_What am I doing?_ Shaking off the daze that had overcome him, the former Sith broke the deadlocked stare first and cleared his throat nervously. Alex blushed moments later when reality snapped back into place and she realized what had about transpired between them. "I um..." _Think of something! Anything! _"I...could offer you sparring lessons if you'd be interested."

_Thank you socially awkward Galen. Good thing he didn't try apologizing again, or I might have done something I'd regret later. _"You have a couple of training sabers laying around that I don't know about? And yes, Ahsoka got far enough in my lessons that I know I'm supposed to use one first."

"Vader never bothered with a training saber when he taught me. Unlike him, I trust you enough not to scar me for life...well, not to add another one at least. Hopefully. Not that I would hold it against you if you did injure me. Slightly." The painfully earnest look on Galen's face _almost _made up for his bumbling delivery.

_And he started out so well too._ "Wow. That was one hell of a pep talk coach. I like your confidence." Alex didn't have time to get one more sarcasm laden word out, as one of Galen's hilts was tossed at her with a little more force than necessary. She deftly caught it before it could smack into her arm, having already practiced with Ahsoka using her unactivated light sabers. Visualizing where the blades would meet and clash had been a surprisingly difficult challenge. Now it seemed she was bound to start the real thing soon. _Oh boy, this could go either really well or end very badly._

"Prepare to defend yourself." A hint of a smirk pulled at Galen's lips, as he activated his blade and gave Alex the traditional salute Vader had sometimes started their sessions with.

Taking a steadying breath, Alex followed his example and held her blade before her in both hands, not about to take the chance she'd drop the damn thing. _At least it doesn't feel like a part of my arm like it looked to be for 'her'. Is he going to start anytime this century?_

_I need to get her mind off of the vision, otherwise we'll be standing here the rest of the night._ "You mustn't hesitate." Before Shepard had time to blink, Galen was moving, albeit in an almost comically slow fashion. "And before the sarcastic remarks, that I know you're thinking up already, start coming, _if _I think you can handle it, we will increase our speed. Until then, attack or defend as the situation warrants."

"No, I get it, trust me I do. These things are like a tiny piece of a star in your hand." Alex matched his speed as she first moved to block his blade, giving a slight push back, which he reacted to by slowly inching away. Then she very so carefully aimed for his now exposed midsection, but he instantly corrected his blade's course and intercepted her with plenty of time to spare. _Maybe this isn't so bad after all?_

_As far as sparring goes, this is just above useless, but it's doing a fantastic job of distracting her at least._ "Very good. Lightsaber combat is more about anticipating your enemy's next move, rather than constantly looking for an opportunity to strike. When the moment presents itself, you will know." _Or as Vader used to say, when an opening presents itself, don't hesitate to exploit it fully and destroy your enemy. Hearing such diatribe is the last thing she needs however._

This time, Galen took up a guarding position and waited for her to attack. To his surprise, Alex didn't hesitate too long as she stepped in and swung at his feet before spinning back the other way, surprising him further with the well executed feint as she aimed higher up. He wasn't going to let her win that easily though, as he doubled his speed to block her blade before it neared his shoulder.

"I see someone else likes to cheat. What happened to taking things slow?" The amused smirk on her lips was a vast improvement from the near crippling depression that had been present on her face not so long ago.

"I'm in control of our speed, remember? A good attempt, but you need to be far more subtle. You might as well have shouted exactly what you planned to do." Galen backed away a few steps, then raised his blade again as he approached her at his new pace. He was worried she might end the match then and there from the sudden wariness she showed, but then Alex moved to block his attack with equal speed.

Stepping back as she pushed the offensive, Galen easily climbed the chair and the table in quick succession before back flipping off of the table onto the floor again, leaving Alex to stare in mild shock at how easily he had put space between them. "Show off." The grin on her face grew a little wider even as she took the long way around and engaged him once again. As tempting as the idea had seemed for the briefest of moments, she couldn't bring herself to go all out and jump the table as Galen had all but done himself.

_She's still too afraid, I thought she'd go over the table to reach me as quickly as possible. I need to provoke her. _When there blades met again, Galen pushed with far harder force then Alex had been expecting, forcing her to back up a few paces. "Fear doesn't fit you Alex. What happened to the woman that stood before certain death and didn't blink? The woman who told Vader to...what was it again? 'Go to Hell?' If this were a real fight, I'd have killed you a dozen times already." To prove his point, he batted aside her blade and stopped her cold when his lightsaber's tip stopped just shy of her neck. "Just like that."

"You're done with the FNG part of today's lesson. Fine by me." Alex wasn't playing around anymore as she slashed towards Galen's arm, and planted a boot against his chest as he blocked her strike, sending him slamming into the counter.

He had just enough time to block her overhead strike before pushing her back with equal force and aimed his blade for her thigh. "Dead. Take out the leg and finish with a strike to the midsection as they fall."

_Now he's just pissing me off. _Alex only grunted her response as she came at him again, aiming the tip of her blade straight at his chest, before turning the blade up at the last second, going for his neck.

Galen easily blocked her again, and gave her a little shove as he mock slashed at her as she tumbled into a wall. "Dead. Again."

Suddenly, Alex let out a cry of pain as she slumped to the floor, the now deactivated hilt slipping from her left hand as she cradled her right in the folds of her shirt. "Oh God! How could I be so stupid?! I think...I think I hurt myself badly Galen. Please, you need to get me to..."

A red blade appeared less than an inch from her neck. "Dead. Simple decapitation. Nice try, but you haven't struck flesh enough times to know that lightsabers make a distinctive sound when they do."

_I should have known he'd say something like that. _"Damn. _But_...before you gloat too much, look down." The smirk on Alex's face was well earned, when Galen realized too late where her reactivated blade had wound up.

The former Sith looked down to see that the hilt Alex had 'dropped' was once again in her hand, and its red blade was between his legs, an inch from giving him the worst day of his life. "Huh. Not dead, but I probably would be wishing for death right now. Clever trick, one I think even Vader would approve of given its duplicitous nature."

"Right, thanks for that comparison." Alex shook her head in irritation before she handed over Galen's deactivated lightsaber. "I tell you I saw a vision of my evil bitch alter ego, and you tell me your old master would approve of my little performance. That's a real confidence booster."

_How could I be so feeble minded?! Why would I remind her of the traumatic ordeal she suffered?!_ Galen would have most likely continued that endless loop of self loathing and doubt for several minutes, if not for the gentle hand that touched his chin and forced him to look up.

Alex hated the guilt filled expression in Galen's darting brown eyes. "Hey, stop it. I know _that _look. I've seen it enough to know what it means Galen, and I'll say it now so there's no confusion later, but it doesn't fit you at all. Despite the horrible life you've had before you rightly ditched Vader, you still managed to become something more than what that bastard could have ever imagined. You _saved_ my life. Not many people can honestly say that. If it makes you feel any better, I realize now I was selfish earlier. I don't have the _right _to take the easy escape from my pain and fear. Because of what you _did _for me, and because of what I need _to do _to protect the countless innocents the Empire _will _kill otherwise." _I just never get a break do I? I really should have gone on that goddamn vacation Thane tried to drag me into._ The thought made her smile, as she started to step away and head to her bunk.

She didn't get far before Galen grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her back to his side. "You've said your piece, now let me say mine. You wanted to know why I did what I did, you will hear my answer _now. _ If anyone _saved _anyone, you saved me, Alex. I would have continued to be a loyal monster by Vader's side, until he betrayed me or I came up against an opponent I couldn't beat... But then...I saw the look in your eyes." Galen hesitated briefly as his eyes lit up with profound awe at the very memory of her actions. "That intractable gaze burned into my soul, and I knew then that I could not allow Vader to extinguish such a brilliant flame of defiance personified."

"If you're trying to inflate my ego, it's working." _Hell, if I wasn't incredibly and happily married, that line would have gotten him laid right now._ The sultry smile that Alex let slip disappeared as she looked away from Galen's intense gaze only for a moment. "I can't say I wasn't afraid of Vader, because that'd be a lie, but I couldn't yield to him either. It's not my way to yield to anyone, or anything, no matter the odds stacked against me. Real courage is facing inevitable death and still finding a way to overcome it. Thanks for reminding me of that Galen." _It might take time, but I will find a way to avoid whatever I saw in that chamber. I owe him...maybe I'll even think of a proper way to repay him for everything he sacrificed for me._

Galen looked as if he wished to share more with her, but was unsure about just how much. He managed to blurt out his next words, before he could let his ingrained paranoia and secretive nature get the best of him. "Vader killed my father. I...I remembered the moment Vader struck him down. Even as he was being choked to death...he had the same look in his eyes, as you did, yelling for me to run."

"And Vader took you under his cape from that point on." Alex could only stare into Galen's face in amazement as the other half of his story sunk in. She had had a feeling there had been more to it, but she hadn't wanted to push him for the rest, and her patience had been rewarded. "Your father would be proud for what you're doing now, Galen. It might not have been the life he imagined for you, but you still took control of your own destiny. Whether I provided the nudge or not doesn't matter, _you _took that first step yourself."

Galen sighed heavily, as a frown suddenly clouded his thoughtful expression. "How much did you hear? If you don't come out now, I _will _make it worse for you _Jedi_." He instantly turned to Alex, the earlier guilt she had seen in his eyes back in full force. "I'm sorry, I should have felt her presence sooner. I was...distracted."

"It's alright, I had planned to tell her some of….my own story, eventually anyway." Alex replied, even as she turned to look at the togruta that looked about as ashamed and embarrassed as _she _currently felt. "Just how much _did _you hear Stripes?"

_I'm in deep poodoo...she's crossing her arms again. Would she snap her boot off inside me if I said I heard everything?_ Ahsoka's use of the Force to mask her presence to both of them had served her a little too well. Several times, Ahsoka had considered revealing herself, but curiosity had gotten the better of her and she had remained in hiding. "I heard enough to know my earlier behavior was beyond stupid….to both of you."

"You have a funny way of avoiding an outright answer there, Stripes." Alex started to slowly saunter over to the mildly flustered Jedi, as Galen smirked at the familiar tactic. "You know, if I didn't think finding another teacher as experienced as you are would be next to impossible, I'd shove my boot up your orange ass for having the damn _gall _to spy on me." Alex made an exaggerated show of closing her eyes, dropping her arms to her sides, and taking several deep breaths, before locking her glacial blue eyes on Ahsoka once more. "Damn. Looks like some of that meditation crap is actually sticking. Making you squirm would have been so much more satisfying. ...Oh well."

Ahsoka let out a quiet forced laugh and hoped that Alex hadn't seen her slight gulp when the woman used the very threat she'd been worried about. She couldn't have been more astounded if Ben walked in the room alive and well, when Galen came to her defense before Alex could say another word. "Most impressive, you must be an _amazing _teacher Ahsoka. I know from first hand knowledge that whoever Alex is looking at when she has _that _expression on her face usually dies, badly. Several stormtroopers that she threw out of an atmospheric barrier on the Death Star would agree, if they could do anything that is."

"Good to know." It was the only thing Ahsoka could think of as she did her best to stand her ground.

Alex just gave a defeated sigh, as she let a sly grin replace 'the look' she was becoming known for in, not one, but two galaxies. "Ah crap. The damn whipped puppy look on your face is ruining this for me Stripes. I think it's those ridiculously huge blue eyes of yours." Only when she took a few steps closer to Ahsoka, did the Jedi realize that Alex had something important to say from the serious expression on her face. "Whatever you heard Ahsoka, it just saves me time in having to explain it later, so I'm really not upset you were spying on us. Just don't make it a habit of it."

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if you weren't so used to hiding it all away?" Before Alex could begin to come up with a comeback, the togruta held up a hand to stop her. "I get why you do it Alex, but I'm sure I don't have to tell you that it's not healthy to keep everything to yourself. Even if it's not with me, share it with _someone_." Ahsoka gave Galen a pointed stare, but added an appreciative nod all the same. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed before I stick my foot in my mouth further. Before I forget though, here. I think this is overdue as it is." Having dug out what appeared to be a leather bound book from the pack she had let fall by the door, Ahsoka held onto the book for a moment. "Don't lose this. It's the only copy in existence that's in such good shape." All the other copies had either been destroyed or altered beyond recognition.

Alex gingerly accepted the heavily worn tome as she felt the weight of it in her arms. Whether it was her increasing awareness of the Force itself or some instinct of her own, Alex got the impression that the book had seen and experienced more than even she could ever imagine. "Thank you Ahsoka...this looks ancient."

"It should, it's over five thousand years old." Ahsoka gestured toward the noticeably damaged wall no one had bothered to mention. "_Try _to be a little more careful with that relic than you were with _this _one." Ahsoka waved to the room in general, before she headed for her bunk. "Oh...and Galen? Will you be coming with us again tomorrow? I was thinking of starting Alex's lightsaber training in earnest, and you seem highly skilled in that area."

Just as she was about to open the tome, Alex snapped her gaze up from the first page and wasn't sure who to glare at first. "What does she mean..._again_?"

"I have no idea what she's talking about." Alex just rolled her eyes at the guilt ridden expression plastered on Galen face, yet again. "If you'll excuse me, I'm very tired." Galen didn't make it halfway to the door before he heard Alex's distracted voice.

"Running away from trouble doesn't suit you at all Galen." Alex continued to leaf through the fascinating book in her hands, as she moved to sit at the nearby table. "Now get your ass over here and help me understand what I'm reading...before I start feeling insulted." She managed to give him 'the look', even as her lips twitched with amusement. "People who insult me...make me _grumpy_. You wouldn't like me when I'm grumpy." Galen immediately complied. In fact, Alex suspected he might have used the Force to aid him as he reached the table in the blink of an eye. _If I ever get the chance, I'll have to thank Joker for showing me those vids with the guy who dressed up like a flying rodent. He always had the best one liners._

_Well Sky Guy, it seems I got to carry your old tome a little longer than I thought I would, but I hope you're alright with who I finally decided to give it to._ Ahsoka mused to herself as she subtly watched them pore over the book that her Master had given to her before he had been 'destroyed'. _I know you can be saved. I don't know how or why I feel that it can be done, I just know it's possible. There's still good in you, somewhere buried deep in that shell you're trapped in now. I just hope that I'm there to see you come back from the depths you've been dragged down to by old man Palpatine._ Whatever the future held for them, Ahsoka held onto the belief that as long as they faced it together, they'd pull through, somehow. To believe anything else would lead them to disaster.

_Closing Notes; Archer83; If you thought sections of this chapter were hard to read...writing them was emotionally draining on Vergil and myself. While I hope...well enjoyed might be the wrong word. I hope you were enlightened by the glimpse of the human side of the larger than life character that is Commander Alexandra Shepard. As always, reviews are highly appreciated, if only to say,"How could you?!", but more advice and ideas couldn't hurt._

_Vergil1989; Nerve wracking would have been a better description, but yeah, Archer got it right the first time regardless. The next chapter will be a lot lighter with a much greater focus on Kirk and Vader, we promise, but as for this one, it was a necessary evil. As she was before the 'cave' session, Shepard's pride and accomplishments would have eventually led to her transformation into a Sith, even without the alleged loss of her new husband and daughter. That didn't make this chapter any easier to write, but it helped to keep us going through it until the bitter end._

_As for the inspiration for the Jedi training and everything related to it, that comes from a real book called __**The Jedi Path**__. It's said to have been passed down from Master to Apprentice all the way down to Luke, but in our version, well, the list gets a bit changed lol. All that aside, we hope the experience hasn't ruined anyone's enjoyment of the story thus far and we hope to hear from everyone soon. PMs, reviews, and all the rest are always appreciated, especially if they continue to contain very good ideas like the ones we've received already. May the Force be with you all!_


	6. The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday

**Chapter 6: The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday.**

**The Death Star**

**Observation Deck 12**

**Enroute to Dantooine**

"Are we sure of the homing beacon's functionality?" Grand Moff Tarkin asked, for the _sixth _time that day. Vader was beginning to find his lack of patience frustrating. If not for the fact the man had been appointed by the Emperor himself to command the Death Star upon its initial conception, Vader might have considered killing him at the start of this past week when the beacon had experienced some sort of technical malfunction before becoming fully operational again two days earlier. It was when Tarkin had begun to question Vader's every move.

Something didn't feel right to either man, but Vader wasn't about to call them back now. It had been his plan to put the homing beacon on the smuggler's ship to begin with, so if this didn't work, it'd be his life on the line. Just because he was the Emperor's right hand didn't mean that Vader was any less expendable at the end of the day. "Yes...my plan should reach fruition shortly. Today will be a day long remembered. We have seen the end of Kenobi, and we shall soon see the end of the rebellion."

"I'm glad one of us is so confident. Send the _Dauntless _and the _Tyranny _ahead and make sure the base is where we believe it to be. I want confirmation before moving the Death Star into firing range." Tarkin had complete confidence the battle station could take anything the Rebels could ever hope to throw at it, but the resources necessary to keep it moving were staggering. They needed to be sure before committing their ultimate weapon to any action.

Whatever their plans, it would have to wait when the communications officer about jumped out of his seat when he received a heavily encrypted transmission from Coruscant. Only one person had the access code that was being displayed on his screen. "Sir, there's a high priority message for Lord Vader...it's the Emperor." The man swallowed nervously at what it could possibly mean for them. The fact the Emperor himself was contacting them at all was bad news. It meant that something had gone horribly wrong or was about to, and drastic steps were bound to be taken to correct it. Such measures always ended with someone's death or, at the very least, a drastic reassignment.

"I will receive the Emperor's transmission in my private communications chamber." Vader didn't get a chance to walk halfway down the deck before the communications officer stopped him, with a very hesitant voice and terror filled green eyes.

"M'lord...His Highness wishes to speak to you immediately. He's...being rather insistent." Normally such messages to and from Vader and the Emperor were done in private, but today it seemed was to be a rare day indeed. Without a moment longer of hesitation, the officer activated the central holocomm in the observation deck before a black robed figure appeared before them all.

Even Vader was cowed to some degree as he bowed humbly to the man, kneeling before the image. "What is thy bidd-"

Even separated by the vast distance between them, the Emperor's presence was like a black cloud of pure terror for anyone that could sense him to even a limited degree. For Vader, it was like looking into a void. "Spare me the pleasantries Lord Vader. You have been a fool. The Rebels set a trap for you, and you stumbled arrogantly right into it. I am _most _disappointed by your lack of vision. Report to Coruscant after you've corrected your mistake there, I have much to discuss with you in person." Palpatine seemed to ponder for a moment before making an additional decree. "And bring me the one called Kirk. I would have you bring the one you call Shepard as well, but I find that will no longer be necessary. Exterminate her on sight."

Vader resisted the urge to let his hands clench into tight fists of rage as he met his Master's gaze. "It shall be done, my master." He bowed again as the hologram disappeared, and the terrifying presence of the Emperor with it, much to the deck crew's relief. The only problem left was Vader and his own fear inspiring presence, but even that seemed subdued to some degree after the meeting with Palpatine.

Tarkin sneered with disgust at the very idea his command had been about to jump into an ambush. "Battle stations. I want those Rebel scum blown out of the stars. Lieutenant, have our reinforcements standing by. Recall the _Tyranny _and the _Dauntless _to defensive positions around the Death Star when we drop out of hyperspace." From the cold glare the Moff actually had the nerve to cast at the Dark Lord, he clearly shared the Emperor's opinion of the almost obsessive compulsion Vader had been driven by these last few days. "Today _will _be a day long remembered Lord Vader, not for the disaster you nearly brought upon us, but for a death blow to the Rebel Alliance."

Instead of snapping his neck like a twig, Vader merely walked away from the Grand Moff before he did something incredibly foolish. Two things saved Tarkin from a grisly demise. The first was that the Emperor would have likely made any punishment he had in mind infinitely more severe. The second was that even at a great distance, Vader had sensed something amiss in the Emperor's throne room, a presence he wasn't familiar with. _Someone was in the throne room with the Emperor. It felt...no, that would be impossible._ Shaking his head as he stalked off, Vader decided he needed time to clear his thoughts and regain control of his raging emotions. _The last several days have been... unusually vexing. Perhaps I have lost sight of the present as my Master suggested. In any event, I want to know who was in that room with him._

"Lord Vader, the Rebel fleet is dropping out of hyperspace. We are receiving a transmission, putting it on screen now." Vader's curiosity demanded he turn around and observe the proceedings when the holographic display showed a young man he had met a week and a half ago. The same young man he had had tortured in an attempt to subdue the strange woman he had held at his feet, until his apprentice turned on him.

The blue holographic image had a smirk on his face even though he stood at military rest on the deck of a Mon Calamari cruiser. The rebreather that was around his neck he put back into place before he began speaking. "Am I speaking to the man in charge by any chance? I'd hate to waste time talking to the deck yeoman. Oh hey Weezy, I thought I'd find you nearby. How's the face? Shep and Galen really beat the shit out of you didn't they?"

Tarkin held out a hand against Vader's approach before addressing the arrogant young man in front of him. As much fun as it was to listen to the captain insult Vader, they had a war to win. "This is Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin of the Imperial Navy, identify yourself at once."

"I'm the guy asking for your surrender, _Grand Moffball Tarkin. _But, feel free to call me Captain James T. Kirk." Even with the rebreather covering most of his face, there was no mistaking the fact he was being completely serious as he glared at Tarkin and Vader, crossing his arms, much like Alex did on a regular basis.

Several of the officers present nearly jumped in their seats at the unheard of sound now traveling through the command center. Wilhuff Tarkin was laughing, loudly, as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh it's going to be a shame killing you Captain Kirk, I haven't had a good laugh like that in years." All humor vanished from Tarkin's face an instant later. "You are outmatched young Captain, and I'm afraid your time is up." As if confirming his words, four more Star Destroyers dropped out of hyperspace behind the Rebellion fleet. "Now it is my turn to ask for your surrender Captain. The Emperor wishes you alive and unharmed, but if I must destroy you, I shall. What is your decision?"

Despite the fact they had fallen into a well laid trap, Kirk didn't seem affected at all. If anything, the grin behind his rebreather mask had widened until it encompassed his entire face. "It's your funeral Tarkin. Don't say I didn't warn you. Kirk out." Before the hologram disappeared, Jim added insult to possible injury as he casually waved at the two men.

Tarkin felt his hands clench at the captain's sheer arrogance. No one had had the nerve to openly insult him since he was a child, and he didn't take well to such insults. "Destroy them all. The Emperor's prize is going to have an unfortunate accident whether he survives this battle or not. Do I make myself clear?" A fast volley of affirmatives were said even as the Alliance fleet started to come about to face the four Star Destroyers behind them.

**(For added effect, play Star Trek: Into Darkness - Main Theme by Michael Giacchino)**

Looking at the readout on his screen, Jim nodded his approval at what he was seeing as the four Star Destroyers behind them started to close ranks with every turbolaser opening up on the fleet's engines. It was a classic tactic. Disabling the engines would prevent them from fleeing or making a jump to hyperspace, but first they had to get within optimal range to do the maximum amount of damage. "Well we certainly got their attention. Ready Admiral?"

Having long since given the order to come about to face the four Star Destroyers behind them, the mon calamari turned his attention to Jim for a moment. "I certainly hope the calculations you gave to our engineers work, Captain. Prepare to jump on my mark." Ackbar replied, even as his bridge crew sent out the word to prepare for what was to be either a resounding success, or a disastrous failure. No one had tried a precision jump, since hyperdrive technology had never been able to handle the strain. But Kirk had found a way around that, or so they were hoping, as the final calculations were inputted as Ackbar turned his chair back to the window in front of him.

"I'm more worried about those brave SOBs in Red Squadron than us, sir. But, if my math is right, and it always is, we should be just fine." Explosions were felt as a turbolaser blast got through their shields and hit the hull, but thankfully it wasn't the hyperdrive that had been hit as they finally circled around enough to make the jump. "Fire teams, ready to kick some Imp ass, boys and girls? Soon as we clear hyperspace, hit 'em with everything you got." Jim involuntary winced when a Corellian blockade runner exploded and winked out of existence on the radar in front of him, but he didn't let the deaths interfere with the job they had to do. It was now or never.

The massive cruiser leapt forward from the rest of its support ships, only to drop back into normal space a fraction of a second later. "We did it sir! Two enemy targets each, on our port and starboard sides!" The tactical officer exclaimed, even as she locked onto the Imperial ships' critical systems.

Ackbar didn't give the Imperials a chance to recover from the surprisingly successful maneuver. "Fire all proton torpedoes now! All gunnery crews fire at will!" Targets had been set for every critical area on the two Star Destroyers that were within point blank range of his cruiser. That included the bridge, the engines, and the artillery stations wherever they could get the appropriate lock.

Tarkin couldn't have been more surprised than if he had seen Vader outside of his suit when the mon calamari cruiser did the impossible. It had made a precision jump, right between the four Star Destroyers that had been called in to close the jaws of his trap. What was more surprising was the fact that the closer of the two Destroyers were blown into oblivion, when close to three dozen proton torpedoes and a huge number of laser blasts slammed into the immense ships as the cruiser cleared the destruction. The resulting explosions tore into the two remaining Star Destroyers, crippling their ability to fight considerably.

As if reading his mind and thus picking the worst time to make his second appearance of the day, Tarkin was hailed by the cocky captain once more. "I wanted you to hear this one Tarkin. Enjoy the show!"

"How did you put it earlier Captain...shall we give them another broadside? For Alderaan?" Ackbar asked the one human aboard his cruiser, unable to suppress his genuine cheer at how easily they had turned the tide against the Imperial Navy's might.

"By all means, Admiral, give them our compliments. For Alderaan!" Jim had purposely opened the intraship comm, just so Tarkin and Vader could hear the thunderous shout of, 'FOR ALDERAAN!', that immediately followed his, from every deck of the Rebel ship. The grin behind James's rebreather mask was as wide as it was likely to get. "My offer of surrender still stands, Willy."

Tarkin was grinding his teeth as the two remaining damaged ships were torn apart in seconds under the heavy attack that came their way. "To Hell with your offer of surrender Captain!" Tarkin roared, having missed the fact that Vader had disappeared from his side without a word as he glared murderous intent upon the young arrogant man before him. "Prepare to fire the Death Star's main weapon on that cruiser now! I want that mound of scrap metal and traitorous scum dead! And someone cut off that transmission!"

Like before, James waved casually before his message was cut by the furious Grand Moff. "I love my job. Hey Red Squadron, how you boys doing?" While the two remaining Star Destroyers were bearing down on the rest of their still mostly intact fleet, the near total destruction of the rest of the in system Imperial fleet had been a grand distraction for Jim's true plan.

Luke was the first to report in and he didn't sound particularly happy. "We lost our squadron leader when we dropped out of hyperspace, Captain. He was too close and didn't have time to pull away from the station. We're making our run now. We'll be at the target zone soon." Already well on their way through the massive trench thanks to their own precision jump, Red Squadron had made it more than halfway to the exhaust port before the Imperials had any idea they were there. "This is Red 5, cover me I'm preparing to take the shot. Biggs, you alright back there?"

"I'm right with ya Luke. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad we have Captain Kirk on our side. For a hound dog, he's a smart hound dog." Biggs replied as he kept on his friend's tail while trying to keep an eye out for any enemy fighters, while at the same time trying to avoid the laser fire from the surface of the station. Needless to say, one lapse and it'd be all over.

"I heard that Red 3." _Damn it, the guy never had a chance...because of my mistake. Did I get a calculation wrong? I told them to zero their speed first... _He couldn't hide his sorrow over something he could have potentially prevented if he had been more thorough. Even if it wasn't his fault, Jim still felt responsible for every loss they suffered. It was _his _plan after all. "Just get the job done and get out of there Red Squadron."

"On it Captain." Wedge chimed in as he took up a defensive position on Luke's right right before his radar started picking up signals. Enemy fighters were heading their way. "Hey boss, we got company! Ten marks at 2 10 bearing right down on us!"

"I see em Wedge." Craning his neck to stare out the back as best as he could, there were several fast approaching Tie fighters coming at them with all they had.

"Wedge, Biggs, watch my tail! I'm almost..._Ben?_" Jim leaned closer to the comms at the confused tone in Luke's voice.

"You okay Red Five? You got this kid, just a few more seconds. Hey, what gives? You turned off your targeting computer farm boy." Looking to Admiral Ackbar, the mon calamari could only shrug in equal confusion at the strange move. Luke was flying blind without that computer, but something told Jim that the kid knew exactly what he was doing.

"Don't worry, I'm alright." Even with his limited understanding of all things Jedi related, Kirk heard the confidence in the rookie pilot's voice, and that was enough for evidence for him.

Wedge knew they were in trouble with no way to shake the fighters bearing down on them, but that wasn't his concern. They were there to protect the man making the run and that was currently Luke. "Luke, we've got your back... Ah damn, we're taking hits! Just keep going Red Five! We'll cover-"

At that moment, a boisterous,"YEE HAW!", was heard over the comm line as Han Solo and Chewbacca unleashed a torrent of red laser blasts upon the pursuing Tie Fighters, just in time to save the remainder of Red Squadron. Several shots even went so far as to sever the wings off of three of them, making the out of control fighters slam into their companions in the tight quarters of the trench. "You're all clear kid, now let's blow this thing and go home!"

"Fire when ready, I want that cruiser gone!" Tarkin shouted when he received confirmation that they were within range and that there was no chance that the cruiser in question could escape, unless they made jump again. But even with their new ability to precision jump, there hadn't been nearly enough time for their hyperdrive to recharge sufficiently enough for them to escape. "I have you now, young Captain." Tarkin grinned, his victory within reach as the two remaining damaged Star Destroyers pulled away from the cruiser to allow the Death Star a clear shot.

Luke let out a massive sigh of relief, as both of his shots hit their mark and streaked into the narrow exhaust port. "For Alderaan." The farm boy whispered under his breath as he punched the throttle for all it was worth. His squadron followed suit, leaving the doomed station to its fate. Despite his declaration, Luke wasn't acting on a need for revenge. It was a simple confirmation that those that had died would find peace now that the Death Star was moments from ceasing to exist.

The _Falcon _and her escorts raced away at top speed, the ultimate tool of fear in this galaxy exploding into trillions of pieces behind them. The remaining crew in the surviving Rebel fleet were beyond ecstatic at the success they had just had. But one of them was far more concerned with the fifty six lives that had been lost, even as he plastered a fake smile on his face.

Despite the fact they had just annihilated over thirty million people with only two proton torpedoes, Jim looked at the list of the fifty six known casualties they had suffered, most of which had been from the lost blockade runner, and wondered how they, how _he,_ could have done better. Fifty six people wouldn't be going home today on their side, and while the Empire had lost a staggering amount of their own, Jim could only worry about those he had allied himself with. _They might have signed onto the wrong side, but there had to be innocent people on that thing too. On the other hand, they DID blow away an entire planet. A mobile death machine doesn't make for the safest home._

"We saved countless lives today Captain Kirk. _You _saved countless lives today." Ackbar said, having seen right through the false smile on the young man's face as he left his command chair and put a hand on his shoulder. "Focus on that rather than the lives we lost, and the lives we had to take. Such is the burden of command, and one you wear well, even if you lack the proper humility at times." That brought a ghost of a true smile to Kirk's face as Ackbar turned to his crew, and it amazed him how much the mon calamari Admiral reminded him of Christopher Pike. "We have won a great victory today, but the war is far from over. For now, let's go home and celebrate this momentous day. The day we begin to push the Empire back, once and for all." Despite his solemn words, renewed cheers from his crew was all the reward Ackbar required as preparations were made for the return trip to Yavin 4.

_Why do I get the feeling old fish face and Pike would get along just fine?_ Jim could only shake his head in amazement at where things had gone since his arrival in this strange new galaxy. From desert wanderer to hero of the Rebel Alliance in less than two weeks. _Alright Shep, it's your move. I dare you to do better._ The thought made him smile as he relaxed in his chair, wondering if Alex would get the chance to live up to her name before this war was over. If it was dragged out as long as he feared it would be, Jim had a bad feeling she would get that chance, and she wouldn't enjoy it anymore than he had today. That was indeed the burden of being in command, of having to balance the good with the bad. Millions dead in a single explosion. Fifty six people on their side that would never go home again. How _could _one ever justify balancing that despite the fact those on the Death Star had known what they had signed on for? Add in the fact that most of those soldiers had been conscripted into service in some way or another, and Kirk had to wonder if they were any better at the end of the day. _We didn't blow up a planet at least...yet._

The fleet arrived back at Yavin 4 in a matter of hours, to a heroes welcome and a galaxy stunned by the reports of their accomplishment. News had spread faster than light itself and everyone was assembled in the grand audience chamber of the temple grounds. Out of all the places that the Rebels had converted to suit their needs, only the top floor of the temple had remained untouched, and one look revealed why. But the scenery was lost on Jim, Luke, Chewie and Han as they laid eyes on the massive crowd that were arranged in ranks on both sides of the grand hall with only a small aisle straight down the middle for them to walk through. Princess Leia, Ahsoka, Rels, Alex, Galen, and several officers and generals were waiting for them at the end of the hall as part of the awards ceremony. "All this for a few good men like us? I could get used to this." The grin on Jim's face was all too real, as he tried his best not to embarrass the men next to him.

"So long as we don't have to give a speech, I'm happy." Han retorted, one of his customary grins plastered on his face as Luke merely rolled his eyes at the smuggler as they proceeded forward, feeling bigger than life itself. They had every right to be after what they had just accomplished.

"I told you he'd be back." Alex whispered towards Leia who did her best not to smirk at the Commander's words. This was supposed to be a momentous occasion and it demanded a certain level of respect. Still, the woman couldn't hide the amusement in her eyes as she looked to the soldier next to her, and Shepard only grinned as she folded her hands behind her back and stood at her best parade rest. _Thanks for not proving me wrong Han._

"Didn't ya bet on his return there Commander?" Rels asked, a mischievous grin on his face which only grew wider at the look Ahsoka threw her padawan's way. "Ah, ya didn't tell Soka huh? Sorry, I didn't hear a thing."

"Remind me to duct tape your mouth and throw you in the nearest brig for a month when this is over." Alex retorted, unable to hide her amusement even as Ahsoka continued to glare at her. "It wasn't even my idea if it makes you feel better Stripes."

"It doesn't. You profited and didn't bother to tell me." Ahsoka countered, a hint of a smirk on her face which she tried to hide for appearances sake. While they had every right to be cheerful, it wasn't quite the cheerful they were going for at the present time.

Rels mused to himself between the two women, seemingly in a world of his own. "I _could _go for a nice quiet vacation right about now. But, your teacher just'd be botherin' me with jail breaks and what not."

"Could you three _try _to take this a little more seriously?" Galen grumbled from further in the back, before gesturing to the four big heroes who had gotten within earshot of their whispered conversation. Rels, Ahsoka, and Alex immediately fell into embarrassed silence at the young man's barbed comment.

Rels was the first one to speak up once again, not too surprisingly, after a handful of seconds had passed. "You know what's _really _scary? Tall, Dark and Brooding givin' us lessons on proper manners." A frowning Galen subtly tapped one of his hilts against the man's back. "And shutting up." The old man even went so far as to zip his mouth shut and throw away the metaphorical key, drawing a collection of quiet and embarrassed groans from those around him.

The rest of the ceremony went on without a hitch, except when Jim made a big show of noticing Chewie didn't even have a medal, and proceeded to give the massive wookie his. "You deserve it more than me big fella. Thanks for helping the space pirate save our guys out there." Chewie blinked in surprise before pulling Jim into a somewhat tighter hug than was probably safe for a mere human. Fortunately, the gentle giant remembered that and carefully put Kirk down moments later. Besides a few bruised ribs, the blonde grinned through his mild discomfort just as he and the others turned to the crowd at large. Receiving thunderous applause from the entire contingent of attendees drove the point home. There was hope yet for their cause, and those brave few souls had reminded the rebels of that.

**Yavin 4.**

**Massassani Station.**

**The next morning.**

_Why am I not surprised?_ Alex only shook her head at the noises coming out of Kirk's private quarters. He was enjoying his victory a little too much, and so were the two ladies he was with in the marine's opinion as she considered planting a charge against the door and blasting it off of its sliding frame. It would certainly get his attention, of that Alex had no doubt. _Nah, that would be overkill... Besides, why punish those women? They've already been through enough anyway, with the impending broken hearts Jim is no doubt going to give them._

Instead, she merely turned away from the door and met Ahsoka's gaze. What she saw in her teacher's blue eyes made Alex blink, but the expression on the togruta's face had changed before she wandered off down the hall without a word. _Did she actually look jealous? Nah...probably just disgusted with him as I am right now. _ Shaking off her surprise, Alex turned back to the door and ran her hand over the controls. She'd deal with Ahsoka later, she had more pressing concerns as the metal door slid away to reveal what she had suspected was going on all along, as Jim about jumped out of the bed while the two mon calamari female officers did their best to cover themselves. "Let me guess, exploring strange, new civilizations right?"

"Um….maybe?" His surprised expression soon turned to one of annoyance. "You ever hear of this thing called 'knocking', Shep? I hear they been doing it in this galaxy for thousands of years."

Alex was tempted to pull her blaster out of its holster and fire a shot into the stone ceiling, but she merely crossed her arms over her chest and glared coldly down at the man and his two bedmates. "You ever hear of being to a meeting on time _Captain_? Get your shit together and get down to the C 'n C...or I'll drag you there in your birthday suit."

"Hey! This is a great outfit, I wear it all the time." Even if Jim hadn't been successful in getting Alex to so much as twitch, at least his other fellow officers got a laugh out of that, judging from the nearby laughter he heard.

This time she _did_ pull her blaster and put a round into the ceiling, startling the three of them into action. The two aliens gathered their clothes and ran for the door as quickly as they could, passed a very pissed off Commander Alexandra Shepard. "Has it ever been covered in black and blue bruises before?"

"Okay, okay, I get the point!" Jim paused for a moment when he noticed Alex eyeing him. "See something you like _Comman_-" He never got to finish that sentence when another blaster bolt slammed into the bed right between his legs. Kirk knew that she had purposely shot the bed and not _him_, as he stared at the smoking hole in the mattress, before promptly running to his closet and throwing on the first outfit he saw. Luckily it was an officer's uniform, and even more fortunate for him, he was out the door in record time.

"For the record, I've already seen everything remember? I wasn't very impressed then either." When she had pushed him down the dune back on Tatooine, his gown had opened up a few times on his way down. She had found him….lacking in certain areas. _Or maybe I'm just biased?_

Jim just sighed at the seemingly eternal frown on Alex's face, as they walked down the corridor at a brisk pace. "At the risk of you shooting off my ability to have children, I gotta ask. Why exactly are you being so unbearably bitchy today Shep?" _Not impressed my ass, there's a couple dozen women of various species back home, and at least two here, that would say otherwise._

"Because yesterday was easy. We got lucky because it was a space battle. We need to be sure that this Alliance can handle a ground assault, and I need your help Jim. Their ground forces are laughably under strength and just as badly equipped. And I want your help because you not only won against the Imperials' forces, and the Rebel leaders respect you for it, but I trust _you_. God knows why, but I trust you Jim." Even with the sarcasm, there was no mistaking the honest smile on Alex's face as they made the trip to the rest of the gathered leaders of the Rebel Alliance.

"Wait, you trust me now? Huh. Since when did that happen?" Jim asked as they stopped in front of the blast door that lead to the control center for the temple base.

"Don't be a wise ass this early in the morning...and for the record, I knew it when you saved my life the first day we met on that desert planet." Alex seemed to think that over for a minute for amending her statement. "Actually, maybe that's a bit much, more like when you stopped me from being wounded by those raiders, I don't think one shot would have killed me."

"You mean Tatooine? It's got a name Shep. And _for the record_, I _did_ save your life." Jim's grin actually faltered a few seconds later, when he was deciding whether or not it would be worth it to make a run for it. _Nah, I'm pretty sure the deadly amazon space marine that is Shep can hit a guy in the back at a hundred paces. Actually, more like two hundred._

Alex didn't bother pulling her blaster from its holster yet again. Instead, the highly irked, and well trained marine was now glowing a dark blue from head to toe. "What did I _just _say less than thirty seconds ago?" She stared at the incorrigible force of nature that was Jim Kirk, before grinning as the glow around her faded rapidly. For some reason he couldn't explain, Kirk found her grin even more unnerving than her display of biotics as the door opened in front of them. "Oh nice to see you, great morning isn't it Leia?"

_Why do I get the feeling I just saved James' life?_ Leia nodded as she addressed both of their new allies and led the way into the meeting. "Commander Shepard, Captain Kirk, it's good to see you've arrived. We have a lot to discuss." All business as usual, where yesterday she had been positively beaming despite the conversation taking place to her immediate left, Leia dived right into the morning's list of things they needed to go over. "We have to consider additional locations of a new base, in case this one is ever found. Also, I know you wanted to discuss the possibility of training ground forces, Commander."

Joining the table of officers and respected dignitaries among them, Shepard folded her arms behind her back and stood as straight as possible, before her gaze fell on each and every one of the others around her. What she planned to say would most likely earn her a few enemies since Alex wasn't one to mince words. "With all due respect to the huge amount of effort you've expended to build a viable fighting force on the ground...I could do better with a group of rabid varren and a few hungover krogans."

"Excuse me?" Ohara, back in uniform although he had been demoted to a mere Lieutenant overnight because of his earlier outburst at the last gathering, met Alex's intense gaze and didn't blink. "I'll have you know that the men under _my_ comm-"

Shepard was quick to correct the arrogant officer at the other end of the table. "_Were_ under your command Ohara. And I've seen your men for myself while you were 'languishing' in a cell. They are scared shitless of you for one. They might even know basic battlefield tactics from you, but against a full complement of Imperial forces, from the data I've been able to study, strongly suggests they wouldn't last two seconds. There is no unit cohesion, no sense of trust between them, and without taking a deeper look, I can safely say that they'd rather run than fight. I can't even say I blame them. As the old saying goes, 'If you don't trust the man next to you, you're as good as dead already.' There's also another saying that comes to mind. 'A tyrant simply commands their men, a great leader asks them to do the impossible.' I'll let you guess which one you are."

"I'll show you a tyrant!" The upstart before him had insulted him for the last time. Ohara went for the holdout blaster in his boot, but he didn't get it out of its hidden holster before a single smoking hole appeared between his eyes. Ohara didn't know who killed him as he hit the floor in a heap, surprise permanently etched on his face.

"Poor soul, you were just too high strung. I'm afraid the strain was more than he could bear." A grinning Rels said, even as he saw that Alex had drawn her blaster nearly as fast as he had. "Looks like I got the faster draw there, Commander. Still, not a bad effort on yer part." The older man gave her a nod before leaning against a wall, once more at Ahsoka's side.

The rest of the gathered officers just stared in shock at what had transpired in the last few seconds. In the space it had taken them to breath, one of their own had just been shot before he could put a plasma bolt through one of their new allies. Leia was the first to recover, and while she was glad the situation had been diffused quickly, she _had _hoped that it could have been resolved peacefully. "He might have been an Imperial officer before, but we cannot build a new government on murder and terror."

Jim was the next one to open his mouth, and Alex was pleasantly surprised to note he was rushing to her defense. "So_...what_? Shep should have winged the guy trying to take her head off? Far as I saw, it was self defence, plain and simple. Besides, in case you all forgot, Ohara was the same guy that sat there and said he was willing to experiment on children. A man like that shouldn't have been allowed in this room at all."

"Captain Kirk raises a valid point Princess." Admiral Ackbar intoned solemnly, even though he did agree that killing the disgraced man _might _not have been necessary. There was nothing for it now however, as the mon calamari turned his enormous yellow eyes towards Shepard once more. "Please proceed Commander. I would hear what you have to offer us personally, especially since we are still here to hear it at all." No one missed the subtle glance Ackbar threw Kirk's way while two guards started to drag Ohara out of the meeting room.

Leia was appalled that no one even seemed all that upset over the incident, and were apparently more than willing to continue business as if nothing had happened. As if reading her mind, Ahsoka stepped up behind Leia and put a hand on her shoulder before quietly whispering in her ear. "I know it seems like they don't care, but they truly do. One thing I've learned about being around military personnel for a good part of my life, they always want to appear confident and in control on the outside, even when they feel neither on the inside. Look closer, you'll see it yourself."

Shepard meanwhile continued on as she addressed the audience at large once more. "Aye sir. The only problems for this to work I see are resources and a suitable planet for what I have in mind. I propose a training ground, one based off of the best special forces training I've ever endured in my galaxy."

Jim remembered the insignia on the armor he had displayed for the group a few days ago, and subsequent reading he had done on her omni-tool about her exploits. Mostly mission reports and detailed accountings from her former but very impressive crewmates. The fact they had been filed under the name of 'Memories - fond and not so fond' hadn't escaped his notice. "I think what Shep is saying, is that she'd like to start what is called an N-Series training program. Remember that N7 on her armor suits I showed you the first time we got together?"

"He's right. But don't expect to see even one trainee attain that level of combat proficiency in the foreseeable future. Only seventeen people, myself included, ever got to the rank of N7 in my graduating class, out of a complement of two hundred of the best and brightest at that time. However, anyone who volunteers to train will know this stepping in the door; there is no shame in failing. In my galaxy, it was a great honor just to be accepted into the program at all. It takes the best, and makes them better than ever. Only those that have made it all the way through to N7 are allowed to wear the seal on their armors and uniforms."

Jim was the first person who managed to show any 'humor' since the recent unexpected gunfight over the conference table. "Seriously? Come on Shep! I think any poor bastard, or woman, that can survive your version of special forces training should get a giant damn medal. Maybe _slightly _less tacky than the one I forked over to Chewie."

There was no mistaking the grin on Alex's face as she turned her attention to Jim next. "I said the same thing once. You know what my CO did? He gave me a small piece of bronze and told me to eat it. Then told me that if I took a shot to the gut and it reflected off of the bronze, then he'd make it into a medal for me. Otherwise, he planned to make me march anyway, bullet hole and all. To put it simply, medals are worthless at the end of the day."

"Charming guy. And that was a _metaphor_, right Shep?" Kirk's eyebrows shot up when Alex averted her gaze from his for a brief moment.

"Sort of…." Rubbing at her stomach, Alex grinned sheepishly as she tried to hide her embarrassment. "I was young and stupid at the time." She admitted as she rubbed the back of her neck, her cheeks a shade of red that matched the red stripe that had been on her armored suit.

"You're shittin' me! You really..." Kirk suddenly remembered himself when he heard a few amused chuckles and coughs from the circle of officers. Alex tried to avoid punching Jim, who clearly didn't care how much of an ass he made of himself, and _her_, while he was currently doubled over in laughter, his hands pressed against the large table in front of him.

"He shoved it down my throat jackass...I mean _Captain_. Still, it was a much needed kick in the teeth at the time. Surprisingly enough, I used to be an arrogant ass who thought she was an unstoppable biotic bitch. Kind of like you actually." _I am never going to live this day down for the rest of my life. Oh well, might as well go all in._ The other officers, and even the perturbed Leia, cracked a smile at the thought that the disciplined and powerful woman Alex presented herself as on a daily basis had once been another young undisciplined and foolish soldier, once upon a time.

Jim meanwhile was barely able to speak as he continued laughing. "So...you've got a silver tongue...and a bronze stomach?!" _This is officially the weirdest goddamn meeting I have ever attended._

Alex tried her best to keep her expression completely deadpan. It was the only way she was getting through this with _Admirals _watching her right now. "Oh no, I passed that piece of bronze years ago. And good riddance to that piece of junk." _The sad part is it was all completely true, but I'm not about to tell him that._

That got Jim to stop laughing when her words registered in his slightly oxygen starved brain. "Okay, we wandered into 'too much information' territory Shep, I get the point."

"Got you to quit laughing didn't it?" Alex managed to smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest, physically willing her cheeks to stay exactly like they were. _I swear to god, if I start blushing again, I might as well crawl under the damn conference table._

Jim was quick to change the subject back to the topic at hand. "So what are we going to call this little school of yours?"

"The nickname for the place was simply 'The Villa.' To those that were a part of the N Series training regime, it was Hell. Twenty hour days was the norm of the most rigorous exercise routines you could imagine. Then fours hours sleep before you did it all over again. Those were some of the best days of my life, and also some of the worst. You either found strength you didn't know you had in you...or you didn't, and ended up being cut from the program. Or as Master Tano is fond of saying, you either succeed, or you don't." The togruta woman offered a grateful smile at being included in her speech and Alex merely gave her a brief grin in response.

While another of the attending admirals had a feeling she knew the answer, she asked the question that was on her mind anyway. "I hate to interrupt Commander, but who would be in command of this school, provided we even agreed to it?" The thoughtful expression on her face gave her away as far as her interest in what was being laid out.

As expected, Alex's answer was simple and to the point. "I would."

"And I know who your first volunteer is going to be." Jim was quick to interrupt, much to Shepard's horror.

Alex suddenly realized she was slightly shaking her head back and forth, as Kirk's insufferable grin only widened. _Oh god no...don't even think about it Jim, today has already been messed up enough as it-_

"I volunteer to be in the first group." Jim gave Alex a solemn nod, even as the corners of his mouth twitched.

_You son of a bitch! I am going to beat your ass for this! _"Thanks for the support."

"As do I." Ahsoka added in, much to Alex's shock, having never expected the Jedi to willingly subject herself to such brutal training.

"And I as well." Galen followed suit, further surprising Alex, but she had almost expected the former Sith to volunteer after she thought about it for a moment.

Somehow, she had no idea how, but _somehow _Shepard managed not to facepalm in front of the assembled Rebel leadership, when the suddenly not so quiet Luke spoke up next. "I'm with you too."

Finally throwing her hands up in defeat, Alex growled out her next words, hoping to scare some sense into the people around her that had unknowingly thrown themselves into the shark tank. "Fine, fine, fine! But know this. I don't care who you are or what you were before. No one will be granted favors or privileges of any sort. You do this, you do this all the way as equals. And you _will _end up hating my guts, so I'll try not to take it personally. Now, what do the rest of you think? Do I have your permission to proceed?" _Oh crap...I'm so pissed off I forgot the damn 'Sirs'. Too late now._

"So long as you would be willing to allow other species into your camp grounds, I am all for this supporting this project Commander Shepard." Admiral Ackbar replied, nodding his approval when Alex returned his nod without hesitation.

"Absolutely sir. While the original N Series school was only for the Systems Alliance navy, which as you can rightly guessed was comprised of humans only, I don't see a problem in mixing other species into the equation. The best crews I ever had the honor of serving with had representatives of many different species among them. My own crew on the _Normandy SR-1_ and _2 _was a mixture of nearly every prominent race in my galaxy. Speaking of, when the first group is ready, I actually had a plan to put them to the test by capturing an Imperial shipyard, but that's still a _long _ways off."

"Someone's ambitious. I like your style. If they are as good as you suggest Commander, I support you as well." Another officer chimed in, a twi'lek captain who found her take on mixed units far more open minded than most of his human counterparts. "The fact she's such a forward thinker is refreshing in and of itself my friends."

"Captain Veros is right, and so is Commander Shepard. As much as I might not agree with your earlier behavior Commander, part of our problem is that we do not work together as well as we should because of racial differences and old prejudices. I know this first hand, because I've been on the receiving end of such prejudices. The Weequay, my people, are considered pirates, and in many cases that is sadly true. I'm rare for my species, I chose to elevate myself above such rabble and joined a noble cause in this galaxy. I would be honored to volunteer to be a member of your initial training group as well. Captain Lekota Flein at your service, Commander." The Weequay nodded her head in respect to Shepard before slapping the butt of her staff weapon into the ground at her feet.

Meeting Lekota's wrinkled face, Alex nodded her approval despite her earlier misgivings not so long ago. "It's good to have you as well Captain Flein, but we still have to find a suitable place to set up shop first. I don't want to take the chance we're discovered before we're ready." It'd be about her luck that the Imperials would drop in when they were in the middle of some jungle hike.

"I believe I may be of some help with yer little problem there Alex... err Commander." Pulling up a map of the galaxy, Rels shifted through the massive list of planets and moons with practiced ease as the holographic map soon focused on a lone planet out in the Mid Rim sector of space. "It's out of the way of Imp patrols and it's even nearby our friendly Bothan spies in their home sector of space. Say hello to Serenity."

As far as Alex could tell from the hologram Rels had pulled up, the planet had a mixture of nearly every terrain type she could want. Deserts, snow covered mountains, vast jungle regions, and more. The only problem was that there was little surface information to go on since few people had gone out that way, simply because there were far easier planets to get to along that same general route. _Which means that we'll be walking in blind. Perfect._ "Rels, I would kiss you...but I think that'd be a bit much in front of our esteemed colleagues. I do have to ask, but how'd you even know about this planet?"

"That's...a long story." From the look in the gray haired man's eyes, Alex knew she wasn't going to be hearing anymore on the subject from him. But if the knowing look on Ahsoka's face was anything to go by, chances were the story was one Rels would have loved to forget. "Still, I'll settle for dinner Shepard, what do ya think?"

"I think you're barking up the wrong tree old man." Alex said in an amused tone, even as a wry grin appeared on her lips. "But...since saving my life seems to be a new hobby for everyone lately, I'll humor you this time Rels. _Just _a dinner in the mess tonight." _It also doesn't hurt that this will probably drive Jim and Galen nuts. I really have to work on my mild evil streak._

"I'll bring the wine and you bring your best dress." Rels grinned even as Ahsoka slapped the back of his head playfully. "Or would that be Jedi robes? I always get those two confused."

"If I might interrupt." Galen made it a point to push his way next to Alex, drawing every eye to him at the same time. "But what if the Imperials find their way here? We've yet to decide on a location of a new base."

Leia quickly spoke up before anyone could find a way to politely deny Galen the information. She didn't quite trust him as much as Alex did, but she was willing to give him the chance to prove himself at least. Which was a lot more than some of the other officers would have done. "Actually, we have plans for five possible alternate bases already in motion."

Galen just barely managed to still look dignified as he moved to quickly back away from the table. "Oh...my apologies Princess."

Unfortunately, he soon found that he was caught on something, namely Alex's right hand. "I'm sure you have a lot to contribute _Mr. Marek_, why don't you humor me and stick around for a while?" Lekota and a few of the more open minded officers merely grinned in response to the obvious snub to those that weren't so willing to give the former Imperial a chance. "In fact, _I insist_." With no safe way to argue against Alex, Galen could only give a mildly nervous nod in response.

**Serenity**

**Rebel N Series Training Outpost, The Villa. (AKA Shepard's Summer Home.)**

**Two weeks later.**

It had taken a week to set the buildings up to her specifications, and as a stipulation to her running her own personal 'Villa', a Rebel base had been situated nearby. Only her command staff however, was allowed anywhere near it. Everyone else that wasn't involved in its initial construction and upkeep were told in no uncertain terms that they'd be shot if they got within a hundred yards of the perimeter of the base itself. Everyone had seriously hoped Shepard had only been joking when she had originally said that, but no one had yet tested that theory.

True to her warning during the meeting back on Yavin 4, the new recruits had taken an immediate dislike to the Commander. Hell hadn't gotten close to the routine she had set the first day and had maintained since. 'Agonizing Alex' had only taken a mere two days to catch among the first volunteers, which included everything from twi'lek, togruta, wookie and weequay, to common humans and a few distant cousins.

The first day had been a grand melee. Basically, everyone had gone up against Shepard one at a time and had quickly left her makeshift ring covered in bruises and in some cases, they had been nursing broken bones. Not even Chewie had landed a solid hit against the impossibly fast and strong Alex Shepard. But she was quick to help him back to his feet for another try, just from the determination he showed her alone.

Ahsoka, on the other hand, had proven an even match in unarmed combat, for about two minutes, until Alex had gotten her in a headlock and forced her to the ground hard by her long blue and white striped montrals. Her head had been left ringing for several minutes after Ahsoka had managed to get to her feet again.

Jim had made the mistake of not taking the sparring session seriously from the very first moment, and had ended up on the ground nursing his aching reproductive organs two seconds in. Two of the other recruits had had to drag him away as Alex fervently told them he wasn't to get so much as an ice pack for his 'injury'.

Seeing what had befallen Kirk, Luke had just rushed the woman, hoping Alex would end things quickly. He got his wish as he wound up on his back in the space it took him to blink, her right knee pressed hard against his neck for good measure. All in all, the young pilot was most definitely the luckiest one of the bunch so far.

Luke returned to consciousness just in time to see the last fight of the day. Lekota had been the surprising one of the lot, proving her earlier claims of being better than the rest of her species as she showed just how skilled she was with her staff weapon. Even at a disadvantage however, since Alex had insisted on remaining unarmed, Lekota soon found her weapon stripped from her hands and snapped into tinder wood before she too wound up in the dirt, nursing a bruised jaw for her trouble. "I don't know who taught you how to fight Commander, but I'd hate to ever meet them face to face." Lekota grinned even as she rubbed at her sore face, and walked away to make room for the next victim of the day.

Alex quickly gestured for a now terrified looking female twi'lek to step forward. If the nervous sweat pouring off her green skin didn't give her away, then her darting hazel eyes certainly did. "Private Serena Antares, ma'am!"

"Antares...if I wanted your name I would have asked for it." Alex put her hands behind her back before glaring at the now conscious Luke and then returning her fierce gaze to the twi'lek. "Now, try and disable me before I knock you out like Skywalker over there." _Christ...why did I let this one talk me into allowing her in the program again? She looks ready to pass out right on her feet._

"Yes ma'am!" Swallowing nervously, Antares adopted an old fists up stance but didn't get the time to swing once before Alex was on top of her. A leg sweep had her on the ground before Alex smashed her fist into her large forehead, knocking young woman out cold before she had any clue she was 'dead'.

By day four, Alex was seriously reconsidering her chances of leading a team to take down an Imperial cantina, let alone a shipyard. _No wonder so many of my old COs looked like they had a stick up their asses all the time. Training people to fight is a lot harder than I thought. _To say she was _extremely_ disappointed would have been a massive understatement, as she coldly glared at the miserable lot in front of her. They weren't even a week in, and it looked as if her entire class was going to have to start from scratch. _If _she even let them try again. "I gave all of you one simple mission. Get even _one _of your squad mates to the designated coordinates before I could stop you. _Luke's the only one who was smart enough not to get caught...but he's no match for Galen. He'll probably be comming me any second now to say he's captured him, and the exercise will be over._

Alex reserved her best death glare for one man in particular though. _It's admirable that Jim wouldn't leave Antares behind when she sprained her damn ankle, but he should know the mission always comes first. _The only thing that was _more _unnerving than Jim's constant damn grin was the proud look on Ahsoka's face. _I took her down way too fast, what is she so proud of? At least she gave me a challenge, for a senior Jedi. _The thought brought a brief smirk to Alex's lips before she turned to the rest of her group of sad saps. _Oh God, Chewie is going to give that forlorn damn whine of his I just kn-_

"RRRRRAAAAHHHHHAAARRRR..." The giant wookie proceeded to hang his head in shame, as if he was the one solely responsible for their collective failure.

_And there it is. _With a frustrated sigh, Alex pointed to the purposely simple barracks behind her. "Get off my training course. Ahsoka, gather the next group before I stun this lot where they stand." The physically and mentally exhausted group didn't have to be told twice as they scattered before the togruta could say a word. Alex took notice of how Lekota and another of her fellow trainees helped Antares limp away. _At least they got that part right._ Only a still slightly hunched over Jim and Ahsoka had stayed behind for a moment. _Does she really have to disobey every order I give? ...I need a damn nap._

Predictably, Jim was the first to open his mouth. "Don't you think you're being a little overconfident for someone who hasn't even won yet Shep?"

"If you're talking about Luke, I don't expect him to do much better than this lot. He might be an incredible pilot, but he's still wet behind the ears when it comes to survival and evasion training." He might have lived on a desert world for most of his life, but living on that planet and actually exploring the wastes around the farm were two very different things. And as far as Alex knew, he hadn't done a lot of either.

A sudden quiet beeping caught her attention, right before Jim pulled a small comm unit off of his belt. "Nearing target Archangel...Thunderhead is tracking me, but I should be able to-" Luke's transmission was instantly cut off by a _very _irritated Kirk as he quickly responded.

"Archangel to Angel Five, I told you to stay off the comms! Mother Goose is staring right at me and she's already in a bad mood. Combat groups failed miserably to get away and you're our only hope out there. On the plus side, Mother Goose and Thunderhead were completely distracted from you as per plan Fool Shep. Good luck kid. Kirk-"

"Alex don't!" Ahsoka felt the flash of anger in Shepard, but was too slow to stop what she knew was coming.

Alex had heard enough as she raised her right hand before a Stasis field formed around the arrogant bastard that was Jim Kirk. Walking over to him, she ripped the comms device off out of his right hand and smashed it under her boot for good measure. Only then did she bother to look at the man, but whatever she had planned to say died on her lips when she saw the terrified expression in Jim's bright blue eyes. It was far too similar to the vision she had had of him. "Jim? I'm sorry alright, I over reacted. It will fade in less than a minute. I can't cancel it out any sooner than that. Just breathe. We're right here." She jerked her head to Ahsoka who immediately took up a position next to Alex, hoping her presence would help ease Jim back to the present.

As if Shepard didn't feel horrible enough already, Galen's worried sounding voice soon came over her comm link. "Alex! What's going on?! Is everyone alright, is anyone hurt?! I'm heading back to you the moment I reach Luke, I'm not leaving him out here by..." An irritated sigh would have reached Alex's ears, if she had been paying attention to Galen in the slightest at that moment. "The training exercise is over, Skywalker got to the target and destroyed the marker. We'll get to you as soon we can!"

Alex grabbed onto Jim's shoulders the instant her Stasis field evaporated, since it looked like the man was ready to drop any second now. Before she could even begin to think of a proper apology, Jim immediately took a swing at Alex and she didn't bother to block it. She took it to the face and merely turned her head, getting the impression she deserved a lot more. "You lost." A few stray tears fell from Kirk's eyes, as he walked away without another word.

"Talk to him Alex, I'll handle the intro for the next group." It wasn't a suggestion and Alex only nodded to her Master, about the same time two silhouettes appeared in the jungle's edge, running towards them at a breakneck pace. Luke and Galen had found their way home, but Shepard paid them no mind as she caught up to a quickly departing Jim.

"Jim stop! Please. Just give me a chance to-" Kirk rounded on Alex with far more aggression than she had been expecting, even now.

"A chance to _what _exactly? Humiliate me again?!" For the first time since she had met him, Alex felt wary of the angered man in front of her.

_There is no emotion, there is only peace. _The mantra took the edge off of Alex's own conflicted emotions as she tried to calm the tension between them. "Don't give me that, I _saw _you. That was a panic attack of epic proportions. I know….I had one a few weeks ago." Jim had been about to say something else, when his mouth slowly closed and he bothered to actually look at Alex.

She was the one to try and make a tactical retreat this time, but he grabbed her before she could get more than a few paces. Now his attention was piqued, and he didn't plan to let her off the hook. "What happened to you Alex?"

"You first. How the Hell did I manage to hurt you so easily? You're one of the most strong willed men I know, so why did a few seconds of Stasis do that to you?" The thought that he would have fit right in with her crew on the _Normandy _had crossed her mind numerous times once she had gotten to know him better. Seeing him like this, while upsetting, only cemented that thought for the Commander. Most of her crew had endured some kind of traumatic experience or had had some major problem they had had to contend with.

"Because I've been helpless like that before, alright?!" Jim got right in Alex's face as he continued to shout at her, before taking a few steps back. "Only the _first _time I was thirteen, and I was tied to a post, or chained up in a cell. Should I thank you for not leaving any marks at least?!"

_Oh my God...this is starting to sound like those batarian slaver colony raids from when I was a kid. _"Jim..." Alex took a few hesitant steps towards the shaken man, but stopped when he started to back away again. "Jim...I'm _so sorry_, I will _never _do anything like that again, short of saving your life." There was no questioning the sincerity in her voice or the honesty that radiated from her eyes.

Jim's voice still radiated sarcasm, but his blue eyes had long since softened. "_Right_. Enough with the bullshit apology, you're stalling Shep, as usual. That might work on Galen and Luke, hell even Ahsoka, but _not_ me. What _happened _to you?"

Alex could do one thing and one thing only, and that was to answer Jim's question as quickly as possible. She couldn't give herself the chance to think about it and allow herself to stop before she had finished. "I was subjected to a vision of a possible future. A Sith version of myself….she threatened, tortured and murdered you."

"Huh?" Jim's fading anger was quickly replaced with utter confusion as he cocked his head to the side.

Alex couldn't bring herself to look Jim in the eye as she bluntly explained. "_I_ killed you Jim….and I couldn't stop it."

Jim hated the fear and guilt that filled her glacial blue eyes, and made a show of the fact he was obviously still in one piece by patting himself down. "Funny, I don't _feel _dead."

"You can't take anything seriously can you?" Despite her own emotional train wreck, Alex managed a small chuckle before she looked to the dirt at her feet. "It was a possible future, one that could happen but it's not guaranteed. It's...it's just knowing I _could _be that monstrous..._that _is what scares the shit out of me."

_Oh Hell, she was going to do it for me anyway, I could tell. _"Shep, c'mere." Now Jim was the one to slowly walk towards Alex as she started to eye him warily again.

_Wait...what's he doing? Oh Hell no! _"No...not a chance in Hell. Ain't gonna happen farm boy."

The goofy grin wasn't exactly hard to miss as Jim walked right up to her. "Awe what's the matter Shep? Don't be like that, I figure you can either help me through another panic attack after you freeze ray my ass again, or you can give into the love. What's it gonna be Alex?"

_Damn. Just suck it up marine. If he grabs my ass though, I'll break his fingers. _Alex managed to hold perfectly still as Jim lightly wrapped his arms around her for a few seconds before quickly releasing her.

_Christ, you could grate cheese on those abs, must do a ton of sit ups everyday. And just what is she made of, titanium?_ "There. Was that so horrible?" Jim already had his trademark grin back in place as he stared at her less than enthusiastic expression.

"Yes." Alex was slightly miffed that that hadn't come out as indignant sounding as she had wanted it to. _Must be going soft in my old age._ The self deprecating humor helped to relieve some of the tension as she crossed her arms and tried, unsuccessfully, to look imposing.

"Uh oh..._someone's_ not happy. Want another hug? How about a nice blaster rifle? Grenade launcher? Really, not even a grin?" An evil smirk pulled at Kirk's face a moment later. "Stress huh? I'm sure I could find something that runs on batteries for ya."

She somehow resisted the urge to punch him in the face even as she fought the shit eating grin that threatened to overtake her own. "I'll take a new Mako, and someone to take charge of this next group for me. I _might _have skipped on little things like eating and sleeping the past few days." Alex grinned sheepishly as she stifled a yawn. Her Master was going to give her an earful when she found out, of that Alex had no doubt in her mind. Which turned out to be three seconds ago.

"Ow!" Both of them turned to see Galen rubbing his arm and a very unhappy Ahsoka glaring up at him. "I _told _her to get some rest! Several times, in fact. You know how well she listens. She's your student, _you _talk to her."

"I'll deal with you later Galen." The togruta's fearsome gaze fell on Alex next as she gave her a second order in less than ten minutes. "Eat. Bed. _Now_. And just so we're understanding each other, give me your omni-tool so you can't sneak out anymore messages to the generals or anything else."

"Wow. She's pissed with you Shep, never seen someone ordered to eat their whole bed as a punishment before. And one time _I _had to swab the entire NX-01 from bow to stern." _Lesson learned, never call Admiral Archer, 'that incredibly old bastard', if he's within earshot._

"Yes Master." Alex did her best to ignore Jim's sarcastic humor as she immediately stripped off her omni-tool from her arm and handed it over to Ahsoka. There was no way Shepard planned to piss her off more than the Jedi Knight was already. _Damn, she fast. I thought I would have gotten another week by her first._ "Can I at least say that it was all for the cause?"

"You can." Ahsoka snatched the device away before Alex could change her mind. "But I'm still upset with you for neglecting your health, Blue. Don't make me appoint you a guard, because I will." Jim didn't like the look in Ahsoka's brilliant blue eyes at all when she turned on him next. "And I know just the someone to _volunteer _for that job."

"Hey don't look at me, she already has enough of a reason to kick my ass." Jim threw his hands up in supplication as he tried to appear as innocent as possible. "As a matter of fact, I was going to handle the next group of trainees for her."

Ahsoka's reply was immediate and left no room for argument. "You are going to be her shadow, or you'll be in the next group _as well_ as the one you're already in. I'll handle this one with Galen. Now, eat, and then go to bed. After you check on Serena, which I know both of you are going to do, no matter what I say anyway."

Neither Jim or Alex stuck around for long as they made a hasty exit. "I was thinking a, 'Congrats! You survived four days around Alex Shepard!', get well card. You think the local Rebel gift shop would have one of those Shep?"

"You know I can still sleeper hold you into submission right? But Ahsoka might not like me getting rid of my 'shadow', so maybe a black eye?" Jim leaned in with a grin, as if to invite her to do just that. Alex could only sigh, and playfully shoved the man child, that happened to be one of her more trusted friends these days, to the ground. Jim bounced back up and his grin only grew wider. His grin died however when Alex put a hand on his shoulder, her own smile having disappeared when she saw that Ahsoka and Galen were, most likely, out of earshot. "Jim, you don't have to put on a mask around me."

"Just kinda force of habit now, ya know? You get used to putting on the 'Captain' face all the time." Even while being honest with her, she noticed that Jim only let a hint of his true feelings show at any given moment.

"I know _exactly _what you mean." Alex gave the now far less jovial man a knowing look, before she gestured to the relatively nearby base. It was more like a small group of prefabricated structures arranged in a circular pattern than an actual 'base'. There were no security measures, no gun emplacements, nothing to suggest it was more than a simple colony. Unless you happened to do a deep scan of the ground beneath. Alex had come up with the idea after Ahsoka had told her of the invasion of Geonosis during the Clone Wars. The massive underground hives the Geonosians built had inspired the underground set up of the Alliance base. "Come on, we have a clumsy Private to cheer up, and a victory to inform a training group of. Of course it just _had _to be your group didn't it?"

"Were you expecting anything less?" Jim said, as one of his eyebrows shot up in a quizzical fashion.

"No, but I _had _hoped you would have done better. Forget the fact that yours is the first group to win at all. Winning is useless if you don't have enough personnel to complete the mission. Going back for Antares was admirable, but you left yourself wide open to sniper fire in the process. I'd have taken advantage of it." Opening the simple 'doorlock' in front of her, Shepard grinned as the panel slid away and revealed a far more advanced electronic lock, one of her own design, and entered the security code before the floor opened in front of them. A stairwell revealed itself before they descended down into the first security station and beyond.

Jim just shook his head at her confident statement. "No, you wouldn't. Not your style Shep. I bet you're the type of soldier-"

"Marine." Alex was quick to clarify, much to his annoyance.

Jim just rolled his eyes before continuing. "Sorry, _how _thoughtless of me, the type of _marine _who would let a fallen enemy's buddies pull them to cover."

"You're missing the point Jim. I'm not saying you didn't do the right thing, but you didn't give yourself time to check for enemies before rushing out there to help her. One dead soldier is unfortunately better than two because of a foolish lack of awareness. And for the record..._if _I let the enemy save one of their own, it would only be because that's one more casualty to look after instead of focusing on the fight."

"I'm sure their family would thank you either way though." Alex managed to only glare at Kirk for a split second before turning away as they entered one of the main lifts.

"I would love to save everyone, but war doesn't allow happy endings." "_It's done Commander. Go get the Lieutenant and get the Hell out of here!" "Someone else would have gotten it wrong." "I will go to them Shepard Commander." "You did good child, you did good."_ Ashley, Mordin, Legion, and David's faces would always remain in Alex's mind, no matter how old she got or how far she went.

Before she could dredge up more bad memories, Jim interrupted her as a hand fell on her shoulder. "I lost a lot of good men and women to the actions of a war crazed admiral and an equally cold 'superhuman'. Hell, even _I _died for a while….but that's another story." He wasn't about to go into details in a hallway.

"You died too huh? Been there, done that myself." As casual as Alex tried to sound about her own death, the brief memory of being spaced that flickered through her mind sent a shiver down her spine. The fact that her 'Sith half' had used it as justification for her descent only made it more noticeable when Alex shivered. She was slightly relieved when the door opened a moment later and she could hopefully avoid Jim's notice.

_Damn. Looks like she didn't go out well either. I hope it wasn't radiation at least, that wasn't exactly a picnic. And I can't even say anything to cheer her up, she obviously doesn't want to talk about whatever happened. Not that I blame her. Oh crap...she's staring at me, better get those shields back up. _

"In case you're wondering, I was spaced. You remember what I said about...what _she_ did in my vision?" Alex wasn't going to make that statement any clearer for Jim.

"Yes, when that _woman_, who you're _never _ever going to be by the way, killed me?" Sincere didn't begin to cover what had just come out of Jim's mouth.

Pulling Jim into an empty side room which was still under construction, Alex nodded, hoping he was right as she went on. "I understood _why_ she did it Jim. She said that the reason why she was doing it at all was because she lost her daughter and husband. She didn't say how she lost...him, but her daughter…..she was on a ship you commanded, and it was destroyed with her trapped onboard. She said that you left her there to die, but I know you wouldn't have done that if there was another choice."

"Now see, _there_ you go. Utter, complete bullshit. If I had to choose between getting blown up and saving your no doubt amazing kid, well, either we'd both make it out, or neither of us would. Besides, do you _really _think I'd be stupid enough to come back without your daughter?" Alex was almost shocked by the honesty in Jim's eyes, and she knew he had meant every single word.

The next words were out of Alex's mouth before she realized she had even begun thinking about them. "Irikah….her name, if I ever have her, would be Irikah. Irikah Marek Shepard." Shepard nodded for Jim to continue, feeling a bit strange for having corrected him in the first place. _It's a beautiful name siha._

_Marek?! That lucky son of a... _Jim stared into Alex's haunted eyes, and realized everything she was telling him was the absolute truth. "_If _I were ever that selfish, which I never would be...the version you saw of me, I say he got what he deserved."

"No...what _she _did...no one deserved that." Just to be sure Jim got the message loud and clear, Alex pulled her blaster off of her hip and pushed it against his chest, hard. "If for whatever reason you even think I'm going bad, don't talk. Shoot. The older you made the mistake of talking first….."

His firm belief that she could never fall that far made Jim blind to any other possibility. "Shep...it was _just _a stupid-"

She had to stop herself from slamming Jim into the wall as she stared directly into his eyes when she grabbed him by the front of his dirt and sweat covered shirt. "Promise me damn it! I won't live like that….I can't. To destroy everything I've ever stood for….I'd rather die first."

"I promise..._if _and _only _if I knew for sure. Which I never will, because it's _not_ going to happen. You ever study temporal mechanics?" Alex was thrown by the sudden change in topics.

All she could do was blink stupidly at the question, having not been prepared to go from asking the one man she trusted to shoot her if he suspected she had gone over the edge, to temporal mechanics in the same breath. "I must have slept through that class..."

"Well, so did _I, _but I memorized most of it. Anyway, the _point_ is, by simply observing that future, it is now _impossible_ for you to actually duplicate it. So, as a certain pointy eared friend of mine would say, 'Your current perplexed nature is highly illogical.'." Kirk shrugged when Alex stared blankly at him again. "Or he would say something else that would probably make your head hurt if you thought about it too much. Back to the point at hand, I won't need this, but….I'll keep one handy if it makes you feel better." Jim gave a confident nod as he made a show of sticking the pistol in his belt, cowboy style.

As if making her point, Alex lunged at Jim in the small enclosed space, and found a barrel pressed against her chest a split second later. "You should work on that, I was going half speed, tops."

"I'll just have to try harder next time then." Alex was surprised to see that Kirk actually had his finger on the trigger and was apparently taking this seriously.

"I would randomly test you, but then I might get shot for real. Unless...you have that thing on stun don't you?" The cocky grin on Jim's face made Alex sigh in frustration as he put his modded stun pistol back into its holster, while the blaster she had given him was untouched. "I was being serious you hick farm boy."

"And so was I Alexandra. So before you start snapping your boot off in my ass, listen up." Shoving her blaster back into her hands, Alex could only blink stupidly again when all the humor disappeared from Jim's face. "The first mission I ever went on, I was still in my mother's womb. My dad died when a Romulan ship appeared out of a spatial anomaly, a man made black hole which acted as an one way gateway. From a future that was erased when that ship opened fire on my father's vessel. He saved eight hundred people in less time than it took us to walk back to this building, while sacrificing himself. I think even _you_ would have to admit that I know a lot more about possible futures than anyone else. And on that note, why don't you stop worrying your pretty little raven haired head about this and let me deal with it for once?"

Alex was stunned, but before Jim could get to the door, she stopped him with a single word. "Wait." When he turned towards her, Shepard sighed before asking the question that was on her mind. "What was his name? Your father, I mean. He sounds like an incredible man." _Eight hundred people in a matter of minutes huh? This guy could have given Anderson a run for his money in the pulling off miracles department._

A wistful smile flickered on Jim's face as he met Alex's intense gaze. "George, George Kirk. And if not for the change of events, I would have gotten a chance to get to know him. Another pointy eared friend told me so, don't ask, it's a long story." Jim paused as he headed for the door once again before turning around and pointing at Alex. "Don't get pissy _when _I stun you, because we both know you're going to try and trick me into doing it." Jim sighed and pulled his stun pistol. "Want to get the first one over with now? I mean, I _do _sort of owe you one for earlier..."

"I think I'd rather you kiss my ass first." Shepard grinned as she pushed past him and left the room, leaving a chuckling Jim behind.

His light hearted attitude changed though the instant Alex was out of sight, before he stared at the pistol in his hand for a moment before holstering it again. _I am taking it seriously Alex, I just hope it never comes to that._

_End Notes: Vergil1989; Another chapter done and it ends on a particularly low note. We seem to do that a lot lol. In all seriousness though, we seem to have some whiplash going. We either start off low and end on a high note or we end up doing the reverse. D Before I forget, we haven't forgotten Luke, we just haven't found a good place to include a thorough meeting between Ahsoka and the future Jedi Master is all. Don't worry though, it's coming, I promise._

_Archer83: For the non-trekkies out there who are wondering what exactly Jim was talking about after his inadvertent flashback, it's based on an incident that happened on a colony world called Tarsus IV. Long story short, there was a food shortage and the colony's governor ordered thousands of the colonists killed. Jim formed a small resistance group, but was eventually caught and tortured in order to force him to give up their location. He never did. Eventually Starfleet arrived and dealt with the aftermath. The incident originally happened to the original version of Captain James T. Kirk but it's generally assumed it happened to the 2009 version of him as well._

_Vergil1989; Well on that happy note, I hope you all have enjoyed the story and continue to read as more is revealed. I'm curious to know how the Emperor knew about the plan. D Feel free to guess lol. Anyway, reviews and feedback in general is always welcome. Adios and may the Force be with you!_


	7. Lessons, Loss, Lust and Love

**Chapter 7: Lessons, Loss, Lust and Love**

**Serenity.**

**The Villa.**

**Three months later...**

Out of the sixty that had started, forty seven remained, and most of them were well beyond an N3 rank of combat proficiency. That was a world of difference from her own graduating class which had had far better resources and a fully operational training site, but Alex had done an amazing job with what little she had.

Even Leia, who had had misgivings with the idea of putting their few soldiers through such abuse, had been thoroughly impressed by the remarkable improvement. Her opinion had probably been greatly improved by the recent manufacture and mass production of some of Alex's remarkable technology. In the past two months, they had been able to produce dozens of basic model omni-tools, including the omni-gel to initially stock them.

Their top medical scientists and engineers had also figured out how to successfully create the woman's medi-gel for their front line troops. Survival rates had drastically improved because of its rapidly spreading use on distant battlefields in their galaxy wide conflict with the Empire. Baka tanks were still in use for the most severe of injuries, but as for the rest, medi-gel had become the new norm given the fact it was far easier to create en masse. Namely because, in one of his rare fits of genius, Jim had asked Alex why the medical nanites, and their omni-gel brethren, couldn't simply be programmed to create more of themselves. With common sense safety protocols in place of course. Alex had blinked in surprise at the idea at the time, but had quickly wrote up a program on her omni-tool to do exactly that.

The results had shown amazing promise, but she had spent the better part of that month making sure there were no unforeseen complications. Being turned into gray goo had crossed her mind as a rather serious 'complication', but every test they had performed on both live animals and a few very brave volunteers had yielded nothing but roaring success. _Thank you Tali. All those boring tech rants you made me sit through ended up saving a shit load of people time, effort, and pain._

A month ago, the first armored suits had been created. While they didn't have the necessary element zero to power them up and provide the promised shield technology, the fact they had working prototypes at all was an amazing feat in and of itself. Then, Jim had come through once again by applying energy technology from his own galaxy. With the alternate power source he had helped the engineers develop, the shields built into these new sets of powered armor were a vast improvement over the wearable ray shields of old. Also, it didn't hurt that his version had the added benefit of not slowly irritating you to death every time you used them. Unlike the standard kinetic barriers, or 'shields' as they were usually called, that Alex was used to, Jim's shields even protected against EMP, making them virtually impregnable save for standard wear and tear.

Since the Rebels had yet to secure a viable amount of eezo, they had only been able to produce less than a dozen assorted pistols, sniper and assault rifles, and one shotgun. And that one had only been made on Shepard's personal request, saying something about wanting to have one handy for close encounters. "You'd be surprised how often a good shotgun can save your life." It had been her explanation, and no one had found a way to counter her, or they were too scared of her to try. As they had yet to miniaturize Jim's power source, his specs for something called a 'phaser' rifle and pistol would have to wait for the time being.

As for those involved with Shepard's school, a comfortable routine had been established, or at the least, as comfortable a routine as you can get in such a place. While Jim's inspiring presence was missed among the recruits when he had been called away to attend to the Rebel Alliance fleet, to look at the soldiers that had assembled that morning, one would think he had never left. They knew he'd be back, one way or another, and even if he never did return, Alex was enough of a motivational aspect in their new lives that they'd carry on just fine without him.

She had looked ready to punch Jim on that last day though, when she had jokingly given him a small N2 medal and he had proceeded to pin it to his shirt. In the bluntest of terms, he was told to remove it before _she _removed it for him. Three seconds later, the smug expression was gone from his face, and Jim was staring at her with a mix of annoyance and amusement in his eyes. Kirk's shirt had been ripped to shreds, having once again made the mistake of not taking Alex seriously. "Didn't I say that medals were worthless? And besides, only N7 graduates are allowed to wear the symbol."

"You didn't have to ruin my favorite shirt, Commander Agonizing." Jim still managed to look dignified as he gave her a crisp salute and turned to board his transport. "I'll send you the bill Shep. Have fun while I'm gone...but not _too much _fun. Wouldn't want to make people think you'd pried that stick out of your ass would we?" Alex might have found that insulting coming from anyone else, but she only grinned at the now boisterously laughing Kirk as she had watched him climbed up the waiting ramp.

Now, looking at the holographic readout on her omni-tool as her combat groups made their way to their current objective, Alex nodded her approval at the map she had also pulled up above her right arm which showed they were making impressive headway. _The fact the path is rigged with traps should help motivate them to work together. And even if they get past the traps, there's still Ahsoka and Galen out there, waiting for them to slip up. Of course, I might have forgotten to mention their new omni-tools have tracking locations for all of them. I wonder if any of them have figured it out yet?_

Whether or not her new N series marines had learned of her duplicity was irrelevant. They knew the mission, and she honestly hoped at least some of them made it to the end.

Chewie gave an equivalent of a grin as Serena, Lekota, and a newcomer, a tech savvy human called Samuel Kelson, laid eyes on the next objective for the day. Shepard had religiously drilled into her training squads that any new members were going to be dead weight until _they _got them up to snuff. Everyone in the 'veteran' squad had thoroughly refused to so much as call Samuel 'the FNG', a little tradition Shepard had started to make her 'the bad guy', much to Alex's secret admiration. It showed just how far they had come as Samuel, nicknamed Sparks by Serena when he had hacked his way through their squad's omni-tools with both eyes shut, discovered the tracking bug. "Heh, she's good, but I'm better. I'm not deactivating it, but I will be feeding her false data, that should keep our three hunters dancing for hours."

"I have an idea...Sparks, how would you like to be a nice fresh piece of bait?" The teal skinned twi'lek raised a playful eyebrow as her hazel eyes twinkled with mischief.

'Sparks' grinned widely at the suggestion, not about to back down now that he had gained their respect shortly after joining their group a few weeks ago. "For you Dead Eye, I'm all yours. Just point me in the right direction." Their resident sniper, Serena, was glad to see he was willing to put his neck on the line for them.

Lekota, the oldest of the group and their melee combat specialist, nodded her own approval of the plan being laid out. "You two are going to give Thunderhead a nice little surprise, while we deal with Tangerine Dream. Tiny, I heard wookies make even better bait than humans. Is that true?"

Chewie chuckled, which came out more like a loud huffing sound, as he raised his crossbow before he nodded to the weequay. Out of the two, he would much rather have dealt with Galen than Ahsoka. Considering they had met during the Clone Wars, he had taken an immediate liking to the Jedi and had missed her when they had separated far too soon in his opinion. He had instantly trusted the brave young togruta the moment he had laid eyes on her after they met on an island prison / 'game preserve', where they and others had been hunted down like wild animals. He and a handful of survivors had escaped, mainly thanks to Ahsoka and her allies. When they had met again on Yavin 4, Chewie hadn't recognized her until after he had volunteered for Shepard's incredibly tough training program, and it had been the smiling togruta that had recognized him first.

"Well, no time like the present. Thunderhead's coming up that ravine as we speak. Everyone, find cover. Dead Eye, try and grab a holopic of his face when you nail him for me would you?" Sparks said as he dusted off his still unscathed light combat armor, before disappearing into the rocky terrain they were currently stuck in. On top of being naturally gifted with technology, it was quickly discovered Samuel had an equally natural gift for disappearing acts. While he wasn't the most physically capable of them, he more than made up for it with enthusiasm.

Having taken a position higher up the mountain range, Serena merely grinned as she set up her perch. A hundred pounds worth of tactical gear and weapons hadn't slowed her down much at all as the twi'lek situated herself as quickly but quietly as possible. "Got it Sparks. I see him now." Looking down at the approaching and imposing warrior through her scope, the twi'lek suppressed the chill that wanted to go down her spine. Realizing how far she had come in such a short time, Serena allowed herself a small smile as she steadied her aim, wanting the perfect shot. "Just find a good excuse for him to pause for more than a second and he's mine."

_Not bad, but they still have a long way to go._ Alex grinned to herself as she took a look down at the 'killzone' from her own vantage point further up the mountain pass. Galen probably knew he was walking into a trap since she could sense his own use of the Force from where she was now, but he had his orders to play along. Crushing the combat groups again and again had never been in the agenda. Allowing them hard won victories however, was another story. _But right now, your victory would be just a little too easy kid. Nothing personal... _Alex had already started her approach, but a very loud wookie roar stopped her cold before three hundred and fifty pounds of furry muscle slammed into her. "Shit!" Chewbacca grinned even as he leveled his devastating crossbow at her, as she felt rather than saw the red laser sight on her back from Antares's sniper rifle. She knew when she was beat. "Nicely played. I take it you figured out we were listening in." It was as much a confirmation of their skill as a unit as it was a warning to Galen and Ahsoka who were patched into the same frequency as her. _Sorry guys, but you aren't out of the woods yet._

"Dead people can't talk the last time I checked. Ma'am." Serena gave a quick salute, jogging off with Chewie before Alex heard a loud screech in her comm piece.

"Testing...testing...one two three, in this thing on?! Oh hey Commander, it's your favorite _FNG_, Sparks, reporting to you live on your private frequency. Or _was _private I should say. Oh wait, I'm being rude. Would you like to say anything Galen?" Alex frowned as she heard a muffled but somehow still very irritated voice in the background. "Right...the gag. My bad, sir. Gotta say Shepard, the pictures of your crew are rather interesting. Maybe I'll send 'em to the rest of the camp when we're done here? And I gotta ask, not judging you at all here, but does this guy 'Thane' know you have pictures of him in the shower?"

"Remind me to shove you off of a cliff if I ever get my hands on you _Samuel_." As if she wasn't in enough of a bad mood, she felt two stun rounds slam into her ass from Antares's rifle not two seconds after finishing her threatening reminder. "And your little twi'lek sniper too." Alex was quick to amend, only just able to hide the impressed smile that wanted to escape.

"Hey, be nice Sparks, a woman needs something to get her through those cold lonely nights." Lekota chimed in, knowing the feeling as fond memories of her late husband passed through her head as she chased after Ahsoka. The weequay stopped just in time to avoid the trip wire trap that had been laid out behind the Jedi Knight before beginning the chase anew. "Besides, I think today's been rather successful. We've already taken Shepard and Marek and I'm on Tano's trail as we speak." A very loud thud was heard as Lekota rounded the bend in the mountain pass and saw something that made her want to erupt into belly deep laughs. "Damn, well, I _found_ her at least."

Lekota could only shake her head in amusement at the sight that greeted her as she cleared the bend and entered a clearing. Samuel couldn't have looked happier as he sat on a pinned Ahsoka, having hit her with a tree branch as she attempted to slip by. "Eh true, so I won't post all of these pictures all over the camp network, ya happy?" He asked as he closed down his hacking program and gave control back to Alex. Ahsoka meanwhile let out a string of curses in her native language as she tried to wiggle free, sorely tempted to cheat and use the Force to throw the man off of her.

A long drawn out sigh reached Samuel's ears a moment later. "Sparks. You have three seconds to-"

Being the gentleman that he was, the techie quickly hopped off the embarrassed Jedi and held out his hand. "No hard feelings? You took the branch to the face like a pro."

Ahsoka grinned despite the bruise that was already forming on her left cheek as she was helped to her feet by the young man in front of her. "You're good, I'll give you that Sparks. But it's scary just how well you can empty your mind of thought and emotion. You managed to give off all the signals of a rock as far as my senses were concerned."

"I learned from the best." Sparks chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Maybe I'll even tell you who taught me, one day." _I just won't mention the fact my grandfather was the same guy who lead the Separatists during the Clone Wars. I'll let you figure that out yourself Tangerine Dream._ Family history aside, Samuel wasn't exactly proud of the fact some of them had picked the wrong side, in his opinion. Nothing split a family apart quicker than war, and his was as divided as you could get thanks to this latest mess. Being cut off from the family fortune was the least of his worries. His father had spelled it out for him in no uncertain terms that if he didn't stand by the Empire, and do his duty by joining the navy, he'd hire every bounty hunter he could find to kill him. In retaliation, Samuel had crashed his father's accounts. The old man had promptly died of a heart attack when the news reached him, but the bounty hunters had still come after Sparks. No one told them that the backwater planet that Samuel had landed on, seeking refuge, happened to be chock full of newly trained killers. The bounty hunters hadn't stood a _specter _of a chance, as Shepard had jokingly said when she did her best to calm the scared young man, who had just witnessed the utter destruction of an elite squad of bounty hunters mere minutes earlier.

When the smoke had cleared, and Samuel was no longer hyperventilating, Shepard had given him a choice. "I hate surprise visitors kid, but you brought a band of mercs for my troops to practice on so I'll give you a simple choice. Train with us, and fight for something bigger than yourself, or you can find a nice secluded spot far from here and live out the rest of your days in peace. Or until something eats you." The choice had been easy, needless to say, and later, Samuel had learned that there would have been no way in Hell that she would have let him die out there in the wilds. Worst case scenario, he would have been asked to help here and there in the Rebel base, just to make him feel useful he supposed. But, he hadn't known that at the time, and it took him all of ten seconds to decide to join the Rebels. It was the final coffin nail, as far as his old life was concerned, and Samuel Kelson didn't regret a minute of it.

"Sparks...SPARKS!" He was jolted out of his musing by a slightly concerned voice as a familiar orange hand touched his arm.

"Sorry sorry, I'm here and accounted for." Sparks blushed crimson as he shook himself once to help get his mind back to the present. "Just remembering fond times was all."

"You picked a weird time to go down memory lane Sparks." Ahsoka grinned as she looked at her chronometer on her own omni-tool. "By the way, you and the rest of your group have ten minutes to reach your destination or you still fail."

"Oh _poodoo_! Gotta go! See ya later TD!" Kelson shot off further up the mountain pass at a run, catching up to the rest of his teammates in a matter of minutes. "Sorry I'm late. I know, I screwed up."

Lekota smirked as she made a show of placing a gloved hand on Sparks's forehead. "I think somebody got a little feverish over a certain Jedi." The weequay tried not to burst out laughing when she saw the look of pure jealousy on Antares's face, who was running behind Samuel at the time.

"Go get smoothed out ya old bat. I only have eyes for our own personal sniper, and I don't care who knows it!" Serena about tripped over her own feet at Samuel's blatant admission to how he felt about her. It was the first time he had admitted it in front of anyone else. He would have been shocked to see the radiant smile behind him, not even bothering to hope she actually felt the same about him.

Even as she ran, Lekota held up her hands in a placating gesture so as to calm Samuel down. "I'm impressed, in all seriousness Samuel. You and Serena would make a great couple, but from one that has been in love before, never forget. If you choose to join as one, never let her leave your side, or you his for that matter. Losing your counterpart….is the hardest thing you could ever imagine." Lekota intoned solemnly as she pushed on ahead, determined that they'd be the ones to get there first.

Something about what Lekota had just said made Samuel instantly open his omni-tool as he continued to run along side them. "Oh crap, that explains the pics of Alex and this Thane guy. He must have been her boyfriend or something. ...I highly doubt she'll ever get to see him again, if half of what she's told us about herself is true. I'm a dead man..." Chewbacca put a hand on the human's shoulder when he put the pieces together for the rest of them. Lekota probably knew well ahead of the rest of their small group, hence her warning not too long ago. "And I thought those bounty hunters were terrifying….great. She's going to kill me for this, I know it...maybe it will be a 'training accident'."

"Just to clarify Sparks, Thane is my husband. And, if I had wanted to kill you, I'd have done it by now." Alex said as she stepped around a boulder right by the mission objective, having gotten ahead of them yet again. With that subtle reminder, it was driven home that they still had a lot to learn from Shepard. "I know you four won't believe me, I'd be disappointed if you did, but you've successfully completed the objective. Go on back, get some grub and rack time, you've earned it." _Right, let's see how far they get before I spring my little surprise on that annoying sack of shit._

_It's too easy._ Serena didn't like the look on her Commander's face, especially the look in her eyes when she glanced in Samuel's direction for the briefest of moments. _Maybe there's something to his paranoia..._ She needed to talk to the rest of her group before they got too far and went their separate ways, and that was assuming Shepard allowed them to get that far. It wouldn't have been the first time she had tricked them into a false sense of security, but something felt..._different_ this time. _Something in her eyes...it looked darker than usual._

"Hey, Sparks I want to talk with you for a minute, don't worry I won't bite...much." Samuel felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked back at the others before running over to Shepard with only slight hesitation in his step.

"Yes, ma'am?" He had heard the stories of Shepard's strange blue glow, but none of the new combat groups had seen it in action. Sparks was the unfortunate first victim of Alex's biotic power as he soon found himself completely frozen in place. Frozen wasn't quite the best word for it since his body hadn't registered actual cold, but he was still completely immobile save for his eyes.

"Now, let's have some fun shall we? I think I owe you at least a snapped spine for your little stunt earlier Kelson." Cracking her knuckles in front of the young man's frozen face, Alex grinned gleefully as she prepared to take the first swing at her immobile prey. "You stand out like a sore thumb _Sparks_. Sore thumbs are easily removed." Samuel winced in fear as she abruptly halted her swing, only to put a hand to her ear before leaning towards him. "What's that? No wise ass come back this time? Good, your whining would just ruin this for me."

_Oh no... No no no! She's insane! She's actually going to- _Kelson's frantic thought was interrupted as the air was pushed out of his lungs by a biotically assisted fist to his armored stomach. Because of the Stasis field though, he wasn't able to bend over from the attack. A still grinning Shepard started to circle around the now utterly terrified recruit. Two more quick strikes to one of his kidneys and his lower spine joined the first as his yelps of pain were held in check by the field as well.

"I think I like this, my own personal punching bag. Good stress relief too, since you were so happy to steal my prefered one off my omni-tool. I should have done this ages ago, now that I think about it. Oh well, better late than n-" Alex's hand was caught at the wrist by a furious looking Lekota who was quickly joined by the rest of her friends. Antares had already unslung her rifle and had drawn a bead on Alex's head, and a quick look at the twi'lek's weapon showed that she had wisely switched out her stun rounds for live ammo. Chewie had followed their sniper's example and had loaded his crossbow with similar rounds as he stood off to the side of the pass.

"Let him go. NOW, Commander!" Lekota's voice held no room for argument, and most people would have been subdued long before now.

Alex merely grinned as she jerked her hand free while keeping up the Stasis around the young man she had at her mercy. "I suggest you all leave while I finish Private Kelson's field punishment. Once he's shown the proper... _remorse_ for his actions, I'll consider letting him limp back to the barracks to rejoin you."

"That wasn't a request, _ma'am_." Antares said, as a small red targeting dot appeared on Shepard's forehead.

"If you're going to pull the trigger, you better do it now _Dead Eye_. Hesitation will cost you dearly." _Three...two...one. They can't say I didn't give them a chance to leave._ Alex's next movement was too fast for even Lekota to follow as the weequay was thrown at the wookie who couldn't fire without hitting his ally. In the confusion, Shepard had pulled the still bound Samuel to her side and held her activated omni-blade up to his neck. "Take the shot, or I bury him with the rest of you out here in unmarked graves."

By all appearances, it looked like Shepard meant to do exactly what she had threatened. Serena felt the same cold sweat pour off her skin as when she had first been foolish enough to try and take the Commander on by herself. Then she met Alex's eyes, and she knew the truth. "You always said never to hesitate, and we all know you could have taken us down already if you had truly wanted to. But just in case..." Alex's grin couldn't have been bigger as Antares' rifle clicked empty a split second later.

The moment the shot was 'fired', having rigged their guns to misfire if the stun rounds were removed for any reason, Alex dropped Samuel, who immediately jumped to his feet before running to Serena's side. "You crazy womp rat of a woman! You about gave me a heart attack!"

It took every bit of willpower she had not to burst into uncontrollable laughter at the look on Samuel's face, as Alex calmly addressed him. "That was kinda the point. Your buddies had to think I wanted your head on a platter, served up hot. You just provided the perfect opportunity by 'hacking' my omni-tool. Did you honestly think I wouldn't think of that? I will say you were the first to actually 'succeed'." By this point, a slightly irritated, yet amused, Lekota and a 'laughing' Chewie had walked over to join Samuel and Serena. Alex couldn't hide the gleam in her eye as she watched the three subtly look him over for injuries, despite her words. _I taught these four well. Now I just have to wonder about a certain redhead and her team later today. She's doing awfully well, for a new recruit...on the other hand so did I._

Samuel just shook his head in confusion and rage as he tried to stop his shaking hands. "I thought you were going to kill me!"

"Oh come on, suck it up marine! You'll have a few light bruises, tops." Alex casually strolled over to the close knit group before placing her hands behind her back. "Aside from the light bulb not clicking for Kelson yet, and the fact that Antares should have pulled that trigger _a lot _sooner...you pass. Barely." Whatever else Samuel had been prepared to say died on his lips when Alex's words sunk in, about the same time a beaming Ahsoka and a subtly grinning Galen appeared out of their respective hiding places. "Congrats, you're now _all_ N5 graduates. Enjoy it, it doesn't get much easier from here." When they didn't move a muscle, Alex repeated herself only once. "Go on, you're free for the rest of the day." Alex just chuckled when they _still _hesitated for a moment longer, but when she didn't make a move to stop them in any way, they, to her great amusement and pride, warily backed away before turning and jogging back to base.

"You've done an amazing job Alex." Galen said, as he watched the four disappear down the mountain pass. Alex could only nod, no words needed to be shared other than what had been said already. They both turned away from each other suddenly, when the loud 'CRUNCH' of an apple being bitten into reached their ears.

Ahsoka merely rolled her eyes at the smuggler turned commanding officer when he appeared around the bend with his wookie friend two steps behind him as usual. "Yeah, that was some hilarious entertainment there Glowy. And you big guy..." Han gave Chewie a disappointed shake of his head. "How come you didn't blast her the second she turned into Commander _Bloodbath_?" Chewie gave a grumble of a response while Han's smirk only grew. "Ah, well that explains it furball. Her throwing Lekota at you makes perfect sense now."

"If I might interrupt before you two kiss and make up?" Alex chuckled at the offended look on Han's face, while his wookie ally chuckled heartily. "Have you seen Luke by any chance you two faced no good smuggler?"

Han's grin only widened at the familiar game playing out before him. Ever since he had returned after paying off his debts to Jabba, he and Alex, despite their initial misgivings about the other, had become good friends. The verbal sparring was just an added bonus. "Yeah I have Agonizing Alex, how much is it worth to ya?"

"How about I put off shooting you in the face one more day?" Shepard tapped a finger to her lips in thought for a moment. "I got it. You can tell me what I want to know, or you're my newest recruit... Private Solo."

"That sounds about right, coming from _you_. Last saw 'em by the main hanger. Can't say I blame him for not taking you up on all this _fun_. Heard he made N3 pretty quick." Han had a feeling the kid would have gotten further if not for his responsibilities as the new squadron leader of the newly formed Rogue Squadron. Luke had proven himself more than capable behind the controls of an X-wing, and everyone in the Alliance knew he'd go farther yet.

Ahsoka hid the grateful smile on her lips, as she took off for the hangar before Luke could take his Rogues out for another mission against the Empire. Alex only shook her head at her Master's barely contained enthusiasm, glad she had given her a reason to smile.

"What's her hurry? I didn't think the little tigress over there was interested in piloting a fighter anymore?" Han just shook his head, before tilting it to the side to get a better view of Ahsoka's departing form. He was spitting out dirt a split second later since Alex had, rather unceremoniously, knocked him over. "Why did I ever agree to smuggle you and your boyfriend from under the Imps' noses again? I knew you were trouble the moment I laid eyes on ya Glowy."

"The substantial amount of money we were promising to throw your way? And you'd be surprise how many times I've heard that. But Glowy? Come on Han, you can do _far better _than that." Galen did his best to hide his own smirk while he watched the exchange between Alex and Han.

"Sure thing, your Ruthlessfullness." Han was busy dusting himself off as he and Chewie headed back for the base, apparently having had his fill of Alex's company today.

Ignoring the fact that Han had since disappeared with Chewie at his heel, Alex nodded her approval of her new nickname. "I like it. Got a nice 'fill your enemy with dread' vibe." Before she got two steps down the mountain pass however, Alex felt something all but slam into her, much like a physical blow to the chest. Galen was there to catch her as she fell to her hands and knees, her legs having given out on her the moment the tremor in the Force hit her like a tidal wave.

"Alex? ALEX?! What's wrong, are you alri-" Galen paused as he saw the utter despair in the proud woman's eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. There was still a painful ache in his chest from whatever he had sensed from her moments ago. He couldn't begin to imagine the loss Alex was enduring, if his small taste of her suffering was anything to go by.

Galen knelt down next to Alex and gently placed a hand on her shoulder as he listened to her quiet, sorrowful whisper. "I knew….I knew his days were numbered….long before I ever fell for him….but I hadn't thought I'd be away from him like this." Watching Alex sob like a piece of herself had just died, which wasn't far off the mark at all, made Galen feel as if someone had ripped his heart out.

So caught up in her grief, Alex never saw Ahsoka kneel before her with a rightfully concerned Luke standing several feet away. "He no longer suffers from his disease, Alex." She didn't need Galen to tell her what had happened, having felt a similar tremor because of the bond most Jedi masters and their apprentices shared. While most of the old Order would have classified their particular relationship as anything but, Ahsoka and Alex had still forged the bond all the same, and it showed as Alex's tears started to dry up at her mere presence. "He's one with the Force now, and I don't think he'd want you to mourn his death, but rather to celebrate the life he shared with you."

Gently being pulled to her feet, Alex could only nod at her Master's kind and soothing words. "He...Thane always told me not to allow myself to wallow in grief over something we both knew was coming. It just...hit harder than I thought it would." _That's the understatement of the century. It felt like I just took a rifle shot to the chest. How the hell am I going to live without him? No...he'd want me to live...no matter how hard it might be for me to do it now...he'd want me to live, plain and simple._

"Maybe I should come back later….?" Luke didn't get far before Ahsoka stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Galen, would you please..." Galen didn't need Ahsoka to finish her request as he put an arm around Alex's shoulders before silently leading her away. _I owe him a debt of gratitude. Alex will be able to get through this with less pain because of Galen. Even if she denies it to herself, they are bound to wind up together before this is over. I don't need a vision to tell me that._ Once her student and Galen were well out of earshot, only then did the togruta turn to the young farm boy turned ace Rebel pilot. "I've been meaning to speak with you, but the moment just never felt quite right. There's nothing like being reminded that everyday is a privilege and not a right, to encourage someone..."

"It's alright Ahsoka. We've all had our responsibilities to worry about." Gone was the whining boy that hadn't known his right hand from a blaster's power pack. The togruta was reminded, almost painfully, of her former Master as she looked at Luke's face now, set in that familiar determined visage that ran in his family. "I knew you'd get to me eventually. What did you want to talk about?"

"How much did Ben tell you about your father, Anakin?" There was no point in beating around the bush as far as Ahsoka was concerned. She didn't plan to tell him the whole truth by any means, but she would tell him about the man that she had grown to respect a great deal. Afterward, she wasn't sure, she just knew she'd been putting this meeting off for far too long.

"Ben told me my father was a brave Jedi Knight, and a skilled pilot during the Clone Wars. But another student of his fell to the dark side, and killed my father. _Vader_." Luke almost spat the last word out as a hint of anger reached his blue eyes.

_As I thought, he only got a version of the truth._ "Ben told you the truth. I should know, Anakin trained me." _Great, now I'm doing it. Thank you Obi-wan, you've made me into a skilled liar._ At Luke's piqued curiousity, Ahsoka managed to bury her guilt at spinning the same story. "But I thought you'd like to hear about him before he...met Vader. And, despite my earlier misgivings about taking on another, I'd be willing to train you much the same way your father trained me. But!" Luke had been about to thank her profusely, she had no doubt, and had interrupted him before he had a chance to open his mouth. "This isn't a competition by any means. I don't do favoritism, and I sure as Hell don't like suckups." With that, the incredibly eager expression on Luke's face disappeared, to be replaced with a slightly more somber nod. The twinkle in his eyes still remained, however. _He is so much like his father it's scary._

"Thank you for this opportunity...Master." Ahsoka managed not to roll her eyes as Luke gave her a respectful little bow. "I won't let you down."

"Please, you're going to be _easy_ to teach after my first student. I don't know if you've noticed, but it turns out she's actually very stubborn and strong willed." _No point in making him blush by telling him exactly how much of a pain in the ass Alex can be sometimes._

"If half of the lessons based on the missions from her home galaxy are anywhere close to accurate, I can't imagine her being anything less." Luke replied, having heard many such stories from those that had attended Alex's N Series program far longer than he had. A colony defense against a race of synthetics, an attack on a research base that had been trying to clone a race of volatile insects called the Rachni, and far more besides. "So...is there some formal tradition we need to do, or..." Luke somehow managed not to jump as Ahsoka activated one of her sabers and swiftly made a 'knighting' motion over both his shoulders.

"There, did that meet your expectations? Just don't tell Alex, I didn't bother to make anything up for her on the spot when she asked me the same thing." Ahsoka tried not to grin as Luke very subtly looked for singe marks on his uniform, but found none. The togruta's control over her lightsaber wasn't hard to miss, but the joke was a little more obvious.

"Are you always this 'funny'?" The Jedi couldn't hold back her amusement when Luke actually bothered to add the air quotes to his question.

"For an ace pilot with your own squadron, you don't have much of a sense of humor, do you?" Ahsoka gave him a soft pat on the shoulder as she started to head back. "Don't worry, we'll work on that little deficiency of yours too. Oh...and by the way, I'm sure Galen will be more than happy to instruct you on proper lightsaber combat." Ahsoka smirked when she realized Luke had stopped in his tracks at _that_ little piece of information. "Well, do you want to be my padawan or not?" Ahsoka smiled ear to ear when she heard the sound of boots quickly hitting the dirt to catch up with her.

**Back in Shepard's private quarters….**

Alex sighed heavily as she looked at the pictures on her real omni-tool, the one she had had during her training of the new batch of N5s had been a simple decoy. Her battle hardened omni-tool was virtually hack proof thanks to a combination of Liara,Tali, Kasumi, and Legion's shared interference and help, depending on the moment. _I miss you guys..._ Having scrolled through the virtually hundreds of pictures, she stopped on one in particular. It showed her entire crew, assembled in her apartment that night for a well deserved party. Alex couldn't help but run her fingertips over where Thane stood beside her, a lone tear falling from her blue eyes. "I know what you're going to say Galen, and you're right, but it still doesn't make it any easier."

Galen hadn't said a word for several minutes as he silently watched her scroll through her very wide collection of memories, both good and bad. "Actually, I wasn't going to say anything. I just figured you could use some company right now. But, if it makes you feel even slightly better , I _can _understand what you're going through, this time."

"Really, you've lost the better part of your heart before?" Shepard asked, finding it a little hard to believe, until she remembered what Vader had done to Galen's father. She immediately wanted to bang her head against the nearest wall for her knee jerk insult. But she didn't have to worry as Galen merely put a hand on her shoulder, having gotten used to her temperaments long ago.

Sitting beside Alex, Galen hesitantly pulled out a holo locket he had kept concealed deep in his Jedi inspired outfit before handing the device over. Alex opened it up and saw a young Imperial pilot standing at military rest. The woman's platinum hair was striking, as was the fierce look in her blue eyes. There was no question to Alex that she had been the perfect match for the equally strong willed Galen Marek. "Yes...I have. Her name was Juno Eclipse." He had rarely allowed himself to think of those painful memories over the last several months, and this was the first time he had ever mentioned her aloud to _anyone_. With a Master like Vader over your shoulder, it was best not to say anything, since he would have found a way to use such a bond against his apprentice. "She started off as my personal pilot for my missions…. She became my light, and planted the seeds of doubt about what I was doing. Before it got too far….a rival Sith attacked our ship. Juno….she didn't get out in time." It was impossible for Alex to miss the ashamed look on Galen's face, as he hesitantly got to the worst part. "I was too far away to help her."

"Do you know who did it?" Alex finally asked as she rested a hand on his knee after handing his locket back. She didn't need to be Force sensitive to feel his sorrow and shame over losing the woman he had loved. It was written all over his face.

"All Vader ever told me was that _she _was one of the Emperor's most trusted agents. I eventually found her name, but I could never get close enough to do anything about what she had done to Juno. As far as I know, she disappeared, probably on another mission on the Emperor's orders no doubt."

_Looks like a spot just opened up on my 'People who need killing' list. Except for the small problem that revenge is not supposed to be the Jedi way. Well, not Ahsoka's way at least. Good thing I discovered that passage about Gray Jedi in the book she gave me. _"What's her name? The agent who killed Juno?" _I might not be able to find her, but I can sure as Hell try._ Maybe a stop at an Imperial controlled world was in order, if not the Imperial capital itself? All she needed was time at an information terminal.

Galen just shook his head, a frown on his face as he saw the look in Alex's eyes. "And have you risk yourself trying to get revenge for me? I don't think so Alex. Besides, I already tried tracking her down, she's just too good at hiding her trail."

Alex wasn't about to give up that easily. It wasn't in her nature to give in once she set her mind on a task. "You haven't known me long enough, so I'll say this plainly for you Galen. No matter how good someone's ability to hide, they aren't good enough to stop me from finding them. I've been all over one galaxy looking for _one _rogue Spectre who had nearly the same resources as this woman most likely does, and I still found him. So I'll ask again, who is she?" Alex's tone brooked no argument this time.

With a heavy sigh, Galen returned her determined gaze. "_If_ you ever go after her, I _will _be coming with you. Are we clear?" Alex only grinned, having not expected it to be any other way. "Jade, Mara Jade."

"Good to know." Shepard entered the name into her omni-tool for future reference after creating a file for any information they found for later perusal. The search would have to wait since they still had a lot to do here, but she definitely planned to look for this Jade the first chance she got. One way or the other, this 'Mara Jade' would fall dead at Alex's feet. A polite knock caught her attention as Alex quickly tapped her door control to reveal a concerned looking Luke. "Oh hey Rogue Leader. What brings you down this way?" Alex had a feeling she knew exactly what Luke was doing near her quarters.

Ignoring the playful nickname, Luke didn't let his concern slip away from his face as he continued. "I was worried about you. I heard enough to know that...well that you lost someone close to you. Are you alright, Alex? If there's anything I can do for you-" Alex held up a hand before Luke could continue nervously rambling.

The false cheer disappeared from Alex's face like smoke. "I've always liked your blunt honesty Luke, but today is...not a good day for it." She sighed though and pulled him into her room before he could protest, shutting the door behind him. "I _do_ appreciate your concern. But I'm….doing better at the moment." The young pilot didn't miss the knowing looks between Alex and Galen as he asked if he could sit down. "It's a free planet. Unless you want to re-enlist in my training course, then your ass would belong to me. Ah, fond memories."

_Fond memories? All I remember is nearly dying, several times, during her definition of a 'morning run.' _"Funny. I can see why you and Ahsoka get along so great." The wry grin on Luke's face instantly vanished as a sudden thought occurred to him. "Oh no..."

"Oh _yes_. I see you figured it out farm boy. Master Tano already told me she planned to bring up the subject of your training today. So yeah….your ass _does _belong to me. At least to a limited degree. I figure Ahsoka, Galen and I each get a third. Sound fair to you Galen?" The gleam in Alex's eyes was more than a little unnerving for the young man in front of her.

"Incredibly." Alex tried not to laugh as Galen did a reasonable job of copying her best feral grin, much to Luke's less than subtle horror.

At the horrified look on Luke's face, Shepard could only throw up her hands in defeat. "Oh Hell, you seriously need to improve that sense of humor of yours Skywalker." Alex groaned as she tried to set Luke at ease. "It's not going to be that bad, I promise. I might not be the easiest person to get along with at times, but I'm only rough when it matters the most." Alex cocked an eyebrow in Galen's direction. "_Him_, on the other hand, I wouldn't piss him off or you might lose one. A hand that is." She took it as a sign to stop torturing the poor kid when he slowly started to get up and head for the door. "That was a joke! Christ kid, we really have to work that stick out of your ass somehow."

"I think he gets the point Alex." Galen chuckled, as Luke merely rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance. "She grows on you."

"Right. I think it might be a little while before I get used to her sense of humor." The young blonde just sighed, and walked back over to the small table when Alex motioned for him to sit down.

**Later that night….**

**(For GREATLY ADDED EFFECT, please play Remember Me by Thomas Bergersen)**

Nightmares were something Alex understood far too well. She had more than enough ammunition to fuel her subconscious mind's ability to come up with new twists to old 'favorites'. What came to her this time however was no nightmare. She found herself standing on a beach in the roaring surf, barefoot, with the wet sand clinging to her curled up toes. "Is this your idea of the sea you were always so fond of Thane? I could get used to this." Alex didn't have to turn around to know he was standing behind her, a small smile on his face that was meant only for her. She leaned into the assassin's warm embrace when he wrapped his arms around her front, his lips against her neck moments later. "I'm sorry….I wasn't there."

"You underestimate the mark you left on me siha." Thane whispered in her ear, his hands caressing her flat stomach as his warm, spice filled scent filled her nose. "I would be able to find you anywhere, anytime. No matter the boundaries between us, you are the single most precious thing I've ever had in my life, and I'd be a fool not be able to locate you even with a galaxy between us now….and more." Finally meeting his intense gaze, Alex could only stare into his eyes even as he continued to caress her tortured soul as surely as his hands did to her back. "Do not mourn my loss siha, for I am free, even though my freedom comes at too high a price."

The 'price' was the pain she had suffered on his passing, and still suffered. But it amazed her even now that he was far more concerned for her than his own well being, or lack thereof if one wished to get technical. "I don't know if I _can _go on Thane….not without you, not without knowing you're still alive and waiting for me to find a way home." She lowered her head until her forehead was resting against his bare chest, and trembled as his arms pulled her into a warm, loving embrace.

Kissing the top of her head, Thane moved his hands a little higher up her back as he continued to whisper soothing words into her ear. "You can Alex….I know you can. You will always be able to find your way back across the sea, where I will be waiting for you. For now though, it is not your time, you still have much to accomplish."

"I'm half tempted to let someone else do it for once." Alex chuckled weakly as she finally looked up and pulled him down for a kiss. The feel of his lips and tongue against hers was just as she remembered it, and she didn't intend to come back up for air in the foreseeable future. When they finally did separate, Alex's grin was back in place. "But, if I don't help these people, someone else is likely to screw it up."

The humor in Thane's eyes was obvious at the reference to their equally departed salarian friend. Cupping her face between his hands, hands she knew could snap a person's neck just as easily as she breathed, Alex couldn't have resisted anyway as he made sure their eyes locked. "That is the woman I married, the woman that made my last few months of life beyond enjoyable. Be happy siha, find love if you can, and live life to its fullest for as long as you can." Alex couldn't stop herself from desperately trying to cling to the one man she had ever truly loved, as the drell gently pulled away from her.

"Please Thane, just stay a little while longer. I'd do anything to have a few more minutes with you." The ex-assassin gently cupped her chin in his hand and passionately kissed her one last time, before slowly turning away.

Thane stopped after a few paces and gave her that eternally wry grin of his over his shoulder. "It's a good name Alex, Irikah would be proud to be your daughter's namesake." She knew what was about to happen before it did as the setting sun flashed brilliantly against the water's surface, blinding her for no more than a fraction of a second. For the assassin turned lover and more, it was more than enough time for him to disappear without a trace.

"Goodbye for now Thane, I'll be seeing you...only when it's time….and not a moment sooner." It'd be hard, but Alex wasn't about to give up now. She knew he was in a better place, as cliched as that sounded, and one day, she knew she'd see him again. To believe anything less would probably kill her as surely as a bullet to the chest. Looking to where she had seen him last, Alex did something she hadn't done in a long time, she folded her hands in prayer and bowed her head. "I know he's already there, but I thought I'd say this anyway, so listen up."

"Kalahira, mistress of inscrutable depths, I ask forgiveness.

Kalahira, whose waves wear down stone and sand-

Kalahira, wash the sins from this one,

and set him on the distant shore of the infinite spirit.

Kalahira, this one's heart is pure,

but beset by wickedness and contention.

Guide this one to where the traveler never tires,

the lover never leaves, the hungry never starve.

Guide this one, Kalahira,

and he will be a companion to you as he was to me."

Once she was done, Alex looked to the ocean in front of her and didn't bother to hold back the tears that fell from her eyes. While she still felt an aching hole in her chest, she felt at peace as well, and was able to leave the 'beach' behind with her head held high. As if speeding her on her way back to the waking world, the scent of warm spice filled her nose once again. _Live siha, and be free. Know that no matter what happens, I'll be here._

**The next afternoon...**

The morning after had seemed relatively somber for the recently promoted N5s as Samuel and the rest of his friends noticed that Commander Shepard seemed subdued from her usual gung ho attitude. They knew the reason why, the news had spread faster than light on the small base, but no one knew what to do about it. Then Samuel remembered the pictures he had downloaded off of Alex's decoy omni-tool, and a plan was quickly put together.

The afternoon rush to the mess hall was the same as ever as Alex found her way down about the same time her recruits did. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but she wasn't focused on the everyday goings on either as she helped herself to what passed for food in her school. _High protein snot in a bowl. And I thought MREs tasted bad. Almost feels like home. _The thought made a ghost of a smile appear on her face as she made her way to the table reserved for her command staff, which included Galen and Ahsoka, as well as a few of the Rebel Alliance officers that had taken to her style like a fish to water.

"Remember the plan guys." Samuel whispered to Chewie, Lekota, and still to his shock and joy, the woman who had fallen for him, Serena. _Could I be any luckier? She helped save my life, and then she saves my soul. _ The rest of Razor Squad nodded and continued to eat their meal, having timed the sequence of events that they had set into motion down to the second. "I want this to go perfectly...it's the least I can do after..." Serena put a hand on his shoulder as she spotted the guilt in his eyes. The squad all knew he'd been a little too enthusiastic for his own good. Add on top of the fact that Shepard had personally saved his hide when the bounty hunters had dropped in, and Samuel had every reason to be ashamed for his actions the other day.

"It'll be fine Sparks." The twi'lek sniper whispered as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "You've already done great today, you just don't know it yet." The only thing left was to set it off, and Samuel had taken care of that as well.

If anyone could get the complete focus of a hall full of recruits, it was a former Imperial senator. Leia's voice was hard to miss as she barked one simple word over the base's public address system. "Attention!" Alex jerked her head up at the sudden announcement about the same time she jumped out of her seat as everyone else did. Confusion was clearly etched on her face as she saw everyone was standing at rigid attention, even Galen and Ahsoka had followed suit.

_What in the Hell is going on?! And why wasn't I told about this?! ...Is Han actually standing up straight? Now I'm really worried. _It wasn't long before she had her answer when a full life sized 3D representation appeared at the head of the mess hall, not far from Alex's table. The source of the hologram was from R2-D2, who was situated next to Luke who let a hand rest on his astromech droid's domed head in silent appreciation of the droid's part in the proceedings. _Is that..._

Han's loud yell a moment later was almost enough to startle a now thoroughly confused Alexandra Shepard. "Company! Salute!" The large room echoed with the sound of over a hundred arms snapping up in a very familiar Systems Alliance style salute. Alex went to return the salute, and suddenly realized no one was looking directly at her, they were all facing the life sized hologram of Thane. The drell was in his classic patient stance, arms behind his back as he 'gazed' out over the hall.

_They don't even know you….and they're honoring you anyway._ It was truly touching as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Then a thought followed on the heels of the first and Alex felt her knees weaken in joy. _It's not just you they're honoring...it's me. The sheer amount of trust and respect I've gained from them... For them to come up with this, and right under my nose to boot. Samuel you clever bastard._ It was the only thing that made sense, and one look at Razor Squad's table confirmed it when she received a subtle smirk from the hacker.

It was Galen's turn to shout out the next command, much to Alex's immense pride. "Company! At ease!" A similar thunderous sound filled the mess as everyone lowered their arms, just as simultaneously as they had raised them.

As if it wasn't enough, Samuel had one more surprise in store as he produced a flower from one of Serenity's many valleys before making his way to Alex's table. "Ma'am, for every person in this room, I'd just like to say that as far as we're concerned, we've lost one of our own." He quickly handed her the colorful flower before continuing in a whisper. "And on a personal note, I'd just like to say-"

"And you were doing so well too Sparks. Don't you dare ruin it now by trying to apologize." Alex smirked even as a flood of grateful tears fell down her face as she took the flower.

Samuel said the only thing he could without ending up on the ground again. "Aye aye ma'am." With a final salute, the young man went back to his table about the same time R2 started forward, Thane floating a foot off the ground the whole way. It was a bit different from the usual funeral procession Alex was used to, but for this galaxy, for this time and place, it was fitting as the astromech droid made a circuit of the room before finally stopping next to Luke once more. Once he was beside his friend's side once more, only then did the hologram disappear.

Alex was at a total loss for words, but she managed to force some out just the same as she stared out at the men and women before her. "Thank you….thank you all for doing this."

"He deserved it. After all, he had to be one hell of a guy to be worthy of loving you Shep." Jim's perpetual grinning face was a welcome sight as Alex turned to the main door and saw that he had most likely been standing there the whole time. _It was totally worth having those engineers bitch me out about pushing the hyperdrive to get here on time. Good thing both of them were really hot twi'leks, even if one of them could snap my neck like a twig with her bare hands thanks to Shepard._

"You have no idea, but you have it backwards Jim. I was the lucky one." Alex managed to say as she pulled the cocksure bastard into a tight hug.

"Alright alright, enough with the mushy crap Shep." Jim was grinning despite himself as he returned the warm embrace as best as he could even with his ribs being smashed into pulp from Alex's tight hold. "Choking, not breathing."

"Don't really give a shit." Alex replied, and finally let a mildly gasping Kirk go a few seconds later. "Thanks for coming Jim, it means a lot."

"You're worth it Alex. I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't." Suddenly Jim's voice boomed louder than Han or Galen's had managed to in the large mess hall. "Now! Whaddya say you let me be the big damn hero for once, and allow me to feed these poor bastards properly?!" Kirk gestured around him to the tables filled with bowls of what Alex called 'food'.

"And ruin all that hard work I've put into them? Go for it." Alex wasn't about to argue with Jim's idea, having a feeling his ship had brought in fresh and actual food stuffs. Even she got tired of the same slop everyday and was looking forward to a change of pace. "What do all of you say?" Alex asked the room at large and received a very enthusiastic response. "I guess we're in agreement Jim."

"Good. Because I get the feeling these people would eat nothing but tree bark and shoe leather if you asked them to." A small round of laughs were heard from that latest statement and Jim activated his own omni-tool. "Operation 'Irish Wake' is a go. Bring in the goods and let's get this party started."

**Four hours later…**

Even though Jim had brought fresh supplies, it had taken time to prepare a suitable feast for her recruits. The wait was worth it though when almost every conceivable dish was brought out along with a very wide selection of drinks. No one had the heart to ask how in the galaxy he had gathered so much in such a short time.

"Whadda call this stuff again...and someone fix the damn room so it stops moving so much!" Apparently no one had bothered to tell Jim to go easy on the Kashyyyk Ale. He had emptied three mugs already, and was working on his fourth, as he began stumbling about in a stupor.

Alex had wisely stayed away from the wookie's prefered drink of choice and had picked something far less potent for herself, a twi'lek wine from Ryloth, or so she had been told. Her implants could have probably handled a lot more, but she was on a mission _not _to make a total ass of herself tonight, if at all possible. _Besides, someone has to stop Serena from sucking Samuel's face off._ She smirked and thought about doing it herself as she looked to their table, but Alex wasn't that cruel, especially to young lovers like them. But it looked like Lekota and a few of the other recruits were already doing her dirty work for her.

"You know I hate that name Wrinkles!" Serena said as she finally came up for air, much to Samuel's annoyance at the weequay's interference more than anything.

"What...it's a nice name..." Alex was shocked the Captain could even still stand under her own power, let alone make an intelligible statement. The moment the heavy ales had come out, she had made a beeline for them, right alongside Jim. "Numa. NNNUUUMMMAAA. Just rolls off the tongue. Numa Numa Numa yay." She even went so far as to bob her head the whole time she was 'singing'.

"Oh nerra." Numa Serena Antares sighed and shook her head at the eldest of their group, no longer sure she wanted to be associated with the weequay captain after tonight. "Would you like to get out of here Sam? Hopefully before Lekota finds some other way to embarrass us. I'm _sure _I could think of something to keep us _occupied_..." Samuel followed Alex Shepard's first commandment, and didn't hesitate as he jumped from the table and all but dragged Serena out the door.

_He might be a techie nerd, but he's a smart techie nerd. I think that's the fastest I've ever seen him move._ Alex smirked as she sipped at her wine, unable to help but shake her head in amusement at what was likely to happen somewhere else in her little school. _God help them if he gets her pregnant. I'll be happy for them, but also equal parts incredibly pissed and biotic bitch incarnate if he takes one of the best snipers I've ever had out of combat._

That left Chewbacca and Lekota staring in amazement at the suddenly vacant seats until they both started to laugh from deep in their bellies when realization struck. "RRRRRAAAHHHHAAARRRR!"

Lekota slapped the wookie on the back as hard as she could, before shaking her hand to get some of the feeling to return. "You said it Tiny, those two are probably going to go at it like...hey Commander? Whadda call those big ugly things with the sharp teeth?"

Alex took a wild guess as to the answer of the slurring Captain's question. "Varren?"

"Yeah, probably grinding away like a couple lovestruck varren right now." A grinning Lekota said, as she got more ale on her shirt then down her throat.

"And that was an image I could have gone without." Alex chuckled as she finished her wine, glad she had even a small buzz, otherwise she might have done something rather stupid by then. "You don't want to know how ugly a varren is up close, trust me. Holograms don't do the bastards justice." Looking away from the drunk squad mates, Alex wondered how Ahsoka and Jim were getting along. _Just hope Jim doesn't do anything stupid. I'd hate to have to castrate him. Well...hate is a strong word. More like not get too much enjoyment out of doing it. Speak of the drunken devil... _

"You know I can force you into sobriety right?" Ahsoka was doing her best to simultaneously keep Jim from falling over as she kept his busy hands at bay . "Believe me, you don't want to know the togruta remedy for drunken stupidity. It's messy. Projectile vomit messy."

"Need some help _Master_?" Alex was trying, and failing, to keep a straight face as she walked over to the pair.

"You can _master_ me anyday Assoaka, that's an invitation." Slurred as his words were, he was still intelligible enough to be understood by anyone within earshot, much to the Jedi's shock and embarrassment.

The togruta was trying her best to pretend she had _not _heard what had just come out of Jim's mouth, as Alex moved to help her with her delirious burden. "How did you not _shoot_ him the first day you met him?"

"I used to ask myself that everyday." Alex grinned, as she helped Ahsoka carry the drunk idiot between them. "You know what I came up with?" Jim had passed out the moment they reached the door to the mess which was opened by an equally loosened up Galen. Her next words therefore didn't inflate the captain's enormous ego any further than what it already was. "He might be an ass and has the charm of a silver tongued snake, but when it matters, he's the best friend you could have at your back. It's simply getting through the bullshit that's the trick."

"Good luck wading through that swamp." Alex blinked at an honest to god grinning Galen, as they headed into the crowded corridor.

"You just made a joke...didn't you? ...Someone's getting a gold star later." Galen shot off an incredibly sloppy salute as he helped them get the only slightly more inebriated Jim to the closest bunk. "There. He'll wake up with the mother of all hangovers and revenge will be mine." Alex rolled her eyes as Ahsoka shook her head in annoyance. "Fine..._justice_ will be mine? How's that Master Buzzkill?"

"It works. I'll keep an eye on Gropey here. Get going Alex. Apparently, it's tradition for people who knew the deceased to tell a few embarrassing stories about them at this 'irish wake' thing Jim insisted on." Ahsoka replied, a subtle grin on her face until a nodding Galen and a slightly hesitant Alex went on ahead without her. Lingering at the door to the living quarters, the togruta sighed and shut it before kneeling beside Jim's sleeping form. Unable to help herself, Ahsoka reached out and brushed a few stray hairs back into place along the captain's forehead, knowing that such strong emotions she was feeling went against almost every tenet of the Jedi Code. But if she had learned anything from Alex since taking her under her wing, it was this. The heart wants what the heart wants, and there was not a damn thing she could do about it. _Why did I have to fall for such an arrogant ass? I just hope Jim figures it out._

She had known exactly when it had happened. She would never forget those sudden and unexpected warm feelings toward him the day he had come back after the Battle of Dantooine. Despite the fact he had wound up in bed with the tactical officer from the mon calamari cruiser, and _another _from the engineering deck, he had come to her first. Albeit for an entirely different reason. His false smile hadn't held up against the togruta's ability to see right through him. It hadn't taken her much time at all to get Jim to open up to her. It took her all of five seconds to see that he wasn't in the habit of sharing his true emotions with people. Even when he was having fun with women of various species, Jim wasn't truly 'there', and simply moved on when they had served their purpose of providing much needed stress relief. Although, he was at least a gentleman about leaving them high and dry, which was sadly more than some women could probably say.

With her though, he hadn't wanted anything but a friendly ear, once she had gotten past his defenses. She had fallen for the _real _James T. Kirk in that moment. The one who did his best not to break down in front of her, not the larger than life man he tried his best to show the world around him. He actually reminded her of Alex in that respect. They both had endured so much, as Ahsoka had herself, that the habit to hide their true selves was heavily ingrained in them. So much so, that they sometimes seemed to forget who was the real them, and who was the fiction they had created to hide their pain from the world.

Ahsoka felt a sudden spike of fear which started radiating off of Jim like heat from a fire. As he started to mumble in his sleep, it wasn't hard for her to figure out the cause of his terror. "Hhhuummm nnaaa no...no stop! Get back...don't touch me...bastards."

"Jim...it's okay, don't be afraid I'm right here. You're not alone anymore." It was the only thing she could think to say as she entwined her fingers around his, trying her best to give the captain some measure of comfort.

A tear slipped from one of his rapidly moving eyelids, as she continued to gently stroke his hair. "The guards...they're hurting me just...just like last time...I don't know how much...much longer I can-"

_I knew Alex had nightmares but I never knew Jim did as well...what happened to him?! _She had a fairly good guess that it would have made some of her worse adventures against the Trade Federation look like a summer picnic. "Sshhh...it's okay Jim." Ahsoka leaned forward and gently stroked his hair as Jim's face contorted in pain. "You're not in that place anymore, you're in a beautiful, quiet place now, no one is hurting you. You're safe. I'm right here Jim, and no one will ever hurt you like that again."

"Ahsoka…." His face softened, as did the death grip he had had on her hand. The Jedi thought he had returned to a peaceful slumber, but his blue eyes soon found hers as he gazed up at her in momentary confusion and embarrassment. "Wait...Ahsoka?!" _Oh God no...I must have been talking in my sleep again...she probably heard everything..._

Now that he was awake and aware, Ahsoka wasn't about to let him get away without talking about what she had heard from his own mouth. "I know it's stupid to ask, given how well you talk, but what happened? And don't say it was nothing…."

"It was n- not something I'm going to talk about...or anything you would want to _know_ about." Trying to sit up proved beyond his ability with the amount of alcohol he had consumed not too long ago, but there wasn't any way he could have gotten away from the concerned togruta. Even in his ale addled state, Jim knew that, and what surprised him further was that he didn't want to, if he wanted to be completely honest. That didn't stop him from trying to dissuade the caring togruta though. "You better get out of here, I think I might throw up on you."

"A little vomit isn't going to scare me off, Jim." _I can see it in his eyes. He's terrified of people seeing him like this, having them think he's broken, or worse, to be pitied._ "Alex told me about what happened, you don't have to hide from me." _Well, technically Alex tells me a lot of things that happen to her...so maybe that doesn't count as a total lie?_

"Why am I not surprised? So you know about...the food shortage, the death of half a colony's population? And the little tidbit about me trying to lead a resistance against the son of a bitch that started it? That I was captured and tortured for their location?" _Judging from the shocked look on your face, I'll take that as a no. Wait till Alex hears about her high and mighty teacher lying through her damn teeth._

"No...that part she left out. But thanks for telling me yourself Jim." Even if he had tried to make it sound like he was talking out of his ass, Ahsoka had seen through the bull just as easily as she saw through him on a regular basis. It was shocking, but it wasn't anything she hadn't seen for herself in some form or another. Close to three years on the front lines of the Clone Wars and beyond had shown Ahsoka every atrocity one could possibly imagine. "I can't begin to-"

_Seriously? She knows I know that she's full of shit...poodoo whatever, and yet she can still give me that honest goddamn look of hers! _Kirk's cheeks were flushed with rage as he stopped holding back in the slightest. "What kind of fool do you think I am?! Alex didn't say a damn word to your lying orange ass, and we both know it!" _Oh shit...I could have put that a whole lot better._

Ahsoka's response was quick and without a shred of pity for the tortured man before her. If anything, she sounded angry that he was trying to push her away, and she pushed back just as hard. "No she didn't, but don't think you're the only one that's suffered Jim." Her tone was calm in the face of his brooding storm, and it threw Jim for a loop. "You think you know war? How many engagements have _you _personally been a part of? I've been on the ground in the thick of it more times than I can count. I've seen innocent civilians, _children_ killed, or worse, by cold hearted men and machines alike. I've seen friends, brothers and sisters of my old Jedi Order fall to droids, Sith, and eventually our own army, that we thought had been cloned to help us win against the Republic's enemies. But it was all an elaborate trap, orchestrated by the man that's in control of the galaxy now. All it took was a single order to wipe out _everything _I held dear." _Order 66...it still astounds me how quickly things changed with those two simple words._ "I died that day, as surely as you did. For twenty years, I've had to hide what I am so that the Emperor's forces didn't find me and execute me on sight, or worse. For _twenty _years, Jim. So don't try to say you've had it worse. We've all been through some kind of Hell."

_Fuck me. What did I just stumble my way into? _"Ahsoka...listen I...I know I'm an arrogant ass, alright? I know you were just trying to help me, so I'm sorry for-" Jim's eyes shot wide open as Ahsoka's large purple lips robbed him of any chance to speak, or breathe, and he found he didn't mind either in the least. Whether it was the alcohol talking or the fact he had met someone that was just as broken up inside as he was, he couldn't say. All Jim knew that he didn't want her to stop, as he gently pulled her closer by the back of her neck.

Neither of them knew who broke contact first, all she knew was that one moment fireworks were exploding in her head, the next they were both trying to back away to either side of the room as quickly as possible. "I'm sorry….that wasn't...it was…." Ahsoka had never done anything so impulsive before in her life. Attachments were strictly forbidden in the Jedi Order, and she was growing attached to Jim in ways that thrilled and scared her to her core.

"Amazing..." There was only a hint of doubt in Jim's voice as he barely stopped himself from marching back over to her and doing his best to return the favor. "I um...I'm feeling a little better. You want to head back to the mess hall before the rumors start flying at warp speed? I swear to god, no more drinking wookie brew. Scout's honor." Jim slapped his hand over his heart, but if he had been looking for a smile, even a hint of humor in Ahsoka's eyes, he didn't find it.

If anything, Ahsoka looked terrified by what had been awoken within her. She didn't understand it, couldn't process it, and the evidence was clear as day from her shaking hands alone, let alone the trapped animal look in her radiant blue eyes. "I….no, I can't….I just _can't_. It goes against everything I was ever taught…."

Just as she prepared to head for the door, Jim stopped her by spinning her around and embracing her tightly against his chest. He didn't say anything for the longest time as he merely held her, making soothing noises by her ear while at the same time, his hands ran up and down her back in smooth, slow circles. It seemed to work as her trembling and shaking stopped, albeit slowly. "You said it yourself, the Order's gone, Ahsoka. I don't know what they taught you to believe, but if they were so easily duped….maybe some of their ancient teachings were too old for the age they lived in? Alex told me a little about your way, about how you try to protect life all across the galaxy, and yet you aren't allowed to _experience _it. How can you protect something you have no experience on?"

"You're talking about attachment. Attachments lead to strong emotions….such emotions can't be controlled and they always cause a Jedi to fall…..I can't risk that." _Look at what happened to...no, I can't risk becoming something like that._

"Can't or won't? From where I'm standing, you're too afraid to even try." The words were already out of Jim's mouth before he could think better of them and stop himself.

Ahsoka immediately jerked away and stared him dead in the face, a hint of rage and confusion in her eyes even as she shouted her next words. "There is no 'try' when it comes to this! The risk...it just isn't worth it!"

"Risk? _Risk_ is our business Ahsoka. We take a risk just stepping out the door. We take risks anytime we explore uncharted worlds, from meeting new people to advancing our way of life. And if you hadn't noticed, there _is _a slight risk involved with taking down a tyrannical, genocidal Empire..." When he pulled her close again, Ahsoka didn't resist as Jim gently brushed his hand against the back of her striped lekku and montrals. "I don't care how long it takes Ahsoka. I don't know when it happened, but I'm willing to wait for you because….because you _are_ worth it dammit."

The only thing Ahsoka could do was open and close her mouth in abject shock at what had just come out of Jim's mouth. When she finally did get her brain to work enough to speak, only one word escaped her trembling purple lips. "Why?" _Why me?_

His answer was simple. "Because you make me feel alive….truly and honestly alive."

_A lovestruck, womanizing Captain and a naive, repressed Jedi. How quaint. I wonder how many times he's used that line on idiotic women, foolish enough to believe him. This could prove to be quite useful later, if not at least mildly entertaining. Maybe I can even seduce him for myself...before I snap his neck of course._ An unfriendly set of emerald green eyes peeked through the door's edge. She chuckled softly to herself as she silently exited the hallway and made her way outside, and before long, she was just another face in the crowd.

Helping herself to a glass of fizzbrew on her way out of the party, the fiery haired woman moved through the crowd like a ghost. She didn't draw anyone's attention, aside from the few ordinary lustful stares, stumbling slightly just to make it appear she was planning to turn in for the night. _I really must thank Commander Shepard for the training. It's even better than what the Emperor's Praetorian Guards' receive from that arrogant brute, Vader._ For a skilled infiltrator like her, it had been a snap to play the eager new recruit. If only they knew the danger they had allowed into their midst. All she needed was access to a terminal…..and she knew where she could find one as she headed for the hidden Rebel base.

_Do they really think they're clever? It wouldn't take much to collapse the tunnels with a continuous orbital bombardment. And that whole 'funeral procession' today, for an alien that isn't even a part of this galaxy? How utterly pointless._ They'd find out, soon enough, just how pointless all of their plans were when she reported back to her Master. He would no doubt call in the entire Imperial fleet to rain down Hell upon them all.

_Ending Notes; Archer83; Well, this chapter certainly ran the emotional gamut this time. I sincerely hope you liked the wild ride Vergil and I did our best to take you on. From compassion to sorrow, love to hate, somber to hilarious. As always, any feedback you'd like to give us is highly appreciated._

_P.S. Should we just scream her name aloud, or have you figured it out yet? :D_

_Vergil1989; Depends on your definition of screaming there Archer. :P In all seriousness, we've gotten the squads outfitted with a few new toys, mostly basic omni-tools. They still don't have any element zero but that is coming soon as well, don't worry. :D In the meantime, as Archer has said already, feedback is always greatly appreciated and welcome. May the Force be with you!_


	8. Unexpected Interruptions

**Chapter 8: Unexpected Interruptions.**

**Serenity.**

**The Villa.**

**Later that night….**

Mara was still annoyed by Kirk's shocking response when she had managed to speak with him after he and his sexually repressed togruta had rejoined the ongoing 'wake'. _Who drinks and laughs during an event meant for mourning? These scum are even more mentally deranged than I thought._ _And I _still _can't believe that womanizing bastard didn't so much as give me a second look when I outright offered to be his little sex slave for the night. Perhaps I underestimated him after all. _

Jade paused for a moment as she heard the sound of a twig snapping due to her carelessness. _Damn. Now is not the time to worry about my hurt pride. Kirk will be dealt with soon enough in any case. I must focus on the mission... _Her thoughts betrayed the infiltrator quickly enough, as she was on the same mental track only minutes later.

_It's a shame that he's clearly smitten with that alien trash. One more way in which these 'Rebels' display their despicable mind set compared to proper citizens of the Empire. It would have been so easy for me to kill him in private. Or at the least sedate him, and move him to a secure location for interrogation before killing him later. Oh well, he and his friends will all be dead, or in an interrogation cell, soon enough. _The irritated Imperial Agent tried to refocus her thoughts on the matter at hand. Her bruised ego could wait, for now.

Five minutes later however, Jade's temper had flared once more. _She wasn't bluffing. I'll have to remember that the next time I go up against her._ Mara Jade growled in the back of her throat as she rubbed at a burn mark on her right shoulder, where a highly amped up stun round had grazed her on her way through the perimeter defenses. As far as her scans had indicated, before she had tried to get close to the actual base, the infiltrator had only needed to worry about passive ground sensors and a few turret emplacements scattered around the base's edge. What no one had told her was that Commander Shepard had lined the area with several nasty surprises of her own. Nothing lethal, which Jade thought was a massive mistake on the training officer's part, but it _did _make getting to her current goal far easier. At least, so she thought until the automated turrets proved far quicker than she had anticipated, hence her current predicament in hiding behind a rock outcropping twenty meters away from the communications tower for the 'farming colony'.

_I can outrun it, but one misstep, or anything in my path along the way, and it's all over._ She already knew about the Commander's penchant for cleverly concealed traps and pitfalls from the training sessions out in the wilds of Serenity. There was no way to tell if her way forward was rigged without stepping out of her hiding spot, and with no way to deactivate the turrets, she wasn't getting close. She'd need another plan. _Alright, I'll just have to double back and-_

"Little late for a stroll." With one of the three planet's moons at her back, Alex Shepard stood with her arms crossed, a hand resting within easy reach of her heavy pistol as she stared down at the fiery red head. To her left, Sparks was already aiming his rifle at the shocked woman, not feeling very picky about pulling the trigger. As if her night wasn't bad enough, Mara caught sight of a red targeting beam leveled between her eyes, and she was sure there were more eyes on her from the rest of Shepard's troops. "It's funny, some people say that I'm overly paranoid. Almost to the point of absurdity. But, you know what I always tell them? It's that _little _itch in the back of your mind that keeps you alive at the end of the day. I had an itchy feeling about you 'Private Celina Marniss,' the moment I set eyes on you, but I decided to give you a chance. Looks like that was a bad idea." Pulling her pistol as she took a step forward, Alex leveled the gun directly at the Imperial's chest. "Since I had to interrupt Deadeye's fun, I'm sure she's tempted to just shoot you and call it a night. But, that isn't how I operate. I figure we should at least get to know each other a bit first."

Mara was looking for a way out even as she slowly stood with her hands up, away from the blaster she kept on her hip. "Do you really think you've won that easily Commander? You and that togruta aren't the only Force users here." She grinned as she felt a familiar presence closing in on her right flank. A twisted smile began to form on the woman's face as she turned, her emerald eyes taking in the approaching Galen. "And I'm surprised you didn't sense me earlier, Starkiller. _Oh right_, I hear you go by Galen Marek now. For being Vader's prized slave once upon a time, you've become even more pathetic. Now you're just the Commander's little pet. Aren't you?"

If not for his time around Alex's calming presence and all of the time they had spent together, he would have killed the imperial spy in a heartbeat. While he still felt the urge to gut her like a fish, Galen simply stopped by Alex's right side and stared down the woman, unaware who exactly he was standing mere meters from yet. "She's too dangerous to be allowed to live Shepard. Even the poorest trained infiltrators are master escape artists, and if she gets away, she'll bring down the Imperial Navy on us."

"What makes you think I haven't already, _Rebel_ scum? Maybe I've contacted them and simply bungled my escape?" Mara gave a nod of admiration to the pistol wielding marine in front of her. "Thanks to the surprising variety of low and high tech traps your Commander so cunningly littered this area with."

"For being such a skilled spy, you have a bad poker face." Alex hadn't moved an inch, but her smirk was firmly in place as she nodded for Galen to disarm the woman. Mara only raised an eyebrow, curiosity on her own as a wary Galen went for her weapon belt. "You want to know how I know you're lying through that pretty smile? Your eyes. They never lie, no matter how good you are. But I'm sure your run to the comms tower was just part of your elaborate escape."

"Hmm, pity. I was just starting to like it here too." Mara had her saber out in the blink of an eye, having buried it in one of the pitfalls no one had gotten close to in some time. But when she turned to the small group that had backed up at the sudden appearance of her chosen weapon, Mara heard the last two sounds she had ever expected. Sarcastic, mocking laughter from the traitor before her, as Galen quickly activated his crimson blades. And complete silence from the weapon in her hand as she tried to activate it. It seemed someone had tampered with her lightsaber, leaving her horribly outmatched with no way out. The only weapon she had left was her standard issue blaster, and she knew that against Galen, it'd be more of a hindrance than anything.

"Please Shepard, let _me _fully enlighten her as to how...what was it you said to that one bunch of recruits during training? 'How royally fucked she is?'" The almost gleeful predatory look on Galen's face faded as he casually let his hands rest at his sides, his activated lightsabers at his back and far out of his opponent's reach.

Alex shook her head slightly at Galen's enthusiasm. She knew that a trapped animal could become surprisingly savage when backed into a corner, and people were even more dangerous. "As much as I'd enjoy the show Galen, I think she has the idea by now." Alex pointed to the blaster on the woman's belt, just to save them some time and effort. "You'll find that to be equally useless, if you're desperately thinking of pulling it that is. As a precaution, I made sure the blasters were given the same treatment as Razor Squad's kinetic weaponry." The laser dot on Mara's head continued to stay steady as the spy growled but dropped the useless blaster to the dirt before kicking it over to Alex. "Smart choice. Galen, cover Sparks while he secures our guest, would you? Go on Sparks, Deadeye's trigger finger is a bit touchy, so I'm sure she won't hesitate..._this time_." As if in answer to Shepard's light hearted dig at her sniper, multiple stun rounds slammed into the unarmed imperial. Mara dropped like a sack of corellian apples, unconscious long before she hit the ground.

Samuel wasted no time in binding the woman's hands in front of her, where they could keep an eye on them. Alex nodded her approval as she switched the safety switch on her pistol, making the weapon compact before clipping it onto her belt again. "Antares, I think you're entirely too protective of your new boyfriend. Excellent work though, help us get her back to base. Then we can all have a friendly little chat."

A kurt, "Aye, aye ma'am.", soon reached Alex's ear piece about the same time the laser dot on Mara's head disappeared. Sparks had also moved to assist, no doubt eager to return to their 'extra curricular activities' as quickly as possible. Galen and Alex watched as the two 'attended' to their unwanted guest, the man's brown eyes still radiating a similar anger to the first time Shepard had laid eyes on him. She didn't plan on letting Galen get close to the spy again. He had made incredible strides lately when dealing with his darker emotions, and she wasn't going to let one Imperial Agent wreck his progress in one night.

"Prepare to deactivate the defenses. We're bringing a prisoner in." Alex said into her ear piece, as she casually watched Serena help sling Mara over Samuel's shoulder with Galen two steps behind her. The automated defenses soon powered down just as Alex stepped away from the rocks that Mara had been hiding behind. Even as they stepped into range of at least three different stun turrets which littered the rough terrain before them though, something still bugged Shepard about all this. _Something doesn't add up. She had been a part of the groups almost since the beginning. She would have known that the blasters wouldn't work….so why try this at all, let alone carry equipment that wouldn't work? The lightsaber was a lucky find on our part, but I had every confidence we still could have taken her alive even if we had missed a holdout weapon of some kind._

Galen just stared at Alex as she ordered Sparks to let the woman drop to the ground with a loud 'THUD'. "You think it was too easy." It wasn't a question as he watched her search Mara's uniform, and any more devious hiding places, for anything that could aid in her possible escape. When she came up with nothing, Alex's frown only deepened as she slung the unconscious woman over her own shoulder.

"That might have been a little extreme Commander." A now blushing Samuel said, as he walked alongside Shepard with Serena and Galen following a few paces behind. "I mean, I know we have to thoroughly check prisoners and all but-" Galen was the only one to see the subtle smirk on Serena's lips before she gave Samuel an impressed look, as Alex cut him off mid sentence.

"You don't know this, but Kirk had my omni-tool stuffed down his pants while we were on the Death Star. Trust me, it's not so extreme when your life depends on your escape." Alex looked over her shoulder at the seemingly unconscious woman. "Isn't that right? Unconscious people don't blush by the way. Just like our chivalrous Private here."

"You're a lot smarter than you look _Commander_." Despite the utter indignity Mara had tried her best to ignore, the damn woman had _still _seen through her act. "How did you learn to be so infuriately thorough?"

"I had an excellent teacher. You saw him today." It was the only time that Alex let a hint of anger enter her voice as she reached out and opened the locked door to the 'house' in front of her, revealing the secret tunnel entrance to the base underneath before proceeding further.

"Ah, so you really are a xeno lover. I will say he looked quite dashing, for a piece of alien filth that is." In the space of an eyeblink, Mara was slammed into the tunnel wall, Serena's pistol shoved up underneath her chin. Despite the pain from having her head smashed against the wall, Mara offered only a condescending smirk. "Did I touch a nerve?"

"I suggest you start being a little more polite _Imperial_. Maybe you'll have a few fingers left that way." Sparks quickly pulled the enraged twi'lek away, quietly telling her to calm down as she finally lowered her weapon.

Alex's glacial blue eyes all but radiated barely suppressed rage at what the Imperial woman had said about her recently departed husband, but her voice couldn't have been steadier. "You'd like that wouldn't you? If I just put a round through your skull, instead of getting... _Every. Last. Ounce. _Of information, out of you. I nearly kill some of my _trusted_ recruits on a daily basis. What do you think I'm going to do to _you_?" For the first time since she had showed her true colors, both the young lovers as well as Galen and Alex could feel a hint of well controlled fear underneath the fiery haired woman's calm exterior. _Good, hopefully she doesn't see through my bluff... Damn you Ahsoka for making me uselessly decent sometimes. _Despite that thought, Alex was glad of the togruta's efforts in making her far more level headed since they had met. Still, she pushed those thoughts to the side and focused on the task at hand.

Pushing Mara so she was in front of her, Alex proceeded to keep her gun just shy of touching the woman's back as Alex directed her forward. The agent focused her attention on her other male captors, for the moment. "So, do I get dinner at least before you try to _pump_ me for information Marek, Doo...oh I mean Kelson?"

"Nice try, but red heads aren't my type." Galen did his best to ignore the way Samuel stiffened at the purposely near slip of his no doubt real name, but with how Serena was silently counting under her breath in an attempt to calm herself, it was hard not to see it.

If her hands hadn't of been bound, Mara would have slapped her forehead in mock embarrassment at her own stupidity. "Why didn't you say so? I could have dyed my hair black, dark brown...or maybe platinum blonde. I know you prefer those, don't you Galen?" Galen stopped dead in his tracks, a feeling of dread and something else forming in his gut. "Say, wasn't there a pretty pilot in your life that had platinum blonde hair? Didn't she have a rather….nasty accident?" Mara tensed, hoping the end would come quickly, but at least she would not be allowed to divulge any of the Empire's plans. _In the unlikely event you are captured, you are to gauge whether or not you can escape. If it seems utterly hopeless, you are to seek a way to terminate your life before you are questioned and information is extracted from you._

Alex could only blink at the twisted grin that was no doubt on her prisoner's lips. _Oh my God. I need to get him away from her. _"Galen...just walk away. Right now. That's an order. Sparks...escort him out of here." When the younger man hesitated, she made herself abundantly clear. "That wasn't a suggestion Private. Move. NOW."

"Aye ma'am. Sorry sir, if you'll please come with-" Galen batted Samuel away with an annoyed swipe of his arm.

"Stay back." Galen growled low in his throat before turning his head to Shepard next. "Alex...you know I can't do that." Shepard's eyes flicked to Galen's twitching hands, which were less than a centimeter from his hilts. "You _know _what she did to me. To Juno." She had a pretty good idea, but that didn't mean that Alex planned to let Galen have his revenge on an unarmed and very valuable prisoner.

"Sir...please move your hands away from your weapons." It wasn't hard to miss the way Serena's pistol hand started raising towards Marek.

Having found the cracks in the ex Sith's armor, Mara continued to apply pressure, hoping to make him lose control so he'd strike her down before they got to a cell. If nothing else, perhaps she could get one of the younger soldiers to kill him for her. "Yes, follow your _Commander's_ order. Walk away like a good little soldier. Run with your tail between your legs _traitor_. I'm sure Vader will be overjoyed to hear you aren't a threat anymore since you've been tamed like a whipped dog."

Alex turned to Galen and placed a hand against his chest, while she used the other to smash her pistol grip into the back of Mara's head. "Shut up, before I _gag _you _Jade_. And you, please, just go Galen. This is exactly what she wants you to do. If you kill her now, you'll only be right back where you started." Alex's calming words had some effect on the understandably volatile man behind her, but what came out of Mara's mouth next nearly sent him over the edge.

With blood already trickling down her face, Mara had saved the best for last as she stared into Galen's enraged brown eyes. "Juno screamed your name, over and over, begging for you to-"

Mara slumped over, truly unconscious this time, after Sparks had shocked everyone by smashing her head into the nearest surface with enough force to leave a blood smear against the permacrete reinforced wall. "I...I'm sorry Commander...I just couldn't let her do that to-"

"Get out of my way!" Galen shouted as Alex and Serena did their best to keep him back. "I'm going to kill her for what she did to Juno! If any of you try to stop me..." Alex didn't appreciate his insubordinate tone, or the deadly look in his eyes.

The twi'lek only had a second to back off before Shepard took care of business. "ENOUGH!" Alex shouted back, slamming her head into Galen's nose before punching him square in the jaw for good measure as he stumbled back. Keeping a boot on his chest so he couldn't rise again, Alex made sure to remove his lightsabers from his belt with a wave of her hand before clipping them onto her own. Only then did she look down into Galen's tear filled brown eyes. "I know….believe me _I know_ what you're going through. Thane wasn't the first man I let get close, but he's the one that _stayed _close. When Cerberus revived me, one of my comrades thought I had turned on him. The rift between us….it never healed despite my best efforts to do just that. Because of it, I had to make a choice later down the line. I had to stop him from unknowingly handing over the ruling members of the Council, no matter the cost." Looking away from the man under her boot, Alex all but whispered her next words. "War tore us apart Galen….don't let it tear _us _apart too."

Galen managed to slowly get back to his feet when Alex moved away. After a moment, the hate quickly drained out of his face as the true meaning of her words finally sunk in. _She had to kill him. She regrets it terribly, but it had to be done... But, that raises a good question. If push came to shove, would she do the same to me?_ Pushing the dark question to the back of his mind, Galen put a hand on Alex's shoulder and gently squeezed it. "Your friend...what was his name?" Judging from the look on Serena and Samuel's faces, he wasn't the only one that wanted to know.

"Kaidan….Kaidan Alenko. He was a biotic, like me." Alex focused on the present again as she moved to pick up Jade. _Lucky we only made you bleed, you heartless bitch._

Just as she was bending down to sling the spy over her shoulder again however, Jade sprang into action. Alex felt a tug at her neck as her amp was ripped out and flew into the woman's left hand. Her right was already reaching out as one of Galen's lightsabers flew off of Alex's belt before it flared to life, cutting the bindings on its way to her hand as she rolled to her feet. Tucking the stolen amp into her uniform, Mara held the four at bay with Galen's weapon as she backed down the hall. "That was a touching story Shepard, but I have an appointment to keep."

"You can't say we didn't give you a chance to live." Alex immediately tossed Galen his other saber even as she aimed her pistol at the woman's head. Serena and Samuel quickly did the same, as they looked for the best shot to take the incredibly dangerous woman out.

"You can't hope to stop me." Throwing her free hand forward, Jade pushed everything not bolted down in front of her at her pursuers before making a run for it. The two Force users were able to barely stop the objects in their tracks, as the debris crashed to the floor mere feet from them. If not for Ahsoka's lessons, Alex was sure she'd have been hit by the Force pushed crates and assorted junk that was still in the hallway after repeated requests to clear them as quickly as possible. Deadeye and Sparks weren't so fortunate as a heavy crate slammed into the ground where they had just been standing, all the while they were pelted by smaller objects before they were able to recover.

"This is Commander Shepard! We have an Imperial Agent loose in the base. Activate all defensive measures now!" Alex shouted into her omni-tool as she ran on with Galen right beside her. "She is _really _starting to piss me off..."

Serena quickly raised a hand and cut off her highly irked Commander. "Ma'am, she's most likely heading for the hangar bay. We'll cut around and try to intercept her if you and Lieutenant Marek can make sure she doesn't double back?" Shepard instantly nodded her approval of the plan, as the young sniper shot off at a run with Sparks not far behind.

Less than three minutes later Serena was proven correct. With alarm klaxons still blaring, Jim's determined expression met Alex's as she and Galen pressed themselves next to the ever confident captain and Ahsoka. "Shepard, the hangar bay is under attack! I think our party crasher wants to make a quick exit. I saw her burning her way through the door with one of those big red glowsticks your boyfriend seems to be so fond of."

_Leave it to this pompous ass to joke about the situation. _"Now is not the time Kirk!" Galen shouted even as the door in front of them opened up upon a special subroutine implanted in their respective omni-tools by Alex herself.

"Shepard, I'm just glad you got your ass over here with lover boy. I'm not about to let Ahsoka try to tackle this woman on her own. ...Which she is already planning on doin' of course. Damn, hate it when I'm right sometimes." Noticing Tano about to leap into the corridor, his back quickly slammed into the nearest piece of cover, which just happened to place him closer to a certain Jedi. "Ah ah ah! No stupidly brave heroics for you..." His hand snatched her arm before the Jedi could take another step. "Do me a favor, don't take this personally, alright?"

"Let go! And what are you talking about? Just keep your head down and-" Jim's next shouted words silenced the confused Jedi as she glared at him.

"Hey, nut job with the light stick! If I knew you needed to get laid _this _badly, I would have been more understanding." Jim dared to pop out of cover and send a couple shots in the attempted escapee's direction as she finished cutting through the massive door. They quickly seared the wall he had ducked back behind as she sent them careening back with her blade. "Maybe I can still help with relieving some of that obvious sexual tension?" Alex just rolled her eyes, as Galen joined Ahsoka in giving Kirk a highly confused glare of his own.

"Surrender and I'll consider it. Otherwise, stay out of my way." Securing him to a bed was a tempting thought for Jade, before sending the leftovers to the Imperial Intelligence officers back on Coruscant, but she was too professional for such things. _Most of the time anyway..._

"Deadeye reporting in Commander Tano, Commander Shepard. Razor Squad is setting up and waiting for the target. Do we have a kill order?" Serena had zeroed in her rifle on the other side of the hangar, while Samuel, and a mostly sober Lekota and Chewbacca were busy taking flanking positions behind several heavy crates scattered about the hangar.

"I'd rather take her alive. But I'm not risking anymore people in the process. If anyone gets a good shot, take it." _And here comes the part where Ahsoka tells me I'm wrong...huh guess not._ As the man next to her gave Shepard a sober nod, one look in Galen's eyes told Alex she had made the right choice. Apparently it was not a moment too soon, as they heard a terrific crash from the direction of the breached hangar door.

"Aye aye ma'- whoa! Target is definitely a Force user, she just sent half the blast door flying our way. No casualties Commander, thankfully." Samuel had been the closest to the door that had been sent crashing towards them. Watching as the few other troopers that had either been in the hangar already, or had responded to Shepard's alert found cover wherever it was available, he was the first to see the fiery haired intruder. "Stop or we'll open fire! This is your only warning."

"Twice in one day? My my, what brave fool you are. _Sparks_, or should I call you Samuel _Dooku_? There's still a substantial bounty on your head, you know. I wonder if your rebellious comrades could use an extra nine-hundred thousand credits?" Jade's lips twitched in amusement as she brought her blade up in a defensive stance. "Do your new _friends _know that you and your family were traitors to their precious Republic? Before the Empire vastly improved upon it, that is."

"The Clone Wars are over, we're all just folk here." Rels shouted from a nearby X-Wing docking clamp, his pistol at the ready. "Family were responsible, not the child, that's the difference you seem to be willfully forgettin'. 'Sides, what you call improvement, we fine folk call enslavement."

Jade just should her head and sighed. _I've wasted enough time chatting with these imbeciles as it is. _The Imperial enforcer simply shrugged her shoulders. "Have it your way." In a flash, she had darted towards the closest ship, her crimson blade moving lightning quick as she deflected the barrage of blaster bolts cast her way. "Execute Order 47." She whispered into her comms as she jumped over the makeshift barricade, her lightsaber leading the way as she cut down two Rebel soldiers before deflecting bolt after bolt on her run to the X-Wing.

The signal was received, and the shot that followed didn't miss. Deadeye had earned her name a little too well, her shot puncturing her target's right lung. Sparks looked down in shock at the small hole in his chest, before falling to the ground. While he was barely able to cling to life, the soldiers around him weren't so lucky as more mass accelerated sniper rounds hit them in rapid succession. Dashing into the fray alongside Galen, Ahsoka and Jim, Alex's eyes narrowed with focused rage the instant she heard the shots hitting her soldiers.

Ahsoka knew what had likely happened, as did Galen sensing the same torn, twisted feelings from across the bay, as they pulled Alex down back behind cover. _It's like Order 66 all over again. _ "The Imperials got ahold of her. She's not in her right mind. It's divided, she can't control her actions anymore." The Jedi could sense Serena's sheer shock and confusion from the other side of the hangar bay even as her body continued to follow the order against part of her mind's wish to the contrary.

"Brainwashed…." She had another word for it, but it all amounted to the same thing as Alex tried to look out from behind the crates they had ducked behind without getting her head shot off in the process. She saw Rels take a hit to his shoulder as he tried to roll off of the docking clamp, and didn't get back up. "Ahsoka wait!" Alex reached out to grab the determined togruta, but was too slow, as Tano vaulted over her cover and ran for the wounded man's position.

"You gotta be jokin'! Ahsoka!" Jim shouted, having to duck when a shot nearly collided with his face when he tried to reach for the togruta. Serena was keeping them pinned down, and with that ammo block in place of a standard power pack, there was no way she'd run out of ammo in the foreseeable future.

"I will deal with this Alex, just worry about stopping Jade." Galen's brown eyes quickly flicked to the concerned blonde next to them. "Kirk, cover me. I'm getting those two to safety, then I'll deal with the sniper."

"Dammit. Get going Marek!" Jim leapt out to send a few shots down range, trying his best to get their resident messed in the head sniper's attention. _He better move his- _Jim watched, stunned, as Galen shot across the bay at incredible speed, helping Ahoska to pull Rels into cover just as several shots slammed into the storage crates in front of them. _Huh. Okay, maybe he isn't a total prick after all._

"Wait for her to overheat." As she spoke into her comm, Alex hoped they'd remember that every weapon from her galaxy overheated after a number of shots. The sniper rifle Serena had could only fire ten times in rapid succession. If Shepard was right, which she almost always was when it came to weapons, the twi'lek had one more shot before she would have to wait for the weapon to cool. It was one of the few downfalls of a mass accelerated weapon, but it was one that was serving their purposes in this case. A single shot rang out amongst the swath of blaster fire. "Now Galen!" Shepard refocused her fire at Jade as the woman started climbing into the fighter's cockpit, but every shot was simply vaporized by the woman's glowing blade.

Galen couldn't deflect the shot since it wasn't a plasma packet like standard blasters, but his lightsaber still destroyed the sand sized heavy metal particle before it could find its mark. Leaping up into the sniper's catwalk perch, Serena couldn't get out of the way of the former Sith warrior's kick as his boot slammed into face, knocking her out cold. Just to be sure she wouldn't be trying anything else, Galen ripped her rifle away, as well as her belt of accessories, and tossed them over the edge of the walkway before binding her wrists and ankles. "Done. She's no longer a threat Alex."

"Damn!" Jade shouted as she ducked when a heavy pistol round slammed into the ladder right by her head.

"Ya'll should stick around for a spell darlin', impolite to leave in a hurry 'n such." Rels spoke up even as he grabbed at his shoulder, Ahsoka having injected the wound with medi-gel the moment she had gotten close.

"Rels is right there, nutjob!" Jim shouted as he fired from the hip with every step, planning to put the woman down before she could get away. Unfortunately, most of his shots missed, hitting the area around her rather than the Agent herself.

With a shout of irritated rage, Jade threw her saber at the aggravating older man, his crooked smile only angering her further. Instinctively ducking low with her wounded friend, the blade flashed over Ahsoka and Rels' heads as it embedded itself behind them. Directly into a fuel tank meant for the various fighter craft. "Huh. Wouldya look at that. ...Sorry 'bout this Soka." The Jedi's eyes widened as she spotted the protruding weapon, not even listening to Rels as she prepared to grab him. A hard kick hit her in the side as she went tumbling over the crates next to them, and away from the damaged tank.

Being blown away by the ensuing explosion, as well as her friend's swift actions, Ahsoka couldn't lift herself off the floor as the pressure wave crushed her and everyone nearby. When she was finally able to do so, her enormous blue eyes widened further as her mind put together the scene before her. "RELS!"

The entire bay was engulfed in flames as the sound of a proton torpedo exploding at extremely close range nearly deafened everyone in the cavernous room. A split second later, Jim and Alex turned to see a lone X-wing swoop through the newly created massive hole in the hangar bay doors. Shepard ran after the rapidly departing craft, her assault rifle firing continuously at the dwindling target until it overheated.

"Save your ammo…." Alex lowered her rifle and could only nod at Jim's soft spoken words. There was no point in trying to take the fighter down with mere pistols and blasters. Jim brought up his omni-tool, its glow adding to the light of the remaining flames flickering around them as them were quickly extinguished by the automated emergency systems. "Kirk to all patrol forces, shoot that X-wing out of the sky!"

Luke was the closest to the elusive Mara Jade's stolen craft, and immediately tried to slip behind her as they raced for open space. "This is Red Five, going for the shot! Damn they're good, can't get a bead on them. Locking proton torpedos-" Luke was cut off when he got a good look at the pilot when she slammed on the brakes. "What is she doing?!" Mara smirked and blew Luke a kiss before activating her hyperdrive, leaving the farmboy confused and a little dazed. An irritated sigh erupted from the young pilot as the stolen fighter in front of him jumped to light speed. "I'm sorry Archangel, was unable to destroy the target. She's gone."

"GODDAMMIT!" Even Jim was smart enough to step away from the enraged biotic as Shepard's body flared with dark blue light. "She made us look like idiots!"

"Alex...you need to calm down. I'll take charge of the situation, just take a minute... and don't kill anyone while I'm gone." Kirk pointed a finger at Shepard before he turned to leave. "That's an _order _Commander."

"Alright…." Alex sighed and stomped away, casting a brief look of guilt over to Ahsoka as she tried to help a recovery team dig out Rels' remains from the wreckage of the fuel tank explosion. This was her own fault. _If I hadn't been so damn overconfident and arrogant, none of this would have happened! _A quiet sobbing nearby brought Alex out of her self incriminating thoughts.

"What have I done..." Serena groaned as she looked up at those around her, held up by Galen who looked ready to break a blast door with his bare hands. The young twi'lek just looked to the deck as tears started to flow from her brown eyes. A horrible wail of guilt and despair erupted moments later, stilling most of the frantic efforts around the distraught woman. "I...I killed them...I killed _him_! Please...just put a round in me!" Instead of a blaster round, the last thing Serena expected slammed into her face. An orange fist.

Looking up at the tear stained face that belonged to Ahsoka Tano, Serena couldn't look away as the togruta shook her head at the twi'lek's grief. Even if her eyes still burned with intense anger and grief, she knew it wasn't Serena's fault. "You weren't responsible for what happened. Take it from someone that knows."

"No...I was the one who pulled the trigger!" Serena looked to an approaching Shepard as the Commander knelt down next to the bound sniper. "Commander...I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough! Just end it! I deserve to die!" A quiet whisper could hardly be heard over her sobs. "I'm begging you. Please..."

_Indoctrination was bad enough, but someone purposely doing this to anyone...to her...that's beyond forgivable. _"No. I've seen too many people turned into helpless, abused puppets to let whoever did this to you win so easily." Shepard quickly continued before the sobbing twi'lek could say another word. "So you _will _listen to me Numa. Samuel is still alive." After tending to his wound in an attempt to stabilize him, Lekota and Chewbacca had rushed the wounded hacker away the moment the situation had resolved itself. "He'll need you to stay by his side, because he's in pretty bad shape. So you _will _live for him, if not for yourself. Are we clear?" _I can only hope that that will be enough to keep her going..._

Serena's eyes widened in extreme relief and outright joy, before they quickly clouded again at the thought of the horrors she had committed against those who trusted her with their lives. "But I-"

"I SAID ARE WE CLEAR?!" The commanding voice silenced the bay enough to hear a pin drop. But to their credit, the rescue and medical crews flooding the area instantly continued their efforts despite the unholy sight of a truly angered Commander Shepard meters away from them.

Serena averted her eyes anywhere else but Shepard's righteous countenance, and said the only two words she could. "Yes ma'am…."

"I can't hear you. It sounded like a 'screw you' to me." _Get angry at me, focus on that and not your guilt Numa._ David Anderson had done something similar to her years ago, and it had done wonders for her mood.

Tears still dropped from her teal face, but the twi'lek mustered the quantum of confidence she had left to her as she responded with just a little more conviction. "Yes ma'am!"

_It'll have to do._ She could only nod at the twi'lek's response before turning to the man at her side. "Galen….take her to the medical wing for now. I want her kept under guard at all times." Serena's eyes looked up in desperate hope as she heard Shepard's next words. "But...she can have access to Kelson." Galen nodded to her as he released Serena's ankle restraints and pulled her up. Before they got too far though, Alex put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "We will find out who did this to you, I promise." It was the only thing she _could _promise since she wasn't sure how the other officers would respond to the news. At the very least, Alex expected to be stripped of her command for this debacle and Serena thrown into a cell for the rest of her life. At worst, the Empire could start raining Hell down on them at any moment for all she knew. At that point, little things like choices wouldn't really matter anymore.

Alex paused for a moment to stare at the covered forms the medics had stopped working on. "What do we do now Alex?" Jim finally asked, as he soon joined her in the middle of the ruined hangar. "We lost at least twenty people so far, and Rels…." He had liked that old cocky bastard, and he knew his absence would be felt by more than just a few. They didn't have the resources to squander men's lives, and while he knew this blatant attack would reinforce that for Shepard and her people, he also knew the need to seek justice for their fallen.

Alex looked to the captain at her side and placed a hand on his shoulder before looking to the girl that had started her on her new path in life. "We need to abandon this place. Spread the word, and make sure the charges are set. Bases can be rebuilt, the Alliance…." She didn't have to finish that thought.

Removing her robe, Ahsoka gently covered the one man she had been able to call her friend in almost two decades. As she stood, her determined blue gaze fell on Shepard and Kirk. "Lekota tells me that Samuel's stable, but we can't move him Alex, not for a few hours at least." Ahsoka told them, as she gave Rels's still form one last look before catching up with her student.

"I had figured as much. We'll move him, and anyone else in critical condition at the last possible moment. For now, we need to get everything that isn't bolted down onto as many ships as possible. Until such a time that we're defeated or I am relieved, I plan to carry on and win this war, or die trying." What other choice did she have?

Jim frowned as he looked over the most recent report from base security on his omni-tool. Apparently Jade had made off with far more than Shepard's amp, a fighter, the base's location, and her life. "It's worse than we thought Shep. She got everything. Armors, weapons, shield specs...luckily we never kept records of other bases on the local network." While rumors flew like wildfire, the one thing they had kept silent was the location of any other bases. They had been as off the grid as they could get, per Alex's wish at the original conception of the 'Villa'. "We should be able to get everyone out of this system in twenty-two hours, minimum. I just hope that's fast enough..."

"It'll take her time to get to a location that can get in touch with her superiors, not to mention it'll take the Empire time to get to us. While it's reasonable to assume we have _maybe two_ days, I want us gone in one. I'm not about to take any chances." Shepard looked at the organized chaos around her, vowing to herself that she would find someway to repay these people who she had failed so terribly.

**Thirty-five hours later.**

"M'Lord, the base appears to be utterly deserted. These Rebels have gotten good at running away like scared womp rats." The Major commanding the vanguard stormtrooper assault force had been almost disappointed to find no resistance whatsoever on their arrival. The cowardly scum had obviously taken anything of value and destroyed the rest, before fleeing in rapid order. Even so, even a single scrap of evidence as to where they had fled would not be overlooked if the Major had anything to say about it. "Search everywhere! Tear this place down to the very foundation if necessary!"

A black uniformed officer was the first to run up to the man in charge of the operation. "Sir, you're going to want to see this." With a hesitant look, the younger man handed over a simple data pad with a short message displayed on its screen.

[To: Commanding Officer of Imperial ground forces.]

[From: Captain James Tiberius Kirk, officer of the Rebel Alliance.]

[PRESS HERE]

The Major sighed as he ripped the device from the Lieutenant's hands, and jabbed at the screen with a gloved finger.

[If you haven't figured out why this base is deserted... you know, the one you're standing in right now, either you are incompetent, or just stupid. Lucky for you, your door prize is the same either way. 5...4...3... See a pattern here?]

"CLEAR THE BA-" The underground complex and several miles of ground above went up when six scanner shielded proton bombs exploded, taking out the entire force that had foolishly landed on Serenity. It would be remembered as the single most embarrassing defeat of the Empire since they didn't even get the chance to engage their Rebel opponents. And all because one foolhardy Major hadn't thought to avoid tapping a single button.

_Authors' Notes; Archer83; It looks as if the Rebels and the Imperials both arrogantly failed to obey the number one commandment of combat. Never. Underestimate. Thine enemy. As always, we hope you have enjoyed our story! Reviews and PM's are greatly appreciated, let us know what you think of this latest chapter!_

_Vergil1989; I will say this. Shepard and Jim haven't engaged such a wily opponent before. Everything has been more or less straight forward. Even Saren stuck around to engage Shepard back home, and he was a Spectre who thrived on shadowy dealings and the like. But he was one man, not an entire Empire of spies and worse._


End file.
